Gabrielle Dubrinsky
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: This story Is about Gabrielle Dubrinsky who was at a Carnival with her Parents when they were Murdered by Vampires in front of her then she was turned by Katherine Pierce who tries to use her against the Foe that is after her to kill her. Gabrielle soon finds that Katherine isn't the only one Klaus is after and that she will find out that she is related to Elena Gilbert.
1. Gabrielle

**Gabrielle Dubrinsky**

Gabrielle

2009

 _It was a night of fun as Gabrielle Dubrinsky and both her parents were at a Fair in Charlotte it has always been a favorite place to go on a vacation since her dad who was Jake Dubrinsky he owned beach houses and designed them for his own Company and other Clients he was really good at his career which sometimes takes him away from his wife and child. Lily Conner went to Whitmore College where she met her dad who was working on his Degree in Technology and Design while Lily who was a History Major working to become a Historian and Archeologist. Gabrielle was born July 1st after a year when they got together and married She was about to have a Younger brother once before complications in the Pregnancy took him away and ever since then she just never had any more which was just fine with her Mom and dad because they still had Gabrielle and it was on this day on her birthday that her life will change forever. The town was having a Carnival where there were games, Food and all kinds of people selling their goods. Jake and Lily were whispering to a Funnel Cake maker at a Food truck as Gabrielle was sitting down at a picnic table and then the Owner was walking outside with a plate of Red Velvet Funnel Cake with candles, whip cream on top and she places it in front of her]_

 _''Here you go honey...I was told it is your birthday today so Happy Birthday says Food truck owner_

 _''Wow really...this is wonderful thank you says Gabrielle_

 _''Your parents ordered it for you and since it's your birthday it is free on the house. Says Food Truck Owner_

'' _[to her dad] ''thanks dad...I love you says Gabrielle]_

 _[He smiles placing an arm around her waist as Lily comes over to them from another food truck carrying drinks and nachos and a burger for her dad Lily looks at her daughter as they sit down seeing the long dark Brown hair, blue eyes and that she was a full figure girl with a small waist that even her Husband can place both his hands around her waist and his hands can meet. Gabrielle has always reminded her of her Grandmother who lived in Mystic Falls all her life. Joyce Dubrinsky is Jake's mother As they were eating a group of men came over with their food and cups of beer and were laughing and talking loud One Guy looks beside him at Gabrielle who was too busy enjoying her Funnel cake to notice him he touches her leg and she jumps a little looking at him.]_

 _''Look at her boys...She looks like a tasty Young thing says Guy_

 _''Leave her alone says Lily_

 _[Another guy looks at Lily laughs as she was glaring at them] ''what are you going to do to stop us? says Guy2_

 _''You heard my wife...leave our daughter alone says Jake_

 _''Now that sounds like a command and we don't do commands...[The guy sitting next to Gabrielle takes her leg in his hand touching her between her legs she cries out elbowing him in the lip making him cry out as blood comes out of it] ''You little bitch...you will pay for that says Guy1_

 _[The Guy gets up out of his seat then grabs her arm yanking her out of the seat she screams as Jake charges over to the guy and punches him away]_

 _''Get your hands off my daughter...says Jake_

 _[Jake takes another swing at the guy as he tries to punch at him but only gets a leg into his stomach the other guys were standing around them Lily takes her daughter's hand and pulls her to her as the other two men walks towards them]_

 _''Now how about you be a good girl and hand us your daughter I promise you that we will make sure we don't mess her up too much says Guy2_

 _[They laugh when all of a sudden they fall to their knees groaning and crying out as pain enters there head Lily holds out her hand Gabrielle surprised watches as they pass out...Lily takes Gabrielle's hand and they run over to Jake who was done beating up the other guy Jake looks at Gabrielle]_

 _''Hey Honey are you okay? says Jake_

 _''Yeah I never thought I'd get touched like that says Gabrielle_

 _''Well it happens to beautiful girls like us...there always going to be men that will hurt women says Lily_

 _[Jake sighs placing his arm around Gabrielle's waist walking with her with Lily towards the Parking Lot taking their trash with them and throwing it in a trash ben.]_

 _''This was not the way I wanted to spend the night on your birthday Gabby says Jake_

 _''It's okay Daddy...there will be other birthdays says Gabrielle_

 _[They were walking towards the car when Gabrielle hears a crunch sound and then a grunt she turns around to see someone appear behind her mother and pushed a hand through her chest Lily gasps feeling the hand grab her heart and then pulls it out as a woman pushes her away and then turns to Jake who yells out for Lily running towards her]_

 _''LILY...says Jake_

 _''Mom...Oh no Mom says Gabrielle_

 _[The woman sighs smiling a little as she throws the heart away looking at Jake and then at Gabrielle who was crying at the death of her mother she looks at the woman]_

 _''Who the hell are you? says Jake_

 _[The woman walks forward staring down at Jake with a look of hatred] ''I can't believe that you forgot me How pathetic...I'm Katherine Pierce someone you once betrayed sending an old enemy of mine on my trail and now I sworn to you I will hunt you down and make you pay says Katherine_

 _''Katherine...says Jake_

 _''Dad...what's going on? says Gabrielle_

 _''Daddy has had a taste of what happens when they disappoint me and now I just killed your Beloved Lily...says Katherine_

 _[Jake was angry with tears coming out of his eyes as he takes out a wooden stake from out of his jeans and rushes Katherine Who side steps him and she flashes towards him taking his hand with the stake and thrusts it through his body he cries out as Gabrielle gasps in shock she trembles rushing over to him as he falls to his back]_

 _''Dad...daddy No...No says Gabrielle_

 _[Katherine looks on in silence as Gabrielle lays her face into her dad's chest as Jake touches her hair slowly]_

 _''I am so sorry...Gabrielle It should have never been this way but there are things about our family that you don't know says Jake_

 _''No Dad...you can't leave me...[Jake sighs his last breath making her sob harshly] ''Ahh...Daddy...Momma [She hears crunching of footsteps come up in front of her seeing the woman who killed her parents Katherine who was just staring at her] ''Why...why did you kill them what have we done to you? says Gabrielle_

 _''It wasn't what you did it was what your Mother and father did they led a great Enemy to find where I was they once knew of my secret and sworn to never tell anyone about me being in town and they lied to me and now I sworn to hunt them down and kill them for betraying me and now what am I going to do with you? says Katherine_

 _[Katherine's face changes where red veins appear on her face then inside her mouth appears fangs Gabrielle is stunned when Katherine bites her wrist then shoves the blood inside her mouth she gasps grabbing her arm to move it away but Katherine's grip was too strong then Katherine takes her wrist back as Gabrielle wipes her mouth with her hand looking at her]_

 _''What are you doing? says Gabrielle_

 _''Now I am finishing my revenge says Katherine_

 _[Katherine rushes Gabrielle and then Gabrielle blacks out as Katherine snaps her neck]_

[The Hospital]

[Gabrielle awakes with a jolt. her body bolted upright and she found herself sitting in a hospital bed every bone and every muscle ached. Looking around, there was No one else. How did she get here? When a realization hit her she sees a nurse walking in checking her vitals]

''Hey...you are awake says Nurse

''Where am I? says Gabrielle

''You are at Mystic Falls Hospital the Police brought you here after what happened with your parents...says Nurse

[She stares at the nurse confused her hand going up to touch her jaw. Her mouth was killing her and she hoped she didn't knock any teeth loose in the accident. Something didn't feel right. Looking down at her hand she saw her fingertips were coated with blood. great, she looks at the Sunlight appearing through the window and for some reason it was hurting her eyes when someone slowly enters the room carrying flowers she was dressed in a Police Uniform and she has blonde hair]

''Hey...You must be Gabrielle Dubrinsky I'm Elizabeth Forbes Sheriff Of Mystic Falls...Your mother was one of my best friends growing up...she has told me a lot about you says Sheriff Forbes

[The Nurse smiles] ''I will leave you two alone [to Gabrielle] ''call me if you ever need anything says Nurse

[The nurse leaves as Liz Forbes sits down beside Gabrielle] ''I am sorry we had to meet in this situation but it seems that you are alone in the world now says Forbes

''Um...yeah my grams past away two years ago and now my parents were killed during our Vacation so I have no idea what's going to happen to me now says Gabrielle

[she was suddenly feeling hungry] ''Mystic Falls was once your father's home he once lived here with his mother Joyce Dubrinsky such a powerful Family name here in our town...I came to see how you are my daughter was also recently put into the hospital I'm worried about her says Forbes

''I-I'm so sorry...[she looks at the flowers around the room and there were stuff animals in baskets she wonders who could have sent all these things] ''I am wondering who could have brought all this? says Gabrielle

''All are from friends of your family who has heard about your Parents passing and they wanted to send there blessings and prayers says Forbes

''I never knew their friends except for their party friends during Social Events of my father's...I didn't know that they had friends in Mystic Falls says Gabrielle

''Yes they do Your dad's best friend was The Lockwood's Richard and Carol Lockwood who is the Mayor of Mystic Falls were close to him...Jake was really good at making friends [Liz looks at Gabrielle seeing that she was looking sad from talking about her parents she leans over to touch her hand Gabrielle looks at her] ''I am really sorry about your loss...Carol Lockwood would like to come visit you but she has just lost her husband herself recently and they will be throwing a wake for you and him...which is why I am here to help break you out of here says Forbes

''Okay...since I am here in Mystic Falls where am I going to stay since I have no relative's says Gabrielle

''Well we will get that settled later but for now I will go talk to the doctor to allow you to be released says Forbes

''Okay thank you says Gabrielle

[After Forbes left Gabrielle has been feeling pain in her jaw and that the Sun for some reason was hurting her eyes she slowly gets up looking over to see a bag of clothes seeing there were hers she wore at the Carnival she goes to the bathroom and puts them on. There was a pair of Black jeans, blue tank top, black leather jacket and brown boots. She brushes her hair when she hears a knock on her door outside. Forbes walks in seeing she was already dressed]

''You are all signed out and we are ready to go [Gabrielle nods as she helps Liz Forbes carry all her gifts to her Car outside she groans placing a hand over her eyes feeling pain in them Elizabeth Forbes looks at her concerned] ''what's the matter? Says Forbes

''I don't know for some reason The Sun hurts my eyes says Gabrielle

''Ah...come on we will be late says Forbes

[Elizabeth Forbes gets into her Car as Gabrielle gets into the passenger side and then she drives through the town of Mystic Falls Gabrielle watches different houses pass by feeling the wind on her face as they go through another part of town where there was a Huge red brick house which seems to be already crowded by people coming to the Wake. Liz Forbes parks her car behind everyone then gets out Gabrielle closes her eyes leaning her head against the car then follows the Sheriff up the stairs where a handsome Guy is standing at the entrance letting people come inside]

''Hi Tyler how are you? says Forbes

''I'm doing okay considering...says Tyler

[To Gabrielle] ''Gabrielle...this is Tyler Lockwood he is the son of Carol and Richard Lockwood...[to Tyler] ''Tyler this is Gabrielle Durbrinsky says Forbes

''Hi Gabrielle nice to meet you...I'm sorry about your parents says Tyler

''Me too...and I'm sorry about yours says Gabrielle

''Thank you um you both can go inside if you want says Tyler

[Gabrielle nods following Sheriff Forbes into the Forer where a Woman was waiting for her with a Man dressed in a blue shirt, black jeans, black boots and he has black hair and blue eyes he was very handsome he turns to hug Sheriff Forbes.]

''Sheriff Forbes...glad you can make it says Carol

''I was checking up on Caroline and then when I heard that Jake and Lily's daughter was in the Hospital I had to check on her too...[to Gabrielle] ''Gabrielle this is Carol Lockwood and Damon Salvatore...says Forbes

''Gabrielle... [Carol feeling emotional hugs the young girl who was surprised feeling something come over her all of a sudden smelling something sweet from the woman but she pulls away slowly smiling] ''We are finally meeting you face to face after Your father once told us about you when you were born...He once visited his mother Joyce here...I can't believe it had to be their deat that brought us here says Carol

''Um yeah it's nice to meet you Ms. Lockwood... [To Damon] ''I'm Gabrielle Dubrinsky says Gabrielle

''Hmm Dubrinsky that name I thought I'd never hear it again...you know that name was very Popular around here in the 1800's and that the family name was of Aristocratic bloodline says Damon

''My Mom once told me stories about Mystic Falls and how the Dubrinsky Line once helped Founded the town and that My great Great grandfather was part of building the houses here says Gabrielle

''You are right very good I wish it wasn't under these reasons we are finally meeting and now that they are dead We are going to have to help you get settled in says Carol

[Damon was looking at Gabrielle seeing she was so pale seeing she was sweating a little]

''Gabrielle honey you look like you need a cool drink why don't you go into the refreshments and then you can go look around we will find you when we've decided where you will be staying says Forbes

''Okay...says Gabrielle

[She sighs in relief as she finally gets away from them suddenly feeling like she was burning up and that she was hearing everyone's heart beat and she didn't know how but she was hearing people's blood in their veins she grabs a cup and fills it up with Punch then drinks it getting away from the window that was shining light in it she sits down laying her head back Damon walks into the room seeing her He was concerned seeing her he places his hands on her cheek lifting it to look at him.]

''Are you okay? says Damon

''I don't know what is wrong with me...ever since I woke up this morning...I feel this pain in my jaw...[she touches her mouth then she looks at the Window wincing as the light shines in her eyes] ''and the Sun it hurts my eyes...[she buries her face in her hands] ''I really don't know what's wrong with me says Gabrielle

[Damon was suspious hearing what she was saying that she was hurting because of the Sun and that her Jaw was hurting he was about to say something when He sees Bonnie he groans]

''Did you know the Gilbert Device affected Tyler Lockwood? says Bonnie

''well, I know it took the Mayor Down says Damon

''Don't you want to know why? says Bonnie

''Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a Non-Vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your Guilt, how's Caroline? says Damon

''She's much better says Bonnie

''You're welcome says Damon

'No, you're welcome says Bonnie

''Why am I welcome? says Damon

''You live to see another day says Bonnie

''No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it? says Damon

[Gabrielle sees that they hate each other she gets up and walks out of the room outside to the back yard when she sees a bench she sits down groans taking out a water bottle and uses the water to splash on her face and she begins to cry]

''What is wrong with me… says Gabrielle

[Someone sits down next to her touching her hair she sits up to see Katherine she gasps looking at her she was looking at her in genuine concern]

''My dear Gabrielle...you don't look so good says Katherine

''Katherine...No I don't feel good at all...something is wrong with me and I know you know...Please tell me what did you do to me? Says Gabrielle

[Katherine takes her hand in hers walking with her back inside the Mansion Gabrielle confused when Katherine comes to a Young Man pulling him in front of her compelling him]

''You will be silent and let me bite you says Katherine

''Okay says Man

[The Man stays silent when Gabrielle gasps as Katherine bites down on the guy's neck then she stops drinking from him then looks at Gabrielle]

''This is what you are craving Gabrielle...I know you want it you have been smelling it since you walked into this house...aren't you hungry says Katherine

[Gabrielle was horrified looking at Katherine then at the blood that was suddenly becoming too tempting since the smell of the blood was finally getting to her she backs away]

''No...No I can't says Gabrielle

''You have too or you will die...You are in Transition I fed you my blood and then I killed you...now you have to feed on Human blood to become a vampire...Now drink says Katherine

[Gabrielle begins shaking feeling powerless and then she walks to the boy slowly licking the blood and as the blood hits her tongue that was when pain enters her mouth she groans placing her hands over her mouth as Fangs appear Katherine smiles in pleasure then Gabrielle couldn't help herself pulls the boy to her and she sinks her fangs into his neck when someone pulls her off him and slams her into a wall she looks up in shock as a Man is holding her against the wall looking at the woman in front of him.]

''Katherine…? says Guy

''Stefan...there you are I've been looking all over for you says Katherine

[Stefan was stunned when he smelled the strong scent of blood when he entered this room to see a Girl feeding off of a boy that Katherine was holding for her and seeing the look of surprise and then horror as she comes back to her senses seeing the boy was knocked out]

''Oh my god...what have I Done...what have I become? says Gabrielle

''Katherine did this...she turned you into vampire says Stefan

''A Vampire...Oh god I can't be seen like this says Gabrielle

[Stefan looks around the study for some napkins and he gives them to her taking her wrist in his hand walking with her back outside as Katherine follows them.]

''You're hurting my feelings Stefan I thought you would be happy to see me like Damon who was much happier to see me, then again he thought I was your girlfriend so...says Katherine

''Katherine, we are not doing this...what have you done to this girl? says Stefan

''it was last week when I hunted her Parents down...they made a promise to me that they didn't keep and so I made them pay and now they are dead...now I turned their Daughter...Gabrielle Dubrinsky says Katherine

''Dubrinsky...why did you turn her? says Stefan

''Curiosity I suppose There has always been something about that family that has Intrigued me so...This family has always helped me in the past never told anyone about me Until Gabrielle's Parents...there secrets they have kept for thousands of years says Katherine

''What secrets? says Gabrielle

''Did you ever feel strange growing up, that your parents would act differently around you always keeping secrets...Have you ever seen your Dad do anything weird with his hands? says Katherine

''Magic...My dad did magic on the guys that attacked us that night...what is it that you know? says Gabrielle

[Stefan looks at Gabrielle seeing she was wiping the blood off her mouth seeing her for the first time with Long thick Brown hair falling to her waist, blue eyes something about her seems familiar and it was Katherine's next words that will confirm it]

''They have lied to you all your life...believing you to be nothing more than Human but they were wrong...you are a Mage says Katherine

''What? says Gabrielle

''I won't be able to tell you more only that Lily Conner wasn't your true mother...that is all I am willing to say says Katherine

''Of course everything has to come with a price with you Katherine says Stefan

''Stefan. I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason? says Katherine

''What game are you playing? says Stefan

[Gabrielle sighs feeling a lot better after drinking blood from that boy and that the headaches and the urge for the blood was gone for now. She touches her face irritated]

''Please just tell me how do you know that Lily isn't my true mother? says Gabrielle

''Because I've met her before she met Your father and they didn't get together and marry until after they got you...Your true mother left you with your dad before Your dad met Lily says Katherine

''Who's my true mother? says Gabrielle

[Katherine sighs placing her hand on Gabrielle's arm she looks at Stefan with a smile] ''Stefan knows who she is John wasn't the only man she was with...says Katherine

''What are you saying...[realization comes over him as he looks at Gabrielle] ''No way that's impossible...says Stefan

''You know who my mother is tell me? says Gabrielle

''Oh...did I also mention that you have a Sister as well...says Katherine

''You haven't changed at all, haven't you? says Stefan

''but you have. You're stronger. Meaner. it's sexy says Katherine

''Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon, I haven't spent one hundred and forty five years obsessed with you says Stefan

''Yeah based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit it does bother me that you've falling in love with someone else. says Katherine

''I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me, so none of my feelings were real. says Stefan

''Believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you. says Katherine

[She presses her finger against his chest] ''The truth? well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out. says Stefan

''You want to know why I'm here Stefan? I came back for you. [Looking at Gabrielle] ''And you Gabrielle Me turning you was all for a reason not because of revenge. says Katherine

''I just want to know how you know all about me and who my true mother is and why did my dad keep it from me? says Gabrielle

''With good reason to protect you from vampires like us...[She takes an Iron Stem from the ground and stabs Stefan in the stomach he grunts] ''You hate me, huh? that sound like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one. says Katherine

[She removes the Iron stem and flees. Gabrielle groans seeing him in such pain as she helps him sit down on a bench and with a wave of her hand the Wound disappears He looks at her surprised]


	2. New Information

**New Sister**

[Stefan is sitting on a bench on the Lockwood grounds looking at Gabrielle who was just as stunned at what she did]

''What you did healing me...thank you says Stefan

''Your welcome [she sighs touching her forehead with her hand] ''Huh I still feel hungry why is that? says Gabrielle

''it's because you need to feed the boy you just fed off of wasn't enough you need more...tell me did Katherine turn you? says Stefan

''Yes it was after my Parents death she murdered them in front of me. [He looks shocked hearing about this] ''all because My father has told her secret to people and somehow caused them to go after her and then she targeted them and it was last night when she forced fed me her blood and then she killed me...I had no idea what was happening to me today was the first time I drinked blood...Oh god saying all this out loud this has to be a dream says Gabrielle

''No it isn't a dream...she had no right to do this to you and I promise you she will not get away with it says Stefan

[A Girl that looks like Katherine walks up the hill towards them Stefan sighs seeing her as Gabrielle looks at her shocked]

''Stefan...what happened are you okay? says Girl

''Elena...yes I am okay says Stefan

''What happened? [to Gabrielle] ''Who are you? says Elena

''My name is Gabrielle Dubrinsky I just moved here says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle's parents were killed last night and Carol Lockwood is throwing this Wake for both her husband and her parents...says Stefan

''I'm so sorry I didn't realise that you lost your parents says Elena

''it's okay...It hasn't sunk in yet says Gabrielle

''She was here...Katherine we have alot to talk about Elena and we need Damon with us when we talk says Stefan

''Katherine...why was she here? says Elena

[Gabrielle sits with her back to a tree as Stefan looks at Elena] ''Katherine was here because of Gabrielle...it's because of Katherine the reason her parents were killed...[Elena gasps in shock placing her hand on her mouth] ''not only that but she turned her as well Katherine knows more about The Dubrinsky family then we do says Stefan

''Which is why we need to find out about her plans and what does she want says Elena

[Damon arrives seeing Gabrielle leaning against a tree]

''There you are I've been looking everywhere for you...[to Stefan] ''I tried to track her but she's gone. Oooh cover up, Fabio [Stefan pulls his shirt down.] ''We got a crazy ex on the loose. [He looks at Elena] ''You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy says Damon

''that's not what's happening. says Stefan

''isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl says Damon

''I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done says Elena

[Elena leaves.]

''So what's it gonna be huh? Fight to the death? [gets into a boxing pose and pretends to punch with his fists as Stefan snorts] ''Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim. says Damon

''I'm not gonna fight you says Stefan

''Why? I'd fight me says Damon

''Katherine is gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right? says Stefan

''Brother, don't you worry, Our bond is unbreakable says Damon

''We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you. says Stefan

''I kissed Elena says Damon

''because you feel something for her, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally after all this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. it's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you says Stefan

[He looks at Damon and leaves. Damon was a little shaken up by Stefan's words then looks at Gabrielle seeing blood on her blue tank top he was concerned]

''What happened to you where did that blood come from? says Damon

''I met Katherine Last night when my parents and I were at a Carnival and she killed them in front of me and then she forced me to drink her blood and then she killed me...says Gabrielle

''What Katherine turned you...[He takes her shoulder in his hands] ''are you telling me you are in transition? says Damon

''Not anymore...I was sitting out here by myself feeling all kinds of Urges I didn't understand what they were until Katherine came and made me follow her into one of the Lockwood rooms where she compelled a boy to let me fed off him and I did...I couldn't help myself she placed his blood on my lips and then I changed into this...vampire Oh my god all this is so confusion to me...says Gabrielle

''Damn it why did she do that...[He grabs her hand] ''Carol Lockwood and I have come up with a solution to where you will stay until you can find some other place to stay...You can stay with me and my brother at our house...says Damon

''I wouldn't want to stay where I am intruding this isn't right says Gabrielle

''Well I am offering it so it's okay come with me and let's get out of here We need to find out what Katherine wants says Damon

[He leaves with her off the Lockwood property]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon Pulls up to the drive way of the Mansion in his blue Corevet Gabrielle was stunned seeing such a beautiful house]

''wow this is your home? says Gabrielle

''Yes it's home come on let's get you settled in says Damon

[She follows him in a little confused ] ''Forgive me for sounding ungrateful by why would you let me stay here You sound like you have a lot on your mind and shouldn't bother with me says Gabrielle

''Because believe it or not I do feel a little sorry for you losing your parents to Katherine...she should have never killed them in front of you and then turn you...besides you can't go anywhere else until we make sure you are not going to go around feeding on people says Damon

''I promise that I won't hurt anyone...[Damon starts to walk towards the stairs when he stops] ''Very brave of you to come here. says Damon

[He turns his head. Katherine is sitting on the couch.] ''I wanted to say goodbye. says Katherine

''Leaving so soon? says Damon

''I know where I'm not wanted. says Katherine

''Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman of your age. says Damon

[scoffs] ''Ouch. says Katherine

[Gabrielle walks down the two steps looking at her] ''I need to know why you turned me and who my real mother is? says Gabrielle

''It won't tell you my plans but I will tell you who your true mother is [to Damon] ''You should know as well since Stefan already figured it out it seems that John wasn't the only man Isobel ever slept with before she came a vampire says Katherine

''Isobel...says Gabrielle

''Oh you gotta be kidding me...are you saying Isobel is Gabrielle's true mother...then that would make Gabrielle? says Damon

''Elena's Sister...[Gabrielle is shocked] ''Shocking isn't it to find out about your mother and that Elena is your sister...Your Father had a lot of secrets kept from you [Katherine takes out a Key and a small book giving it to her] ''this will help find more information on The Dubrinsky blood line...that is all I will be able to say [Gabrielle takes the book and key staring at it as Katherine turns to Damon.] ''Damon...what no goodbye kiss says Katherine

''You don't get goodbye's Katherine...''I have a question. I just need to know the truth, just once says Damon

''Stop. I already know your question and it's answer. the truth is...I've never loved you. it was always Stefan. says Katherine

[She looks at him sadly then leaves an Upset Damon standing there. Gabrielle sighs sitting on the arm of the couch feeling sorry for Damon then he surprises her by leaving in a flash speed through the front door then she sits down on the couch to lay her head down to think about all the things Katherine has told her and that she has a Sister named Elena who she just met today at the Lockwood Mansion she shakes her head and begins to cry feeling betrayed by her dad who has lied to her and she thought he would never lie.]


	3. Brave New World

**Brave New World**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle's Bedroom]

[The Alarm Clock goes off as Gabrielle opens her eyes and rolls over to turn the clock off seeing it was 7:00 knowing a new day for her was in store for her she sighs laying her head down closing her eyes remembering why she was living in the Salvatore Boarding House because of Katherine killing her parents she had no where else to go and that she turned her into a vampire she couldn't believe the changes in her life right now. she hears a knock on her door she slowly sits up to see Stefan standing in the doorway with a mug of coffee He walks to her smiling as she takes it drinking it only to almost spit it back out when she tastes blood she looks at him]

''What is that? says Gabrielle

''it is what you are really craving blood says Stefan

''It doesn't taste like blood [she goes to taste it again and then swallows it down feeling the small hunger go away] ''tastes different says Gabrielle

''that's because it's animal blood we need to make sure that you won't attack the first human you see says Stefan

''I won't Stefan [she places her cup on the table then gets up] ''I Need to get ready for school says Gabrielle

''Are you sure you are ready to go know? says Stefan

''Yes I Need to find a way to move on and I can't do that sitting around moping it's going to take me a while to adjust to what I've become says Gabrielle

''Well in that case I will go with you to keep an eye on you says Stefan

[Gabrielle smiles then turns to walk to the closet using the bathroom to get dressed into some black tights, blue silk tank top and brown ankle boots she puts her Long hair in a braid then she grabs her book bag and phone when she walks towards the window she hisses a little as the sun burns her but not too bad]

''Ahh how is it that I can burn in the sun but it's not killing me? says Gabrielle

''It must be the Mage side that Katherine told us about you are somehow unAffected to the sun's rays says Stefan

''Okay but after today I guess I am going to need a daylight ring says Gabrielle

[Stefan walks with Gabrielle down the stairs when Damon comes from the basement holding a blood bag]

''Well look who's looking fine...[He smiles a little making Stefan roll his eyes then he gives the blood bag to Gabrielle] ''take this so you won't go hungry says Damon

''I said I won't hurt people can't you trust me says Gabrielle

''I can't trust you until the urges that you've been feeling goes away I know you've been having nightmares and that includes the midnight sneak to the basement says Damon

''I...I'm sorry It hasn't been really easy for me but I promise you both that I won't attack humans says Gabrielle

''Good [He walks closer to her she eyes him seeing he looks serious at her] ''because if you do I will hear of it and will make sure to kill you so don't make me regret helping you says Damon

[She sighs nodding at him as she walks around him then outside waiting on Stefan]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Everyone is preparing for the Mystic Falls High School Carnival. Bonnie and Elena are taking care of everything.]

''Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish says Bonnie

''She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the Cafeteria says Elena

''Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a Family member would. She was you says Bonnie

''I don't know, I can''t explain it. it's creepy, that's all I got says Elena

''How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you? says Bonnie

''I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss says Elena

''Have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy? says Bonnie

''No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related okay? [she gives a bag full of plush to Bonnie] ''I'm human. and I have to do human stuff. otherwise, I'm going to go crazy says Elena

''Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. we have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this says Bonnie

''Well because she's not human, obviously says Elena

'Obviously says Bonnie

[they laugh]

[Inside the School]

[Stefan is walking with Gabrielle to her locker which was two lockers down to Jeremy who was taking stuff out of his as Stefan walks over to him.]

''Hey Jeremy...I like you to meet Gabrielle Dubrinsky she's new to Mystic Falls says Stefan

''[Jeremy looks at Gabrielle seeing her she was smiling a little at him as he shakes her hand]

''Nice to meet you says Jeremy

''Nice to meet you too says Gabrielle

''She moved here from Charlotte after her Parents died during the attack at the carnival I'm sure Elena already told you a little about her says Stefan

''Yeah [to Gabrielle] ''She told me your Parents were hunted by Katherine who killed them and then she turned you into a vampire...I am really sorry for what happened to you says Jeremy

''Me too...Um so you are Elena's brother...small world says Gabrielle

[Stefan gives Jeremy a bracelet who begins to smell it]

''It's the same as the bracelet Elena gave you says Stefan

''It protects me from Compulsion says Jeremy

[Stefan looks at Gabrielle who touches it then she winces as it burns she snatches her hand back frustrated]

''Vervain is toxic to vampires says Stefan

''Like Poison? says Gabrielle

''Yeah, it's very Poisonous. it keeps them out of people's head says Stefan

''but why vervain? says Jeremy

''don't know, certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires says Stefan

''Like a stake to the heart? says Gabrielle

''Right but it has to be wood says Stefan

''You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you says Jeremy

''Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation says Stefan

''Yeah. Damon is the one that deserves it says Jeremy

''I want you to forget about Damon, all right? he's hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. You got to try and move forward [to Gabrielle] ''both of you says Stefan

''Easy said then done...My parents were killed in front of me and then I was turned I don't think I will ever move on that easily [She sighs sadly turning to her locker then looking at her schedule to where her first class is then she walks away only to bump into Elena she gasps as she almost falls but Gabrielle helps her] ''I'm so sorry says Gabrielle

''No it was my fault coming up behind you like that...[She reconizes the girl from the Wake realizing who she is] ''Oh you are Gabrielle Dubrinsky says Elena

'Yeah that is me...It is nice to meet you again Elena I hope to see you guys later says Gabrielle

[Elena sees she was upset about something as she walks away she looks at Stefan]

''Stefan...what is Gabrielle doing here? says Elena

''She's going to school here since she has no where else to go Damon and I are going to try and help her deal with what she has become says Stefan

''How can Damon help her when he can't even help himself...He needs to stay away from her says Elena

''I wouldn't hold your breath says Stefan

''[to Jeremy] ''Yeah,yeah I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish [Sarcastically] ''it's gonna be epic! says Jeremy

''He's gonna be alright, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal says Stefan

''I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a High School teenager says Elena

''that was what we were doing here? says Stefan

''Yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the V word is not uttered says Elena

''got it! says Stefan

''then later you're going to take me on the Ferris Wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a Normal High School girl do you see a running theme here? says Elena

''Yeah I know, I'm seeing it and I'm liking it but I have a quick question, Uh, what do we do about Damon? says Stefan

''Uh, no D word okay? that has been deleted from the list of topics that we can discuss says Elena

''Unfortunately Katherine showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off kilter, Kind Of Dangerous who knows what he's up to? says Stefan

[LockWood Mansion]

[Damon is in the living room with Carol Lockwood]

''So I understand John Gilbert has left town. have they found the vampire that attacked him? says Carol

''Well, the Sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it says Damon

''Which brings me to my next subject. with Richard gone, I'll be acting as Intern Mayor until the Elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the council. I'd like that person to be you says Carol

''Whatever you need Carol. As a Founding Family member it's something that's very close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires...any way has there been any news on Miss Dubrinsky's family says Damon

[Carol smiles a little hearing that name knowing that her best friends daughter is in need of Information on her stuff as well as there's she takes out a box from behind her desk and shows it to him. He watches as she opens it seeing Journals and letters inside he takes it]

''All the old letters and Journals of Gabrielle's grandmother She didn't know about it because her Father has kept it in there attic at there home and I want you to give it to her for me okay says Carol

''Oh I can do that I am quite interested in finding out more about her and that family [Mason and Tyler enter the house after Excersing. Carol closes the door of the living room.] ''Is it safe to talk? says Damon

''it's my brother-in-law, Mason. he's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the Council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now says Carol

[Damon is listening to their conversation with his powers]

''what was that? like seven? says Tyler

''Six. I don't count the last one. You crawled it says Mason

''What? says Tyler

''I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker says Mason

''Yeah, okay. Shoes off Mud...My mom says Tyler

''Yeah, yeah [Mason sits down and removes his shoes] ''So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, You notice a difference when you exercise? says Mason

''Dude, I play three varsity sports. I work out four times a week and run three. I'm gonna say no says Tyler

''Do you have episodes? what happens exactly? says Mason

''Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know It just amplifies and I just go off. says Tyler

''You black out? says Mason

''Yeah, it's like I go blind with Rage says Tyler

''Is there a pattern? like once a month, only at night? says Mason

''All I know is I lose myself, you know? for that time I become something else and I hate it says Tyler

[Damon is still listening.]

''More tea? Damon? says Carol

''Oh yes, Please. thank you Carol says Damon

Salvatore Boarding House

[Damon is pouring a blood bag in a glass. Stefan arrives.]

''Care for one? says Damon

''No thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate says Stefan

''Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean surely they talk says Damon

''I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a Sorority girl supplying your dinner says Stefan

''I like this. You, walking on egg shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your very every conversation says Damon

''Have you heard from Katherine? says Stefan

''I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert Device affected them but Vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else says Damon

''is this your new obsession? says Stefan

''You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it says Damon

''We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? we have no idea what she's up to says Stefan

''Sure we do. She came back to Profess her undying love for you and so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like explode. cheers! says Damon

[Stefan and Damon turns as the Front Door opens Gabrielle walks in seeing them then she moves to go upstairs and into her bedroom Stefan turns back to Damon]

''Katherine also came for Gabrielle we really shouldn't just turn our back on Katherine right now says Stefan

''Why would Katherine want with Gabrielle it just don't make sense says Damon

[Gabrielle enters her bedroom and shuts the door then she puts her book bag on the bed then takes out her Blood bag she then bites into it drinking it she moans as the blood enters her body all day she has been holding it in not giving into the smell of human blood there was something inside that wanted to break free and she just wanted to give into it like something was clawing it's way through her skin and that her head hurt all day too she sits up when she hears a knock on her door Damon enters with a box seeing her all pale and drinking the blood bag he gave her he grew worried]

''Is that the bag I gave you this morning? says Damon

''Yes...I am now just drinking from it I've been fighting it all day then the smell of people was making me feel worse...I feel something inside me wants to jump out of my skin and attack and it took everything in me not to give in says Gabrielle

''that is what the Blood bags are for to stop those urges why didn't you drink it? says Damon

[She begins to tear up] ''I've tried to drink it and the moment the blood hits me My eyes goes like this [She looks in the mirror and they were a White color he was in awe seeing the red veins under her eyes] ''I don't know if I can do this says Gabrielle

[He walks over to her bed placing the box there then turns to her placing his hands on her shoulder]

''It must be the Mage side of you that is having a hard time we haven't seen anything more about that side yet and sooner or later we will see it but for now when you go to school just always make sure to keep hidden when you drink from the blood bags says Damon

''Okay [She looks at the box] ''what is that?[Damon opens the box she looks at all the journals and that they were of her Grandmother's side of the family there were hers and then there is Richard Dubrinsky the First] ''these are of My grandmother and great great great grandfather Richard Dubrinsky says Gabrielle

''Richard Dubrinsky came to Mystic Falls in the 1800's to build a life for him and his family they were of a Arisotcratic Bloodline Duke, Earls and Counts it's all there I think they also had a house built here when they moved here says Damon

''Where did you get it? says Gabrielle

''Carol Lockwood received the box this morning through Mail After the death of your Parents the Courts have been trying to get a hold of you about there Estate and Will says Damon

''I guess I can talk to Carol Later to get there number they don't know I am living here with you yet? says Gabrielle

''You can look through these later but right now we have a Carnival to get to says Damon

[she sighs closing the box back up]

Mystic Falls High School

[The carnival is underway. Elena is talking with Bonnie.]

''The Ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and Team Jacob T's says Bonnie

''Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also we lost a speaker in the Karaoke room says Elena

''Hey, all good Elena, take a beat, look around. this is a huge success says Bonnie

''You mean I can do more than just freak vampire havoc? says Elena

''Go figure says Bonnie

[They laugh, Elena looks at a man who is repairing one of the stands]

''Hey, Carter, right? you're with the Carnival says Elena

''that'll be me says Carter

''Okay great says Elena

[He looks at Bonnie] ''Wow, what do you need beautiful? says Carter

''What do you know about Karaoke speakers? says Bonnie

''Why don't you show me the problem? says Carter

''[Motioning encouragingly with her eyes] ''Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem says Elena

''Okay, come on says Bonnie

[They leave. Elena smiles]

Mystic Falls High School

[Gabrielle is walking with Damon seeing that it was the Carnival and she slowly stops beginning to panic when images appear in her head]

 _[Charlotte Carnival]_

 _[Gabrielle is standing with her Mom who was getting her a Red Velvet Funnel cake for her birthday and another image is when her dad was using some Mind control thing with his mind to stop one of the vampires that attacked them and then She hears a Crunch sound as Katherine punches a fist through her Mother's chest and then blackness]_

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Damon turns around to see Gabrielle staring around clutching her fists at her waist and she was looking pale like she was seeing everything in a dream or something he sighs shaking her shoulders until she snaps out of it.]

''Hey are you okay? says Damon

''Y-yeah I'm just remembering things I don't want to remember [looking at Damon] ''I don't want to keep burdening you and your brother Damon you go on ahead and I will just try and breathe a little bit says Gabrielle

''No I'd much rather make sure that you don't stress out on me I can't have you snap so stay with me and have some fun you need to enjoy yourself says Damon

[Jeremy is buying popcorn at the carnival. Gabrielle stands behind him going to buy a coke and funnel cake as Jeremy turns to look at her]

''Hey Gabrielle says Jeremy

''Hi Jeremy says Gabrielle

''so how did your first day go? says Jeremy

''It was okay I am still having issues dealing but I hope it can get better says Gabrielle

''[He nods then stops smiling when he sees Damon] ''What are you doing here? says Jeremy

''Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive says Damon

''Aren't you a little old for a High School Carnival? says Jeremy

''A Hundred and Fifty years too old says Damon

[He takes some of Jeremy's popcorn and eats it] You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know...blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are says Jeremy

[Damon catches him and takes him away from the crowd] 'So please tell me that is not a threat says Damon

''Maybe it is says Jeremy

[He shows him his ring and Damon chokes him from behind with an arm under his chin]

''This is what we're not gonna do. We're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you. [He releases him] ''if you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try. [Damon holds up, Jeremy's ring he stole it from his hand] ''I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on says Damon

[He flicks the ring at Jeremy's face and leaves while Jeremy holds his face where the ring hit him in pain before looking down and recovering the ring. Gabrielle walks over to Jeremy]

''You really shouldn't have done that says Gabrielle

''He killed me all because he was angry at something else and He doesn't even feel remorse He deserves it says Jeremy

''Yeah but you are lucky he didn't kill you just now It's no use holding a grudge try and move on okay believe me it's not worth it [Jeremy sighs looking at the Young girl seeing she has beautiful purple eyes and that there was pain there as well from everything she's been through She pats him on the shoulder] ''Come on let me buy you a Funnel Cake to go with your Popcorn says Gabrielle

''Whoa...thanks says Jeremy

[He follows her smiling as she orders them food]

[Inside the School]

[Damon is walking alone in the hallway when Caroline arrives. Damon senses her, stops, and turns around to face her.]

''Hey Blondie, they let you out? says Damon

''I remember says Caroline

''what do you remember? says Damon

''I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me says Caroline

''You're crazy says Damon

''Memories have been coming back, in pieces says Caroline

''You can't remember. it's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a...says Damon

[she smiles as Damon stops smiling realizing that she wasn't lying] ''I have a message from Katherine, she said game on. says Caroline

''Wait...says Damon

[She pushes him with strength, he is thrown backwards and slides on the floor.]

''You suck says Caroline

[She leaves]

[Outside]

[Elena is talking with a girl when Damon arrives]

''What do you want, Damon? says Elena

''I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with me says Damon

''whatever it is I'm not interested says Elena

''Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Elena

[She reluctantly stops what she's doing and follows him]

[Carnival]

[Gabrielle is walking around drinking her Drink then throws it in the trash when she sees a girl crying alone pacing she walks over to her concerned she goes to touch her shoulder when the girl jumps startled]

''Oh are you okay? says Gabrielle

''No I'm not okay whats wrong with me...all I feel is hunger so much hunger and Oh god I smell it...[she turns to see Carter who is wiping his bloodied nose Gabrielle seeing it felt something like a punch in her stomach smelling the blood she breathes a little but then Looks at the girl who's face was changing] ''I'm so sorry...says Caroline

[She rushes over behind him and bites him...Gabrielle shocked rushes after her and pulls her off him she pushes her backwards as Caroline was a little stunned at what she saw the girl do]

''Calm down...what you are feeling is Hunger for blood but you have to stop you will kill him and I don't think you want that says Gabrielle

''Get off me...let me go says Caroline

''Listen to me...shhh...take deep breathes [Caroline stops listening to the girl's voice hearing how soothing her voice was] ''If you continue to take this man's blood you will kill him and I know you don't want that...just stay calm [She bites her wrist giving it to Caroline] ''take my blood it will do for now says Gabrielle

''How do you know what I am? says Caroline

''Believe it or not I am just like you...A Vampire but different for now take my blood so you won't go after anyone again for a while says Gabrielle

[Caroline looks at the girl seeing that she was patiently waiting for her to take her blood then she takes her wrist then bites down on her wrist tasting the sweetness and that it was making her feel so much better Gabrielle groans feeling a little light headed then she pulls her wrist from Caroline then turns to deal with Carter who was knocked cold she checks for his pulse seeing that he was alive she presses her hand over his bite wounds then heals it. Caroline is shocked seeing this girl heal him...]

[Elsewhere, Matt is talking with Bonnie.]

''She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue...says Matt

''what happened? says Bonnie

'She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next says Matt

''She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. plus she's Caroline says Bonnie

''Yeah. I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it. but this seemed...I don't know...different...more. I can't explain it says Matt

[Elsewhere]

[Damon is looking for Caroline. he notices a wooden tent peg in the ground. He walks over and takes it. Elena and Stefan are looking for her too.]

''You agree with Damon, don't you? Stefan? [Stefan punches the side of a trailer] ''Stefan. hey says Elena

''Damon's right, not about what we should do but about what's going to happen Katherine already signed Caroline's death sentence First Gabrielle and now Caroline...why is she doing this? says Stefan

''Well we can't let it end that way. She's doing this to me, isn't she? says Elena

''Actually, she's doing it to me says Stefan

[Parking Lot]

[Caroline is Crying next to Gabrielle who was listening to everything she said about Katherine]

''Katherine...says Gabrielle

''She came to the Hospital last night and I thought she was Elena and then she gave me the message to give to Damon and Stefan Game on...then she killed me says Caroline

''Why would she do that turn someone for no reason? says Gabrielle

[Damon arrives seeing the scene and the Unconscious Carter behind them Gabrielle stands up in front of Caroline]

''What happened? says Damon

''Caroline...she didn't know what was wrong with her but I stopped her before she killed him and he doesn't remember anything says Gabrielle

''What's wrong with me? says Caroline

''Hey. it's okay...says Gabrielle

''I can help you says Damon

''You can? says Caroline

''Yeah. I have to. says Damon

''what are you gonna do? says Gabrielle

''The only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill her says Damon

''Please don't Damon...[Gabrielle steps in front of him shielding him from Caroline] ''She can have a chance like me you don't have to kill her says Gabrielle

''she has to die we can't have anymore attacks from vampires says Damon

''No! don't! I don't want to die! says Caroline

''Yeah, but you are already dead says Damon

''No! I'm not. don't say that, okay? just help me says Caroline

''Okay says Damon

''Okay? just help me please! please! says Caroline

''Okay, okay, it's the only way. [He embraces her and behind her back raises the stake ready to kill her but Stefan arrives and rushes over and pulls his hand away. The stake falls to the ground] 'Stefan! says Damon

[Elena is standing beside Caroline and Gabrielle thinking Elena is Katherine pushes her away]

''Get away from me! you killed me! says Caroline

''No, no, no, no Caroline! that wasn't me you know that! that was Katherine says Elena

''No! then why did she look like you? and why, why did she do this to me? says Caroline

''Stefan, we've got to get her inside says Elena

''its okay Caroline, come with me says Stefan

''She will die, it's only a matter of time says Damon

''Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight says Gabrielle

Oh, yeah it is says Damon

[He picks up the stake and rushes over them but Gabrielle puts herself in front of Caroline Elena behind Stefan ]

''Damon...she's a friend and doesn't deserve to die says Gabrielle

[Damon hesitates, staring at Gabrielle who refuses to move. then he drops his arm]

''Whatever happens, it's on you says Damon

[Bonnie arrives]

''Caroline? says Bonnie

''it's okay, come on says Stefan

[sees the blood on Caroline's face] ''No, you're not, you can't be says Bonnie

[She touches Caroline and is horrified by the truth] ''Bonnie? says Caroline

''[She sees Carter's Body] ''Oh god! says Bonnie

''Bonnie...says Caroline

[Stefan takes Caroline away from the area to the bathroom. Gabrielle is moving her hand over Carter's body as Bonnie comes up beside her seeing she was healing the guy she looks at her for the first time]

''wait...I've seen you at the Wake...who are you? says Bonnie

''I'm Gabrielle Dubrinsky...says Gabrielle

''Dubrinsky...Elena told me about what happened to you and that you are Part Mage and a Vampire I can't believe this happened to you and Caroline says Bonnie

[Damon looks at them] ''Come on, don't pout about it...we need to get this Carter somewhere else where he can wake up on his own says Damon

''Right...says Gabrielle

[Bonnie looks at him and gives him a headache. He falls to the ground clutching his head and curls up into a ball on the ground. She opens a faucet with her powers and water starts coming out a hose]

''I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt says Bonnie

''I didn't do this says Damon

''Bonnie he's right it isn't his fault says Elena

''Everything that happens is his fault Elena says Bonnie

''Bonnie, what are you doing? says Gabrielle

[Gabrielle was suddenly feeling like she was on fire and that something was crawling through her veins until she falls on her knees in front of Damon holding her head in her hands as pain goes through her body and then a blue light covers her Elena gasps when Gabrielle turns into a Tiger it's eyes were of a white color and it roars at the Fire causing Bonnie to lose focus on her magic and the fire goes out Bonnie stunned looks at the Tiger where Gabrielle was once standing realizing that she was the Tiger]

''Why did you stop me and what is she? says Bonnie

''this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us...Gabrielle stopped you from doing something you would have regretted later...come on I will explain later says Elena

[Elena looks at Damon who has sat up looking at the Huge orange and black striped Tiger staring at them as they walk away Damon in awe goes to place his hand on her fur standing up then with a sudden speed Gabrielle runs across the Parking lot and disappearing through the night Damon was intrigued as he leaves too]

[Later Elena is at her Locker. Stefan arrives]

''Hey, Caroline is okay for now. I'm gonna check in on her later...says Stefan

''what about the guy that she almost killed says Elena

''It's been taken care of says Stefan

''Damon's right isn't he? it won't end well for her says Elena

''No, I'm gonna make sure that he's wrong says Stefan

''I just can't believe what this day has turned into...says Elena

''Not your normal day, huh? says Stefan

''I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch, My friend is a vampire I just found out that I have a Sister who is half vampire and A Mage and I have a Doppelganger who's hell-bent on destroying all of us says Elena

''I'm sorry says Stefan

''No, it's not your fault, Stefan. it's no one's fault you know? it is what it is says Elena

[He touches her face]

''I'm fine, I'm fine. it's just that...you know what? I'm fine. okay. I'm gonna to call you tomorrow okay? Good night Stefan says Elena

[She leaves] ''Good Night says Stefan

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[The Tiger runs into the Door and up the stairs of the house and enters her bedroom as Damon follows her in shutting the door Gabrielle turns around to face him his hands were in front of him]

''Easy Gabrielle...just relax and think about feeling calm and see if you can change back says Damon

[Gabrielle looks at him a moment and then she circles around until a blue light appears around her body then she is back to her Human form she sighs looking at him seeing she was right back home]

''Did I just turn into a Tiger? says Gabrielle

''Yep...it seems you have shown another Mage ability...you can transform into animals...[He smiles like he was enjoying himself he sits down beside her touching her hair that has a leaf in it] ''I have never seen a Tiger that close before you are really something Gabrielle says Damon

''I'm glad you are having fun at my expense but This is just confusing for me and I need to learn what other things that I can do...My life isn't normal at all says Gabrielle

''Which isn't a bad thing but don't worry I will help you find out more about your Abilities and where do they come from...I have a feeling little Mage that we will be good friends after this says Damon

[She looks at him seeing he was staring at her smiling a real smile she pushes him then he hugs her]


	4. Bad Moon Rising

Bad Moon Rising

Salvatore Boarding House

[Alaric arrives at the Salvatore boarding house.]

''Thanks for coming Ric. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee? says Damon

''Elena mentioned you needed my help says Alaric

''Yeah we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood Family and the Dubrinsky Family says Stefan

[Alaric looks at Gabrielle who has been quiet.]

''Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwoods and the Dubrinsky's? says Alaric

'''well, you wouldn't but your dead, not dead vampire wife might says Damon

''Vampire...Isobel is a vampire? says Gabrielle

''You know Isobel? says Alaric

''Ric we never did tell you about what Katherine said and that Gabrielle's parents were killed by her and that she was turned by Katherine then Katherine said that Isobel was with Gabrielle's father after she was with John Gilbert says Elena

''Are you saying that Isobel was with another man before John and myself? says Alaric

''Yes she left Gabrielle with her father after she just disappeared which makes Gabrielle Elena's half sister says Stefan

''[Alaric was stunned hearing that Isobel had another daughter] ''I still don't understand any of this about Isobel and my father none of this is right says Gabrielle

''We are hoping we can find out more about you Gabrielle and the Lockwoods today says Stefan

''Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke Together says Elena

''You said that she had spent years researching this town says Stefan

''Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklore and legends but at the time I thought much of which was Fiction says Alaric

'Like that amazing vampire story says Damon

''Aside from Vampires, what else? says Gabrielle

''The Lycanthrope says Alaric

''Wait, like Werewolves? says Elena

''No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney says Damon

''Is it? says Stefan

''I've been on this planet one hundred and Sixty some odd years never came across one. If Werewolves exist, where the hell are they? says Damon

''They must be in hiding like the Forests and Deserts properly blending in with Real animal life says Gabrielle

''Could be right about that says Elena

''Why do you suspect the Lockwoods? says Alaric

''Because Vervain didn't affect the Mayor at Founder's Day but the Gilbert Device did and it affected his son Tyler says Damon

''And at the School carnival his Uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the Carnival workers it suggests it's some sort of A Supernatural entity says Stefan

''We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is says Elena

''Well, all her things are still at Duke, I mean her office is still there. She's technically still missing says Alaric

''So can we get access to it? Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. if this Wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good it means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler Punk may just very well be Lon Chaney Junior, which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed says Damon

Gilbert Residence

[Gabrielle is waiting on the porch of Elena's house holding her shoulder bag as Elena tells Jenna about Gabrielle and it looks like she has been waiting for her.]

''Hello Gabrielle...Mrs. Lockwood and Elena has told me all about you...I wanted to meet you at the Wake of your parents but you had already left...Lily was a good friend of mine in College and I am so sorry to hear about her death and James says Jenna

''Me too but its nice meeting you too Jenna says Gabrielle

''she's also my Half Sister because of Isobel met Gabrielle's father before she was born...says Elena

''Yes I almost forgot small world isn't it says Jenna

[Gabrielle watches as Elena and Stefan go upstairs she sits on the porch]

''It's been a while says Jenna

''Well, the school has been keeping me busy says Alaric

''I want you to know it means a lot to me that Elena and Gabrielle has a connection to there mother. I appreciate you bringing them along today says Jenna

''Yeah, I figured it was time to take care of my wife's things you know. Look Jenna, I know things between you and I have been a little start and stop and I'm sorry for that but maybe once I can...says Alaric

'Uh...no, don't do that. Not the half maybe Apology hope for the Future thing [Damon is honking] ''Elena? are you coming? [She looks at Alaric] ''Do what you need to do okay? says Jenna

[Gabrielle walks off the porch towards the Suv that Alaric has brought for everyone to ride to Duke College he opens the back door for her she looks at him]

''Thanks says Gabrielle

''No Problem [She gets into the backseat and takes out one of her Grandmother's journals as Damon stands at her Window] ''is that one of your Grams journals? says Damon

''yes it explains that mostly the Mage gene runs in the male of the family but somehow it was passed to me and she also went to Duke Universty maybe I can find out more says Gabrielle

''Can I see a Journal? says Damon

''Sure...[she reaches for her Shoulder bag seeing that it was Richard's Journal] ''This is Richard's journal says Gabrielle

[He takes it and begins looking through it seeing there were all kinds of Instruments that Mages uses and small spells also explains when Richard came to Mystic Falls He was about to read it when Stefan and Elena walk towards them he gives the book back to Gabrielle]

''Sorry you can't come too. Stef says Damon

''Call me if you need anything says Stefan

''Oh, I'll take really good care of them [Elena glares at Damon then grabs Stefan by the neck and kisses him, He kisses her back. Elena is trying to make Damon jealous.] ''Okay, time to go says Damon

[He goes into the car. Elena does too. Stefan looks at Elena]

''Goodbye says Stefan

[Alaric's Car]

[Damon, Gabrielle, Elena and Alaric are in the car, going to Duke. Damon looks at Elena]

''How are you doing back there? [Elena ignores him] ''you know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly says Damon

''I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother says Gabrielle

''There is a huge asterisk next to that Statement. He came back to life says Damon

''Yeah, thanks to a Ring that you didn't know he was wearing says Elena

''why are you so sure I didn't know? says Damon

''Did you? says Elena

''Yes says Damon

''You're lying says Elena

[Elena glares at him then turns away Gabrielle sighs getting frustrated with Damon and Elena's yelling at each other]

''Elena, I saw the Ring! it's a big tacky thing. Hard to miss says Damon

''Can you two stop fighting already hearing you two speak right now is annoying says Gabrielle

[Alaric looks at Gabrielle smiling a little that she was frustrated Damon turns to her seeing she was looking pale]

[Forbes Residence]

[Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan are in Caroline's bedroom. Bonnie has Emily's Grimoire in her hands. Caroline has the Ring in her hands.]

''So, I don't get to choose the Ring I have to wear the rest of my life? says Caroline

''Hey, if you don't want it...says Bonnie

''No, no, she wants it says Stefan

''Now what? says Caroline

''Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the Ring has the power to de-spell it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone says Bonnie

''I'm not gonna hurt anyone says Caroline

''You are a vampire that means the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The Minute you let it take over, I will stop you says Bonnie

''Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend says Caroline

''I can't ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the Ring on the bed says Bonnie

[Caroline puts the Ring on the bed]

''Do you really think I meant to hurt that guy at the Carnival? says Caroline

''He's still got hurt. if it wasn't for Gabrielle he would have died. Now do you want me to cast the spell or not? [Bonnie opens a little bit of the curtain. The Sun shines on the ring. Bonnie looks at the Ring and closes her eyes a moment and finally opens them.] ''All Done says Bonnie

''So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, No gust of Wind. Have you even done this before? says Caroline

''Caroline...says Stefan

''What? I just want to make sure that it worked says Caroline

[Bonnie opens the curtain]

''it worked says Bonnie

''What if it hadn't Bonnie? says Caroline

'[Bonnie looks at Stefan.]

''[Whispers] ''She's all yours says Bonnie

[She takes the Grimoire and Leaves]

[Duke University]

[Alaric, Elena, Damon and Gabrielle arrive at Duke]

''So Isobel was officially employed by the Anthropology department given that most Paranormal Phenomenon is rooted in Folklore [They arrive at an office they see a girl waiting for them] ''Excuse me, Hi I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called eariler says Alaric

''Yes of course, I'm Vanessa Monroe, research Asstistant, comparative Folklore...uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys says Vanessa

''These are my friends Gabrielle, Elena and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition says Alaric

''Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad Student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into Folklore. Uh, I have to ask has there been any news? says Vanessa

''No, I'm afraid not says Alaric

''Its this way [She looks at Gabrielle who was looking at some books in the book shelves] ''I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it? says Vanessa

[She leaves. Alaric, Damon, Gabrielle and Elena look through the room. Gabrielle confused looking around for Vanessa]

''Where'd she go? says Gabrielle

[Vanessa comes back with a crossbow and shoots an arrow at Elena but Damon rushes over and puts himself in front of Elena to protect her. He receives the arrow in his back, grunts, and falls to the floor. Alaric catches Vanessa and pushes her against the wall, restraining her.]

[Later, Elena is removing the arrow from Damon's back.]

''Pull it out. I can't reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts says Damon

''No says Elena

[Gabrielle seeing how stubborn she was being walked over and pulls the arrow out He smiles at her as she rolls her eyes]

''Grow up both of you We haven't the time for all this drama so I suggest you move on says Gabrielle

[Elena winces as she moves away from them knowing that she was right but there was no way that she just can forgive Damon after he killed Jeremy]

''That bitch is dead says Damon

''You're not gonna kill her Damon come on says Gabrielle

''Watch me says Damon

''You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again says Elena

''what makes you think that has any power over me? because I took an arrow in the back for you? you're overestimating yourself says Damon

''Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a Psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want says Elena

''You're trying to manipulate me says Damon

''If by Manipulate'' you mean tell the truth''Okay, guilty says Elena

[She looks at him and leaves.]

[The Other Room]

[Alaric is with Vanessa. She starts to stand up but Alaric pushes her back down. Gabrielle was pacing behind the chair]

''Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, It's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay? I read Isobel's research says Vanessa

''Well, then you should know just how possible this is says Gabrielle

[Elena and Damon arrive]

''I'm Elena Gilbert,[looking at Gabrielle] ''Gabrielle is my sister we have the same birth mother and she is a Dubrinsky I am a descendent of Katherine Pierce. and this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot says Elena

''I'd be extra nice to me right now says Damon

''Look, we need your help okay? we need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls says Elena

[Vanessa looks at everyone nervously staring at Damon who was glaring at her]

[Gabrielle is going through a box when Vanessa is bringing a box over to her]

''This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864 says Vanessa

''Is that all there is about her? says Gabrielle

''All that I'm aware of but I do have some things on the Dubrinsky Family tree [Gabrielle looks at her with Hope] ''It's not much but I do have a box of Joyce Dubrinsky who Was a Professor here at Duke says Vanessa

''Oh wow that is great Um can I look at her stuff? says Gabrielle

''Of Course...I had a Key to her office [Gabrielle takes out the Key that Katherine gave her then shows it to Vanessa who takes it.] ''Oh thanks it's this way [Gabrielle follows her into one of the offices that she saw when they first came in seeing Dubrinsky on the door way Vanessa unlocks the door and turns on the light] ''Feel free to look around I am sure you will find everything you need to know about your Grams says Vanessa

[She leaves Gabrielle goes to her desk seeing the picture of her Grams on it she touches it feeling like she was going to cry then she pulls out the chair and sits down then opens drawers seeing Papers then she shuts it back looking around the room until she sees a Huge thick book in the book shelves she gets up and takes it out then a Piece of paper floats down on the ground she picks it up it was a Letter from her Grams and she begins reading it]

 _Dear Gabrielle_

 _''If you are reading this right now it must mean that I didn't make it and neither did your father We never meant to leave you behind but sometimes life doesn't work that way The Dubrinsky has always had enemies and it's because of the Special Gifts that we Possess the Mage power has always went through the Males of our Bloodline until now Your father has recently told me before the accident that You were showing signs of the same gifts that he has which means that the Mage Gene passed through him to you Now it is time for you to know Our secrets inside the small box will be instructions on what you must do next Go to the Old Cematary where the Family Crypt is and inside will be things of our family that will help you through your new Gifts My Little Gabrielle it breaks my heart to know that neither of us will be here to help you just follow the Instructions and soon your Life as A Mage will finally start. Our Family is strong and we always look after our own Be careful of what is coming My dear Child and always be strong I love you my baby girl._

[Gabrielle wipes a tear from her eyes as she folds the letter and places it inside her jacket then takes the Box that her Grams told her and then walks out of the Office back towards the others]

[Elena looks up as she walks in seeing that she has been crying but she was wiping the tears away Elena concerned walks over to her]

''Hey Gabrielle are you okay? says Elena

''Um yeah it's just something that I found in My grandmother's Office...[She couldn't stop the sobs placing her hands on her face] ''I am just going to take this box to the car I just need to be alone right now says Gabrielle

''Okay but Gabrielle...says Elena

[Elena watches helplessly as Gabrielle walks outside placing the box into the car]

[Gabrielle puts the box in the backseat then shuts the door then she just sits down at a bench and just lets out all the Emotions that she has been feeling since this morning]

[Back Inside]

[Vanessa is looking through the box with Elena who seems to be worried]

''Your friend Gabrielle why is she so sad says Vanessa

''Last weekend her Parents were killed by Katherine in Charlotte they were at a Carnival when it happened [Vanessa winces with sympathy] ''and then after Katherine killed them she then turned Gabrielle into a vampire...says Elena

''She's a vampire? says Vanessa

''Yes but she isn't all vampire she is also a Mage...it runs in her family any way she is mourning her family and I don't think she will get over them any time soon...[Elena looks at Damon and gives some Vervain to Vanessa] ''Here, take this says Elena

'[They are whispering. Damon is in the other room, looking for Information] ''Does Vervain really work? says Vanessa

''Nope, not at all says Damon

''Can he hear us? says Vanessa

''No, that would creepy says Damon

''Can he read minds too? says Vanessa

''You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask says Damon

''No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass says Elena

[Vanessa puts the vervain in her pocket, Damon smiles]

[After a few moments to herself Gabrielle manage to go back inside the College so that she can help Elena and the others to find information]

''Any luck? says Gabrielle

''There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know says Elena

''Ah, man, you know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know says Damon

''Now who's manipulating out? says Elena

''Hey guys, check this out says Alaric

''There's no record of Werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser-known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Marechal de Retz s[She gives them a book with drawings] ''Tonartsliitsii Metslii, which roughly translates into the Curse Of The Sun and the Moon says Vanessa

''it's Native American. says Gabrielle

''Aztec. It explains one Origin of the Werewolf curse traced through Virginia. the Short story 600 years ago. The Aztecs were plagued by Werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the Countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and Werewolves servants of the moon as a Result, vampires could only prowl at night and Werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the Full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the Werewolf curse turns into a wolf says Vanessa

''Can they control the transformation? says Damon

''if it were a choice. it wouldn't be called a curse Werewolves will attack humans but Instinct and Centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice. Vampires says Vanessa

''Well, if Werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it says Damon

''Not if there aren't that many Werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction says Vanessa

''Why would they do that? says Gabrielle

''To Protect themselves. Legend has it that a Werewolf bite is fatal to vampires says Vanessa

[Alaric, Elena and Damon look concerned.]

''Oh...says Damon

[Elena is looking in a box and finds a picture of Katherine.]

''Hey, have you done any research on Doppelgangers? says Elena

''Well, the word means a lot of things to different cultures, but typically a Doppelganger is a living, breathing double of oneself says Vanessa

''Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine? says Elena

''that's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately, but I can tell you that Doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. it's not exactly uplifting says Vanessa

''and more things we already know. just...I want to know why we look alike says Elena

''Head Scrather, isn't it? says Damon

''Do you know something, or are you just being yourself? says Elena

''Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you, not with that attitude says Damon

''That's good, Damon, and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other says Elena

[Alaric and Vanessa are outside.]

''I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone says Alaric

''Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call says Vanessa

''Hopefully I won't have to says Alaric

''but if you do...says Vanessa

''Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. really, it'll take over and will keep you from being able to live your life says Alaric

''Isobel's disappearance...is it related to her research? says Vanessa

''Isobel became her research. She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish says Alaric

''I guess that would put a strain on a Marriage says Vanessa

''Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. it's...it's okay, its really okay, It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it's time to move behind this says Alaric

[Gabrielle is at the car. Damon arrives seeing her waiting he stands beside her looking at her with concern]

''Are you alright you haven't said much since we got here? says Damon

''I've been looking through my Grams stuff and that she left me instructions on what to do and she gave me a Location of something hidden in My Families Crypt its important that I go see what she means says Gabrielle

''I will go with you I want to see your family secrets myself says Damon

''Tomorrow I will go there whatever is in the Crypt it must have something that will help me with what I am says Gabrielle

[Damon sighs touching Gabrielle's face feeling her soft face wondering what it was about her that made him want to protect her from anymore Heartache She looks at him curiously and confused]

''You have to stop crying you are actually making my own heart hurt for you says Damon

''Well I am not going to stop anytime soon I lost my inter family because of Katherine and she said that there are others coming for me...I am really scared for my life now and I'm alone I have nobody to help me with this says Gabrielle

[He sighs pulling her into his arms as Elena walks towards them seeing how gentle he was being towards Gabrielle and they only just met Elena watches as They pull away from each other.]

''Is everything alright? says Elena

''Yeah...I'm fine says Gabrielle

[She lowers her gaze blushing a little from being hugged by a man and for some reason being hugged by Damon made her feel safe and protected.]

''[Elena tries to open the door but she couldn't] ''Here. allow me. [he unlocks the car] ''You're not gonna be able to hate me forever says Damon

''Can we just go? says Elena

[He gives her a book]

''You didn't dig deep enough says Damon

[She looks at the book, Petrova'' is written on the spine.]

''Petrova. I saw this on a shelf says Elena

''Katherine Originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name, Katerina Petrova, to be exact says Damon

''How did you know that? says Elena

''Back when, I saw it engraved on an old Heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself says Damon

[She tries to go in the car but he stops her.]

''You have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. it would suck if that was gone forever. so, is it? Have I lost you forever? says Damon

''thank you for the book, Damon says Elena

[She gets into the car.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon and Gabrielle walk into the House carrying the box that she found in her Grams office at the Duke Universty she walks upstairs to her bedroom and shuts the door behind her then she goes to sit down on her bed then begins to go through it taking out another key that is real old looking at it seeing the picture of a Tiger on the side of it she touches it then continues looking through the box until she comes to the bottom where there was an old red book like a Diary but it was dated back to 1864 she was intrigued and takes it out and begins to read it. ]


	5. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle is in her bedroom sitting on her bed reading through the Dark Red book seeing that it was from her Great Grandmother who married her Great grandfather Richard Dubrinsky who managed to meet her here in Mystic Falls in 1864 and that they built a house here that has been standing since. Gabrielle sighs really tired from reading all night but knowing that she had to get some sleep or she won't be able to function right. She goes to sleep.]

[Stefan's Bedroom]

[Stefan wakes up in bed with Elena laying in his arms sleeping next to him with her head on his chest.]

''Hey, are you okay? says Katherine

''Yeah. Yes, just a bad dream. Get back to sleep. [He then realizes that it wasn't Elena laying next to him but Katherine. He vamp speeds out of bed as she sits up with a smile.] ''Katherine says Stefan

''You have to admit I am getting better at this it was easy to get inside your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature? [Stefan rushes over at her but she pushes him and he falls] ''Are we really gonna do this again? You both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time says Katherine

''What do you want? says Stefan

'I wanted to see you. I missed you, Stefan. Indulge me for a little while, please? says Katherine

''Why are you back in town? says Stefan

''3 reasons, You, you and you says Katherine

''You see, I can't quiet get that down.[He places his hand on his throat sarcastically] '' Just kind of...gets stuck in my throat says Stefan

''well, you know it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too says Katherine

[Katherine smiles walking out of the room leaving Stefan to follow her as she walks down the Hallway until she walks into Gabrielle's Room seeing she was still asleep Stefan stiffens as Katherine sits down on the bed touching Gabrielle's hair that was curled over a shoulder]

''Katherine...what are you doing? says Stefan

''Don't worry I am not going to hurt her...says Katherine

[Gabrielle sighs feeling someone touch her hair then opening her eyes seeing Stefan then seeing the girl sitting beside her on the bed she sits up when she sees its Katherine]

''Ah...what's going on Stefan and why is she here? says Gabrielle

''Sorry Gabrielle she just came uninvited says Stefan

''I told you I was going to check up on you and Gabby after all I did turn her I had to make sure that nothing bad was going on? says Katherine

[Gabrielle was confused as she slowly gets out of bed swaying with fatigue as she was so Tired as she goes to her bathroom she looks at Both of them.]

''I will be down in a moment I just need to get ready says Gabrielle

''No rush we have all day to talk says Katherine

[Gabrielle enters her bathroom shutting the door behind her turning on her shower taking off her Long Shirt then getting in letting the Water flow on her sighing in bliss wondering why she was so tired washing her body and hair then she thinks about why Katherine was here then she gets out and dries off putting on fresh clothes A White dress with black Ankle boots, a black belt around her waist then blow drying her hair until it was dry letting the curls fall all around her shoulders and at her lower back then she grabs her Shoulder bag then walks down stairs seeing Katherine and Stefan talking in the living room]

''There you are Ah you cleaned up very nice says Katherine

''Thanks I guess...[She looks as Katherine sits down and begins reading a journal seeing it was one of her Grams journals] ''It was my Great Grandmother's Diary she wrote everything up until 1864 she happened to be attacked by an Animal viscious bite to the neck not like a vampire but mauled like from a Wolf says Gabrielle

''really Could it be Werewolves? [to Katherine] ''What do you know about Werewolves? says Stefan

''I know not to pet one. their bite kills, Gabrielle, Stefan it's best to stay clear of them during A Full Moon says Katherine

''And...how do you know this? says Gabrielle

''Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864? says Katherine

'Founding Families says Gabrielle

''Spearheaded by? says Katherine

''The Lockwoods? says Stefan

''You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you? [To Gabrielle] ''Sorry Gabrielle but I am afraid that I must talk to Stefan alone about this one says Katherine

''Um are you sure maybe I can find out more about where I come from? says Gabrielle

[Stefan looks at Katherine who looks at Gabrielle fondly and smiling a little] ''It's okay Gabrielle I will keep her out of trouble and get answers mean time go to Jenna's House they are having a Cookout Elena invited you to come says Stefan

''Okay...[She looks at Katherine and then Stefan as she walks slowly towards the front door] ''If you need anything call me okay? says Gabrielle

''We will be fine...won't we Stefan? says Katherine

[She winks at Stefan who rolls his eyes watching as Gabrielle leaves the house]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena and Jenna are in the kitchen.]

''Thanks for letting me invite Caroline and Gabrielle. they could use a day of distraction says Elena

''Well, They're not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming? says Jenna

''Because Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice says Elena

''I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you says Jenna

[Gabrielle pulls up to the Gilbert House seeing Damon's car in front of hers as she slowly gets out turning to carry her Basket of Banana Foster Cake she slowly walks up the side walk to the porch seeing Caroline on the porch eating chips]

''Oh Hi Caroline...how are you? says Gabrielle

[Caroline turning to see Gabrielle smiling as she puts the bowl down and gets up] ''Hey you are the Girl that helped me the other night thanks for that by the way...says Caroline

''You're welcome...I was going through the same thing you were going through and I didn't want you to make a Mistake of killing someone and I stepped in and stopped you...says Gabrielle

''Did you ever kill anyone? says Caroline

''No what I am is completely different then what you are and sometimes it's hard to control my urges to feed but my Mage side keeps me in control as well says Gabrielle

[Damon walks out of house seeing Gabrielle he stops breathing at seeing her wondering what it was about her that makes him want to just take her away and just be alone with her ever since they went to Duke that is all he thought about being with Gabrielle and wanting to Protect her he smiles taking the Basket looking inside it]

''Hmm this looks good...what did you bring me? says Damon

[He closes his eyes as she slowly takes the basket back] ''It's for everyone to enjoy so behave yourself...It's a Banana Foster Cake I made it myself says Gabrielle

really I didn't know you can cook? says Caroline

[She smiles impressed as well as Damon] ''Me neither...tell me who taught you to Cook? says Damon

''My grams before she passed away always taught me all her recipes every time I would come and visit her. always telling me it is very important to learn in case someday I would have a family of my own says Gabrielle

''well it is a good thing you know how to cook because we are going to need such skills around our house. says Damon

[He looks at her as she slowly moves into the house stopping as Jenna, Alaric and Elena walk from the Kitchen]

''Finally you made it Gabrielle...we were waiting on you [Gabrielle hands Jenna her basket] ''Oh you didn't have to make anything says Jenna

''I thought I would bring something My Grams taught me to make A Banana Foster Cake and I hope everyone likes it says Gabrielle

[Elena smiles looking at Damon who was staring at Gabrielle intently ] ''It looks great and can't wait to try it come on Food will be ready soon I just need to get Caroline says Elena

''We have a baker here as well this Day couldn't get any better [to Gabrielle] ''Hi Gabrielle says Alaric

''Hi Mr. Saltzman says Gabrielle

''You can call me Alaric says Alaric

''Okay says Gabrielle

[A Man arrives from the Kitchen smiling at Jenna]

''Good news! I found the Shot Glasses! says Man

''Mason Lockwood...I want you to meet Gabrielle Dubrinsky...she is the Late Richard Dubrinsky's daughter says Jenna

''Oh really [Mason places his hand out for Gabrielle to take and he kisses her hand] ''This lovely young thing is Richard's Daughter I never thought to ever hear from them again says Mason

''Well he recently passed away with Julia last weekend [Gabrielle sighs hearing them talk about Her parents Elena hearing her sees the sadness in her eyes] ''it was a big loss for all of us says Jenna

''Um...I'm going to place this in the Kitchen says Gabrielle

[Gabrielle smiles a little as she goes around Jenna and Mason who looks guilty and sad as well]

''I'm sorry was it something I said? says Jenna

''No Jenna it wasn't it's just talking about Gabrielle's Parents is still a Sore Subject to speak about She isn't doing well at all and I can't really blame her she hasn't had to time to grieve says Elena

''Oh wow...I am really sorry says Mason

[Gabrielle enters the kitchen placing the Basket on a counter where all the other food was and just leans against the counter closing her eyes really desperate to not cry anymore she should be ready to move on from this by now but every time she hears someone talk about them it made all those Memories come back. She gasps jumping as arms come around her waist from behind she turns her gaze to see Damon who presses his lips against her Forehead whispering soothing words against her]

''Shh Gabrielle...calm down your Emotions are all over the place [He turns her gaze to look at some Stuff in the kitchen floating She looks shocked looking at everything.] ''Listen to my voice and calm down your emotions I don't think you want anyone to see what you are doing [She nods then slowly closes her eyes breathing in and out then she opens them to see that everything was back to normal Damon looks relieved then turns back to Gabrielle placing his hands on her face making her look at him.] ''You truly break my heart Gabby...tell me what is wrong and maybe I can help you says Damon

''Thank you Damon...but there is really nothing anyone can do...My Parents are dead...I never really got a chance to say goodbye to them and there was Katherine turning me so I just need to take one day at a time [Damon places a thumb on her cheek then running it over her bottom lip she looks at him confused as he continues to stare at her in genuine Concern she pulls back from him] ''I'm going to be okay Damon...there's no need to worry about me says Gabrielle

''How can I not...I've never come across someone as Fascinating as you it will take me a while to step back from wanting to Protect you says Damon

''Thank you Damon says Gabrielle

[He takes her hand bringing it to his chest and was about to lower his head to hers when Mason, Jenna and Alaric enter the Kitchen]

''I have no secrets. only dirty shame. says Jenna

''To Dirty Shame says Alaric

[They clink glasses. Jenna seeing Damon glares at him]

''Hey says Damon

''Damon says Jenna

''we were just doing shots. [to Damon] Let me give you a shot glass, buddy says Alaric

''Here. Use mine says Jenna

[Jenna gives Damon her glass then leaves as Alaric does too. Damon smiles at Mason and Gabrielle who looks at him questioning]

''She doesn't like me very much says Damon

''We haven't met. Mason Lockwood says Mason

''Oh Sure. Damon Salvatore says Damon

''I know. I heard great things about you says Mason

''Really? that's weird. I'm a Dick says Damon

[Gabrielle smiles a little seeing them talk remembering what she wanted to do after she left the party]

''Um I'm sorry to leave so soon but I needed to go do something after the Party [to Damon] ''Can you tell Jenna and Elena that I'm leaving and they can keep the Cake says Gabrielle

''Sure but where are you going? says Damon

[She looks at him] ''I need to continue my Research on finding out about my Family...[to Mason] ''It was nice meeting you Mason says Gabrielle

''You too Gabrielle...says Mason

[Damon smiles at Mason then follows Gabrielle to the Living Room where she is telling Elena and Jenna she was leaving]

''But you just got here Why are you leaving now says Elena

''I'm sorry Elena but you know being around people is uncomfortable and there is something I really need to do so I will see you guys again soon says Gabrielle

''thanks for coming Gabrielle and I can't wait to try the Cake says Jenna

''Enjoy it Jenna My grams recipe says Gabrielle

[Damon watches Gabrielle leave the house remembering that he still had to do something before he can follow her Elena looks at Damon a little worried.]

[The Cemetery]

[Finally leaving the Gilbert House and away from all the Emotions that she was feeling she drives up through the Cemetery parking her car then grabs her Shoulder bag with all the things she needs to look inside the Crypt she walks through the Grave yard looking at different grave stones and names seeing The Gilberts name then she continues through the Woods remembering to change out of the Dress she wore to the Party she put on Blue jeans, black hiking boots, brown tank top and a black leather jacket her hair is still falling down to her back in curls as she comes upon the Old Cemetery seeing the Crypts of The Salvatore's and then coming to the Old Fell's Church until she comes to another Crypt seeing it was Dubrinsky she sighs looking through her bag for a Key to open it when she hears a Snap of twigs she gasps turning worried that she has been followed then she turns back then gasps in surprise to see Damon was standing in front of her she was suddenly upset]

''Why did you follow me says Gabrielle

''I told you I wanted to come with you when you open this door...[He steps towards her] ''Give me the Key Gabrielle says Damon

''Why are you doing this...None of this is your concern it's what I need to do now please step aside Damon says Gabrielle

''Give me the Key...says Damon

[He was suddenly feeling strong emotions as he continues to walk towards her seeing she was not backing down until he was staring down at her]

''What do you want with my families Tomb? says Gabrielle

''I want to know more about the Dubrinsky's and I am going to be there when you open this door says Damon

[She sighs glaring at him as she moves around him] ''Fine...I will open the door then we can go inside together is that alright with you says Gabrielle

''Sure...lead the way [He slowly smiles realizing he just won the battle between them as she takes the Tiger head key in her hand then unlocks it and suddenly a Wind blasts through the doors opening it to find there were Stairs leading down through a dark cave Damon going first takes out a Flash Light then lights the way down Gabrielle opens the Small Journal that her Great Grandfather wrote and that it was a Map leading to the Room. Damon looks at her] ''What did the Journal say that was down here? says Damon

''It said something to help me learn more of what I am and other Family Heirlooms that None of my family has seen except for My Father before I was born says Gabrielle

[Damon nods then continues to follow Gabrielle who suddenly stops at a Door that was a black Door with another lock meant for the Tiger Head Key She sighs unlocking it then opening it Damon turns the flash light towards some torches and flames appear on them Gabrielle was stunned at what she is seeing there were 10 Chests and that there was a Stand that has a big thick book with the Symbol of the Dubrinsky Crest she looks at Damon who places his flash light inside his coat then goes toward a chest brushing cobwebs and dirt from it then slowly opening it to reveal Gold coins and Treasure Gabrielle covers her mouth in shock using her Magic to open the others seeing all of them had Gold, Silver and Old Antigues and clothes she shakes her head suddenly laughing realizing that her Family was wealthier then she has ever imagined she looks at Damon who was also stunned]

''They were of a Royal Family that everyone thought was lost thousands of years ago...Your Ancestors founded the Name back in the 1600s when Richard the First became King Of Wales...everything else that happened after that is all in those Journals that's in that chest says Damon

''How am I going to get them out of here and somewhere safe? says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle You are the richest young girl in the world right now and this can be placed in banks for you to use and it can help you built a life for yourself and all generations...Damn I am going to need Stefan's help with this one says Damon

''Wow this has got to be a Dream right now all this is crazy... says Gabrielle

[She places her hand over her eyes really surprised then watches as Damon calls Stefan she goes over to the Thick Book on the black pedestal she slowly goes through it as Damon finally gets off the phone]

''He got into a fight with Katherine a while ago but He isn't hurt Elena is there with him. He will meet us says Damon

''Okay...[She looks at the pictures in the book and the spells along with them the Pictures had all creatures like from vampires, Werewolves and Witches.] ''I can't wait to study this book...It has everything about Werewolves says Gabrielle

''Good we can use all the information we can get from them says Damon

[Stefan enters the Crypt and was standing inside the Room stunned at what he sees looking at Damon who smiles] ''What the hell is this? says Stefan

''My Families heritage My Grams lead me to it and it's everything I need to learn everything about my family and myself says Gabrielle

'This is amazing I don't know how we will get all of this out of here but I think we can do it. says Stefan

[They quickly got to work in taking everything out of the tomb thanks to their vampire strength they managed to finish before became dark ]

[Mystic Grill]

[Caroline is in the Bathroom. She looks in the mirror. Katherine is behind her.]

''Katherine. says Caroline

''Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task? says Katherine

''I tried okay? but I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend. says Caroline

''Occupy her. that's all I asked says Katherine

''I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff says Caroline

''I hope so because let's not forgot. I already killed you once, I can easily do it again. says Katherine

[Katherine opens the Door of the bathroom and leaves walking towards the Door when Gabrielle enter's who stops at seeing her.]

''Katherine...says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle...so where have you been find any clues of Your Families Secrets? says Katherine

''I've managed to find their Secret Underground Tomb the Crypt was locked tight with one Key to open it. Found a Thick Mage Spell Book [Katherine eyes widen then smiles] ''What are you hiding from me? Why can't you tell me why you turned me? says Gabrielle

''There are things about my past that is connected to you and as long as you are a Mage Your life is in danger...Which is why I gave you the clues to finding more ways to Protect yourself...You are going to need it says Katherine

''Who is it that is after us? says Gabrielle

''True Monsters...I will see you around Gabrielle [Katherine looks at Gabrielle seeing how stressed and annoyed she was that Katherine was keeping secrets then she walks out of the Grill when Damon walks towards her] ''Bad day? says Katherine

''Bad Century. I heard you were on the loose. says Damon

''What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan? says Katherine

''I don't do Jealous. Not with you, not anymore says Damon

'then why so pouty? says Katherine

''I tried to kill a Werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self says Damon

''Well, Werewolves aren't easy Prey says Katherine

''What do you know about Werewolves? says Damon

''Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead says Katherine

''Been there, Done that. at least this time it'll be worth it. says Damon

[Damon leaves Katherine who was watching him leave then disappears. Damon walks to his Car when he sees Gabrielle walking to her own He slowly smiles then flashes over behind her as she goes to open her door. she turns around with a gasp.]

''Damon...says Gabrielle

''Where are you going? says Damon

''Home...I've managed to grab some Dinner to eat and I want to go through all the stuff we found says Gabrielle

''You should have grabbed dinner for both of us we both get some studying done says Damon

''I've heard you were on a mission today Damon...Why did you attack Mason? says Gabrielle

''I need to make sure he knows not to come near us we can't have him making a move first says Damon

''Damon you made the first move and now because of what you've done He will come after you properly on the next Full Moon...Remember a Werewolf bite can kill a Vampire says Gabrielle

''I know but it's too late to change what I did but don't worry I will look after us says Damon

[She sighs looking at him then walks to her car shaking her head at what will happen now that Damon attacked Mason but quickly manages to try and just protect herself with learning about the spells inside the Magic Spell book that she found.]


	6. Kill Or Be Killed

**Kill Or Be Killed**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle is sitting on the floor with the Huge Book in her lap looking through the pictures of different creatures and spells to how to kill them there was also Wolf's bane, Vervain all kinds of herbs that can be used against evil but also can be used for medicine. Stefan and Damon were standing at one of the Chests looking at the Antigues.]

''This is insane all these Antigues go way back long before we were born How did they find all this? says Stefan

''Before they were Royality and Rich they were Poor using whatever means to survive even became Pirates at one point. Maybe when they found the treasure they managed to change there lives for the better says Gabrielle

''Of course back in the 1600s There was a Gabriel Dubrinsky that had a Ship called the Mermaid and He was the Captain who found the treasure first and thus begin there Reign to Wealth and power [He was looking through a Journal of Gabriel Dubrinsky] everything about him is in this journal says Damon

''Incredible this will take me forever to learn all about my ancestors and where the Mage power came from this is impossible says Gabrielle

''At least you have the means to keep looking and if you ever need more help we will be happy to help you says Stefan

''Thanks says Gabrielle

[She goes back to reading from her book]

[Forbes Residence]

[Liz is taking some boxes. Caroline arrives]

''Are you off today? says Caroline

''The Historical Society Volunteer Picnic is today. You're the one who signed me up says Liz Forbes

''I know. I just assumed you'd bale says Caroline

''No. I'm gonna spend the whole day with my daughter says Liz

''You're gonna pretend to be a mother says Caroline

''I'll bring my gun if it gets rough. Come on. give me one day. I've been buried in work mode, I've barely seen you says Liz

'' Well be warned, I'm in a mood says Caroline

''Goody for me. What was Elena doing here so late last night? says Liz

''Elena wasn't...yes um...Elena was here. She just needed to talk. her and Stefan are going through a rough patch says Caroline

''Is everything okay with you? says Liz

''I'm Fine says Caroline

''It's just lately you seem different says Liz

''I'm not different, I'm fine says Caroline

''I know you think I don't notice these things but I do. What's going on with you? says Liz

''You know there's pretending to be a mother and then there's reality. Let's not push our luck, okay? says Caroline

'[She leaves.]

[Public Park]

[It's the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer day Preparations are underway. Carol Lockwood is giving a speech.]

''This is all part of the Historical Society, continuing efforts to give back to the Community. thanks to the generous donation of the Fell Family. we are now standing on the sight of our newest public Park. thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. thanks says Carol

[Gabrielle is standing at a Table making drinks and snacks for the workers and Volunteers when Mason walks over bringing more supplies]

''Gabrielle right? Hi got you some more Cups and Napkins says Mason

''thank you Mason I apprecite the help says Gabrielle

''Look I just want to apologize for asking about your parents I know it was still a sore subject to you and I really hope you can forgive me says Mason

''No you were okay It is still a sore subject at times but I am getting through it thanks to the friends I've made so far and your one of them so there was nothing to forgive says Gabrielle

''Okay thanks anyway I will bring some trash cans so that people can throw there trash away says Mason

''Thank you Mason says Gabrielle

[She sees Stefan walk up to him. She watches them]

''Stefan right? The other Salvatore says Mason

''the nice one. the one offering an apology says Stefan

''Not interested says Mason

''Look, My brother acted impulsively says Stefan

''You think? says Mason

''if you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole Alpha Male fighting thing and call a truce? says Stefan

''I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife says Mason

''He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one. says Stefan

''Tell your brother to watch his back says Mason

[Stefan catches Mason's arm]

''Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have killed Damon by now. there's one of you. there's two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back says Stefan

''If he comes at me...says Mason

''He won't says Stefan

[They shake hands and Mason leaves carrying a box. Damon appears behind Stefan.]

''What are you doing? says Damon

''Negotiating peace on your behalf. says Stefan

''I don't want peace says Damon

''Consider it opposite day says Stefan

''Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem says Damon

''No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try and kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems says Stefan

[He leaves. Damon sighs looking at Gabrielle who was pouring Ice Tea in a cup for a customer He smiles walking up to her]

''You look busy says Damon

''actually I am busy so what do you want? says Gabrielle

''Oh everything just looks so tasty [He sees a Bag of Chocolate chip cookies and there was a Cake which looks like it was a Bananna Fosters Cake she made before] Selling your Grams Cake? says Damon

''Yes I thought I can show people how good her Baking was and that she passed it on to me says Gabrielle

''Is that what you want to be a Baker when you leave High School? says Damon

''Actually I thought I'd try Art School and maybe I can do A Baking Shop on the side says Gabrielle

''I think you would be really good at it. says Damon

[He sees Mason coming back carrying a trash can he narrows his eyes at him.] ''Please Damon just this once put your frustrations and anger with Mason aside I don't think we can afford a fight right now says Gabrielle

[He looks at Gabrielle who was looking at him pleading with him his gaze softens he places his hand on hers]

''I won't do anything to him around people I will just wait until he makes the first move I won't let anything happen to you says Damon

''Okay says Gabrielle

[Mason is helping Liz he turns to look at Gabrielle who was smiling and talking with Damon and Stefan who were helping her with more snacks for the table.]

''Oh thanks Mason says Liz

''Hey Sheriff, you've got a second? says Mason

''I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz says Liz

''Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the Council says Mason

''I don't know what you're talking about says Liz

''I know you and the others Founding Families have a secret council says Mason

''if that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discussed with Non-council members says Liz

I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer Look, I know vampires exist and you have two of them living right under your nose. says Mason

''Really? says Liz

''Yeah says Mason

''who would they be? says Liz

''Damon and Stefan Salvatore says Mason

''that's impossible. I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town? says Liz

''I know it's a lot to digest says Mason

''No. I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally, he's part of the Council says Liz

''Think about it. when did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town? says Mason

''they walk in the sun, Mason says Liz

''They've evolved. it's not 1864. they figured it out, Liz says Mason

''No. Damon Salvatore is my friend says Liz

'What if I can prove it to you? says Mason

[they look at Stefan and Damon]

[Gabrielle is placing all the cups with Limeonade and Tea on the table seeing Elena and Caroline walk over smiling at her]

''Hey Gabrielle says Elena

''Hi Elena, Hi Caroline what's going on? says Gabrielle

''Just talking about how My mom is being weird trying to run for Mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most. says Caroline

''Caroline...I don't understand why you are mad at your mom don't you know how lucky you are to even have a mother...She is trying to be there for you and hang out what's wrong with that? says Gabrielle

''My mom works as Sheriff and has always worked never giving me a time of day and when she does it's when I am busy she just picks the worse times says Caroline

''Well at least she is trying you can't fault her for that Gabrielle is right she's your mother and you should spend as much time as you can says Elena

''I know I'm just being petty [to Elena] ''I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this says Caroline

''Oh, no sorry then what happened? says Elena

''Well, I was a bitch which is par for the course with us. So, how are things with you and Stefan? anything? says Caroline

''No, not since the fight. he's been pushing me away because he thinks Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind. says Elena

''You said Katherine's dangerous maybe he's got a point. says Caroline

''Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just...says Elena

''Just what? says Caroline

''I just thought that we were stronger than that says Elena

''Elena...Katherine isn't here for Stefan or Damon...[Elena turns to her stunned] ''She is here for something else what she is doing isn't about you, Damon or Stefan She is just playing some game and we are falling along with it. We need to just focus on what her plans are and go from there says Gabrielle

''You might be right says Elena

[Elena and Caroline leave to begin painting the Veranda]

[Liz walks over to pick up a glass of Tea smiling at Gabrielle] ''Hey Gabrielle how are you? says Liz

''I'm doing okay considering everything that has happened says Gabrielle

''I need to ask you something Gabrielle since you are living with Damon and Stefan Salvatore Can you tell me about what they are like and how they live? says Liz

''I...I don't understand what do you mean? says Gabrielle

[She looks at Liz confused as Liz places her hand on the girls shoulder] ''I am afraid that we have placed you in danger...I need you to go to the Salvatore's House and pack your things You can't stay there right now says Liz

''What are you talking about Damon and Stefan are great Hosts they haven't hurt me in anyway...I can't leave the house yet because I have nowhere to go says Gabrielle

''You can stay with me until you can get on your feet says Liz

''I'm Sorry Liz but Until I understand why you are telling me to move from the Salvatores I can't listen to you...I'm sorry says Gabrielle

[Gabrielle turns to place all her Snacks she made into the Cooler she brought when behind her back Liz places some sort of powder into the Glass of Lemonade She turns around just in time to see Liz throw the small bag away she looks suspious as Liz smiles a little]

''I am just concerned about your well being Your family would have wanted someone to take care of you If you ever need a place to stay or any advice I'm here says Liz

''Thank you but I don't need anything right now I apprecite your concern says Gabrielle

[Liz Leaves as Mason walks over taking a cup of Lemonade from her stand smiling at her]

''Thank you for serving us your snacks and drinks Gabrielle says Mason

''You're welcome anything for a good cause says Gabrielle

[Mason drinks the Lemonade. [Damon walks up to him.]

''Well, Mason. Working hard? says Damon

''Doing my part says Mason

''I heard you talked to Stefan says Damon

''Nice guy says Mason

''Yeah, a lot nicer than me says Damon

''nice is overrated says Mason

''that's what I thought. Huh! says Damon

''You have a good day, Damon [to Gabrielle] ''Gabrielle says Mason

''Yeah you too says Gabrielle

[She begins to worry as he leaves Stefan arrives] ''Please Damon tell me that you were just bonding says Stefan

''so what's up with this Faux drama in your relationship? says Damon

''what are you talking about? says Stefan

''Oh come on, Stefan. you and Elena don't fight, especially not over me says Damon

''Drop it, Damon says Stefan

''is this about what Elena said eariler about Katherine trying to break you two up? [Stefan looks at her surprised] ''I don't understand why Katherine should even care what you three of you are doing...[to Damon] ''Katherine isn't here for either of you she is here for another reason and we really should focus on that not this drama says Gabrielle

''She is right Katherine is here for something else...[to Gabrielle] ''She turned you, Killed your parents, turned Caroline and causing a fight between Elena and me...No she is just doing this so it can take our attention away from her says Stefan

''Right [Damon takes a cup of Lemonade and drinks it Gabrielle smelling sensing something knocks the drink out of his hand as he begins to cough] ''Gabrielle what the hell says Damon

[He coughs harshly spitting the drink out as Liz looks at him from afar.]

''What's wrong? says Stefan

[Gabrielle realizing what it is smells the cup then gives it to Stefan who does the same] ''Vervain...someone must have spiked it when I wasn't looking...says Gabrielle

''So you didn't do this? says Damon

[He gasps and coughs] ''No of course not why would I do that? says Gabrielle

[She gives him a bottle water and he drinks some rinsing his mouth out with it, and spits it out. He's very angry] ''I'm gonna kill him says Damon

''Listen to me! sit! sit! says Stefan

''I'm not listening anymore of your give peace a chance crap, he's dead! says Damon

''Okay, I don't like it. He's making threats. He could expose us. we need to put him down. says Stefan

''alright. let's do it says Damon

[Gabrielle sees Mason going into the woods] ''He's going to the woods says Gabrielle

''[To Stefan] Let's go [He turns to Gabrielle kissing her forehead] ''Stay here we won't be long says Damon

''But what if you might need help? says Gabrielle

''We will call if there's trouble says Stefan

[Him and Damon walk in the direction that Mason went Gabrielle sighs with worry as Elena and Caroline come over to her]

''Where are they going? says Elena

''They went to follow after Mason...I think Mason placed Vervain in a glass of Lemonade that Damon just drinked says Gabrielle

''What? Oh my god says Elena

''He is making threats and now Stefan and Damon are going after him says Gabrielle

''Come on we can hear them better if we follow them says Caroline

''Okay I hate all this waiting around says Gabrielle

''[Caroline hears something]

''Can you hear anything? says Elena

''Shh says Caroline

[The Woods]

[Mason is in the woods. Stefan and Damon arrive]

''Don't look so surprised. You knew this was Ineviable. go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start. says Damon

[Mason looks behind them and bends to the ground as Shots ring out, hitting Damon and Stefan in the chest they cry out in pain Deputy's and Sheriff Forbes walk out from the woods holding guns]

[Woods]

[Caroline and Gabrielle has heard everything]

''Oh god. says Gabrielle

''what is it? says Elena

''Stefan, and Damon says Gabrielle

what? says Elena

[Caroline looks at Elena worried]

[Stefan and Damon are on the ground as Mason stands with his gun pointing at Damon and Stefan]

''Thank you Mason says Liz

[Stefan and Damon are on the ground as Mason points his gun at Gabrielle she was worried]

''Thank you Mason...says Liz

She takes out syrings as well as her Deputies stabbing Damon and Stefan with vervain. Liz, Mason and the Deputies are going into the Old Lockwood estate ruins. The Deputies are carrying Stefan and Damon]

''it's down the stairs to the left. says Mason

''Careful. the wooden Bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long. what is this place? says Liz

''Old Slave quaters from the Original Lockwood house. says Mason

[they are in the ruins] ''thank you Mason. I apprecite all you've done. we got it from here says Forbes

''you're gonna kill them, right? says Mason

''Yes. that's why you should go. Here it's the Council, not the law. You can't be party to all this. It's for your own protection says Forbes

''Liz, I don't care about...says Mason

''Yes but I do, and I'm not asking goodbye Mason says Forbes

''Don't take any chances says Mason

[He leaves]

[Outside, Caroline Gabrielle and Elena are running in the woods looking for Liz, Damon and Stefan but suddenly Gabrielle stops.]

''what is it? says Elena

''they've been here says Gabrielle

[She bends down and looks at a plant. there's blood on it.]

''What? says Elena

[Mason arrives]

''What are you three doing here? says Mason

''Have you seen Stefan? says Elena

''Yeah Elena, I've seen him. Seen Damon too says Mason

''where are they? says Gabrielle

''you don't need me for that. I'll let your friend sniff them out [He looks at Caroline] ''Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her says Mason

[She goes towards him but he catches Elena from behind and strangles her with an arm under her chin Gabrielle seeing this felt something inside her spring alert]

''Don't be stupid! necks snap easy around here says Mason

''Are you really going to kill Elena just so stop us from helping our friends What has gotten into you? says Gabrielle

''Damon attacked me he and Stefan are were going to kill me I am only protecting myself says Mason

''And now you are willing to kill Us You don't want to do that so stop what you are doing and stand aside says Gabrielle

''You won't get passed me Gabrielle says Mason

''You wanna bet... says Gabrielle

[Suddenly a bright light appears around Gabrielle making Mason blink in surprise then he is thrown to the ground He cries out when he sees a Tiger roaring in his face]

''What the hell...says Mason

[Caroline stunned looks at Elena then at the Tiger who then bites down on Mason's leg then throws him into a tree knocking him out then The Tiger turns around quickly and then transforms back into her Human form]

''Gabrielle...what was that? says Caroline

''It's her Guardian...Her family are a Family of Mages they have special gifts and very rare they haven't been around for thousands of years and were thought to run in the Male side of the family but as you can see it's not true...says Elena

[Gabrielle nods at Elena] ''It's the truth...My Guardian protects me when ever I am in danger or if my friends are in danger so she can come in handy...[she looks in the direction that she senses Damon and Stefan] ''we need to go says Gabrielle

''Right...says Caroline

[They leave]

[In The cellar, Damon wakes up. Liz shoots him in the leg.]

''This is how it's gonna work. answer me and you don't get shot, understand? how many of you are there? says Liz

''Liz, please says Damon

[She shoots him again he screams.]

''How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun? [He doesn't answer. She shoots Stefan who doesn't react because he's unconscious.] ''I will drag this out painfully says Liz

''But you're my friend. says Damon

''Our friendship was a lie. answer me and I'll kill you fast. says Liz

[Elena Gabrielle and Caroline arrive at the ruins]

''what is that? says Elena

[Caroline and Gabrielle hears Caroline's mother] ''he's not gonna tell us anything. Kill both them says Liz

[Gabrielle hearing this rushing down the steps when Caroline grabs her arm]

''Wait Gabrielle you can't hurt my mom says Caroline

''I'm not going to hurt her but I am going to help Damon and Stefan says Gabrielle

[She suddenly flashes forward as Elena and Caroline follow her in She flashes around confusing the Deputies who were trying to shoot at her but they miss until they turn back around to see Damon and Stefan were gone Liz shocked look around then at her deputies]

''what the hell says Liz

[Elena hits a deputy with a plank and then goes into the main cell. Liz sees her and points her gun at her.]

''Elena! what are you doing? says Forbes

''You can't kill them. I'm not gonna let you says Elena

[From behind, the Deputy comes up and quickly pushes her forward and readies his gun. they hear a noise. the door closes by itself]

'What was that? says Deputy

''who else is with you? says Liz

[Caroline circles around at vamp speed, closes on one of the Deputies and bites his neck. The Other Deputy fires at her, but only shoots the first Deputy. When he stops shooting. Caroline reveals herself with her vampire face to her mom.]

''Hi Mom. says Caroline

[Shocked] ''Caroline says Liz

[Later, Damon and Stefan are now awake. Damon is feeding on one of the Deputies and then he checks on Stefan. Gabrielle is sitting alone watching Liz Elena is sitting with Stefan. Caroline and Liz are sitting quietly in different parts of the cell.]

''You need to drink some Deputy blood says Damon

''No. I'm gonna be fine. it's just gonna take a little bit longer says Stefan

''Damon's right you know. if there's ever time to break your diet...says Caroline

''He said he didn't want it, okay? says Elena

''this is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you [He looks at Liz] ''What am I gonna do with you? says Damon

''you won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? please look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. he will kill you says Caroline

''Then kill me says Forbes

''No! says Caroline

''I can't take this. Kill me now says Liz

[Damon bends down to look her in the eyes] ''but you were gonna drag it out so Damon

[He suddenly grabs her. Gabrielle stands up quickly] ''No, Damon don't says Gabrielle

''Damon, please! says Elena

''Relax guys, no one is killing anybody [ He looks at the Deputies] ''we've got to clean this up says Damon

[Gabrielle sighs turning away from Liz and walks out of the Underground Cellar with a purpose when Elena runs after her]

''Gabrielle where you going? says Elena

''I want to find Mason says Gabrielle

''No you can't do that? says Elena

''Why not he almost had, Stefan and Damon killed and I want him to pay says Gabrielle

''You're right he does deserve to pay but he is Tyler's family don't let anger get in the way of that. Mason will get what's coming to him but not by you says Elena

[Gabrielle sighs seeing Elena has a point running her hands through her thick hair feeling upset]

''I need to get some air Elena you can go back to Stefan and Damon I will be alright says Gabrielle

''Are you sure this isn't the time to be alone Gabrielle says Elena

''I know but it's just for a moment or two and I will be home soon says Gabrielle

[Elena nods as Gabrielle turns around and then flashes through the woods until she is gone. Stefan walks up behind Elena who hugs him around the waist]

''Is Gabrielle alright? says Stefan

''I don't think so seeing the attacks today is just making her edgey she turned into a tiger in front of Caroline...I think that is making her even more Edgy says Elena

''We will continue helping her Elena she won't be alone says Stefan.

[Elena sighs laying her head on Stefan's shoulder as he wraps his arm around her waist.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena opens the door, Caroline is here with a Suitcase.]

''Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonne be here. says Caroline

''Damon says it'll be three days tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner. says Elena

[Stefan joins the girls] ''Hey! you get some bunny in you? says Caroline

''Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you. says Stefan

[In The Cellar, Liz is on the Phone while Damon is watching her across the room.]

''A Stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow...says Liz

''Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. says Damon

[Liz looks at Damon and understands the warning] ''or longer. I'll text you. yeah. good night says Liz

[She hangs up and gives the Phone to Damon.] ''Thank you. it's not exectly the Ritz, but it's secure. brought you a good thread count. and once the Vervain's worked it's way out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman. says Damon

[Caroline, Stefan and Elena arrive at the cell and are about to enter when Caroline stops outside the door and listens]

''Can you keep Caroline away from me please? I don't wanna see her. says Liz

''She's your daughter, Liz says Damon

''Not anymore. My daughter's gone says Liz

''You have no idea how wrong you are about that says Damon

[He looks at Caroline, she leaves. Elena follows her. Stefan starts to follow but stops looks aside and sees the Fridge where Gabrielle is drinking a Bag of blood he grows concern when the veins under her eyes grow and that her eyes are glowing White she gasps as she finishes the bag and throws it into the trash can and then grabs another when he takes it from her. She looks at him with tears in her eyes]

''Gabrielle enough...you don't want to drink so much says Stefan

''The Attack on you guys today has caused my Tiger part of me to act out...The Blood I can't seem to stop wanting it...[She turns away and sits down on the floor rocking holding her head in her hands] ''After I left the Lockwood Cellar...I needed to get some air...so I went deeper into the woods then I changed into my Tiger form I have never felt so free [Stefan concerned bends down beside her looking at her shaking hands] ''Until I smelt something nearby in the woods says Gabrielle

''Oh Gabrielle...what happened? says Stefan

''I couldn't stop her...she wanted to Hunt and so that was what she did Hunt...[She looks at Stefan crying] ''I killed two people the Deputies that were still in the area they were wondering the woods she stalked them so Silently and then she struck one with her claws tearing one Deputy into pieces drinking from his blood...and she did the same to the other one...So much blood [She looks as Elena enters she was shocked at what she just heard] ''I'm So sorry I couldn't stop her...[Stefan shakes his head looking at Elena who reaches to touch Gabrielle's hand but winces as Gabrielle suddenly moves pulling away from them.] ''No...I can't have anyone touching me right now says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle it's going to be alright...it wasn't your fault what you did was Fed and the Tiger she is your Protection she was only doing what her duty calls her to do...to Protect you as your Guardian those Deputies were out to Kill today and she killed them because they wanted to harm you...She was only doing what her nature calls for her to do that is all Gabrielle says Stefan

''Please don't cry Gabrielle none of this was your fault today says Elena

''No...I killed two people I never wanted to do that and now I am a killer that will be on my soul forever...How can I Live with that? says Gabrielle

[Stefan sighs taking Gabrielle's face in his hands making her look at him] ''it's never going to get easy trying to keep yourself in control eventually we will snap and that is why we Keep going no matter what and if you ever feel the urge to Kill again just come to me or Damon we will be there to help you says Stefan

[Gabrielle looks at Stefan nodding then sighs stepping back from him] ''Thank you...I'm calm now I'm going to try and get some sleep I will see you both in the morning says Gabrielle

''Okay if you need us we will be downstairs says Elena

''Okay says Gabrielle

[She leaves the Room passing the Cellar that has Liz and Damon who sees her follows her]

''Gabby says Damon

[she stands closing her eyes turns to look at him] ''You heard everything? says Gabrielle

''Every word...[He walks to her looking her over concerned] ''You will be alright Gabrielle you can get through this and if you find the trouble of controlling yourself Find me...Stefan is the worse when it comes to control...Don't be afraid to come to me says Damon

''I won't Lose control again I will find a way to keep her under control as well as my vampire side...I don't want to be a Murderer says Gabrielle

[He sighs touching her face lifting her face to his she looks at him confused as he lays his lips on hers she closes her eyes as he moves away a little staring into her eyes then looking at her Lips again then he kisses her with more passion she moans pulling away he breathes against her lips]

''What are you doing? says Gabrielle

''You are not a Murderer Gabby nothing about you says Murderer and never will be I won't let you become a Killer says Damon

''O-kay...um why did you kiss me? says Gabrielle

''Because I wanted to do that since the moment I saw you...tell me that you didn't feel anything about me? says Damon

''I do feel something Damon I just don't know what that is yet...You are actually the first guy who ever kissed me and it's all new to me says Gabrielle

''Really so does that mean I can kiss you again says Damon

[He smiles a little as she rolls her eyes stepping away from him] ''Maybe take it one day at a time Alright Damon...This is all too Much right now says Gabrielle

''We have eternity I can wait says Damon

[He winks at her then watches as she walks upstairs to the bedroom smiling to himself.]


	7. Plan B

**Plan B**

[Bed And Breakfast]

[Mason rolls Katherine over on the bed. His hands explore her body and he starts to kiss down her neck and chest. Katherine giggles.]

''Shh...[Mason stops kissing her stomach and looks at her. Katherine places her finger to his lips.] ''Ms. Flowers will think I'm a floozy if I have a man in here. says Katherine

''Why are you staying here? says Mason

''Because I like this little Bed and Breakfast, don't you? says Katherine

''I love it says Mason

[Katherine rolls on top of him and they kiss Passionately she pushes him down on the bed and kisses his chest. Mason laughs. Katherine stops kissing him and looks down at him.]

''Where is the Moonstone? says Katherine

''somewhere safe. says Mason

''Don't you trust me? says Katherine

''I don't trust anyone says Mason

''You scared I'm gonna kill you? says Katherine

''No, you won't [She kisses his lips. she pushes his chin up and starts to kiss his neck. She bites his neck.] ''Ow! Kat, Easy! says Mason

[Katherine looks at him] ''Did I hurt you? Sorry says Katherine

''[Katherine licks the blood off of Mason's neck.] ''What happens once I give you the moonstone? says Mason

''we'll live happily ever after. I promise says Katherine

''I'll bring it tonight, I promise says Mason

''After what happened with Damon and Stefan I want you to try and avoid them I don't want them trying to kill you. and I don't want Gabrielle involved says Katherine

''What is it about Gabrielle that has you so fixed on her says Mason

''it's very important that nothing happens to her I have plans with her says Katherine

[He and Katherine kiss]

''I love you says Mason

''I love you more says Katherine

[they kiss]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle is sitting in the library reading a book when she hears knocking at the door she puts her book on the table and goes to answer it she opens it and it's Jeremy]

''Jeremy...Hi says Gabrielle

''Hi Gabrielle I am wondering if I can talk to you about something says Jeremy

''Um sure [Damon walks up behind Gabrielle seeing Jeremy is about to shut the door in his face when Gabrielle confused stops him] ''Damon...what are you doing? says Gabrielle

''[to Jeremy] What are you doing here? says Damon

''I need to speak to both of you says Jeremy

''and why do we need to talk to you? says Damon

[Damon tries to close the door on him. Jeremy pushes it back open.]

''Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a Werewolf yet says Jeremy

''Wow, Fascinating. not enough says Damon

[Damon attempts to close the door open, but Jeremy pushes back] ''But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a Moonstone, a special Rock connected to the Werewolf legend. that's why he's here says Jeremy

''A Moonstone? says Gabrielle

''and I know where it is says Jeremy

''And you're bringing this why? says Damon

''Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay? says Jeremy

''What's your sister say about this little discovery? [Jeremy doesn't answer] ''Oh you haven't told her, have you? says Damon

''Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this says Jeremy

''Properly for a good reason Jeremy what you want to get involved in is Dangerous knowing such information can harm you says Gabrielle

''[Jeremy tries to walk into the house. Damon rushes him out] ''And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic says Damon

''You going to let me in or not? says Jeremy

[Damon steps aside. Jeremy walks in and Damon closes the door. Gabrielle looks at Jeremy]

''You said something about the Moonstone I think I might have read something about it in one of my Families Journals says Gabrielle

''really...may we look at it? says Jeremy

''it will take me a bit to find where I've seen it but yeah I think we can look it says Gabrielle

[Damon stares at Gabrielle as she walks up the stairs followed by Jeremy he walks upstairs into her bedroom seeing her open a chest Jeremy gasps in shock looking inside at all the Gold and Antigues. ]

''Oh my god...is this your families? says Jeremy

''Yes all these Chests came from 100 years of World discovery that my Ancestors found and contributed I will never have to worry about anything for a very long time [She finds the journal] ''I found it this would be Annabelle Dubrinsky [She flips through some words until she comes to pictures that she drew and there was the Moonstone] ''Here it is says Gabrielle

[The Moonstone looked almost like a glass Hockey puck Jeremy and Damon looks at the Picture]

''The Moonstone was actually used for spells and this is the one that Mason is looking for? says Damon

''Yeah according to Tyler says Jeremy

''Right we are going to need more Info on the Moonstone before we can get it so I'm going to call Alaric says Damon

[Gabrielle nods then places the book back inside the Antigue chest]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[There are people all around everyone helping to set up for the Masquerade ball. inside, Jenna And Carol are talking]

''Jenna, thanks for helping wrangle the volunteers says Carol

''of course, it's for a good cause. Plus I have always been a sucker for the Masquerade Ball says Jenna

''So was Richard. this was always his favorite party of the year. says Carol

[Matt and Tyler carry a table into the room and almost drop it.] ''wait, wait, wait, Tyler! says Matt

[Carol Looks over at them] ''Boys! be careful with that! it's from the 1800s [to Jenna] ''Excuse me. Tyler! says Carol

''Mom, we got it says Tyler

[Tyler and Matt continue to carefully move the table. Carol walks over to them. Jenna walks into another room and sees Stefan.]

''Stefan, hey! says Jenna

''Hey. says Stefan

''I'm cooking dinner tonight. Ric will be there, you should come says Jenna

''You know, Elena and I, we're kind of taking a-a pause says Stefan

''really? says Jenna

''yeah says Stefan

''because that's not what it sounded like this Morning [Stefan tries to muster a face of confusion, but fails to fool her.] ''Light sleeper, you know what? I heard nothing says Jenna

[She smiles and leaves]

[Outside]

[Bonnie is outside, carrying a box. Elena sees her and walks over to her.]

''You're here says Elena

''I'm here says Bonnie

[Elena takes some candles out of the box Bonnie was carrying. Bonnie glances around the yard.]

''Caroline's not coming. I told you says Elena

''Just making sure says Bonnie

''You know, eventually, you're gonna have to talk to her says Elena

''Could you make it a little less obvious you're on her side? says Bonnie

''There's no sides, Bonnie says Elena

''Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough, I didn't think I'd lose you too. says Bonnie

''Come with me. says Elena

''Where? says Bonnie

'Not here. Some place quiet. we have to talk says Elena

[She holds her hand out. Bonnie takes it and they walk away.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Alaric arrives with a Box of Isobel's research.]

''Ric! says Damon

[Alaric sees Jeremy] ''what are you doing here? says Alaric

''Helping Damon and Gabrielle I'm the one who found out about the Moonstone says Jeremy

[Alaric looks at Damon who shrugs. Gabrielle enters the Room with her Thick Mage book. Alaric looks at Jeremy.]

''Does Elena know you're here? says Alaric

''Not exactly says Jeremy

''[Gabrielle looks at the box of Isobel's Research.] ''What is all that you got? says Gabrielle

[Damon stands beside her digging through the box and takes out a book.] ''This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me. says Alaric

'Mmm, Vanessa. the Hottie says Damon

[Gabrielle sighs as Alaric takes the book out of Damon's hands] ''Vanessa, yes. Now do you remember the Old Aztec curse she told us about? says Alaric

''Sun and the Moon, blah, blah, blah blah blah. says Damon

[Jeremy walks over to them]

''An Aztec curse? Cool says Jeremy

''Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until Shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, Werewolves can only turn on a Full Moon and Vampires Weakened by the Sun says Alaric

[Damon wiggles his fingers, showing his Daylight ring]

''Most of them, anyway says Damon

''According to the Legend, the Werewolf part of the Curse is sealed with the Moonstone says Alaric

[Alaric shows him a map. Jeremy takes it and looks at it. It has pictures showing the story of the Sun And The Moon curse.]

''what do you mean sealed? says Jeremy

''It's a Witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse. says Gabrielle

''Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the Moonstone to break the curse. says Alaric

''If we start believing in some Supernatural Witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're Idiots. Who has the Stone now? says Damon

''Tyler says Jeremy

''Can you get access to it? says Gabrielle

''Yeah says Jeremy

''See, now your life has purpose says Damon

''So, you do believe it? says Jeremy

''It's the same book that says a Werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go says Damon

[Damon finishes his drink and walks past Alaric and Jeremy. Gabrielle follows after him He turns to her placing his hands on her shoulder she stiffens]

''Stay here and do more research with the book says Damon

''I can't step out of this one Damon I want to learn about the Moonstone and if I can touch it I might get it's history says Gabrielle

''I don't want you involved in any of this if it brings you any closer to Katherine and her Past...says Damon

''Damon...I will go with you Katherine turned me and killed my parents I need to find out why she did it and make her pay in whatever way I can says Gabrielle

[He sighs nodding she places her book inside her shoulder bag then walks with him outside to his Blue Chevy Impala getting into the passanger side then He gets in then drives out of the Drive way.]

[Lockwood Mason]

[Elena and Bonnie are walking across the yard.]

''I can't believe this says Bonnie

''It's a lot, I know. Katherine's doing everything that she can to drive me and Stefan apart and Caroline just got trapped in the middle says Elena

[they both sit down on a bench] ''It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight. it's that I didn't know you guys were fighting at all. says Bonnie

''I'm sorry, I don't want to keep things from you but you've made it pretty clear where you stand with the whole Vampire thing says Elena

''So that makes me the odd man out says Bonnie

''No- No, Bonnie, of course not says Elena

''I know where I stand, Elena and I know where you stand. but where do we stand? says Bonnie

''You're my best friend, Bonnie. I didn't mean to let this craziness with Caroline to get in the way of that. but, she needs you too says Elena

''Not yet, I just...she's a vampire, I can't. I think we should get back says Bonnie

[Bonnie gets up and leaves. Elena sighs]

[Mason is carrying a box. He sees Stefan, helping to set up for the ball.]

''Hey, Stefan says Mason

''Hey, Mason says Stefan

[Mason places the box down on a table. He is shocked to see Stefan alive.]

''Wasn't expecting you here. Or anywhere. says Mason

''yeah, I had this little accident. but I'm fine now says Stefan

''What did you do to Sheriff Forbes? says Mason

''Oh, she's fine too, but from now on, you'll have to do your own dirty work says Stefan

''Not a problem says Mason

[He walks away and accidently runs into Bonnie]

''Excuse me. says Mason

[Bonnie continues to watch Mason as he looks away. A Strange look spreads across her face, which Stefan notices Stefan walks over to her.]

''What's the matter? are you okay? says Stefan

''When I touched him, I saw something says Bonnie

''What do you mean? like a vision? says Stefan

''I saw Elena says Bonnie

''You saw Elena? says Stefan

''He was kissing her says Bonnie

''No, Bonnie, Elena wouldn't kiss...[Stefan considers this for a minute, and his face changes from confused to understanding] ''You didn't see Elena, you saw...Katherine says Stefan

[Elena is sorting out masks. She sees Stefan and Bonnie talking. Damon walks over to her with Gabrielle.]

''Damon, what are you doing here? says Elena

''Looking for my baby bro. speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me and Gabrielle around? says Damon

''what's going on? says Elena

''Ask Eager Beaver says Damon

[Damon walks away Elena looks at Gabrielle who is with Jeremy]

''Jeremy, what is he making you do? says Elena

''He's not making me do anything, Damon and I...says Jeremy

''Uh, no. no way No, no,no there is no Damon and you'' there's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. whatever is going on Jeremy I want you to stay out of it. says Elena

''I don't really care what you want, Elena. it's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I'm sorry, but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do says Jeremy

[Elena frustrated looks at Gabrielle] ''What is going on? why do you have Jeremy with you and Damon? says Elena

''Jeremy came to the House this morning telling Damon and me about a Moonstone that he said Mason wants and that Tyler now has. He told us that Tyler isn't a Werewolf yet and that Mason is...He is going to try and get the Moonstone from Tyler so that we can find out what the Stone is meant for? says Gabrielle

''Jeremy shouldn't be involved with any of this says Elena

''Elena you are his oldest sister but sooner or later he is going to make his own decisions I know you want to keep him safe but you trying to keep him from things is only making it where he wants to know more...the best thing you can do is just keep an eye on him says Gabrielle

''I just wish he didn't have to know such things. says Elena

[Gabrielle smiles a little touching her arm then she leaves]

[Stefan is talking with Damon]

Katherine's with Mason Lockwood? says Damon

''we missed it, He got into town right after she did. it makes perfect sense says Stefan

''I know, but Mason Lockwood? Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a Surfer. She's got to be using him. she has to be. says Damon

''Using him for what? says Stefan

''Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the Full Moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well. says Damon

''Why? says Stefan

''Well...no idea. that's the beauty of Katherine. she's always up to something says Damon

''So, how are we gonna find this moonstone? says Stefan

''Jeremy is getting it from Tyler says Damon

''Why would you involve Jeremy? says Stefan

[Stefan walks past Damon and slaps him on the arm. he continues to walk away.] ''He's playing Indiana Jones. he involved himself says Damon

[Stefan looks back at him and shakes his head. Damon scoffs]

[Matt is hanging up lanterns, outside. Tyler is standing next to him, holding the Ladder.]

''She's this amazing girl one minute and then this raging, jealous freak the next. says Matt

''Look, you know what I think of Caroline Forbes. she's an insecure, Neurotic, bitchy little twit. says Tyler

''Hey! says Matt

''but the girl's got heart. She means well, you just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes says Tyler

''Yeah. I'm gonna go get an extension cord. I'll be right back says Matt

[He leaves. Jeremy walks over to Tyler.]

''Hey Man says Jeremy

''Hey! says Tyler

''Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me says Jeremy

''What? why? says Tyler

''I don't know. Curiosity, boredom says Jeremy

''what did it say? says Tyler

''Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. you think I could check it out again? says Jeremy

''Nope. I gave it to my Uncle says Tyler

''Why did you do that? says Jeremy

''Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, okay? says Tyler

''Yeah, yeah sure. it's Proberly...just, uh, Stupid folklore anyways. Forget it. says Jeremy

[Stefan and Damon have been listening to the entire conversation. they look at each other. Damon is pissed, but Stefan just shrugs it off. they walk away.]

[Gabrielle walks down the stone steps at the Lockwood Manor and sees Bonnie she was standing near the Lake she walks to her.]

''Hey Bonnie says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle...hey says Bonnie

''How have you been? I'm sorry if I might have freaked you out last time we seen each other...says Gabrielle

''No I am kinda used to the strange things by now...You turning into a Tiger has been unigue though...how did you do that anyway? says Bonnie

[Gabrielle sighs] ''I am a Mage I thought that the Mage magic has gone through the Males in my Family but it seems that it passed the generations and came to me. The Tiger is like my Guardian in a way it protects me when I am in danger or if anyone else is in danger says Gabrielle

''And you Protected Damon that night when he didn't deserve it says Bonnie

''You have your issues with each other that I know nothing about but you attacked him for no reason all because you thought he turned Caroline when he didn't that was all Katherine She is the blame for everything with the Salvatores, Caroline and Me says Gabrielle

''Yeah I know that now and maybe now I can just try and get along with them since Elena is friends with them. says Bonnie

[Damon and Stefan walks up the hill towards them Damon takes Gabrielle's arm she stiffens looking at him.]

''Come with us we need to talk says Damon

''Hey Stefan what's going on? says Bonnie

[Bonnie glares at Damon] ''We just need to talk for a moment that involves Katherine says Stefan

[Damon pulls Gabrielle down the hill she struggles pulling her arm out of his hand] ''Why are you dragging me I can walk you know? says Gabrielle

''You need to be more on point when I Need you Gabrielle [Gabrielle looks at Damon a little hurt at the way he is speaking to her] ''Stefan just got done speaking to Bonnie after she touched Mason and she saw a vision of Mason with Katherine is anything registering with you says Damon

''Mason is with Katherine...but why? says Gabrielle

''I don't know which is why we need to ask Bonnie says Damon

[Stefan walks up to them with Bonnie who stops folding her arms glaring at Damon] ''Okay this is far as we go. what do you want? says Bonnie

''A Favor says Damon

''Like that's gonna happen says Bonnie

[Bonnie glares at Damon Gabrielle touches Damon's arm stopping him from stepping up to Bonnie but he yanks his arm from her she winces a little as he looks at her]

''So Predictable [He looks at Gabrielle and Stefan] ''that's why I brought them says Damon

[Stefan sighs looking at Gabrielle then at Bonnie] 'I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out. says Stefan

''Pretty please says Damon

[Suddenly Stefan's phone rings and he looks at the phone seeing it's Elena] ''I'm Listening says Bonnie

''I have to fill Elena in on what's going on...[he looks at Damon] ''Can you play nice, please? says Stefan

''I guess says Damon

[Stefan walks aside and answers his phone. Gabrielle looks at Bonnie looking at how she is glaring at Damon with Hate she sighs looking at Bonnie]

''All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the Moonstone says Damon

''My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions says Bonnie

''How inconvenient. although, let's talk about that little witchy Juju thing you do with me. you know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flame? what is that? says Damon

''that's me giving you an aneurysm. your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly, so, I do it over and over again says Bonnie

''is it vampire specific? says Damon

''it'd work on anyone with a Supernatural healing ability says Bonnie

''Good. good, good says Damon

'Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him says Bonnie

''Mason Lockwood's a Werewolf, Katherine's evil. they're the bad guys. really? you're gonna play morality police with me right now? let me put it to you another way, they're a threat to Elena and Gabrielle. so you witch are gonna get over yourself and help us says Damon

[Gabrielle sighs looking at Damon as Stefan returns] ''Yeah, he meant that as a question with a please on the end. says Stefan

''absolutely says Damon

''Okay what will I be doing while she is doing that? says Gabrielle

''[Damon looks at her looking her over smiling a little] ''You will help her and then you will go home I don't want you to get involved with Katherine or Mason says Damon

''You are still going on about that...Katherine turned me and killed my parents I will not turn away when it comes to finding out Why she is here says Gabrielle

''Don't make me lock you up Gabrielle says Damon

[Gabrielle lifts her chin up glaring at him] ''Try to stop me says Gabrielle

[She turns and walks away as Bonnie looks at Stefan who shrugs]

''Gabrielle does have a point she deserves to know what Katherine wants but she is also in danger because of her and I'm with Damon wanting to make sure she is safe says Stefan

[Bonnie nods then follows after Gabrielle who was removing a table from the back of a truck she helps her seeing how upset Gabrielle is]

''What's wrong? says Bonnie

''Damon has no right to tell me what I can and can't do Finding out what Katherine is up to is my right to know...I will find out why she turned me and killed my Parents says Gabrielle

[Mason walks down the front steps and toward his jeep.]

''Hey, can you move your van? I'm Blocked in [He sees Bonnie and Gabrielle trying to remove a table from the back of the truck and runs over to help them] ''Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourselves? says Mason

''All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language says Bonnie

''And we needed something to do for the Event so we Volunteered says Gabrielle

[He grabs the table and starts to pull it out. Bonnie looks around and then at Mason. she uses her Aneurysm spell on him. He grabs his head and yells in pain and falls down onto his knees]

''I'm sorry says Bonnie

[Damon walks past Bonnie and Gabrielle and knees Mason in the face. Mason falls to the ground, unconscious. Damon opens the passanger door and signals for Gabrielle to get in. Stefan takes Mason's keys out of his pockets and throws them to Damon. Gabrielle looks at Bonnie then gets into Mason's jeep. Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk of the jeep. Damon gets in and drives off with Gabrielle in the passanger seat.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is carrying Mason over his shoulder. Gabrielle drops his bag in a Chair. Damon places Mason into a chair.]

''Here's his bag. as requested says Gabrielle

''Okay, grab that corner says Damon

[He pulls a blanket over the rug. She looks at him confused]

''Why are we doing this? says Gabrielle

''because I don't want to stain the carpet says Damon

''I knew you were gonna say something like that says Gabrielle

''Judging again. says Damon

[Damon walks over to Mason's bag] ''He's not gonna be out much longer says Gabrielle

[Damon takes chains from Mason's bag] ''Whoa. looks like this guy's used to being tied up [Gabrielle takes Mason's head in her hands.] ''What are you doing? says Damon

''You're looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help you find it says Gabrielle

''Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine, and find out where she is. and find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it says Damon

[Damon is tying Mason down into the chair. Gabrielle closes her eyes and concentrates while she touches Mason's head.]

''Somewhere small. dark. There's water. says Gabrielle

''Like a Sewer? says Damon

''No. Like a Well? that can't be right. Yeah. it's a well says Gabrielle

''Why would it be a well? says Damon

[Gabrielle lowers her hands and opens her eyes] ''Damon I can only explain to you how my magic works...When I touch someone I get what they did in the past or present and Yes It's in the Well [Mason grunts and grabs Gabrielle by the wrist. she gasps. Damon pulls Mason's hand off of her and Gabrielle starts to walk away.] ''That's it. that's all I got says Gabrielle

''Hey, Gabrielle...[She turns around and looks at him] ''I'm sorry for the way I treated you eariler and I apprecite what you are doing to help and thank you says Damon

[She slowly smiles] ''You're welcome says Gabrielle

[She walks out of the room, leaving Damon alone with Mason]

''Come on. wake up, wolf boy says Damon

[He punches him in the face.]

[Gabrielle is quickly walking to the front door. Caroline comes up from the basement]

''Hey! says Caroline

[Gabrielle stops and looks at her.] ''Hi. how's your mom? Gabrielle

''I'm gonna take her home tonight says Caroline

''Caroline...Uh...I've got to go says Gabrielle

[Gabrielle starts to leave again] ''Did you find the Moonstone thing? says Caroline

''Not yet. Do you know any old wells around here? says Gabrielle

''Yeah I think so says Caroline

''Its in the woods. Do you remember where? says Gabrielle

''On the edge of the Old Lockwood Property. why? says Caroline

[Gabrielle pulls out her phone and texts Stefan.] ''I think that's where Mason is keeping the Moonstone. I got to go says Gabrielle

''Well, I can come with you says Caroline

''Okay Sure says Gabrielle

''Okay says Caroline

[Caroline smiles and they walk out of the house together.]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Matt and Elena are inside the house, sorting through costumes and Masks]

''So, where's Caroline? this is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here says Matt

''She had something else to do says Elena

''Is she seeing someone else? says Matt

'Matt, come on. No, she's not says Elena

[Stefan walks in with a box of masks. Elena looks at him. Tyler walks in the room.]

''Anyone seen Mason? says Tyler

''He, uh, he took off. he said he wasn't sure when he'd be back says Stefan

''So weird says Tyler

[Tyler walks out of the room. Stefan's phone goes off, he received a text from Gabrielle: ''Look in well. Old Lockwood Property. ''Stefan looks at Elena. she walks towards him. but Stefan shakes his head and walks away. She sighs and goes back to sorting the costumes with a bit more furiously. Matt looks at her.]

''I'm not even gonna ask says Matt

''I'll be right back says Elena

[She runs out of the house]

[Salvatore House]

[Mason is chained down to the chair. Damon is heating up an iron poker in the fireplace. Mason struggles to get out of the chair. Damon looks at him.]

''Someone's feisty says Damon

[Damon gets up. Mason continues to struggle and thrusts the chair backwards, falling onto the floor. Damon walks over to him.]

''What? says Mason

''[Damon sticks the iron poker into Mason's chest. Mason screams] ''You can hurt-good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinty for pain. [Damon pulls Mason's collar down and looks at his wood.] ''Oh, but you can heal quickly. Not good. guess I'll just have to keep applying pain. [Damon grabs Mason and pulls him back up with the chair. He walks back over to the fireplace and heats up the poker again.] ''So...Katherine. how do you know her? What is she up to? [Mason spits on the floor but says Nothing] ''I have all day says Damon

[He thrusts the white hot iron poker into Mason's stomach. Mason grits his teeth and screams.]

[Woods]

[Stefan walks over to the well and looks down into it. Elena runs up behind him.]

''What's going on? says Elena

''You shouldn't be here says Stefan

''I know, but I am. what's going on? says Elena

''Gabrielle thinks the Moonstone is down here says Stefan

[Stefan pulls the lock off the Iron Grating. He then takes the grating off the top of the well. He turns on the flashlight. He and Elena look down the well. He sighs and looks at Elena. He jumps onto the edge of the well and Elena hands him the Flashlight.]

''Hey. be careful. says Elena

''I'll only be down there for a minute [ Stefan jumps into the well. Elena holds her breath, but when she hears Stefan safely splash at the bottom she breathes out. Stefan looks down at his arm and sees vapor rising around where the water touched him, his hands and arms burning. He presses himself up against the wall and shouts in pain.] ''Elena...says Stefan

''Stefan? says Elena

''Elena! says Stefan

''Stefan, what's happening? [Stefan attempts to climb out, but cannot] ''What's going on in there? says Elena

''Vervain. Oh, God! Help! says Stefan

''Stefan [Elena jumps off the edge of the Well and tries to pick up the heavy chain on the ground. She isn't strong enough] ''Stefan says Elena

[Gabrielle and Caroline rushes over to Elena] ''Elena! says Caroline

''Caroline, Gabrielle. Stefan's down there and the chain is rusted. [Caroline starts to climb into the well, but Elena stops her.] ''No, no you can't, it's filled with Vervain.[She looks at Gabrielle pleading] ''Gabrielle please we have to get him out. Now! says Elena

[Gabrielle nods then climbs onto the Well Caroline confused grabs Gabrielle's arm] ''Wait...you are a vampire too the Vervain will harm you says Caroline

''But I'm different I can feel what the Vervain can do but It won't kill me...I have to help Stefan says Gabrielle

[She takes the chain from the ground then throws it down into the Well then climbs on the edge of the Well.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon continues to heat the Poker in the fire.]

''When did you two meet? Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way [Jeremy walks in the room with a box. He sets it down on a table.] ''I thought I told you to leave says Damon

''I found something in Ric's box of stuff says Jeremy

''Ooh. what is it? says Damon

[Damon walks over to him. Jeremy takes out a plant]

''I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. it grows in the Mountainous areas of the Northern Hemisphere. Commonly know as Aconite, blue rocket, and Wolfsbane. says Jeremy

[Damon opens the cloth and looks at the Wolfsbane] ''What else did you read? says Damon

[As he talks, Jeremy shows Damon his phone] ''Well, every source says something different. one myth says it causes Lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. another one says that it protects people and another one says, well it's toxic. says Jeremy

[Mason groans. Damon looks over at him.] ''I'm guessing its Toxic [He takes the plant and goes toward Mason] ''What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls? [Mason doesn't answer. Damon brushes the end of the Wolfsbane across Mason's cheek. it begins to burn and Mason screams. Jeremy looks uncomfortable by this method of torture. Damon pulls the Wolfsbane away.] ''Why is she here? says Damon

''She's here with me. Why do you ask, you jealous? says Mason

''How rude of me. you know, I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat. [Damon shoves the Wolfsbane into Mason's mouth. Mason grunts and groans in pain.] ''Yummy! says Damon

[Damon stops. Mason spits up the Wolfsbane and coughs]

[Woods]

[Gabrielle wraps the chain around herself and hooks it against one of the links. She looks at Caroline]

''I got you, okay? says Caroline

''[Nods] ''yeah says Gabrielle

[Bonnie runs up to them] ''What's going on? you guys just took off in a blur says Bonnie

''We heard Elena screaming. help her, now![Bonnie grabs Gabrielle's hand as Well as Elena does and helps lower her into the well.] ''Are you ready? says Caroline

''Yeah. says Gabrielle

[Gabrielle is lowered into the well with the help of Caroline. Caroline slowly reels her down. Caroline loses her hold on the chain causing Gabrielle to freak out as the chain falls faster for a second but Caroline grabs it just in time...]

''Sorry! says Caroline

'It's okay, keep going. come on says Gabrielle

[Caroline continues to lower Gabrielle down into the well. Gabrielle winces feeling the burn on her legs a little as she finds Stefan, he's unconscious. She unhooks the chain from around herself and puts it on Stefan.]

''Hey! Oh, Oh my god...says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle, what's going on down there? says Elena

''Pull him up says Gabrielle

''[Caroline starts to pull the chain up from the well. Bonnie and Elena unties Stefan and with the help of Caroline, places him on the ground. Elena worried looks him over]

''Oh god Stefan...says Elena

[Caroline turns back to the chain] ''Gabrielle? ready for you! says Caroline

''Hold on! I need to find the Stone [Gabrielle continues searching in the Vervain-filled water. She groans feeling burns on her lower legs she finds a wooden box and picks it up.] ''Hold on! I think I found it! says Gabrielle

[Gabrielle grabs the box and a Snake inches towards her. it wraps onto her. She screams and throws the snake off of her. Another Snake has crawled up her arm. She backs up against the wall and pulls the box out its hiding spot. She ties the Chain around her waist again.]

''Gabrielle! what's going on? says Caroline

''I got it. Come on! pull me up [Caroline reels Gabrielle up. in the process Gabrielle leaves the Flashlight in the well. Bonnie helps Elena get Gabrielle out of the Well. Gabrielle jumps off the Well and down at Stefan.] ''Oh, god! Stefan says Gabrielle

[She places her hands over Stefan's body and heals him Bonnie, Elena and Caroline rush over to her.]

''Stefan! Stefan says Elena

[Elena sees a bright blue ball of light healing Stefan and sighs in relief as his skin is back to normal. Stefan opens his eyes looking at Gabrielle]

''I've got the stone, Stefan. It's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay says Gabrielle

[Salvatore House]

[Damon is still torturing Mason]

''Why do you want the Moonstone? says Damon

''Screw you! says Mason

''Ahhh! wrong answer! says Damon

''If he was gonna say anything, he would have already! says Jeremy

''I'm taking your eyes now says Damon

''The well! you can find it there. says Mason

[Damon threateningly holds the Wolfsbane up to Mason] ''I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it? says Damon

''I'm getting it for Katherine says Mason

''Why? says Damon

''she's gonna use it to lift the curse. says Mason

''Of the Moon? Now, why would a vampire help a Werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want? says Damon

''So I wouldn't have to turn anymore says Mason

''Why? says Damon

''because she loves me says Mason

[Damon laughs] ''Now-Now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron says Damon

''I'm done talking says Mason

''Yes, you are [Damon hands Jeremy the Wolfsbane. Jeremy grabs it] ''It's time to take a walk, Jeremy says Damon

''I'm staying says Jeremy

''No, you should go says Damon

''I'm staying, Damon. he's had enough says Jeremy

[Mason looks at Jeremy] ''Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him. says Mason

''Damon...says Jeremy

[Damon superspeeds over to Jeremy and grabs him by the throat] ''You wanted to be a part of this? well, here it is! Kill or be Killed! the guy is a Werewolf, He'd kill me the first chance he got! so, you suck it up or Leave [Damon lets go of Jeremy. Jeremy couchs] ''He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you Mason? It really is a curse, isn't it? [Jeremy gets up and leaves] ''You know, I look at you I see myself. A Less dashing, less Intelligent version says Damon

''I love her! says Mason

''Oh, I know! I've been where you are. but Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her. says Damon

[Damon thrusts his hand into Mason's chest while looking him in the eyes. Mason groans. Damon removes his heart from his chest. Mason's eyes go lifeless and his head falls down to his chest. Gabrielle soon walks in seeing Damon roll up Mason's body in a blanket. Stefan arrives too and shows the Moonstone to Damon]

''All this for that? says Damon

''Yep [Stefan tosses Damon the Moonstone] ''I see you've exercised your usual restraint says Stefan

''Had to be done. [He takes Mason's phone and texts Carol on behalf of Mason] ''Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled, Much love, Mason'' says Damon

''Let's get rid of the body says Stefan

[Gabrielle shakes her head at how Damon isn't caring that he killed Mason] ''How can you be so calm Damon...[Damon turns to look at her] ''You just killed Mason, Tyler's Uncle not to mention the only lead to Katherine...We could have asked him more questions but instead you killed him...Death isn't a Joke not to me [Gabrielle shakes her head at Damon turning to walk out of the living room but Damon rushes in front of her taking her face between his hands] ''Let go of me says Gabrielle

''I'm sorry Gabrielle that I killed him...believe me this is tearing me up at what I did I know I didn't have to kill him but I did it anyway...But he was wanting to die anyway because of his curse...says Damon

''but still he should have had to choose that path of death himself not by your hands or anyone else...How can you just pretend to act like you don't care says Gabrielle

''I do care...[He stares at her seriously and with a look of Hunger] ''For you I want to hunt down Katherine and make her Pay for what she did to me and my brother and to you...Katherine was using Mason and would have killed him eveutually when she was done with him...but I am really sorry Gabrielle [She stares at him closing her eyes as he kisses her forehead then he turns to look at the Cellphone of Masons] ''Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be? says Damon

[Damon pushes redial. Stefan tries to stop him.] ''No, no, no! don't provoke her! says Stefan

[Katherine answers her phone, thinking its Mason calling] ''Mason, you should have been here an hour ago. says Katherine

[Stefan continues to try to get Damon off the phone, but Damon pushes him back. Stefan slaps his hand and walks away frustrated]

''Wrong boy toy. says Damon

''Damon. for once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you? says Katherine

''He's right beside me! althought his heart's across the room says Damon

[Katherine shocked at what she just heard and then suddenly gets Angry] ''You shouldn't have says Katherine

''I've had a very busy day today. I killed a Werewolf, found a Moonstone, Hey, did you know that he hid the Moonstone in the bottom of a Well full of Vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because you know I could bring him over. Last Goodbyes and all that says Damon

''You have no idea what you've just done says Katherine

''Aww, did I put a kink in your Master Plan? I'm so sorry says Damon

''Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, A Plan C, then a Plan D, and...you know how the Alphabet Works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan...[She smiles a little] ''And Tell Gabrielle that I will be visiting her very Soon says Katherine

[She hangs up. Damon looks at Stefan feeling really stupid and then turns to Gabrielle who suddenly was beginning to feel a little worried]


	8. Masquerade

**Masquerade**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle is sitting on the floor of her bedroom reading out of one of the Journals when she suddenly gets a call on her Phone she looks at it seeing it was from an unknown Number she answers it.]

''Hello? says Gabrielle

''Hello, Gabrielle says Katherine

[She places her book down sitting up in alarm] ''Katherine. says Gabrielle

''Did you have fun today with Damon and Stefan tracking down the Moonstone and killing Mason says Katherine

''I didn't kill Mason...Damon did I tried to stop him from killing him but...He doesn't listen to nobody says Gabrielle

''Oh so you didn't get involved with his death...Good I wouldn't have to make you suffer but I did make Elena's night says Katherine

''Please...what did you do? says Gabrielle

''I've been spying on them with Jenna they were going behind my back secretly because I don't want them together and I made her pay for that...I will always know Gabrielle, I will always be one step ahead of you. Do you know how easy it was to get inside Elena's house? to replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea? says Katherine

''No...Katherine whatever you have against Elena and Stefan Jenna doesn't deserve to be in the middle she is innocent says Gabrielle

''Jenna's been my little spy for days now. but Unlike Elena, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested that the world would be much better place if she were to just...Hurt herself says Katherine

''Oh God...[She was about to hang up but decides not to] ''Tell me you didn't kill Jenna...You don't care about Stefan or anyone but yourself you are not here for him you are here for something else Why are you hurting people for no reason? says Gabrielle

''Because I don't want you to get the idea that it is safe for you Soon the people that has been after me for thousands of years will come for you and I won't be able to stop them...Don't get any ideas of running because they will find you says Katherine

[Gabrielle swallows worried] ''W-why are they after me? says Gabrielle

''Because you are a Mage...and I want to protect you but first you have to do something for me...bring me the Moonstone at the Masquerade ball tomorrow Night or My offer of helping you will be down the drain says Katherine

[Katherine hangs up Gabrielle stunned looks down at her phone and then places it into her pocket walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs looking for Damon Or Stefan...She sees Stefan standing at the fireplace upset.]

''Stefan...are you okay? says Gabrielle

[He turns around facing her his tears coming down his face.] ''No...Elena broke up with me...Katherine tried to kill Jenna tonight says Stefan

''[Shocked she sits down] ''So what she said was true...She compelled Jenna to spy on you and Elena...then she had her stab herself...Oh my god poor Jenna says Gabrielle

''Wait you saw Katherine? says Stefan

''No but...she called me moments ago telling me all that she did and that she told me that she is coming for the Moonstone...what a Mess says Gabrielle

''We will make her pay Gabrielle I know don't know how but we will make her Pay says Stefan

[Stefan walks out of the living room leaving Gabrielle to think about the things that just happened then she gets up to find Damon standing behind her]

''Gabrielle. I Riled Katherine up. I-I wasn't thinking. I didn't think...says Damon

''it doesn't matter, Damon...she was going to do what she wanted no matter who was in her way...She isn't after you, Elena or Stefan...she is after the Moonstone and that she wants to use me...I don't know what she has planned says Gabrielle

[Damon sighs taking Gabrielle in his arms hugging she sighs touching his back feeling a little secure. when a knock on the front door causes them to step apart Damon goes to answer to see it's Caroline she was nervous]

''Caroline. what are you doing here? says Damon

''I need to speak to you guys I am still shaking I Saw Katherine says Caroline

''What? where? says Gabrielle

''[Damon gives her a glass of blood when Stefan arrives] ''what happened? says Stefan

''go ahead, tell him. says Damon

''I saw Katherine today says Caroline

''Where? says Stefan

''at the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and..Quasi stalk Matt says Caroline

[She was telling them everything from talking to Matt Damon rolls his eyes] ''Skip the teen drama and get to it. says Damon

''Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a Doofus says Caroline

 _[Mystic Grill]_

 _[Caroline is in the bathroom, she's washing her hands when Katherine arrives. She poses as Elena]_

 _''Elena? says Caroline_

 _''Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay? says Katherine_

 _''Yeah, you know...whatever says Caroline_

 _[Caroline tries to superspeed passed Katherine. but Katherine grabs her and pulls her back.]_

 _''You're good. what gave me away? was it the hair? or was it my clothes says Katherine_

 _''I know Elena is...I know Elena's at home says Caroline_

 _''I need you to deliever a message says Katherine_

[Salvatore House]

[Gabrielle is sitting beside Caroline worried as Stefan begins to speak]

''What was the message? says Stefan

''Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood says Katherine

''tell him the rest of it says Damon

''Tonight, at the Masquerade ball says Katherine

''She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard says Stefan

''she's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. she's out of tricks. says Damon

''We can't underestimate her. we have to play this smarter than her. says Stefan

''Can we just give her the Moonstone so she'll leave? says Caroline

'No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the Masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight says Damon

''You're not gonna kill her. says Stefan

''Don't give me that goody-goody crap says Damon

''You're not gonna kill her. says Stefan

''Really? says Damon

''Because I am says Stefan

[Gilbert House]

[Jenna is coming home from the Hospital Jeremy, Matt and Elena are helping her.]

''Easy. Grab the door Jer. says Matt

''Hey, stop Fussing, I'm fine says Jenna

''the doctors said that you have to take it easy says Elena

''Yeah. you don't want to rip your stitches, Hemorrhage and die says Jeremy

'Yeah, the only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment says Jenna

''No. says Matt

''I walked into a Knife. How does somebody do that? says Jenna

''It was a freak accident says Elena

''it happens says Jeremy

''Yeah, I mean I've done it like twenty times at the Grill [Jenna laughs, then winces in pain.] ''okay, I'm being nice says Matt

''Careful says Jeremy

''easy, easy says Matt

[they put her on the couch] ''what should I do with this? says Matt

''I got it. says Elena

[He gives her a bag with food. Matt stays with Jenna. Elena goes in the kitchen. Jeremy follows her.]

''So what are we gonna do? says Jeremy

''Make lunch says Elena

''No, about Katherine says Jeremy

''we're not gonna do anything, Jeremy says Elena

''she tried to kill Jenna. we can't let her get away with that says Jeremy

''Yes we can. if it keeps us safe then we can. says Elena

''and what if she tries something else? says Jeremy

''she won't. Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. I'm not doing it now, me and Stefan are over. she wins, the end says Elena

''You are being naive and you know it. says Jeremy

''[He leaves] ''where are you going? says Elena

''Out. I'll be back says Jeremy

[Katherine's Room]

[Katherine enters the bedroom. She's carrying a shopping bag. Mrs Flowers is helping her.]

''Where should I put these? says Mrs. Flowers

''right there. thank you Mrs. Flowers. you've been such a wonderful help says Katherine

''Oh, it's my pleasure dear. Let me know if there's anything else I can do says Mrs. Flowers

''I will. says Katherine

[She takes a dress from one of the bags. A Woman is in the bedroom. Katherine rushes over her and pushes her against the wall.]

''Oh, Kat, chill says Lucy

''Do not sneak up on a vampire says Katherine

[Katherine releases her] '' Don't attack a witch. it's good to see you girl says Lucy

[Katherine hugs her.] ''I'm glad you made it says Katherine

''You called I came says Lucy

''Like you had a choice says Katherine

''Don't get all boss lady on me. You know I love you [She takes a mask from one of the bags.] ''Now, where does one wear this? says Lucy

''To A Masquerade ball. tonight. you want to be my date? says Katherine

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle opens the front door and Bonnie enters the house.]

''Hey, come on in says Gabrielle

''I got Stefan's message says Bonnie

''Hey, you brought the Grimoire, thank you says Stefan

[She Sees Damon and Alaric talking and sees that there are a lot a weapon on the table] ''what's going on? says Bonnie

[Jeremy arrives] ''we're gonna kill Katherine says Jeremy

''I can explain says Stefan

''Please says Bonnie

''we're gonna kill Katherine says Stefan

[Alaric shows the weapon to everybody.] ''this works with compressed air. the Trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. for you I recommend this. it fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You used the trigger when you've ready [He fakes killing a vampire. Damon and Stefan look at each other.] ''You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire says Alaric

[Gabrielle walks into the living room seeing the weapons and she sees a wrist stake and goes to touch it when Damon stops her but taking the stake from her she looks at him.]

''Don't even think about it says Damon

''what? I want to help says Gabrielle

''You are not coming and no discussion It will be dangerous and I won't let you get hurt says Damon

''I have a much right to go after Katherine as anyone...I've got magic of my own I can help Bonnie place a shield inside a room to trap Katherine...I have to do this says Gabrielle

[Damon turns to look at her then walks to her furious] ''No Katherine means to use you for some reason and I won't let her hurt you anymore then you have been...I won't take the risk says Damon

[Gabrielle glares at Damon flicking a finger at him sends him flying back a little away from her] ''You are not Ordering me around Damon I don't need nobody's protection I will find out what Katherine is after and you are not gonna stop me says Gabrielle

[Stefan looks at Damon amused at him trying to control Gabrielle knowing he is only trying to protect her because he has feelings for her. Damon sighs staring at Gabrielle suddenly amused and angry at the same time]

''Fine...stay where we can keep an eye on you says Damon

''Okay Fine...says Gabrielle

[Katherine's Room]

[Katherine is straigtening her curly hair.]

''What's with the hair? says Lucy

''I'm Impersonating my dull as dishwater Doppelganger Elena. she has the worst taste says Katherine

''Except in men. Isn't it a risk pretending to be her in front of the entire town? says Lucy

''I've gotten quite good at it actually and everyone's gonna be in masks. It's for some feed this, something charity. it's for a good cause Lucy says Katherine

''Hmm, okay, well. have you actually seen the Moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend says Lucy

''I have seen it and I need you to help me get it back says Katherine

''Oh yeah? what are you gonna do with it? [Katherine Looks uncomfortable] ''You want me to break the curse says Lucy

''Let's just get it first. all I really need from you is backup. I can't imagine that Damon and Stefan are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight says Katherine

[Salvatore House]

[Bonnie is talking with Stefan.]

''I know you love Elena and you want to be with her but it's risky. too many people could get hurt says Bonnie

''Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. what Katherine did to Jenna it crossed the line. She has to be stopped before it happens again says Stefan

''I don't know, Stefan says Bonnie

''Katherine knows me, right? she knows I'm not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives me an edge. I could catch her by surprise says Stefan

''I could do a spell to trap her, like the Tomb spell says Bonnie

''Right just like Gabrielle said we can Isolate her, away from the others. Please Bonnie says Stefan

''Okay says Bonnie

[Gabrielle's Room]

[Gabrielle is in her room getting ready for the Masquerade she picks a light blue gown that has a split showing her right leg and she was finishing her hair curling it in tight curls then places a Diamond beret into her hair then grabs her hand bag when she turns to see Damon standing in the doorway she stops seeing the look in his eyes.]

''it's almost time to go says Damon

''Yeah I want to get this over with...find out what's Katherine doing here in Mystic Falls says Gabrielle

''And we will...says Damon

[He holds his arm out for her to take and she places her hand through his arm and they walk down the steps and down towards the front door. Caroline is wearing a red dress and has a red mask she looks at Gabrielle stunned at her dress]

''Wow Gabrielle I love your dress says Caroline

''thank you I love yours too says Gabrielle

[Stefan walks down the stairs in his Black suit and carrying his mask in his hand seeing them.]

''ready We need to go says Stefan

''Right says Damon

[All Three of them walk out of the house and towards Damon's car while Caroline takes her own.]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[It's the Masquerade ball. Katherine and Lucy arrive. They're going different ways. Katherine takes a strawberry from a plate and walks into Matt.]

''Elena? says Matt

''Matt? you look dashing says Katherine

''I thought you said you weren't coming says Matt

''I couldn't miss it. you really are hot in a suit. I would love to just...okay, here's the deal [she compels him] ''Do you know what you have to do? says Katherine

''I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk. I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm gonna beat him until he snaps. says Matt

''And then? says Katherine

''I won't stop until he kills me. says Matt

''God, you're hot. now go away says Katherine

''thank you says Matt

[He leaves]

[Damon and Stefan are outside. they look around.]

''Do you see her? says Damon

''Nope. you're sure you can do this? says Stefan

''who are you talking to? says Damon

''Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated. says Stefan

''well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate says Damon

''You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen says Stefan

''I won't hesitate says Damon

''Okay says Stefan

[Jeremy is carrying a bag. He, Gabrielle and Bonnie go upstairs. they enter an empty room]

''I thought this room would work says Jeremy

''It's perfect says Gabrielle

[Jeremy takes a weapon from the bag. Bonnie sits down and takes out the Grimoire. Gabrielle looks at it as she looks around the room.]

''Is that the spell book I read about in my family's old Journal? says Jeremy

''It's my Ancestor, Emily's. The spell I'm doing here is Similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb. says Bonnie

[She opens it. Jeremy puts the bag in the closet]

''Can you do all the stuff that's in there? says Gabrielle

''I mean it takes Practice. I've worked on some small spells. Spells that only do good. I don't want too much. I don't particularly enjoy any of this, in case you haven't noticed says Bonnie

''I know you hate being a witch Bonnie but sometimes we have to except what we can't change...It's in your blood just as Me being A Mage is in my blood. I learned that My Magic is being targeted by people that I don't know about...it would be better to Practice more to protect myself...[She looks at Bonnie] ''It's better safe then sorry for you to learn Protection spells to keep you safe says Gabrielle

''Who is that could be after you? says Bonnie

''Katherine told me that the same people that are after her is after me I have no idea why says Gabrielle

''Wow...I will think about what you said about me using my magic to protect myself...says Bonnie

''Okay Let me help you place a Holding spell over this room. says Gabrielle

[Bonnie nods then walks with Gabrielle towards the doorway where Gabrielle holds out her hand towards Bonnie who takes it. She is curious to see what the Mage can do to help her.]

''Okay close your eyes says Gabrielle

[Bonnie closes her eyes and then the words comes to her and she begins to speak them with Gabrielle Jeremy watches as a Bright light shimmers over the Door creating a barrier around it then Gabrielle opens her eyes moments later and goes to touch it feeling the hardness of the Shield she smiles looking at Bonnie]

''It worked says Bonnie

''Yeah it did...okay I am going to find Damon and tell him we did it says Gabrielle

[She shimmers through the barrier shocking Bonnie and Jeremy]

''Wait...I thought she was a vampire? says Jeremy

''But she isn't all vampire she is part Mage as well the Shield spell reacts differently with her says Bonnie

[Gilbert House]

[Jenna is on the couch. Elena is with her.]

''I feel like an Invalid says Jenna

''that's because you are an invalid. where's Jeremy? isn't he hungry? says Elena

''He already left for the Lockwood party. says Jenna

'He went to that? says Elena

''Yeah, I'm glad. he needs to have more fun. lose some of that Emo thing says Jenna

''I'm gonna get some napkins [She goes into the kitchen and joins Alaric] ''What's going on? says Elena

''what do you mean? says Alaric

''I haven't heard from anyone all day. it's like everyone's been avoiding me and now Jerem'y supposedly at the party? He hates stuff like that says Elena

''I don't know what to tell you Elena. says Alaric

[His phone rings. she tries to grab it but he grabs it and puts it in his pocket] ''So then you'll be okay if I just head out. try to meet up with everyone says Elena

''Wait, wait, wait. says Alaric

''what are you hiding Rick? says Elena

''Stefan and Gabrielle asked me to keep an eye on you just in case Katherine showed up while he was at the party. says Alaric

''So Stefan's at the party too? He would never go to the party for himself, He did that stuff for me says Elena

''Just let this one go. Okay Elena? says Alaric

[He sighs as Elena shakes her head leaving]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Gabrielle walks through the crowd of people feeling like she is being covered in their emotions and feelings she manages to make her way outside She looks around sighing in relief when she breezes in the air seeing the Refreshment table she goes down the steps when a hand takes hers she gasps as Damon appears behind her smiling a little]

''Damon...god you scared me says Gabrielle

''I'm Sorry Gabby...it wasn't my intention...any way did you block the Room off? says Damon

''Yes me and Bonnie managed to make a Barrier around the room where she can't get out. the rest is of up to you guys now says Gabrielle

''Okay Good...[Damon sighs placing a hand behind her waist pulling her to him she stiffens confused as his other hand touches her face.] ''Now...go home there is nothing more you can do here says Damon

''Damon...[She looks at him feeling his touch all the way through her blood] ''I can't leave not when Katherine is somewhere around here...I need to know why she killed my family and turned me says Gabrielle

[He sighs hugging her to him kissing her on the forehead then pulling her lips to his kissing her passionately she groans as he then pulls back with his forehead on hers ]

''Forgive me Gabrielle...I have come to care for you very deeply and Nothing you say will make me put you in danger...says Damon

''Please...Damon...says Gabrielle

[He closes his eyes and then regrettably uses a Syring of Vervain stabbing it into her arm she gasps pulling away to look at him upset then she slowly goes unconscious he then picks her up as Stefan seeing him comes over to them concerned]

''Damon...what happened to Gabrielle? says Stefan

''I'm doing what I have to Stefan to keep her safe...We will make sure that Katherine will not bring anymore harm to Gabrielle says Damon

[Stefan understanding why Damon wants to protect her knowing he has feelings for the Mage. He follows Damon when he sees Katherine walking down the steps a long distance away. then Katherine suddenly appears behind him.]

''Dance with me. says Katherine

''No. says Stefan

''Fine then tell me who I should kill. [She looks at a serving boy] ''Him? Hmm, [To a girl] ''She looks delicious [She eats a strawberry. Stefan offers her his arm. she follows him and they dance.] ''It's a beautiful night says Katherine

''why the Charade? says Stefan

''How's Jenna/ I certainly didn't expect her to survive that. Lucky girl. clumsy. how does one stab oneself? says Katherine

''Katherine? says Stefan

''Uh? says Katherine

''I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight says Stefan

''Okay. Then give me the Moonstone and nobody will says Katherine

''Well, you see, I don't have the Moonstone on me. so you and I will have to go get it together. says Stefan

''Hmm. I have a better plan. You go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime. says Katherine

''My way or you don't get it says Stefan

[Aimee arrives] ''Hey Stefan, I can't find Matt. Oh my god Elena! you look so pretty. I love that dress. you look gorge says Aimee

''Thank you. I love your necklace says Katherine

''Oh, thanks says Aimee

''Oh it's twisted. here, let me, here we go...[She goes behind Aimee and snaps her spine] ''Paralyzed from the waist down. [She snaps Aimee's spine again] ''and dead [She kills her and throws Aimee's body in Stefan's arms] ''The Moonstone, Stefan. tick tock says Katherine

[Stefan looks shocked]

[Empty Room]

[Damon has layed Gabrielle on the couch and he was sitting beside her touching her hair staring at her as Stefan enters the room.]

''I put the body in the trunk for now says Stefan

''we'll dump her when we get back says Damon

''this is exactly what I didn't want it, Damon says Stefan

''Stefan, its Collateral damage says Damon

''right, which is why we need to call it off says Stefan

''what? who's hesitating now? Hey [He takes Stefan's shoulders shaking him] ''don't do this to me! this woman ruined our lives as well as Gabrielle's, she destroyed us! tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. all right? says Damon

''All right says Stefan

[Outside Lockwood Mansion]

[Katherine is walking around the Mansion When Lucy joins her]

''You didn't tell me there was another witch here says Lucy

''Didn't I? says Katherine

''no, you didn't. no one is supposed to know I'm involved this changes things, Katherine says Lucy

''This changes nothing, you're here because you owe your dear friend a favor. you wouldn't want to lose my friendship now, would you? says Katherine

[Jeremy arrives]

''Elena...[He removes his mask and looks at Lucy] ''Hey, Sorry could I talk to my sister? says Jeremy

[She leaves] ''what is it Jeremy? says Katherine

''I have a message from Stefan

[She looks surprised] ''Oh? says Katherine

''He and Damon want you to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. They brought the Moonstone. says Jeremy

''and why are you their little messenger? says Katherine

''because they know I'm not afraid of you says Jeremy

''Hmm. you Gilbert Men, so Courageous. How's John by the way? were they able to sew his fingers back on? says Katherine

[She strokes his tie, looks at him and leaves. Jeremy is texting Damon but Elena grabs his arm]

''What the hell is going on? says Elena

[Lockwood Mansion Inside]

[Caroline is inside, she sees Matt with Sarah and Tyler. he stops. looks at her and leaves with them. she receives a text from Jeremy reading''your turn.''she walks through an empty part of the Manor and goes to open a door but Katherine arrives, Grabs Caroline's wrist and pushes her against the wall.]

''What are Stefan and Damon up to? says Katherine

''what do you mean? says Caroline

''I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out to the Lake. what's going on? says Caroline

''I don't know...nothing says Caroline

[She chokes her] ''Don't lie to me, Caroline. they're up to something. what is it? says Katherine

''I...[Katherine chokes her harder] ''wait, no, no, no! okay. They're trying to kill you says Caroline

''I figured as much. where is the Moonstone? says Katherine

''Bonnie has it says Caroline

''And where is Bonnie right now? says Katherine

''I don't know [She chokes her again. raising her off the ground.] ''Okay. she's upstairs, she's upstairs says Caroline

[Elena is with Jeremy and Bonnie]

''You guys are trying to kill her here? says Elena

''We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it says Jeremy

''Okay, stop with the We, are you guys crazy? you're gonna get yourselves killed says Elena

''We know what we're doing Elena says Bonnie

''and how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me? says Elena

''It's not just you anymore, Elena. She's messed with all of us. she has to be stopped. says Jeremy

[Bonnie agrees with him]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Katherine is dragging a sobbing Caroline upstairs]

''Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it says Caroline

''Shut up! [They are in front of a door] ''which room is it? says Katherine

''it's that one. says Caroline

[She goes into the room. Caroline stays outside] ''Where is she? says Katherine

[Caroline's sobbing turns into a chuckle] ''I did it! I really didn't think I'd be able to fool you but I did it! says Caroline

[Katherine glares angry at Caroline and rushes to her but she can't leave the room. she's trapped] ''what the...? Stefan? says Katherine

[He's in the room too. He has a Stake in his hand.]

''Hello Katherine says Stefan

''Goodbye Katherine says Caroline

[She leaves]

''You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you? says Katherine

''No, [Stefan looks behind her ] ''but he can says Stefan

[Damon walks out the closet holding the compressed air weapon. he shoots Katherine. the Stake goes in her back. Gabrielle gasps awake when a pain in her back hurts her she is laying on one of the couches in the same room they were in Katherine seeing her rushes over to her only Stefan rushes over to Katherine and drives the stake through her arm...She screams as Katherine is hurt...Stefan shocked looks at Katherine and then at Gabrielle...]

''What's going on? says Stefan

[Damon rushes over and is about to kill Katherine when They hear a shout from Jeremy]

''STOP! You're hurting Elena! everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena...says Jeremy

[Damon stops. he's surprised. Katherine smiles as Stefan releases her and she gets up.]

''You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better then your witch says Katherine

[She takes the stake from Damon's hands. Damon looks over at Gabrielle seeing blood staining the back of her gown she was staring at her hand and at Katherine]

''Why is Gabrielle hurt too? [to Katherine] ''what have you done? says Damon

[Katherine walks over to Gabrielle seeing pain in her face and that she was bleeding on her back and it wasn't healing Katherine touches Gabrielle's blood then licks it off her finger]

''As you can see...Gabrielle has turned back to a human...[Damon and Stefan are shocked] ''Somehow the Magic in her body has healed her of the vampire in her and so I used that as my advantge...Gabrielle is related to Elena and so I linked them to me...Let's all make sure Poor Elena is okay...just a little bit more pressure says Katherine

[She cuts her hand with the stake. Gabrielle is hurt too she gasps...Stefan hits Katherine's hand and throws the stake on the floor]

''H-how can this be...I'm not a vampire anymore? says Gabrielle

[Damon takes her in his arms holding her and moving away from Katherine who keeps touching her hair. Gabrielle clutches him looking at Katherine]

''Mage gifts are strange in their way...which is why they are Hunted by all Vampires that would want them on their side...like me...[She sits down on the couch] ''Okay. so how about that Moonstone? says Katherine

[Outside]

[Bonnie is trying to take Elena's pain away. Jeremy arrives]

''are you okay? says Jeremy

''Are they? says Elena

''they're stuck in there with her...[He looks at Bonnie] ''You were right. Katherine had a witch link Elena to her and Gabrielle...She is trapped in their with them too says Jeremy

''What? how is that possible she is able to get through the barrier? says Bonnie

''Somehow she can leave I don't know why? says Jeremy

''The Girl I saw, the one inside! stay with Elena, keep pressure on her shoulder! says Bonnie

''where are you going? says Jeremy

''there's another witch here, I'm gonna find her! says Bonnie

[She leaves]

[Mansion]

[Inside the Room Gabrielle, Katherine, Damon and Stefan are still trapped]

''The Three of us together like old times...and My Mage along with us. the brother who loved me too much. and the one that didn't love me enough says Katherine

''and the evil slut vampire who only loves herself says Damon

''What happened to you Damon? you used to be so sweet and polite says Katherine

''Oh, that Damon died a long time ago says Damon

''Good. he was a bore says Katherine

''Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other? [to Katherine] ''Why did you link me to you...? says Gabrielle

[Katherine sighs looking at Gabrielle seeing how pale she is knowing that she has caused the pain in the girl when moments ago she didn't feel a thing because she was a vampire]

''You are related to Elena both with the same mother and Blood so when I linked myself to Elena...it also Linked me to you...So it was never my intention to harm you says Katherine

''But you did...ever since you killed my parents...and turned me [Gabrielle shakes her head upset] ''Why all because you are preparing me for these others that are after me? to save yourself? says Gabrielle

''Where is the Moonstone? says Katherine

''Why won't you answer my questions? says Gabrielle

[Gabrielle frustrated goes towards Katherine but Damon wraps his arm around her waist keeping her from going over to her.]

''She is stalling everything she has done is to cause trouble...[to Katherine] ''what do you want with the Moonstone? says Stefan

[Katherine smiles at Stefan. Gabrielle sighs annoyed turning away from Katherine Damon turns to her hugging her to him only for her to move away looking at him]

''I can't believe you are not a vampire anymore...How can that be? says Damon

''Like Katherine said it's because of my Blood...says Gabrielle

''Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter? says Katherine

''[Stefan looks at Damon and then looks at her.] ''That was really desperate, Katherine. don't you think that we can see right through you? says Stefan

''So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend? [Katherine turns to Gabrielle who has stiffen in shock] ''Or is he in love with Gabrielle says Katherine

''Oh, Stop it says Stefan

''Or what? you'll hurt me? [She gets up] ''Come on, Stefan. everything that I feel, Elena and Gabrielle feels, so go ahead [she looks at Damon] ''Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too says Katherine

''You know this whole Mason thing has me bit confused? why a Werewolf? the Moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you? says Stefan

''Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash says Damon

''I'll have to remember that next time. He's not the only wolf in town says Katherine

[Gabrielle looks at Katherine confused]

[Damon is standing at the door getting really frustrated Gabrielle is sitting in the room on the couch looking at Katherine as she smiles at Stefan]

''Damn it! where is that witch? says Damon

''We could play Charades says Katherine

''You bargained the Moonstone says Stefan

''what are you mumbling about over there? says Damon

''When you struck a deal with George Lockwood to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. it was the Moonstone wasn't it? says Stefan

''Good for you, Stefan. two plus two...and it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb [She looks at Damon] ''Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been? says Katherine

''You and me both honey says Damon

''Why do you need it? says Gabrielle

[Katherine smiles looking at Gabrielle] ''I just love your dress Gabrielle...you really do have taste in clothes...[to Stefan] ''I just love you in a suit, so dashing says Katherine

''What were you doing with it in the first place? says Stefan

''You're wasting your time Stefan says Damon

''Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. in 1864 you faked your death. who were you running from Katherine? says Stefan

''In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you says Katherine

''Who were you running from? says Stefan

[Katherine doesn't answer but months I love you Stefan]

[Downstairs]

[Bonnie is looking for Lucy. She finally finds her but Lucy leaves. Bonnie follows her to the dining room.]

''You looking for me? says Lucy

''Who are you? says Bonnie

''Lucy says Lucy

''what are you doing here? says Bonnie

''I should have known I'd run into a Bennett says Lucy

''How do you know me? says Bonnie

''You figure it out. Look, I have no interest in fighting you. says Lucy

''Then stop the spell you put on my friends says Bonnie

''Give Katherine the moonstone and I will says Lucy

''Why are you helping Katherine? Don't you know what she is? says Bonnie

''tell your friends to hand over the Moonstone and all will be groovy says Lucy

''You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell says Bonnie

''Look, I don't want hurt you says Lucy

''I don't want to hurt you says Bonnie

''Look, I don't have a choice. The bitch saved my life and now I owe her. I have to pay up [Bonnie grabs her wrist] ''You have the Moonstone. I can sense it on you. [She grabs Bonnie's forearms. the room shakes. the lights flicker] ''Do you feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me. it's okay says Lucy

[Bonnie was curious looking at the Witch]

[Upstairs]

[Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch He turns to look at Gabrielle who takes a pin from her hair and it falls down in dark curls over her shoulder as she pricks herself with it and sees blood and that it doesn't heal she blinks couldn't believe that she was human again]

''I really don't understand...How am I human again? says Gabrielle

[Katherine is walking around the room] ''Because of your Ancestor's blood...I told you We're missing the party. [She looks at Damon pouring his drink] ''I'll have one of those says Katherine

''[Mimics the voice of a servant boy] ''Right away Miss Katherine says Damon

''[He gives her a glass] ''thank you says Katherine

[She drinks. He grabs her and pushes her against the wall. He tries to stake her but Stefan stops him]

''No, no! Damon, don't! says Stefan

''Yes, Damon, please says Katherine

''the second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake through your heart says Damon

''God, you're hot. when did you get so hot? says Katherine

[Lucy arrives. She has the Moonstone in her hand]

''Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave says Lucy

''Thank god says Katherine

''when I hand this over my debt to you is over says Lucy

''Done says Katherine

''I owe you nothing says Lucy

''I said done. Give it says Katherine

[Damon stunned goes towards Lucy] ''I wouldn't do that says Damon

[She gives Katherine the Moonstone. When Katherine touches it, she can't breathe]

''You should have told me another witch was involved. [She turns to look at Gabrielle] ''And a Mage The Witch is a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that says Lucy

''Wait...[Stefan concerned looks at Gabrielle seeing she was fine] ''Elena! Gabrielle! says Stefan

''Elena and Gabrielle's fine [Katherine falls on the floor] ''The spell is broken. they'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her [Katherine is suffocating] ''I apologize for my involvement says Lucy

[She leaves. Katherine's unconscious. Damon, Stefan and Gabrielle look down at her surprised at the turn of events. Stefan vampspeeds out of the room leaving Damon and Gabrielle in the room with Katherine.]

''What do we do know...I thought we would get more information on why Katherine was here and needed the Moonstone? says Gabrielle

''We will get the answers from her one way or another...[He then turns to look at Gabrielle seeing that she was healing from the spell that Katherine put on her He wraps his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him.] ''You had me worried Mage...I thought you were going to die says Damon

''But I Didn't And I've been so stunned to find out that I'm not a vampire anymore...I don't know how that is says Gabrielle

[He touches her face placing her long dark hair over her bare shoulder to kiss her neck where a bruise is then he kisses up to her lips swallowing a moan she places her hands on his shoulders to keep from falling but he has his arms around her then he pulls away from her.]

''I need to do something about Katherine but later we need to talk says Damon

''Okay...I will just take the Car back home [she looks at Katherine] ''Will you be okay doing this by yourself? says Gabrielle

''I will be fine besides... where I'm going to put her will be where she always belonged in the Tomb says Damon

[She nods then leaves]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Outside Stefan joins Elena. she's alone]

''Elena says Stefan

''I'm okay, I'm okay. Bonnie took away the pain and I think I'm healing. says Elena

''I know but I think you should definitely see a doctor anyway says Stefan

''I will. what about Gabrielle is she okay? I heard about Katherine, is it true? is she really gone? says Elena

''Yeah, Gabrielle is fine...it has turned out that She isn't a vampire anymore...Somehow the Mage blood inside her caused her to be cured and so she is human...and I was so worried about you both a moment there says Stefan

[He goes toward her but she pushes him away.] ''Stefan...I says Stefan

''Katherine being gone doesn't change anything for you, does it? says Stefan

''I want to be with you, Stefan. You know that but first, I need to wake up and know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe. Do you understand? says Elena

''Yeah. Yeah, I...I understand says Stefan

[She looks at him and leaves.]

[Fell's Church Ruins]

[Katherine wakes up in the tomb. the Moonstone is on the floor, next to her. She takes it. she gets up and tries to leave but she's trapped. Damon arrives.]

''Hello Katherine says Damon

''Where am I? says Katherine

''where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch says Damon

''You should have killed me says Katherine

''Death would have been too kind says Damon

[He goes to close the tomb door.] ''No, Damon, don't. Damon. Don't You need me, Gabrielle and Elena are in danger says Katherine

''From who? [She doesn't answer] ''You're lying, you're always lying says Damon

''Why do you think I haven't killed them? Elena's the Doppelganger and Gabrielle is a Mage...they need to be protected says Katherine

''Then I will protect them. while you rot in hell says Damon

[He closes the door] ''No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me! says Katherine

[The Door Closed, she cries and hits the door very hard. nothing happens and she drops to the ground in terror.]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Gabrielle is in the parking lot walking towards Damon's car when she feels someone following her she turns around to look behind her but doesn't see anyone and then she turns back around when a Masked Man comes up covers her mouth she cries into his hand and he kidnaps her.]


	9. Rose

**Rose**

[Outside Mystic Falls]

[In A Secluded Country area, An SUV is meating another car. The Man gets out of the car and goes over to the Man in the SUV. The Man in the Suv is wearing a cap and sunglasses.]

''Where are they? says Trevor

''In the trunk, I did exactly what you said says Man

''Good, place them in the back [The Man opens the SUV Trunk and then goes to his car. He opens the trunk, Gabrielle is in it, unconscious. He takes her and puts her in the SUV trunk. then he opens the backseat door and picks up Elena and places her with Gabrielle. Trevor sees her in the rear view mirror and smiles. after putting Elena in the trunk, he joins Trevor]

''Thank you for your help says Trevor

''Is there anything else? says Man

''One more thing. come closer, please [The Man gets closer] ''Closer says Trevor

[The Man gets closer. Trevor takes him, bites him, drinks his blood and then throws him on the ground and he leaves. The Man is dead]

[Gilbert Residence]

[Jeremy is in the bathroom. he knocks on Elena's bedroom door.]

''Yo, Elena! says Jeremy

[She doesn't answer so he goes into her room. She's not there.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan walks through the hallway upstairs towards Gabrielle's Room carrying a tray of pancakes and he sees that her Door was open he enters seeing that the bed was made up neatly and that the Room had no sign of her being there. He suddenly was beginning to get worried wondering maybe she went to School early]

[Forbes Residence]

[Caroline is in her room, Preparing for school. Damon's there.]

''So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushes her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head. says Caroline

''Does Matt remember anything? says Damon

''Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine. that's why I covered Tyler and said it was an accident says Caroline

''Yeah, I don't understand that. the guy is a tool says Damon

''Gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah's death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's good idea for him to tell his mom he's a Werewolf? says Caroline

''Well, no says Damon

''And that Werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet says Caroline

''Where is your mom? says Damon

''Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. they haven't found her body yet says Caroline

''Oh, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic, wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow? says Damon

''They were more gold with Amber Highlights says Caroline

''Oh says Damon

''Can he turn into a wolf now? says Caroline

''Only on a Full Moon but now he has increased strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. does he know about us? [She doesn't answer. She's texting] ''Hey! what did you tell him? says Damon

''Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and Honestly, I felt kind of bad for him says Caroline

[She leaves her room and goes toward the door] ''He's got to know something says Damon

''Alright, I'll ask him says Caroline

[He rushes over to her and grabs her by the collar] ''No, you won't Caroline! he cannot know about us. A Bite from a Werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! do you understand me? says Damon

''I understand. I'm Late for school says Caroline

''Right. if you want to drop the hint to your mom, that Aimee's body is at the bottom of a Ravine with a cracked spine. Might save your mom some time says Damon

[Damon opens the door for her. they leave]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Stefan is closing his locker. Jeremy joins her.]

''Hey Jeremy says Stefan

''Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it says Jeremy

''What are you talking about? says Stefan

''You and Elena. Look, I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over...says Jeremy

''Wait, wait...hold on a minute. we're not back together says Stefan

''Wait...she didn't stay at your place last night? says Jeremy

''No, I mean I saw her at the Party but that was it. She didn't sleep over...says Stefan

''Cause her bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs Lockwood said that her Car was still in the driveway where is she then...and She also mention that Gabrielle's car was in the parking lot too says Jeremy

''Gabrielle hasn't come home last night I went to wake her up this morning but she wasn't in her room...Damn it where are they? says Stefan

[Jeremy and Stefan look each other suddenly feeling uneasy]

[House In The Middle Of Nowhere]

[The SUV Is parking in the driveway of an old Beat up Mansion. Trevor is carrying Elena who is waking up. they are in the house. He puts her on the couch. Her hand and her feet are tied. He removes the ropes.]

''What do you want? says Elena

''Ssh says Trevor

''Please, I'm hurt says Elena

''I know, just a taste says Trevor

[He's vamping and leans down to bite her wound but Gabrielle wakes up seeing him quickly sends pain through his head he cries out jumping away from Elena who stumbles off the couch shocked]

''Leave her alone...says Gabrielle

[Trevor furious rushes at her when Rose arrives and stops him]

''Trevor! control yourself says Rose

''Buzzkill says Trevor

[He leaves. Rose is alone with Elena and Gabrielle]

''What do you want with us? says Elena

''[To Elena] ''Oh My god, you look just like her says Rose

''But I'm not. Please, whatever you-says Elena

''Be Quiet! says Rose

''But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert, You don't have to do this says Elena

''I know who you are. I said be quiet says Rose

''What do you want? says Elena

[Rose slaps her hard. Elena falls on the couch, Unconscious Gabrielle stunned gets to her feet suddenly feeling hot from seeing Elena get hurt then her eyes glow white]

''How dare you strike her...says Gabrielle

''Stop...I'm sorry I hit your friend but she was angrying me and that she looks like Katherine...but you need to calm down before you end up the same way says Rose

[Gabrielle slowly regaining control of her Guardian and her eyes return to normal as she checks Elena seeing a bruise form over her face she waves her hand and it disappears]

''No matter if she looks like Katherine or not...You didn't have to touch her She was just asking why you brought us here? says Gabrielle

''The Girl Elena is here because of the Sun and Moon Curse...She is the key to breaking the curse says Rose

''Sun and Moon Curse...she is the Doppelganger of Katherine...but why am I here? says Gabrielle

''Because someone has been wanting to see you for sometimes now...He will be soon be here but for now...Stay out of trouble says Rose

[Rose stares at Gabrielle seeing she was suddenly pale then she turns to leave.]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Stefan and Damon are outside. they're talking about Gabrielle and Elena.]

''This has Katherine written all over it says Stefan

''Katherine's in the tomb. trust me, I'm the one who shut her in says Damon

''Did you? says Stefan

''Did I what, Stefan? says Damon

''well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you says Stefan

''She's in the tomb, period. End of story, but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying says Damon

''What did she say? says Stefan

''Gabrielle and Elena are in danger says Damon

''what? and you didn't think you should elaborate? says Stefan

''everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth? says Damon

''We have to go talk to her says Stefan

''No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go. We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! this is exactly what she wants says Damon

''I don't really care says Stefan

''It's a bad idea Stefan says Damon

''It's Gabrielle and Elena...says Stefan

[Stefan leaves Damon looking worried about Gabrielle. Damon frustrated kicks a rock away. He should have been with Gabrielle he never should have left her alone ]

[House In The Middle Of Nowhere]

[Gabrielle is sitting on the couch worriedly biting her lip as she sees Elena wake up she looks at Gabrielle afraid]

''Oh my god...Gabrielle what are you doing here? says Elena

''Same as you...I was about to leave the Party last night when someone attacked me...and I found myself here moments ago...[She looks at Elena] ''They took you too? says Gabrielle

''Yeah the same thing happened to me too [She hears Rose and Trevor talking] ''What are we going to do? Can we escape? says Elena

''Yeah we can but I don't know where we are and they are vampires they can easily over power us. says Gabrielle

''You are a Mage with magic you can use it to stop them while we escape says Elena

''Okay Elena...First let us find out why they are after us and then we escape okay says Gabrielle

''[Elena nods] 'Alright says Elena

'[Rose and Trevor are still talking] ''How are the girls? says Rose

''The Dopperganger is still passed out. The other one is awake and really quiet says Trevor

''You didn't touch them, did you? says Rose

''Give me some credit. so, you called him? says Trevor

''No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works says Rose

''Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah? says Trevor

''They say he got it says Rose

''wonderful and what? says Trevor

[Gabrielle gets up holding Elena's hand in hers as she walks upstairs. She's listening to their conversation]

''So that's it Trevor. he either got it or he didn't. we just have to wait says Rose

''Look, it's not too late. we can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this says Trevor

''I'm sick of running says Rose

''Yeah? well, running keeps us from dying says Trevor

''Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free [Gabrielle blurs Elena making her invisiable then pushes her tolds the front door she goes towards the door when she accidentally makes one of the boards squeak. Rose sees her grabs a hold of Elena's arm making her cry out] ''You two! There's nothing around here for miles! if you think you're getting out of this house, You're tragically wrong, understand? says Rose

''Who's Elijah? says Gabrielle

''He's your worst Nightmare says Rose

[Elena sighs looking at Gabrielle apologatic] ''I'm so sorry Gabrielle...says Elena

''No Elena it's okay...we will find another way to get out of here...I'm pretty sure that everyone back home knows we are gone by now says Gabrielle

[Elena sighs walking with Gabrielle back down to the other room.]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Stefan is talking With Bonnie]

''I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. even if I wanted to. It took both me and my Grams to undo it the first time says Bonnie

''But I can open the door, right? I can talk to her? says Stefan

''Yeah but Damon's right. she's not gonna tell you anything, not without something in return says Bonnie

''I know but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Gabrielle and Elena. I have no idea where they are says Stefan

''What if there was another way to find her? says Bonnie

[Jeremy and Bonnie are in Alaric's classroom. there is a map and two candles on the table.]

''How does this work? says Jeremy

''I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related, It'll make the connection stronger says Bonnie

''[Stefan arrives] ''Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within ten minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up says Stefan

''Are you ready? [She cuts Jeremy's hand. His blood falls on the map, Bonnie concentrates herself to cast the spell. The blood drops and merge into one and goes towards Gabrielle and Elena's location Bonnie points at a spot] ''There, they are right there says Bonnie

''That's 300 miles away says Jeremy

''No, Bonnie we need a more exact location than that says Stefan

''That's as close as I can get says Bonnie

''we can map it, aerial view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area says Jeremy

''Perfect. Call me with whatever you find says Stefan

''No, no. I'm coming with you says Jeremy

''No Jeremy, you're not says Stefan

''No, I'm not gonna just sit here. What if they are hurt okay? [Bonnie has a nosebleed but the guy's don't see it] ''Or worse? What if they're...? says Jeremy

''They are not. you two go back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find her says Stefan

''Well, you can't do this alone says Jeremy

[Damon arrives] ''He's not...Let's go says Damon

''You're coming with me? says Stefan

''It's Gabrielle and Elena says Damon

[They both leave]

[Damon's Car]

[Stefan and Damon are going to Gabrielle's and Elena's rescue]

''Alaric sure likes his weapons. [Stefan has a little bottle with vervain in his hands] ''what the hell is that? says Damon

''I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that says Stefan

''Weird says Damon

''Hey, how much further is it? says Stefan

''about 80 miles. says Damon

''who do you think took them? says Stefan

''Someone from Katherine's past. She said that she was running from someone that knows about Gabrielle's bloodline. they got the wrong girl says Damon

''Thank you for helping me says Stefan

''Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The Cliche of it all makes me itch says Damon

''Oh, come on Damon. we both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway says Stefan

''The Elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar says Damon

''Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. let's talk about it says Stefan

''There's nothing to talk about says Damon

''That's not true. I'm sure there is. just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you are in love with Gabrielle? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like Road trip bonding says Stefan

''Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in says Damon

''No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't says Stefan

[Damon angry stomps on the gas making the car go faster]

''I will not let let anything happen to her...They are messing with the wrong vampire says Damon

[Stefan smiles turning back to watch the road]

[Abandoned House]

[Rose is in a room, alone. Gabrielle joins her with Elena]

''Why are we here? says Elena

''you keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them says Rose

''why won't you? says Elena

''that's another one. says Rose

''You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. the least you can do is tell us what you want with us says Gabrielle

''I personally want nothing, I'm just a delivery service says Rose

''Delivery to who? Elijah? says Gabrielle

''Two Points to the eavesdropper says Rose

''Who is he? Is he a vampire? says Elena

''He's one of the vampires, the Originals says Rose

''What do you mean the Originals? says Elena

''again with the Questions? haven't the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history? says Rose

''So you know Stefan and Damon? says Gabrielle

''I know of them. a hundred years back. A Friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. she said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress says Rose

''Who are the Originals? says Gabrielle

[Rose sighs looking at Gabrielle] ''Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you and the Doppelganger to Negotiate ourselves out of an old mess says Rose

''But why Us? says Elena

''[to Elena] ''because you're a Petrova Doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the Curse says Rose

''The Curse? The Sun and The Moon curse? says Gabrielle

''Oh. you do know your History says Rose

''Finding out about My Background has caused me to research my inter bloodline and recently went to Duke Universty that was where we found out about the Sun and Moon Curse says Gabrielle

''What does Gabrielle have to do with it? says Elena

''She doesn't...but The Originals have been hunting down her kind for hundreds of years. They stopped once when they were once wiped out but now...[Rose turns to Gabrielle] ''They have heard about you and now they are after you says Rose

''For what? says Gabrielle

''I don't know and it can't be good. says Rose

''and what do you mean I'm the key? The Moonstone is what breaks the curse says Elena

''No, the Moonstone is what binds the curse. the Sacrifice is what breaks it says Rose

''The Sacrifice? says Elena

''The Blood of the Doppelganger. You're the Doppelganger. which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die says Rose

[Elena pales looking at Gabrielle who was just as shocked]

''Tell us more says Elena

''[Trevor arrives] ''Capitivity has made her pushy, eh? what do you want to know Doppelicious? says Trevor

''who were you running from? says Elena

''The Originals says Trevor

''yeah, she said that. what does that mean? says Elena

''The First Family, the old world Rose and I pissed them off says Trevor

''Mm-hmm says Rose

''Correction. I pissed them off. Rose had my back and for over half a Millennium they wanted us dead says Trevor

''what did you do? says Gabrielle

''He made the Mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova says Rose

''Katherine says Gabrielle

''The One and only, the First Petrova Doppelganger says Rose

''I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since says Trevor

''Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again says Rose

[Gabrielle sighs turning to look through some books truly afraid for her life as Elena walks back downstairs. Rose stares at the girl feeling sorry for her.]

[Damon's Car]

[Stefan and Damon are still driving to help Gabrielle and Elena]

''We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6 says Stefan

[Damon takes a blood bag from the back seat. He starts drinking and casually looks over at Stefan.]

''If you want some, just ask says Damon

''I want some says Stefan

''ah, that's so sweet. you're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. it'll be fine says Damon

''I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength says Stefan

[Damon gives him the blood bag. Stefan drinks] ''Does Elena know you're drinking blood? says Damon

''I've been drinking hers says Stefan

''How Romantic.[Damon drinks some blood.] ''Since we're road trip bonding. Remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it says Damon

''You mean when I was more like you? says Stefan

''Yes, Stefan, exactly. back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot says Damon

''I guess he found something to else to live for says Stefan

[Abandoned House]

[Trevor enters the room with Rose, Gabrielle and Elena]

''He's here. this was a Mistake says Trevor

''No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me says Rose

''No! he wants me dead, Rose says Trevor

''He wants them more says Rose

''I can't do this. you give the girls to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here says Trevor

''Hey! what are we? says Rose

''We're family. Forever says Trevor

[Someone knocks on the door. Gabrielle looks at Trevor suddenly feeling fear seeing the guy so afraid.]

''You're scared says Gabrielle

''Stay with them and don't make a sound says Rose

[She leaves to open the door in the front room. Elijah opens the door. she arrives]

''Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk? says Elijah

''Yes, In here. [She smiles a little looking around the dusty old house] ''You have to forgive the house says Rose

''Oh, no, what's a litte dirt? I completely understand. so tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me? says Elijah

''I wanted my Freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that? says Rose

''I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. what is his name these days? Trevor. if I so see fit says Elijah

''Katerina Petrova? says Rose

''I'm Listening says Elijah

''She didn't burn in the church in 1864 says Rose

''Continue says Elijah

''She survived says Rose

''Where is she? says Elijah

''you don't seemed surprised by this? says Rose

''Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilzation. which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls. I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina. do you have her in your possession? says Elijah

''No, but I have better. I have her Doppelganger says Rose

''That's impossible. her family line ended with her. I know that for fact says Elijah

''the facts are wrong says Rose

''Well, show her to me says Elijah

''Elijah you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again says Rose

''You have my word that I will pardon you says Elijah

''Follow me says Rose

[He follows her. they arrive at the main room. Gabrielle hears them as she is staring outside of a window she's scared and turns her head. Elena gasps as a Very handsome Man enters with Rose and he looks at Elena in surprise and rushes over to her. she gasps as he looks at her and smells her neck]

''Human...it's impossible [He stares at Elena] ''Hello there...[He then turns to Gabrielle who is quietly watching him He vampspeeds to her] ''and who is this? says Elijah

''She is the Mage that we have been looking for says Rose

''What? [He looks at Rose then back at Gabrielle] ''The Mage Bloodline has been wiped out for thousands of years...are you saying this girl is a Mage from that bloodline? says Elijah

''The Dubrinsky Bloodline which she belongs to. Her father and Grandmother are dead everyone thought that the Magic flows through the Male in that family but somehow...This girl has the power of the Mage bloodline says Rose

[Elijah nods turning to look at Gabrielle touching her face tilting it up noticing a small dragon tattoo on the back of her neck he slowly smiles]

''So we finally found you at last...says Elijah

[Elijah then leans to kiss her on the forehead she closes her eyes afraid]

[Road]

[Stefan and Damon have stopped the car off the road, not far from the house]

''The House should be just beyond those trees. Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with this sort of thing says Damon

''what is your point? says Stefan

''My point is, whoever has Gabrielle and Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that says Damon

''and? says Stefan

''and it puts them at 500 years old and strong. are you sure you want to do this? says Damon

''Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it says Stefan

''Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out says Damon

''alright, then I won't come out says Stefan

''So noble, Stefan says Damon

''I can't think of a better reason to die, but if you want to stay here, I'll totally understand says Stefan

[He leaves. and Damon follows him.]

[Abandoned House]

[Elijah takes Gabrielle's arm pulling her against him as he turns to Rose and Elena]

''We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going says Elijah

[Elena looks at Rose]

''Please, don't let him take us says Elena

''One last piece of business and we're done says Elijah

[He goes towards Trevor] ''I've waited so long for this day, Elijah, I'm truly, very sorry says Trevor

''Oh no, your apology's not necessary says Elijah

''Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you says Trevor

''Oh yes, you are the Guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. where was your Loyalty? says Elijah

''I beg your forgiveness says Trevor

''So Granted says Elijah

[Trevor smiles but Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cries. Gabrielle is shocked as Elena takes her hand in hers.]

''You...! says Rose

''Don't Rose, now that you are free [He looks at Gabrielle who is holding Elena's hand] ''Come says Elijah

''No, what about the Moonstone? says Elena

''What do you know about the Moonstone? says Elijah

''I know that you need it and I know where it is says Elena

''Yes? says Elijah

''I can help you get it says Elena

''tell me where it is says Elijah

''it doesn't work that way says Elena

'Are you negotiating with me? says Elijah

[He looks at Rose] ''It's the first I've heard of it says Rose

[He tries to compel Elena but it doesn't work. He looks at her necklace] ''What is this vervain doing around your neck? [ Elijah pulls the necklace off Elena's neck and throws it away Gabrielle seeing this steps in front of Elena but Elijah pushes her out of the way He grabs Elena's head and compels her] ''Tell me where the Moonstone is? says Elijah

''In the Tomb, underneath the church ruins says Elena

''What is it doing there? says Elijah

''it's with Katherine says Elena

''Interesting...[Gabrielle suddenly making a decision she grabs Elena's arm and with a blurry speed moves towards the Doorway when Elijah races after her and pulls her back she cries out] ''That was a foolish move Little one...[They hear breaking glass from upstairs] ''What was that? says Elijah

''I don't know says Rose

''Who else is in this house? says Elijah

''I don't know says Rose

[Elijah grabs Gabrielle pulling her with him as Rose takes Elena with them. they go in another part of the house. Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their super speed. Elijah throws Gabrielle forward where Elena and Rose are]

''Rose says Elijah

''I don't know who it is says Rose

''Up here says Stefan

[Elijah goes up the stairs with his super speed] ''Down here. says Damon

[Elijah receives a stake in his hand. He removes it. Elena and Rose have disappearead. Gabrielle finding herself alone with Elijah suddenly felt worried and a little hurt that they abandoned her Elijah grabs her around the waist she struggles. Elena is with Stefan. He tells her to be quiet. Damon is with Rose. He has his hand on her mouth and gestures to be quiet]

''Excuse me. to whom it may concern. You're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. do you hear that? [He breaks a wooden coat rack into a Stake.] ''I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the Girl, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other? says Elijah

[Elena appears at the top of the stairs] ''I'll come with you. Just please don't hurt my friends. they just wanted to help us out says Elena

[He goes up the stairs with his super speed. He has the stake in his hand] ''What game are you playing with me? says Elijah

[She throws the vervain bomb in his face. it explodes. His skin burns Gabrielle gasps as she is pushed backwards she screams as she falls down the steps and then cries out in pain when her wrist breaks Elijah realizing what he done goes to pick her up when Stefan arrives and shoots him with compressed air weapons. It doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws the weapon away and rushes at Elijah and tackles him. they fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan but Damon appears and Stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and leaves. Damon tries to follow her.]

''Just let her go...says Elena

[He smiles. she smiles too and goes down stairs to Stefan's arms.] ''Hey come here. are you hurt? are you okay? says Stefan

[Gabrielle whimpers as she gets up weakly feeling numb from her broken wrist she goes to Damon who places his hand on her shoulder looking her over]

''Gabrielle...oh my god your hurt says Damon

''Y-yes...it's my wrist I think it's broken...[He looks at how twisted it is and seeing bruises on her face his face changes then bites his wrist he offers her blood and she excepts it...she gasps in relief allowing him to pull her in his arms...] ''Thank you for coming after us says Gabrielle

[Damon sighs hugging her so relieved to now that he got here in time to save her he pushes her back placing his hands on her shoulders seeing a look of concern on his face]

''Why did you and Elena get taken? says Damon

''Because of the Sun and the Moon Curse...Elena is the Doppelganger and she is a Key to breaking a curse through a Sacrifice says Gabrielle

''And why did they need you? says Damon

''For my Mage Lineage...That girl Rose said that the Originals have been obsessed in finding me for years...and now they have I don't know what's going to happen says Gabrielle

[He places his lips on hers kissing her so glad to feel her back in his arms and embraces her]

[Gilbert House]

[Bonnie is sleeping in Jeremy's bed. Jeremy is looking at her and hears the front door.]

''Elena? [Bonnie wakes up and they rush out the door. Elena is going up the stairs. Bonnie rushes over to her and embraces her] ''are you okay? says Jeremy

''I'm okay, I'm okay says Elena

''and Gabrielle is she okay? says Bonnie

[She looks at Bonnie] ''Yes she is okay too...she was hurt but Damon managed to take care of her they are taking her home right now...I got your message says Elena

[Bonnie cries and embraces her again. then Jeremy embraces her and kisses her neck]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is pouring himself a glass of Scotch and drinks it. Stefan arrives]

''Where's Elena? says Damon

''She's home says Stefan

''and you're here why? says Damon

''because she wanted to be with Jeremy says Stefan

''Here says Damon

[He gives him a glass of scotch] 'Thanks, listen um, what Rose told Gabrielle and Elena about the curse...says Stefan

''I know, we'll keep them safe says Damon

''You know, the only way we're gonna to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect them. says Stefan

''Yes. Stefan, I heard it all before says Damon

''Hey says Stefan

''what? says Damon

''I'm sorry says Stefan

''about what? says Damon

''For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago says Stefan

''Enough Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehash that says Damon

''You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. what I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother says Stefan

[Upstairs]

[Gabrielle's Bedroom]

[Gabrielle'a in her Pajamas. She's going into her bedroom. Damon's sitting on her bed she sighs seeing him]

''Cute Pj's says Damon

''I'm tired, Damon says Gabrielle

''I know and I just wanted to check on you to see that nothing else is hurting you...so are you really okay? says Damon

''Yes...I was worried when you and Stefan came to help us that you have left me to save Elena...When you disappeared with her and Rose...I was terrified says Gabrielle

''It wasn't my intention to leave you Gabrielle...[He gets up walking over to her] ''How can you think that of me? says Damon

''Because you've known Elena longer then me and of course you would save her before me...She's important to you says Gabrielle

''You are important to me [He takes her face between his hands staring at her] ''I need to say something to you and I want you to listen says Damon

''what is it? says Gabrielle

''I need you. I've tried to stay away to give you time to get to know me and grieve your family and that you were a vampire and now you are a Human Mage again...but I can't keep staying away anymore...I love you says Damon

''Damon...says Gabrielle

''I Love you...I've never felt anything like it in my inter life I thought I felt it with Katherine then Elena...but No that wasn't love...it was Obsession...but you...Damn I can't form the words let me show you says Damon

[Damon takes her lips kissing her Passionately she moans placing her hands on his chest to push him away but then she couldn't as she slides her hands until she wraps her arms around his neck then he pulls away slowly only their lips were touching as she looks at him seeing Hunger and love in his eyes she sighs smiling as he touches her face]

''You really...mean it that you love me? says Gabrielle

''Yes...I love you Gabrielle says Damon

''I Love you too...says Gabrielle

[He smiles then once again Kisses her then picks her up to fall with her on the bed she then is pulled into his arms burying her face into his chest]

''Go to sleep Gabrielle I know that you are tired so I won't take advantage of you know...but soon I won't be able to resist myself says Damon

''I'm sorry Damon...I do love you it's just I'm not ready yet to take that next step says Gabrielle

''Of course not...I'm not going to force you into anything you are not ready for...when ever you are willing then we will take it that much further...I just want to hold you in my arms says Damon

''Thank you...says Gabrielle

[Damon sheds a tear. Gabrielle closes her eyes as he kisses her forehead. then he closes his eyes and goes to sleep too.]

[Abandoned House]

[Elijah is still impaled to the door of the House but he slowly wakes up. his face regains its color and he removes the stake from his chest.]


	10. Katerina

**Katerina**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle wakes up to someone shaking her awake she groans thinking its Damon doing it she swats their hands away from her hearing a chuckle as she sits up in frustration seeing it is Stefan]

''Stefan why are you waking me up? says Gabrielle

[She looks beside her seeing that Damon wasn't there]

''I need you to come downstairs Elena is here as well and we need to talk says Stefan

''Okay I'll get some clothes on and be down in a moment says Gabrielle

[He nods walking out of the room as she gets up to put on some Dark blue jeans, White sweater, Brown boots and she places her hair in a thick braid then she walks down the stairs to see Elena, Stefan and Damon waiting for her and that there was the Woman Rose standing in the room with them.]

''Wait...you are Rose? says Gabrielle

''Yes nice to see you again Gabrielle says Rose

''What is going on why are you here? says Gabrielle

''Well as soon as you sit down then she will explain says Damon

[She sits down beside Elena who smiles at her a little]

''Okay, You have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. it's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real says Rose

''Who is he? says Elena

''He's one of the Originals, he's a legend says Damon

''From the First generation of vampires says Stefan

''like Elijah? says Gabrielle

''No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal says Rose

''Klaus is known to be the Oldest. says Stefan

''Okay, so you're saying that the Oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me? says Elena

''Yes [Rose looks at Gabrielle] ''And Gabrielle as well...[She looks at Elena] ''He only needs you to break the curse...[to Gabrielle] ''What he wants from you we don't know only that The Originals has been Hunting you since they first heard about you says Rose

''Great...so What are we going to do? says Gabrielle

''We are not going to do anything [Damon looks at Gabrielle furiously protective] ''I will make sure nothing happens to you says Damon

''Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that either of you exists says Stefan

''Not that you know of. says Rose

''That's not helping says Damon

''Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. we don't know if he's real. for all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story says Stefan

''He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. if you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot says Rose

''Alright, we're shaking. you made your point says Damon

''Are you sure Damon...[She stands up looking at both Stefan and Damon] ''If you haven't notice there are Werewolves, Witches and Mages and you are not going to believe that Klaus is real come on you guys stop being so naive says Gabrielle

[She walks out of the room and up to her room and shuts the door behind her as Damon stops the door from hitting his face then shuts it behind him.]

''Gabrielle...says Damon

''No I am not going to hear anymore crap...I need to grab my stuff and go to school before I lose my mind says Gabrielle

''I know you are afraid but Gabby I am here to make sure that Klaus will not touch you says Damon

''Yeah but you heard Rose he is the Oldest and most strongest Vampire out there...Who knows what this guy has planned for me and it's not good...I'm scared says Gabrielle

''Don't be scared...[He wraps his hands around her waist bringing her into his arms she looks at him] ''You are a Mage and will find a way to keep him from hurting you. Me and Stefan will help you as well you and Elena will not die says Damon

''It's just a lot to deal with hearing about all this. He is after me all because of me being a Mage...[She sighs moving away from him.] ''I need to get going says Gabrielle

[He pulls her back into his arms and kisses her she moans then he pulls away from her nudging her head back to kiss on her neck she gasps pulling away]

''Hmm You are strong Gabby and no matter what happens I will be here says Damon

[She sighs smiles a little as he kisses her forehead] ''Thank you Damon says Gabrielle

[She leaves]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Bonnie arrives at School. One of her books fall on the ground. Jeremy arrives]

''Here, I got it says Jeremy

''Thanks. where's Elena? says Bonnie

''She's actually running late today. what are you doing later? You want to hang out at the grill, shoot some pool? The winner owns the table says Jeremy

''Uh, why? says Bonnie

''why what? says Jeremy

''well, you never asked me to play a game of pool before so why now? says Bonnie

''Uh, I don't know, I thought it'd be fun, never mind says Jeremy

''No, hey, okay. Sure. it's just...says Bonnie

''Just what? says Jeremy

''It's just your Elena's brother and...sure. it's just, I'm really bad at pool says Bonnie

''yeah yeah. I thought you might be says Jeremy

[Gabrielle arrives]

''Hey you guys says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle [Bonnie suddenly hugs the Young Mage startling her] ''Wow I thought we will never see you again...after Stefan told us you and Elena got kidnapped I was worried says Bonnie

''Oh well...it was scary worrying I tried to help us both escape and somehow it didn't work like I wanted...but thanks to you, Stefan and Damon we are okay says Gabrielle

''So any idea who is after you? says Jeremy

''Just someone named Klaus he wants to use Elena for the Sacrifice for the Sun And The Moon Curse I don't know what he wants with me says Gabrielle

[A Boy arrives]

''Excuse me! do you guys know which way is the office? says Luka

''Yeah, yeah. through the double doors then straight ahead quick left then your first right. You must be new here says Jeremy

''yeah I am. It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka says Luka

''I'm Jeremy, [to Bonnie] ''this is Bonnie Bennett [to Gabrielle] ''And Gabrielle Dubrinsky says Jeremy

''[Luka looks at Bonnie then at Gabrielle who he holds out his hands to for her to shake] ''Hi, Gabrielle...Dubrinsky huh that sounds like a old name says Luka

''It is an Old Name...Nice to meet you Luka says Gabrielle

''it's nice to meet you too says Luka

[He continues looking at Gabrielle who looks away to place a notebook into her bag Bonnie looks at Luka suspiously.]

''Anyway, Luka. I'm actually heading in that direction. why you don't follow me? it can get confusing says Jeremy

''thanks man. It's nice to meet you Bonnie, Gabrielle says Luka

[He looks at them both then leaves with Jeremy]

[The Woods]

[Elena is with Caroline. Elena is carrying a bag]

''Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school says Elena

''I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar. says Caroline

''And Keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to says Elena

''I'm even worse at Duplicity and you know this says Caroline

''You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit says Elena

''Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, its...Stefan's gonna see right through me says Caroline

''Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not? says Elena

''You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise says Caroline

''Okay. says Elena

''why don't you want Stefan to know? says Caroline

''Because he would never be okay with me doing this. says Elena

[They go under the church ruins. they stop in front of the Tomb door]

''Are you sure you want to do this? says Caroline

''Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. the only one who can tell me how to stop him. says Elena

''But you're asking for the truth from someone who's proberly never giving it. are you sure about this? says Caroline

''Yeah. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know. Caroline. please says Elena

''[Caroline goes towards the door and opens it] ''Katherine [She looks at Caroline] I'll be okay from here says Elena

[They hear a noise. Elena turns her head and looks at the door entrance. Katherine arrives and stops at the entrance]

''Hello Elena. you come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline says Katherine

''[Looking at Caroline] ''As Long as I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me. Please says Elena

[Caroline looks at them and leaves] ''Stefan know you're here? says Katherine

''I brought you some things says Elena

''You came to bribe me? what is it that you want? says Katherine

''I want you to tell me about Klaus says Elena

''Hmm, you've been busy says Katherine

''I also brought you this [She takes an old book from the bag] ''It's your family history. it says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true says Elena

''You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up? says Katherine

''I also brought you this [She takes a bottle of blood from the bag and shows it to Katherine. Katherine rushes over towards Elena but she can't get out because of the spell.] ''You don't look so good. How long before you body shuts down? 10, 20 years? it must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine says Elena

[Katherine sits down on the floor. Elena puts some blood in a glass on the ground and pushes it towards her with a stick. Katherine takes the glass and drinks. her skin regains some of its color.]

''You have the Petrova Fire says Katherine

''More blood? says Elena

''it's a long story, Klaus and I. it goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria. or was thrown out says Katherine

[Elena gives Katherine more blood] ''thrown out? says Elena

''My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscreations were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of Wedlock. the shame says Katherine

''It was kept a secret? says Elena

''Mhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust. so I quickly became English. it was there that I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, till I found out what he was and what he wanted from me. and then I ran like hell. says Katherine

''What did Klaus want? says Elena

'the same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse says Katherine

''by Sacrificing the Petrova Doppelganger says Elena

''He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body says Katherine

[Salvatore House]

[Gabrielle is reading through her Mage book when she enters the Library seeing Rose crying]

''Hey...are you crying because of your friend? says Gabrielle

''Yes...He shouldn't have done what he did betray Klaus and Elijah...I knew that he was going to be killed but I didn't listen to him and now He is dead says Rose

''I'm sorry says Gabrielle

[Damon arrives seeing Rose wipe her tears away] ''All right Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying cause your buddy Trevor lost his head says Damon

''You're always been this sensitive? says Rose

''Full Vampire switch for this very reason. takes the emotion out of it says Damon

''Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine says Rose

[Rose looks at Damon then at Gabrielle who sits down] ''is that a Dig? says Damon

''It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend and Gabrielle must be diffcult says Rose

''I'm not in love with anyone says Damon

[Gabrielle flinches shutting her book to look at Damon confused and a little hurt] ''Really Damon? says Gabrielle

[Damon groans forgot that she was in the room he turns to her seeing a confused look on her face he then turns back to face Rose]

''I will not discuss this with you or anyone right now says Damon

''You want to try that again? says Rose

''Don't get on my bad side says Damon

''then show me your good side says Rose

''How do we find Klaus? says Damon

''You don't find Klaus, he finds you says Rose

''Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right? says Damon

''Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close says Rose

''Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it? says Damon

''through a very low somebody on the totem pole. a guy named Slater in Richmond says Rose

''Perfect I'll drive says Damon

''No. You forget not all of us can do sun. says Rose

''then you drive. Come on says Damon

''Wait [Gabrielle gets up following them] ''I want to come with you says Gabrielle

''No...Oh no, no [Damon turns placing his hands on her shoulders then pushing her against a wall she is startled looking at him] ''You are not coming with me end of story says Damon

''Why not I can help Rose from burning in the sun and I want to know about Klaus too I have a right to know who is trying to kill me says Gabrielle

''I Said No...[He turns away from her] ''If you want to do something so much How about you study more of your Mage magic it will help us when the time comes and it will keep you out of trouble says Damon

''[Gabrielle flinches as the door slams behind him she stands in the middle of the Dark hallway staring at the front door a little confused about Damon's behavior towards her now]

[Fell's Church Ruins]

[Elena gives another glass of Blood to Katherine]

''what does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus says Elena

''it's really tedious but...[She drinks the blood and crushes the cup. she has regained more of her color] ''The Curse was bound by the Sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. the Doppelganger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the Doppelganger reappeared, the curse can be broken says Katherine

''So you ran before he killed you? says Elena

''Something like that says Katherine

''You met with Rose and that she never ended up taking you back to Klaus did she? says Elena

''No, but not because she had a change of heart says Katherine

[England 1492]

[Rose Enters the room in which she is holding Katherine. Katherine is on the bed]

''It's nightfall. time to go [She sees that Katherine's hurt. there's blood on her stomach] ''when did this happen? says Rose

''in the woods. I tripped says Katherine

''It's a lie. I would have smelled it. says Rose

[She finds a knife in Katherine's hand and takes it] ''I'd rather die than go back to Klaus, Please, just let me die says Katherine

''If you die then Trevor dies with you says Rose

[She bites her wrist and puts it in Katherine's mouth, forcing her to drink the blood. her wounds heal Trevor arrives]

''No. No! says Katherine

''where is she? says Trevor

[Rose rushes over to him and leaves Katherine alone. she pushes him against the wall.]

''You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him says Rose

''He will sacrifice her says Trevor

''then so be it says Rose

''I love her. Rose says Trevor

''He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has all of our heads. says Rose

''then we shall run until we die says Trevor

[They hear a noise in the room. they rush in to see what's happened and find Katherine hanging from the ceiling by a rope. She's dead.]

[Fell's Church Ruins]

[Elena gasps in shock]

''You killed yourself? says Elena

''Klaus needed a human Doppelganger. as a vampire, I was no longer any use to him says Katherine

''but It didn't work. you didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since says Elena

''I underestimated his spirit for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock says Katherine

[Elena looks ill at ease] ''what's wrong? Afraid I'm right? you don't want to die? there's another way out [She cuts her wrist with her nail. she bleeds] ''Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone. I made the other choice says Katherine

''What does Gabrielle have to do with Klaus? what does she play in any of this says Elena

[Katherine smiles at the mention of Gabrielle] ''Thousands of years the Dubrinsky line has always brought fortune to anyone who knew them. They were of Aristcratic Destiny there were Dukes, Princes, Counts and Viscounts they've always had Fortune but also a secret of their own which has made them Targets to the Supernatural says Katherine

''Family of Mages? says Elena

''Hmm yes...people has always said that the Magic runs in the Male family for centuries that has been true Until Gabrielle's Father passed it on to her making her the First Female Mage alive and knowing this has caught the Originals eye more Klaus then anyone...I fear for what he has planned for her says Katherine

''What does he wants from her? says Elena

[Katherine sighs looking at Elena] ''He wants her as someone who will give him Power and who knows what else something to do with keeping his bloodline strong. says Katherine

''What..but he can't do that Gabrielle is too Young says Elena

''Not too Young she is actually 17 years old and it doesn't matter to him...He will wait until she is old enough and when the time comes he will make her his in everyway says Katherine

[Elena so upset to hear that Klaus wants Gabrielle knowing that her fate lies with him.]

''So how much of your little story is true? says Elena

''I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot says Katherine

''Okay, assuming it's even partially true. that's the reason why you came back isn't it? because you wanted to be the one who hand me over to Klaus says Elena

''500 Years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal says Katherine

''So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the Moonstone. says Elena

''Right again says Katherine

''what else do you need to break the curse says Elena

''Hmm, Look who's getting smarter says Katherine

''It's not just me or the stone, is it? otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's Werewolf curse says Elena

''Witches and their spells. so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice says Katherine

''So you need a Werewolf? says Elena

''Believe it or not, they're hard to come by says Katherine

''What else? says Elena

''A Witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine says Katherine

''what else? says Elena

''A Vampire says Katherine

''Caroline says Elena

''it could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline says Katherine

''so you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed? says Elena

''Better you die then I says Katherine

[Katherine looks behind Elena seeing Gabrielle standing there shocked at what she just heard. Elena hearing her turns to face her.]

''Oh my god Gabrielle what are you doing here? says Elena

''I came to see Katherine and wanted to know who Klaus is but you already got to her first...[She looks at Katherine upset] ''So it's true what you said about Klaus...that he is after me because of my Magic? says Gabrielle

''Oh My dear Gabrielle...I tried to make it where you won't be at his mercy when the time comes but...You are back to being a Human again...so there is nothing I can help you with now...says Katherine

''that is why you turned me into a vampire to keep Klaus from touching me...Oh god...why does he need me why not anyone else? says Gabrielle

''Shh...Gabrielle don't be upset...says Elena

[Katherine sighs seeing the Girl she has come to like begin to break down] ''Because only A Mage can do what others can't Your blood has somehow cured you of being a vampire and if it can do that who knows what else you can do...Klaus wants that kind of power on his side and He will come for you says Katherine

[Elena takes Gabrielle in her arms as the girl just begins to sob when Stefan arrives]

''Elena...Gabrielle says Stefan

''Stefan, what are you doing here? says Elena

''I could ask you the same question says Stefan

''Caroline told you says Elena

''No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was the important that you'd have to keep it from me says Stefan

''I knew that you'd stop me says Elena

''Listen to me. whatever she said to you is a lie...[Stefan looks at Gabrielle seeing fear and how upset she is] ''Gabrielle Do not listen to her. she's a lier, Elena says Stefan

''what if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said says Gabrielle

''You don't have to worry. Me and Damon are not gonna let anything happen to either of you says Stefan

''that's the problem. you won't but you'll die trying, how's that any better? says Elena

[Katherine arrives] ''there's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story [ 1492...Katherine arrives at her parents home. she finds dead people outside. she runs and enters the home. she finds her father dead and sees her mother. she's dead. she rushes over to her. she cries over her mother's body] ''No, no, no Mama. No! [Back at Fell's Church] ''He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus. He will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved says Katherine

[Gabrielle lowers her gaze from Katherine as Stefan looks at them] ''No, look at me. no, do not listen to her, okay? says Stefan

''always the Protector but even you must realize that they're doomed. there's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this says Katherine

[She shows him the moonstone] ''What? says Gabrielle

''Oh no, there it is. it's the ultimate lie isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the Moonstone from you didn't you? says Stefan

''I didn't spin anything, Stefan. it's the truth says Katherine

''No, let me guess. you want to trade that stone for your freedom, you Manipulative Psychotic bitch says Stefan

''My freedom? that's where you're wrong Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest Psychotic bitch in town says Katherine

[She looks at Gabrielle and retreats back into the tomb. Elena looks at Gabrielle and Stefan]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is drinking in the living room. Rose joins him]

''I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was gonna happen says Rose

''I believe you says Damon

''I wish we could save Gabrielle and Elena. I know that you want to says Rose

''And I will says Damon

''you remind me of Trevor says Rose

''Why? why him? says Damon

''Because he always talked a big game, he always working on an angle but underneath it all, He was the best friend anyone could hope for. says Rose

''and where did that get him? says Damon

''Dead and my loyalty to him almost got me dead too says Rose

''[He gives her a glass of scotch] ''to Friendship says Damon

You're right to fight it, the way you feel about Gabrielle says Rose

''and why's that? says Damon

''because if you want to survive, you need not care about anyone says Rose

''Caring gets you dead, huh? says Damon

''It might just be time to turn the switch off on your emotions says Rose

''I will if you will says Damon

[They look each other then kisses. Gabrielle walks inside the room seeing them Damon seeing her pulls away from Rose seeing the shock and hurt on her face she goes to walk up the stairs. but Damon grabs her arm stopping her.]

''Let go of me says Gabrielle

[She refuses to look at him so upset but his hands cups her face making her look at him] ''Gabrielle...what you saw isn't what you think I swear says Damon

''I saw for myself the truth Damon...You kissed Rose You told me last night you cared about me and even love me but I can see you didn't mean it that I was only someone to amuse yourself with says Gabrielle

''No Gabrielle No...that is not true says Damon

''You've been given me the cold shoulder all morning and when I offered to help you guys today you shut me down like I am in the way...I can see when I am not wanted Damon story of my life says Gabrielle

[Rose walks to the stairs looking up at the girl] ''Gabrielle I am sorry says Rose

''Please...just don't okay Thank you for telling me about Klaus but I really can't speak to you or Damon right now says Gabrielle

[Damon sighs suddenly angry with himself for what he just did to her all because he allowed Rose to tell him that loving someone was a weak emotion what he did could make him lose her. He couldn't let that happen]

[Gabrielle's Bedroom]

[She enters her bedroom and shuts the door behind her shaking with all the emotions that were begging to be released she sinks to her knees and begins to cry]

[Downstairs]

[Rose's Phone Rings as Damon enters the room]

''Hello? says Rose

''Rose? says Slater

''Slater? are you okay? says Rose

''Yes, I took off, I'm sorry. I was frigging freaked says Slater

''No, I'm sorry to involved you says Rose

''Look, I want no part in any of this but I did some digging says Slater

''Okay, what did you find? says Rose

''You can destroy the curse but you need the Moonstone says Slater

''How? What do you mean? I don't follow says Rose

''Can your friend get the Moonstone? you need it says Slater

''[She looks at Damon, he nods his head affirmatively] ''Yes, he can get it. what next? says Rose

''You need the Mage. get the Moonstone, The Mage should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck Rose says Slater

[He hangs up. Damon and Rose look at each other.]

[Slater's Residence]

[Slater has just hung up Elijah who everyone thought was dead is standing inside the room with him.]

''very nicely done says Elijah

''thanks, I have a degree in theater. How can you compel me? A Vampire can't compel another vampire says Slater

''I'm A Special Vampire says Elijah

''what, because you're an Original? says Slater

''Hmm, now I want you to take this and drive it through your heart says Elijah

[He gives him a stake. Slater takes it] ''but that would kill me forever says Slater

''I know [He's compelling him] ''but it's necessary says Elijah

[Slater drives the Stake through his heart. He falls on the floor, dead. Jonas can be seen behind Elijah.]

''Was it, really? says Jonas

''It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now says Elijah

[They look at each other.]


	11. The Sacrifice

**The Sacrifice**

Fell's Church Tomb

[Damon and Stefan walk down into the tomb and look at each other.]

''Let's do it. [They grab the stone door; Damon taking the right side, Stefan taking the left.] Damon: 1,2,3.

[They pull the stone door off the entrance of the tomb.]

[Gilbert House]

[Gabrielle gets out of her Brand New GT Dark blue Mustang seeing Stefan and Damon get out of his blue car walking towards the front porch. she refuses to look at Damon as Stefan knocks on the door. Elena opens the door seeing them.]

''Hey. uh, can we talk? says Stefan

''why? says Elena

''we went to see Katherine says Damon

[Elena steps aside and Gabrielle, Stefan and Damon enter the house.]

Fell's Church Tomb]

[Damon and Stefan successfully remove the stone door from the entrance of the tomb. They place it to the side and approach the entrance. Stefan and Damon lean against the frame of the entrance, waiting for Katherine, who comes around the corner, looking hungry.]

''Please...come on in. there's plenty of room for all of us says Katherine

''I'd rather poke my eyes out says Damon

''Mmm, they're such pretty eyes says Katherine

''We're here for the moonstone says Stefan

''feel like tossing it over? says Damon

''tell you what, you get your little witch or My Mage to Hocus Pocus me out of here, you can have whatever you want says Katherine

''I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you says Stefan

''I've had time to reconsider says Katherine

''meaning you're hungry says Damon

''I'm starving, Damon. and dirty. but above all, I'm bored. [Katherine has progressively gotten closer to the entrance, stumbling and grasping at the wall as she does so.] ''at least running from Klaus wasn't boring-so here's the deal: get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever. [Stefan and Damon look at each other. Katherine starts to walk away.] ''Let me know what you decide says Katherine

[As she says this, she holds up the moonstone and stumbles back into recesses of the cave.]

Gilbert Residence

[Elena, Damon Gabrielle, and Stefan stand around the island in the kitchen, talking.]

''You don't believe her, do you? says Gabrielle

''No, of course not. we just want the moonstone, says Damon

''according to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break says Stefan

''No spell, no Doppelganger Sacrifice. Ergo you live says Damon

''How do you destroy it? says Elena

''by releasing it from the moonstone says Stefan

''How do you guys even know this is gonna work? says Elena

''cause we have a crafty Witch and a Mage on our side says Damon

''You discussed it with Bonnie...[to Gabrielle] ''are you sure you can do that? says Elena

''if it will stop Klaus from killing you then I will do whatever it takes says Gabrielle

''Bonnie agreed to do anything she could to help us says Stefan

''it's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you says Gabrielle

''We're gonna get it from her says Stefan

''well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to says Damon

''We just need to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it. says Stefan

''Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out says Elena

''Yep. we're awesome says Damon

''except for one thing. I don't want you to do it says Elena

[Stefan, Gabrielle and Damon exchange looks]

''what are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice says Gabrielle

''what about Klaus? says Elena

''We'll find him right after we get the moonstone says Stefan

''Is that before or after he kills everyone I care about, including the three of you says Elena

[she points from Gabrielle, Stefan and Damon. the idea that Elena cares about him startles him.]

''Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life as well as Gabrielle says Stefan

''I know. everybody keeps saying that says Elena

[Elena gets up and leaves the room. Stefan and Damon exchange a look again as Gabrielle follows Elena]

''Elena what are you thinking about? We need to do whatever we can to find out if there is any chance that you don't have to die for some stupid ritual...says Gabrielle

''Klaus will kill everybody I care about just like he did Katherine's family I will not give him a reason to do that. says Elena

''It sounds like you are giving up Elena and I've never seen you as being a coward before and I don't like cowards says Gabrielle

''I'm not a coward Gabrielle maybe if you know how I feel about protecting my family you would understand [Elena releases what she said closes her eyes as Gabrielle stares at her in hurt she steps to her placing her hand on her shoulder] ''Gabrielle I'm sorry...I didn't mean that says Elena

''Well Elena...I don't know how it feels to protect anyone until I met you and our friends...excuse me Elena I need to leave before you say something else stupid says Gabrielle

[She leaves struggling not to cry from what Elena said about her family.]

Salvatore Boarding House

[Gabrielle is sitting on her bed doing her homework when she hears a knock on her bedroom door.]

''Come in. [Elena and Rose enter the room she sits up seeing how serious they are both looking] what's going on? says Gabrielle

''we need to talk says Elena

[Rose looks at Gabrielle who looks at her confused she shrugs then Elena begins to tell them what she wants to do]

''It's a bad idea says Gabrielle

No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, Roses friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. [To Rose] ''You and Damon just gave up before you got it. says Elena

''because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it says Rose

''There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it says Elena

''Why are you coming to me with this? I don't want nothing to do with finding anything about Klaus says Gabrielle

''How can you say that don't you want to find information about him too? says Elena

''Not if it is going to get me killed or anyone else says Gabrielle

''why are you coming to me with this? says Rose

''Because you owe me. one word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me and Gabrielle says Elena

''Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. and their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away says Rose

We're having a disagreement, okay? they're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not says Elena

''They're just trying to protect you says Rose

''and You've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not. so, we're back to you taking us to Slater says Elena

[Gabrielle shakes her head standing up staring at her] ''I don't want to do this Elena all you are going to do is cause attention from Klaus which I don't want you are going to have to go without me says Gabrielle

''Please Gabrielle...I can use your help in finding out about Klaus says Elena

''[Gabrielle sighs irriated giving in] ''I am only going to find information about Klaus when we find it we are out of there Elena got it? says Gabrielle

''Thank you says Elena

''What exactly do you hope to achieve by this? says Rose

''How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight? says Gabrielle

''I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think? says Rose

''Since I'm a Mage I Can help you make a Daylight ring if you help us says Gabrielle

[Rose sighs seeing that she had no choice]

Salvatore Boarding House

[In the parlor, Bonnie speaks to Stefan, Jeremy, and Damon about their plan.]

''I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine. says Gabrielle

'' How? It took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened to her. says Jeremy

'' I'm well aware of what happened. I've learned a few new things.

'' Bonnie...says Jeremy

[Bonnie deflects Jeremy's concern and looks over at Stefan.]

''How will you get it? says Bonnie

''she hasn't been feeding. She's weaker. We're not says Stefan

[Damon raises a glass of blood towards Bonnie] ''you wouldn't be underestimating her, would you? says Bonnie

''it's a plan. is it perfect? [scoffs] ''what plan is? says Damon

''let me do it. I've got my ring. I can get in, get out, no spells necessary says Jeremy

''Gee, thanks, you 16 year old child. why didn't we think about that? why are you even here? says Damon

''maybe I can help better the plan. do you have anything that belongs to Katherine? says Bonnie

[Damon looks over at Stefan, significantly]

[Slater's Residence]

[Gabrielle, Elena and Rose park Rose's car in an underground parking lot below Slater's apartment. they ascend the staircase to the apartment. Rose bangs her fist on the door while Elena stands by with Gabrielle.]

''Slater? Slater, it's Rose. open up [After a brief moment, Rose looks over at Elena and Gabrielle.] ''He's not home. sorry says Rose

''Mm-mm. No. we didn't come all the way out here for nothing says Elena

[Rose sighs and pushes the doors open using her vampire strength. Elena looks inside the apartment and Rose gestured into the room.]

''After you. [Gabrielle walks behind them following suit. Rose wanders farther into the apartment than Elena does, looking for Slater] ''Slater? [As Rose moves towards the back of the apartment. she looks through a doorway and her face falls in shock.] ''I don't think he's gonna be much help says Rose

[Elena and Gabrielle rushes over to where Rose is standing and gasps at the sight of Slater's dead body. Rose walks over to Slater's body and drags it away. Gabrielle, regaining her composure, walks over to Slater's computer desk and picks up a bunch of papers.]

''Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information. says Gabrielle

[Rose walks up behind Gabrielle and watches as Gabrielle shuffles through the papers.]

'' Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass. says Rose

[Elena is picking up a framed photo. Rose walks over to a set of windows and pulls back the curtains, startling Elena.]

'' What are you...? says Elena

''Tempered glass. U.V. Rays can't penetrate [Rose looks out the window.] '' I used to just come here and watch the day. says Rose

[Elena looks down at the framed photo which contains a picture of Slater and a girl. She looks back up at Rose.]

'' I'm sorry about Slater. says Elena

''any luck? says Rose

[Elena places the photo back on the desk Gabrielle attempts to log into one of the computers]

''Um...it's pasword protected. I can't get in says Gabrielle

''No, this is fine. Let's just go [Suddenly, they hear a doorknob rattling from inside the apartment] ''stay here [Rose walks past Elena and Gabrielle and opens a set of doors. she peers into the small hallway and sees a girl hiding behind a corner.] ''Alice? says Rose

''Rose [Alice, crying heavily, rushes towards Rose and embraces her.] ''He's dead says Alice

[Gabrielle sighs feeling the emotions coming off the girl]

[Salvatore House]

[Stefan re-enters the parlor room where Bonnie, Jeremy, and Damon wait for him. He has the picture of Katherine in his hands.]

''This belonged to Katherine. found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers says Stefan

[Stefan holds out the portrait of Katherine and Bonnie takes it. Bonnie places the portrait in a ceramic bowl. She dips her fingers in a glass of water and lets the water droplets drip from her fingertips into the bowl. Flames sprout from the bowl. Bonnie shuts her eyes and begins to chant a spell in Latin.]

''What will this do? says Damon

''[Bonnie opens her eyes, watching the picture burn.] ''I can turn the metal into ash. blow the ashes on her, and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out says Bonnie

[Suddenly, Bonnie's nose starts to bleed. Bonnie raises her hand to her nose and wipes it away before anyone notices. Bonnie pours the ashes from the bowl onto an end table. Stefan and Damon re-enter the room with supplies for the excursion.]

''Still gotta get the torches says Stefan

''Alaric's stake gun's in my trunk. Bonnie? says Damon

''Go ahead. I'm almost done says Bonnie

[Stefan leaves. Damon packs a few more things in a bag and follows Stefan out of the room. Jeremy waits until they are unable to hear him before he speaks to Bonnie.]

''what are you doing? says Jeremy

''Shh says Bonnie

''Hey, you're not strong enough says Jeremy

[Bonnie places a finger to Jeremy's lips to quiet him. When he doesn't try to talk, she lowers her finger.]

''I'll be fine says Bonnie

''You could get hurt says Jeremy

''And Elena could die. I'll be fine. Promise. I promise says Bonnie

''Here, I got this okay? go get me, um, go get me something to put this in. All right? says Jeremy

[Bonnie and Jeremy smile at each other and Bonnie leaves to get a holding container for the ashes. Jeremy glances over his shoulder before pulling out his wallet and taking out a card. Jeremy uses the card to carefully scrap a handful of ashes into his wallet without Bonnie noticing.]

Slater's Residence

[Rose rubs Alice's hand comfortingly as Alice tries to regain her composure Gabrielle is sitting next to her. Rose gets up and walks into another room where Elena is pouring hot water into teacups. Rose sits down next to Elena.]

''She found him a few minutes before we did says Rose

''How is she? says Elena

''overreacting big time says Rose

''Her boyfriend just died. there's no such thing as overreacting says Elena

''Those tears are for her. she didn't care about Slater. [Elena looks at Rose curiously] ''she was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her says Rose

[Elena turns around and looks at Alice. Grabbing the cup of tea, Elena walks out of the room towards Alice and hands her the cup.]

''thank you [Alice takes the cup of tea as Elena sits down next to Gabrielle. Alice looks at Elena with an air of familiarity] ''You look really familiar. did you know Slater? says Alice

''Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus says Elena

''doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at. says Alice

''do you know Slater's computer password? says Elena

''Are you serious right now Elena? she just lost her boyfriend she isn't gonna be in the mood for that says Gabrielle

''Gabby I understand that [to Alice] ''Do you know his password? says Elena

''who do you think you are? says Alice

[Alice looks away from Elena and takes a sip of her tea. Elena looks over at Rose and her eyes light up with an idea. Elena looks back at Alice.]

''what if I could convince Rose to turn you?[Alice looks back up at her. Rose, hearing what Elena has said, looks over at her, disdainfully.] Will you show us his files then? says Elena

[Alice has managed to log on to Slater's computer, but all the files have been deleted. Elena, Gabrielle and Rose stand behind her, watching.]

''Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out says Alice

''Yeah, probably whoever killed him says Gabrielle

[Gabrielle runs a hand over her face and turns away.]

''Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server says Alice

[Rose turns back to speak to Elena]

''[speaks softly] ''You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood right? says Rose

''I know. she doesn't says Elena

[Elena walks past Rose, who smiles at Elena's deception. Gabrielle leans down next to Alice to look at the computer screen.]

''Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious says Alice

''These are all leads to vampires? says Gabrielle

[Alice continues scrolling through the files.] ''Slater was obsessed, almost as much as me says Alice

''what about that one? Cody Webber. they exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah says Rose

''I could call him says Alice

[Gabrielle looks at Elena who hands the phone over to Alice] ''Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The Doppelganger is alive and she's ready to surrander says Elena

''What? says Gabrielle

''What? says Rose

''Oh, my god, I knew I Recognized you says Alice

''Get him the message, please says Elena

[Elena quickly walks out of the room. Rose follows her out. Elena places her hands on a table and exhales heavily. Rose enters the room with Gabrielle.]

''What are you doing? says Gabrielle

''I'm getting Klaus's attention says Elena

''If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you says Rose

[Elena looks back at Rose, but doesn't respond.]

''Which is exactly what you wanted all along says Gabrielle

''it's either me or my family says Elena

''No you don't care about your family Elena [Elena looks at Gabrielle shocked seeing she was upset] ''If you even care about them at all you wouldn't give yourself up like this. How could you put me in on this knowing Klaus will come after me too says Gabrielle

''I'm so sorry Gabrielle I needed you to come with me so that we can find information about Klaus so that we can save my friends...says Elena

''You are so stupid if you think you I will go through with this so this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else? says Gabrielle

[Alice enters the room]

''[to Elena] ''Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you says Alice

[Gabrielle trembles looking at Rose she whispers to her] ''Call him please...says Gabrielle

''Okay...I can't believe that she would do this says Rose

[Rose shuts her eyes and sighs taking her phone out and begins to dial Damon's number.]

Woods

[Bonnie approaches Stefan and Damon who are waiting in the church ruins by the entrance to the tomb.]

''Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home. says Bonnie

Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh? says Damon

''He said he'd be here says Bonnie

[Stefan and Bonnie descend the stairs to the tomb. Damon starts to follow but stops abruptly when his cell phone rings. He answers it.]

''Not a good time, Rose says Damon

[Rose is on the other end, still at Slater's apartment] ''Don't be angry with me. says Rose

''why, what did you do? says Damon

''You need to get to Richmond immediately says Rose

''Tell me says Damon

[Martin's Residence]

[Jonas has laid out all of Elena's trinkets that he stole from her bedroom on a table. Elijah sits across from Jonas.]

''So how exactly does this spell work? says Elijah

''Give me your hand [Jonas has a silver knife in his hand. Elijah extends his hand out, palm facing up, and Jonas slices it open with the blade.]''Place it here [Elijah places his bloody palm face down on the picture of Elena in her cheerleading uniform.] ''Now, take my hand. [Jonas extends his hand to Elijah who takes it.] ''close your eyes. relax your mind. and look for her. says Jonas

[Elijah shuts his eyes. Jonas follows suit and begins chanting a spell in Latin.]

Slater's Residence

[Elena is gazing out a window. Suddenly, she sees Elijah's reflection walking towards her in the window. Elena gasps and turns around. She sees no one else in the room with her. Confused, she turns back and looks at the window and back into the room again.]

Martin's Residence

[Elijah's eyes fly open.]

''You saw her, didn't you? says Jonas

''I know exactly where she is. says Elijah

[He stares at Jonas]

Slater's Residence

[Elena walks into the main room, sipping on a glass of water. She looks over at Alice, then turns around and gasps because Damon has snuck up from behind her.]

''What are you doing here? says Damon

''What are you doing here? [Rose and Gabrielle enters the room. Elena turns around and looks at them angrily] ''You called him? says Elena

''I'm sorry, Elena says Rose

''You said you understood says Elena

''We understand perfectly Elena...all you were thinking about is handing us both over to Klaus so that you can save everyone else not knowing how the people we care about is going to feel...I didn't want to do this in the first place but like you I wanted to find out about Klaus not knowing you were handing me over says Gabrielle

''please Gabrielle I was only thinking about my family says Elena

''Enough...[to Rose and Gabrielle] ''I can't believe you two fell for her stunt says Damon

[Elena turns around and looks at Damon. Alice walks up to them and is starstruck seeing Damon.]

''Damon Salvatore! says Alice

[to Rose] ''get rid of her says Damon

''No...way! says Alice

[Rose grabs Alice's arm and leads her out of the room.]

''Come on. we're leaving says Damon

''No says Elena

''I said we're leaving says Damon

''I'm not going with you says Elena

''you do not get to make decisions anymore says Damon

''When have I ever made a decision? you and Stefan do that for me. now this, this is my decision says Elena

''Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions? says Damon

''You're not listening to her Damon, She doesn't want to be saved. she has somehow got in her thick skull that she is saving everyone by giving herself up to Klaus forgetting the fact that I am being hunted by Klaus as well...says Gabrielle

''Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love says Elena

''Get your asses out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself says Damon

[Damon grasps her arm tightly. Elena struggles and releases herself from his grip.]

''No! says Elena

[Elena throws a punch at Damon. Damon clutches her fist in his hand and moves in towards her. Elena gasps in shock.]

''Don't ever do that again says Damon

[Damon releases her fist from his grasp and walks away taking Gabrielle's arm walking with her. Elena stands there, horrified.]

''I'm sorry Damon I swear I didn't know she had this in mind when she wanted to come here I thought she wanted information about Klaus just like me says Gabrielle

''Well obviously she tricked you and now we will have to lock her up for what she just did along with you says Damon

''I can take care of myself Damon...says Gabrielle

''Yes you can but Klaus isn't someone you just take down just like that. You ar going to need to learn alot more before you take him on. Come on we need to compel that girl before we leave says Damon

[She nods following him inside a room where Rose was keeping Alice]

Slater's Residence

[Damon opens a set of double doors and exits the bedroom. Elena Gabrielle and Rose look at him from their seats in the living area.]

''Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day says Damon

[Suddenly, the front doors burst open and three men walk into the apartment. Damon turns his head to look at them as Rose Gabrielle and Elena stand up.]

''We're here to meet the Doppelganger says Cody

''thank you for coming says Elena

[Elena attempts to walk towards them, but Damon pushes her back.]

[whispers to Elena] I will break your arm. [He looks at Cody] There's nothing here for you. [The man in the back suddenly drops to the floor, dead. Elijah stands behind him. The other two vampires look back at Elijah. Elijah vamp-speeds towards them, looking from one to the other. Rose gasps and vamp-speeds out of the apartment. Elijah looks over at Elena and Damon then at ] I killed you. You were dead says Damon

'' For centuries now [Elijah looks back at Cody.]'' Who are you? says Elijah

Who are you? says Cody

I'm Elijah. says Elijah

[Cody is shocked ] ''We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her says Cody

''Does anyone else know that you're here? says Elijah

'' No. says Cody

'' Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful says Elijah

[Elijah plunges his arm's into the two vampires' chests. They grunt as Elijah rips their hearts out. The two vampires fall to the floor, dead, and Elijah lets their hearts drop from his hands. Damon prepares to fight with Elijah, but Elijah shocks them when he flashes towards Gabrielle wrapping his arm around her waist then they disappear as he vamp- speeds out of there. Damon looks back at Elena, both of them with shocked expressions on their faces.]

[Martin Residence]

[Elijah is standing at a window, looking out. Jonas enters the apartment and shuts the door behind him.]

''Where's Luka? says Elijah

''Asleep? says Jonas

''Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track that girl. However, I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me says Elijah

''I assume he didn't live to tell about it says Jonas

''Actually I spared him. He'd die before he'd let anything happen to her. they both would. she'll be kept safe says Elijah

''for now says Jonas

''Well, that's precisely what we need her to be [Elijah looks back at Jonas.]'' Safe says Elijah

[Jonas looks at the couch seeing Gabrielle laying there] ''What about the Mage? says Jonas

''She will remain under my care The brother's are not keeping her safe and so that is up to me now says Elijah

[Jonas looks at Elijah]


	12. By The Light Of The Moon

**By The Light Of The Moon**

Gilbert House

[Gabrielle is in Elena's bedroom with Bonnie. She looks at the moonstone.]

Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it? says Elena

Right now, it's what is binding the sun and the moon curse. if I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless says Bonnie

''And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful says Elena

Maybe. if he finds out says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. we've got to get him out. says Elena

''Stefan wants us to focus on this says Bonnie

''Don't listen to him. he thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong says Elena

''I'm listening to Stefan's side on this one. we're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual. says Bonnie

[Gabrielle frustrated with Elena she gets up off the bed then walks towards the doorway when Jeremy arrives. Bonnie takes the stone from Elena's hand.]

''What are you guys arguing about? says Jeremy

''we're not arguing about anything. [Gabrielle glares at Elena who sighs guilty] ''we are going to do nothing but keep ourselves safe and that is what I'm going to do no matter what says Gabrielle

[Bonnie looks at Jeremy] ''I need a coffee says Bonnie

''[She gets up and leaves with Gabrielle. Jeremy looks at Elena]

''What? says Elena

''why are you on some suicide mission? says Jeremy

''I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt. says Elena

''Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay? says Jeremy

''[He shakes his head as he leaves. Elena waits a beat and takes the moonstone from Bonnie's bag. she quietly hurries down the stairs. she has her car keys in her hands. Bonnie is about to head up the stairs. Gabrielle is standing in the living room and sees her.]

''where are you going? says Bonnie

''um, to see Stefan says Elena

''You're lying says Gabrielle

''No, I'm not says Elena

''really? tell your face says Bonnie

''are you serious? says Elena

[Jeremy joins them] ''she took the moonstone says Jeremy

''How did you...? says Elena

''we tested you, and you failed says Gabrielle

''Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen.[Bonnie steps aside to let her leave. Elena looks mildly confused as she walks down the stairs and opens the door to leave, but an invisible barrier prevents her. she's trapped. she turns around and looks at them.] ''what did you do? says Elena

''It's for the best, Elena says Bonnie

''[Gabrielle walks towards the door pushing Elena aside forcing her back through the living room.]

''You are not going to find Klaus and give him even more reason to kill us so if you don't mind I suggest you sit down and get comfortable because you are not leaving this house until we let you out says Gabrielle

''Please Gabrielle you can't keep being angry at me says Elena

''Why shouldn't she...you made her think you were looking for Klaus when all along you were planning on giving yourself over to him including Gabrielle so I don't blame her for being upset with you says Jeremy

''I'm sorry Gabrielle I was only thinking about you and my family I can't let anything happen to them. says Elena

''Enough you are not thinking about your family you are only thinking about yourself so if you don't mind I am leaving before I decide to scratch up your face says Gabrielle

[ She leaves]

[Fell's House]

[Stefan is talking with Damon, who is standing at the tomb's entrance]

''You trapped her in the house? says Stefan

''it's for the best. trust me. Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad the witch and I are even getting along. I brought you this [He gives him a bag.] ''Care package: Candles, lanterns and...lunch says Damon

[He shows Stefan a bottle of blood.] ''Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with her. says Stefan

[Damon looks at Katherine who is standing not too far away.] ''yeah...says Damon

''You two are surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan. says Katherine

''I've been dead before. I got over it. [He looks at Stefan] ''Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way out to get you out says Damon

''Don't worry about me. just make sure Elena's safe and Gabrielle is safe says Stefan

[Damon looks at Katherine and leaves with the bottle of blood.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Gabrielle arrives at the grill. she sees a girl nearby who turns to speak to her.]

''Hey, excuse me. Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood? says Jules

''Um yeah I do we go to the same High School says Gabrielle

''I've been needing to speak to him I went to his house and spoke to his mom but she said he'd be here says Jules

''He may be at the school practicing for Football You might see him here later says Gabrielle

thank you says Jules

[Alaric and Damon are looking at her from the bar] ''Mmm, Mason's mystery woman says Damon

''where is Mason anyway? says Alaric

''Decomposing in his truck says Damon

''So you think she is a Werewolf? says Alaric

''well I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Ric, but we should definitely find out says Damon

[He takes wolfsbane from his pocket]

''what is that? says Alaric

''Wolfsbane says Damon

[Gabrielle walks up to the bar noticing them She smiles at Alaric who waves at her then frowns glaring at Damon who does the same only gets disappointed as she ignores him she begins to order some food. Damon stares at her as he begins putting Wolfsbane into a glass as Jules comes up to the bar. Alaric joins her with a drink. he's pretending to be drunk]

''Well. hello. Can I Have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking says Alaric

[laughs lightly] ''No, one is my limit says Jules

''Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody's who's new to town says Alaric

''okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new? says Jules

''because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night says Alaric

[Damon arrives] ''excuse me, is this guy bothering you? says Damon

''I'm not bothering anybody says Alaric

''perfect. well...do it elsewhere says Damon

[Gabrielle looks at them wondering what Damon is up to knowing that it isn't good she looks up as the bartender who brings her the food]

''There you are Turkey Burger with lettece, tomatos, and mayo and cheese fries and a Coke is that all for you? says Bartender

''Oh yes this is great thank you says Gabrielle

[She looks at the Bartender giving him money then she grabs her bag then leaves turning back to see Damon was still talking to Jules]

[Fell's Church Tomb]

[Stefan is laying on a bed. Katherine is looking at him.]

''So we're fasting now? we're so pious. How long have you actually gone without blood? I know you get desiccation in theory, Stefan, but in reality, it's much worse. your heart still beats, struggling to pump whatever blood remains. When it's gone, Your veins rub together like sand paper, it's excruciating says Katherine

[He gets up]

''the pleasure I'll get from watching you suffer is greater than any pain I'll ever feel. says Stefan

''it's Stuffy, and I've been in this dress for days. you want to help me out of it? come on, Stefan. don't be such a grump [She takes off her dress.] ''We're here together. may as well make the best out of it. [She's in just her black bra and underwear. she struts around.] ''you really think Damon is gonna rush to get you out? he's got what he wants; Elena says Katherine

''Stop says Stefan

''Given what's most certainly going out there, I'd say you're free to do whatever you want in here. Nobody will ever know. says Katherine

[She kisses him. he kisses her back passionately. She takes off his shirt. He pushes her against the wall and kisses her neck and body. they go onto the bench and Stefan kisses her neck and body. Suddenly, he wakes up with a gasp and looks at Katherine who is fully-clothed and looking at him.] ''Stay out of my head says Stefan

[smirk] ''Maybe I can do eternity in here after all says Katherine

[Outside]

[Gabrielle is slowly walking down to the tomb with a bag full of stuff and her book as she sits it down and begins looking through it until she takes out her book and turns to a page until she comes to the spell she needs.]

''Stefan...says Gabrielle

[Stefan sits up hearing his name he walks towards the entrance of the tomb with Katherine who smiles seeing who it is]

''Gabrielle so you came to see us all by yourself...where is Damon? I thought he would be protecting you? says Katherine

''He's too busy talking to some Werewolf girl who came to look for Mason...this will give me the chance I need to get Stefan out of the tomb says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle...you don't have to do this we can wait until Bonnie is here with you to help says Stefan

''Stefan...I am not a witch My magic is different and since I'm both vampire and Mage It will be easier says Gabrielle

[She mumbles under her breath walking towards the entrance to the tomb holding her hand out to Stefan as she begins to glow a bright blue light. Katherine intrigued stares at her.]

''It's the power to walk through strong barrier's I believe that she can do this says Katherine

[Stefan stares at Gabrielle who holds her hand out] ]''take my hand Stefan and you can get out but only if you take my hand and hold on says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle...says Stefan

[He walks towards Gabrielle looking at Katherine who looks ready to jump towards her when someone flashes into the tomb standing in front of Katherine who gasps Stefan turns to see Elijah standing in front of the Tomb beside Gabrielle]

''Elijah says Katherine

''Good Evening Katerina. thank you for having the good sense to be frightened [He looks at Stefan and then at Gabrielle in fascination] ''You are amazing...[to Stefan.] ''Take her hand it seems the Lovely Mage has everything well in hand. says Elijah

''The spell it could be too strong for her says Stefan

''The longer you continue to stand there she will be weak Now take her hand [Stefan sighs then takes Gabrielle's hand and then she pulls him through the barrier of the tomb and he is finally out. Katherine rushes to get out too, but still finds the invisible barrier there. Elijah compels her.] ''As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. when Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are. [He looks at Stefan.] ''You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. if she keeps her word, I'll keep mine. [He turns to Gabrielle seeing she was staring at him confused.] ''As for Gabrielle I'm afraid she will have to come with me so that I can keep an eye on her says Elijah

''She has me and my brother to help her says Stefan

''You and your brother are too busy protecting Elena to give a crap about Gabrielle...[Stefan sighs knowing that Elijah has a point but he looks at Gabrielle.] ''My family has been hunting her to protect her for as long as we can remember. The Mage is important to us and since Gabrielle is the last of them I will make sure nothing will harm her says Elijah

''But I can take care of myself I don't need anyone's protection says Gabrielle

''You may be strong Gabrielle but not strong enough while you are with me you will have a chance to learn your magic and become even stronger and there will be no distractions so you will be much safer with me says Elijah

[Gabrielle looks at Elijah and then she looks at Stefan nods] ''Okay it seems that I don't have a choice in who protects me and he is right I know you and Damon are going to protect Elena and so you can't be there for me when the time comes but when ever you need me Stefan I will still be in town says Gabrielle

''Okay just don't disappear okay You helped me and my brother I will make sure we repay the favor says Stefan

[Elijah takes Gabrielle's arm as she takes her bag then they leave. Katherine looks at Stefan.]

''Stefan, no. please don't let him leave me in here says Katherine

''Goodbye Katherine says Stefan

[He looks at her and leaves.]


	13. The Descent

**The Descent**

Salvatore House

Gabrielle's Bedroom

Gabrielle is moving around her room placing clothes and other antigues into one of the chests that her Ancestors had and she stops to look at a folder seeing the name Dubrinsky on the label she sighs looking through it seeing the deed to a house inside and the picture of the house it was a huge old house that has somehow came to be in her name since her parents death. Damon enters the room seeing her sitting on her bed reading it. He walks over to her and she looks up.]

''What is that? says Damon

''Mrs. Lockwood got a call from my dad's lawyer and she managed to get his Will and testament. There is a house that belongs in the family that is now in my name I want to go check it out. says Gabrielle

''Wow [He takes the folder from her and looks at the house he nods reconginzing the house.] ''I know the house it was where a whole bunch of people gathered for dinner parties and my family was one of them. It is a great house when ever you go let me know I want to look at it too. says Damon

''Okay says Gabrielle

''I need a favor [he walks out of the room with Gabrielle following him downstairs where Rose is in the library. she looks sick. Damon takes a blood bag out.] ''Rose needs to find a cure and fast says Damon

''what happened? says Gabrielle

''She was bitten by a Werewolf. it happened when I threatened that girl at the grill the other night. She was coming for me but got Rose instead says Damon

''Damon...you can't keep doing that what if it was you that got bitten You can't keep ticking off every Werewolf you see says Gabrielle

''I know Gabby I've learned my lesson...please I need your help says Damon

[Gabrielle sighs as she walks towards Rose.] '' I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old...says Rose

''Well, if you were a bottle of wine...says Damon

''So I can die. I've lived long enough says Rose

''You know, if you're gonna be morn, I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery [He pours blood from the bag into a glass.] Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite. says Damon

''just a little, fatal to a vampire Werewolf bite. says Rose

''Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up. [He gives her the glass of blood] ''Blood heals says Damon

[She drinks.]

''yeah, it does feel like It's working says Rose

''Let's have a look, come on. let me see says Gabrielle

[She looks at the bite mark, it has gotten much worse and has spread further down her back. she places her hand over her mouth.]

''How is it? says Rose

''Definitely...better. right Elena? says Damon

[Elena is in the room and seems shocked by Rose's wounds. Rose looks at her.]

''Um, it's not bad says Elena

''Where's Stefan? says Damon

''He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah says Elena

''No, can do. I'm with Stefan on this one but if you could play nurse for a little while...[He looks at Gabrielle] ''Gabby finds a cure for Rose says Damon

''It's not necessary. says Rose

''It is necessary. Elena and Gabrielle are do-gooders. it's in there nature, they can't resist. says Damon

[He leaves the room. Elena looks at Rose for a second, then follows Damon out of the room.]

''Damon is she gonna die? says Elena

''Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse says Damon

''Like Poison? says Elena

''I don't know Elena, I'm not an expert on the subject says Damon

''I'm sorry says Elena

''Death happens. We come, we go. Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here says Damon

[Mystic Grill]

[Jules joins Sheriff Forbes at the bar.]

''Sheriff Forbes, hi. I'm Mason Lockwood's friend from Florida says Jules

''Jules, right? says Sheriff Forbes

''Is there any news? says Jules

''No one's heard from him. I've opened an investigation. As soon as I hear anything I'll let you know. says Sheriff Forbes

[Alaric is looking at them. He calls Damon.]

''Hey, Damon. The Wolf is at the grill. says Alaric

[Jules sits at a table. Stefan joins Alaric.]

''Is that the-? says Stefan

''Yeah, yeah. I just left Damon a message. says Alaric

''So you're doing his dirty work for him now. says Stefan

''She could have a cure for Rose. I couldn't find anything in Isobel's research except that its Fatal. says Alaric

''Do you still know a way to get in touch with Isobel? says Stefan

''Even if I did, she isn't gonna help says Alaric

''Katherine said that Isobel knew of Klaus says Stefan

''So this isn't about Rose, it's about Elena. I have an old number, probably out of service. says Alaric

''No harm in giving it to me then? says Stefan

''You know you can't trust Isobel, even when it comes to Elena says Alaric

''I know that. says Stefan

''Alright. I'm gonna see if I can find the number. if I do, I'll text it to you. says Alaric

[He leaves.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Rose and Elena are in Damon's bedroom. Elena puts her in the bed.]

''I hate this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries. says Rose

''Just get in the bed says Elena

''We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness says Rose

''You're not gonna die says Elena

''Such a human thing to say [Elena looks around the room] ''You've never been in Damon's room before, have you? [Elena takes a book and looks at it. it's Gone With The Wind.] ''not what you expected? says Rose

''It's just a room with a bed. Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets. [They smile. Gabrielle arrives carrying a bag and a bowl she sits the stuff on the sink in Damon's bathroom and begins to get to work on the medicine. Elena walks over to her.] ''What is that? says Elena

''This is something that will help with the Cure for the Wolf bite says Gabrielle

''Do you really think this will work? says Elena

''I hope so because if it doesn't she dies so I better get started. [Elena walks back into the bedroom as Gabrielle walks over while stiring the herbs together she bought from the store and looks at Rose.] ''Okay I am going to need you to lay on your back while I put this on your wounds. [to Elena] ''I am going to need a bunch of blood bags after the healing session can you please get me some says Gabrielle

''Sure...I will be right back says Elena

[Elena leaves. Rose stares at Gabrielle as she rubs her hands into the dark green paste.] ''You don't have to do this. After the pain I caused you says Rose

''You didn't really cause me pain. I know that Damon only cares for me as a friend nothing more and as a Friend I want to help you both so this is me helping you says Gabrielle

''Okay Do what you can says Rose

''Alright. lay down, close your eyes and imagine a place of peace in your mind says Gabrielle

[Rose takes her shirt off and covers her front with it then lays down face down on Damon's bed and closes her eyes suddenly feeling peace come over her body as Gabrielle places the green paste on her back then as soon as she is done covering her inter back with it she then places both her hands flat down on her back, closes her eyes and then begins to chant the spell.]

Mystic Grill

[Jules is eating. Stefan's looking at her. He looks at his phone: Alaric's texted him the number. He calls but no one answers. He leaves a message.]

''Isobel, it's Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak with you, it's about Elena. Please know that it's important. says Stefan

[He hangs up and sees Damon who has just entered. He sees Jules and goes toward her but Stefan stops him.]

''What are you doing here? says Damon

''I'm waiting for you. Listen, there's a lot of people here. says Stefan

Oh there goes my plan to rip out her spleen from her spin. Says Damon

''Hey, listen, I know you're upset about Rose. says Stefan

''why does everyone think that I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes, vampires die. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with Lady Wolf, brother. Ease up. says Damon

[He walks over to the table where Jules is sitting. The number Stefan just called calls back. He answers and leaves.]

''Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill...I'll have to get that right next time. says Jules

''You won't live to see another full moon unless...unless you tell me how to cure a Wolf bite...and then I won't kill you. says Damon

''Promise? says Jules

''Yes says Damon

[She leaves some money on the table and then looks at Damon.]

''Bite me. [She gets up but Damon grabs her arm.] ''I'm not afraid of you. says Jules

''then you are very, very stupid. says Damon

''How's your friend? Rose, is that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain? says Jules

''If there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back. says Damon

''Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart. says Jules

[She leaves.]

[Salvatore House]

[Elena enters Damon's bedroom with the blood bags that Gabrielle asked her to bring when she sees Gabrielle holding her hands over Rose's body and sees she is glowing a blue color and a bright white light enters Rose's body. Elena intrigued continues to watch her Gabrielle's spirit enters Rose's body searching out the open wound that needed to be healed from the inside. Rose's golden light appears near her feeling protected in the healing light. Elena hearing a gasp come from Gabrielle as the bright white light comes back to her body and sends her flying backwards and that the wounds on Rose's back is healing. Elena grabs Gabrielle's shoulders seeing how pale and tired she is from such healing. Rose wakes up from the trance she was under looking at Gabrielle and Elena who were watching her reaction as she touches her back feeling that it was bare soft skin. She gets up covering the Shirt over her naked chest then goes to a mirror seeing that the wound was gone completely healed Rose stares in shock at Gabrielle.]

''You did it. I didn't think you would be able to do. But you did it You healed a Werewolf bite I can't believe it I'm cured says Rose

[Gabrielle sighs walking slowly over to a chair in the room and sits down hearing footsteps Damon enters the room.]

''Damon...says Elena

[Damon looking for Rose sees her in the bathroom touching her skin that was clear of any bite wounds. He then turns to look at Gabrielle who is drinking from a blood bag.]

''Oh my god...you found a cure? says Damon

''Actually I just made a Antidote for the wound. I combined my healing magic with it to create a Healing light and I healed her from the inside and out. This was the most differecult thing I've ever done. It drains me after a while says Gabrielle

[Damon feeling the stress and guilt come off him in a new wave he smiles looking at Rose. Elena touches his arm]

''I'm going to find Stefan. says Elena

[He nods then walks over to Rose] ''You are okay? There is nothing else wrong with you says Damon

''No [to Gabrielle] ''The Mage is a miracle worker and I will always been in your debt says Rose

''Just don't go getting bitten by Wolves again because I won't be doing that type healing for a while. I am so tired says Gabrielle

[Damon walks over to her and picks her up cradling her in his arms as she slowly begins to fall asleep. He walks to the door of his bedroom when Rose calls for him.]

''We need to talk Damon...I'll be in the library says Rose

[He nods then walks down the hall towards Gabrielle's bedroom laying her down on the bed touching her forehead. Then he leaves the room.]

[Woods]

[A girl is driving down a road in the woods but she stops because a man is laying in the middle of the road. She gets out and rushes over to him. It's Damon.]

Sir, are you okay? What happened? says Jessica

''I'm lost says Damon

[A Flashback]

[Damon enters the library where Rose is waiting in the room dressed into her clothes she wore when he first saw her. she was looking at him in a sad way.]

''Damon...I want to thank you for letting me stay here while hiding from Elijah and now after everything that's happen with the Werewolf bite I've decided to go back home to England. says Rose

''Why would you think I'd keep you here. If you don't want to stay then go I just thought you would stay to help protect Gabrielle and Elena says Damon

''And I will help I will help search for Klaus see where he is and make sure to call you if I hear anything. says Rose

[Gabrielle enters the library seeing them.]

''Are you really leaving? says Gabrielle

''Yes when I was under the Illusion of the Werewolf bite. I saw things from my childhood that I miss so much and because of you I have the chance to be free. says Rose

''[Gabrielle sighs then fumbles inside her pants pocket pulling out a Ring then hands it to Rose.] ''As promise from you helping find Klaus the other day. I made it this morning this should help you find that New Life you are looking for. says Gabrielle

[Rose begins to get emotional as she takes the Ring looking at it then places it on her left hand finger then turns to give Gabrielle a hug.]

''Thank you for everything [to Damon] ''both of you says Rose

[She pulls away then turns to grab a bag off the couch and then walks out of the living room. Damon suddenly upset and didn't know what to do suddenly vamp-speeds out of the room]

''Damon...says Gabrielle

[She runs to the door and grabs her jacket then follows after him.]

[Back To The Present]

[Damon is sitting up drinking from a flask from his pocket]

''You're laying in the middle of the road? says Jessica

''Not that kind of lost [He sits up.] ''Metaphorically, existentially. says Damon

''Do you need help? says Jessica

''Well, yes I do. Can you help me? says Damon

[He takes the flask and drinks from it.]

''You're drunk. says Jessica

No. well, yes a little maybe [she starts to leave.] ''No please don't leave. I really do need help. [He compels her] ''don't move says Damon

''I don't want any trouble says Jessica

''Neither do I But all I got is trouble says Damon

''why can't I Move? says Jessica

[Damon takes another drink from the flask, then puts his hands on her shoulders.]

''What's your name? says Damon

''Jessica says Jessica

''Hi Jessica. I have a secret, I have a big one and I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? it's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica. says Damon

''Are you gonna hurt me? says Jessica

''I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you? says Damon

[Gabrielle walks out from the side of the road seeing Damon talking to a girl who is compelled and smelling him knowing he is drunk.] ''Don't hurt her Damon...let her go says Gabrielle

''Why I am not good. [He walks towards Gabrielle leaving Jessica standing where he compelled her to stand.] ''None of this is going to change me Gabrielle says Damon

''Damon...nobody is wanting to change you...If you want to stay the way you are then go ahead but don't go around hurting and killing people because you are upset says Gabrielle

[She walks over to Jessica compelling her] ''Go home and forget you ever saw us says Gabrielle

[Jessica nods then gets into her car and leaves. Damon sighs turning to Gabrielle who begins to pull down her collar to show him her neck.] ''Why did you do that? says Damon

''I am keeping you from making bad choices Damon...I'm your friend and I don't want to see you turn into the monster that you think you are. says Gabrielle

''Last time I checked I'm a vampire You are a vampire Hybrid Mage We are Monsters. says Damon

We are what we pretend to be Damon...Stop hiding behind a mask and start getting the fact you are going to love, You are going to care about someone enough to feel emotions for. Your brother cares about you, Elena cares about you and I care about you. Rose cared enough about you to save you from a Werewolf. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here right now. says Gabrielle

''I know which makes me feel guilty because Jules was coming after me and not her I caused Jules to get angry enough to come after me to kill me. Why should anyone care from everything that I've done says Damon

''Because despite all the bad things you've done. You can learn from your mistakes and start a new it is you who makes the choice to be bad or good. Nobody can hold your hand and tell you what to do Only you decide where you go from here. If you choose to become a monster that is on you. Please just stop killing and hurting innocent people this isn't you [Damon groans turning from her to brush a hand through his hair and then stops thinking about what she said and that he should change the way he acts he sighs smiling then turns back to her taking her face in his hands causing her to look at him. She holds out her hand pleading with him] please I'm your friend Damon trust me. Says Gabrielle

(He looks at her hand then takes it then they vamp-speed back to the House)


	14. Daddy Issues

**Daddy Issues**

Salvatore Boarding House

[Damon is in his bathroom, in the shower. He's listening to the news, and walks into his bedroom to watch. Andie Star is reporting on the TV.]

Andie (on TV): The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and park ranger who have yet to be found, The sheriff's department says investigations are pending and no further comment will be made. In related news Mayor Lockwood spoke earlier today...

Gilbert Residence

[John is in the kitchen, watching the same news channel on TV.]

Carol (on TV): Due to the recent tragedies that have plagued our town, we will be holding a memorial in Town Square today to honor all those we have lost. Join us and hope that as a community we can begin to heal.

[Elena enters the room. John switches off the TV.]

Morning. Says John

What are you doing here? Says Elena

Coffee? Says John

We're not doing that. We did that last night. No more avoiding. Why are you here? Says Elena

I'm here to protect you. That's all I can say for the moment. Says John

What do you mean that's all you can say? Says Elena

I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you. Says John

[Jenna and Alaric enter the room. Jenna notices John's presence before Alaric does.]

Oh God, I'm late. Says Jenna

That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times! Says Alaric

[Jenna sees John and is surprised.]

What the hell? Says Jenna

Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric...says John

It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not expecting you, like, ever. Says Jenna

Well, I got in late last night. Elena let me in. Says John

You know, I'm uh, probably just gonna take off. Alaric

[He looks at Elena and leaves.]

I'm still confused here. Says Jenna

I decided to come back and stay for a while. Says John

Not here, you're not. Says Jenna

Actually, you can't stop me from living here. Says John

Actually I can, as legal guardian. Says Jenna

Yeah, about that...um, Elena, you want me to explain the situation, or would you like to do the honors? Says John

Okay, what's going on? Says Jenna

I'm sorry, Jenna. I should have told you earlier, but-says Elena

[interrupts] I'm Elena's biological father. There, now you know. Says John

[He walks away, leaving Elena alone to deal with a confused Jenna.]

What?! Says Jenna

Salvatore Boarding House

[Stefan and Damon are in Stefan's bedroom.]

You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big Save Elena move? Says Damon

I went to go look for Isobel, and I got John Gilbert instead. He said he can help us, and we're desperate. Says Stefan

We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me! Says Damon

Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Elena is putting all her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an Original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can go up and kill him, because apparently, he can't die says Stefan

I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer. Says Damon

He knew about the Sacrifice, Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe. Says Stefan

And how do we do that? Says Damon

He's not talking. At least not to me anyway. Says Stefan

Great work Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems says Damon

Hey, I'm sorry about Rose says Stefan

Whatever. I knew the woman for five minutes. Says Damon

And you cared about her after five minutes. I wonder what that means? Says Stefan

It means I care, Stefan. It means I'm changing, evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back, because I may just have to get a hero hairdo of my own, and steal your thunder. Says Damon

Gilbert Residence

[Damon arrives, and Elena lets him in.]

Where's John? Says Damon

He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad, and then took off. Says Elena

That's public knowledge now? Says Damon

Apparently? Says Elena

Are you okay? Says Damon

Yeah. Jenna's head spinning, but I'm okay. Says Elena

He say what he was doing here? Says Damon

No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me. Says Elena

Do you believe him? Says Damon

No, I don't believe him for a second. What are we gonna do? Says Elena

Kill him. Says Damon

(Damon turns to leave)

Damon...says Elena

I'm joking. Okay I'm a little serious says Damon

Damon! Says Elena

I'm not gonna hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now, remember? Says Damon

What does that mean? Says Elena

I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your Father says Damon

Wait, I'm coming with you says Elena

(She follows him out of the door.)

Woods

(Dubrinsky Crypt)

Gabrielle is walking towards her family mausoleum carrying a bag of stuff. She just enters the clearing when she hears a snap of leaves she turns to see there was nobody there but the feeling of someone watching still has her alert.

Okay, who ever you are I know you are there show yourself says Gabrielle

(She looks around sensing someone then she turns to see Elijah standing at the entrance of her family crypt. She stiffens.)

Forgive me for startling you Gabrielle I mean you no harm. Says Elijah

What are you doing here? Says Gabrielle

I've been meaning to visit your families crypt since I first heard about you and it seems you've already found your families heritage. Says Elijah

Yeah a couple weeks ago I've discovered it. I've managed to find my ancestors ancient Mage book. Says Gabrielle

Well I've managed to get cleaners and workers to clean and work on your families house and as soon as they are done you will move in for now you will stay at the Salvatore house. says Elijah

I thought you didn't want me there anymore? Says Gabrielle

I don't it is very important that you are protected and with the Salvatore's so focusing on protecting Elena they will leave you alone and defenseless. I need to make sure that you are looked after. Says Elijah

I don't understand why are you protecting me? Says Gabrielle

Because You are a Mage the magic that flows through your veins is very strong which will bring you danger. My family has hunted you just for this purpose. Says Elijah

But Klaus seeks to harm me? Says Gabrielle

No he doesn't he seeks to control you and whatever plans he needs you for which will be dangerous. Says Elijah

(Elijah motions her forward she looks at him then takes out a flash light and begins walking down the stone steps. He follows after her. She continues down until she reaches the area where the chests once were. Elijah contiois ahead of her where a old lantern was hanging and he reaches to pull it down. Gabrielle gasps stepping forward seeing a small chest big as her hand. Elijah gives it to her)

How did you know this was here? Says Gabrielle

Since I've been here in mystic falls me and the Martins have been studying the History of Mystic Falls and we found some interesting information regarding your family. They kept a lot of their treasure hidden even from there own as a protection. This small chest has a tool that will keep human and supernatural forces from harming you. Says Elijah

Thank you says Gabrielle

(She opens the chest and inside was an old Ring it reminds her of one of Damon's and Stefan's daylight ring except hers was feminine and fits her finger and she looks at Elijah.)

Now that we've found the last of your families stuff. We should leave. (He touches her shoulder) I would like for us to meet again so that you can learn more history. Says Elijah

(She leaves with him)

Woods

(Jules walks through the woods where she sees a R.V)

Brady? (She opens the door, but no one's there. She turns around. Brady is standing behind her. She smiles and they kiss.)

This is a hard place to find. Says Jules

You told me to stay under the radar. Says Brady

Thanks for coming. Says Jules

Are you sure these vamps killed Mason? Says Brady

Positive. You have to be careful. Says Jules

I'm not afraid of a vampire. Says Brady

I know, baby, but I want the boy more than I want vengeance. Says Jules

I say let's get both says Brady

( they kiss )

Mystic Grill

(Gabrielle is sitting at a table eating her lunch thinking about Elijah's visit at her family crypt and she was working on her drawing when Someone sits down in front of her not recognizing him.)

Excuse me may I help you? Says Gabrielle

Tell me are you James Dubrinsky's daughter Gabrielle? Says Man

Yes I'm Gabrielle but how do you know my dad and me? Says Gabrielle

My name is John Gilbert and I knew your father and that we both knew your mother Isobel. Says John

Whoa you also know my birth mother I never met her so why would you want to talk to me? Says Gabrielle

Because James was one of my friends and he would want me to help you. Isobel has always wanted to meet you. Says John

(Jenna and Alaric come up to her table. Jenna glares at John.)

Hey there Gabrielle is this idiot bothering you? Says Jenna

Hey you two. Come join us. Says John

(Alaric looks at John then at Gabriele)

Its Gabrielle's table. (To Gabrielle) do you mind? Says Alaric(Jenna shakes her head) maybe another time. Says Alaric

Well sorry that I will have to leave to (to Gabrielle) I hope you know that I will be keeping an eye on you as well as Isobel ( he looks to the Mystic Grill's entrance) Look who's here. Says John

(Gabrielle turns to see Damon and Elena arrive)

(To Damon): We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid says Elena

Yeah, but stupid is so much more fun. Says Damon

Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be the better man. Says Elena

Okay then. Says Damon

(They join John and Gabrielle who Damon concerned looks at her.) John, buddy, how have you been? Says Damon

I've been all right, Damon. It's good to see you. Says. John

[John is lighting a candle for the victims. Damon joins him.]

So, John. Rumor has it that you know a lot, and won't say anything. Says Damon

How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires. And, according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an Original has compelled her to stay there. Says John

Only because all the vervain had left her system. Stefan and I, on the other hand, are chock full. Says Damon

You guys are drinking vervain? Says John

Its an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger, so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking, or I will kill you in your sleep. Says Damon

Is the any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk. Says John

(Meanwhile, )

(Gabrielle is in the parking lot walking towards her car. She presses her button to unlock the door. Caroline approaches her.)

Hey Gabrielle haven't seen you much says Caroline

I've been getting things settled with my family home and stuff and that I've been busy says Gabrielle

Okay can we talk later? I mean we can have a girls night and get to know one another better says Caroline

Okay whenever you are ready for the girls night give me a call. Says Gabrielle

Great I can't wait. Says Caroline

( Gabrielle is putting her stuff in the back of her car when Caroline goes to her car and senses that someone's behind her. It's Jules.]

Excuse me, Caroline right? Says Jules

Yeah says Caroline

I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you? Says Jules

No, since earlier. Sorry. Says Caroline

(Gabrielle sensing danger walks over to Caroline)

Is there something wrong? Says Gabrielle

I'm just looking for Tyler and I think she's lying. Says Jules

Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks? Says Caroline

Wolf? (To Jules) You are a Werewolf? Says Gabrielle

Actually yes and you are? Says Jules

Gabrielle Dubrinsky if you are looking for Tyler I saw him going home. Says Gabrielle

I don't believe so I am not going to ask again says Jules

Or what I can take you says Caroline

Really says Jules

Caroline vamps out and turns around, but Jules sprays her with vervain spray. seeing this flashes towards her pushing her away from Caroline only for someone to appear behind Caroline and shoot her in the head point blank. Caroline drops to the ground. Gabrielle seeing this suddenly grows furious eyes turn white then attacks the man breaking his hand with the gun in his hand he screams then Jules shocked seeing this snaps Gabrielle's neck knocking her out. Jules goes to Brady stunned looking at Gabrielle)

What the hell is she? Says Brady

I don't know but we need to get out of here. Says Jules

The Woods

[Caroline wakes up in a cage in Brady's RV. She has a bullet entry wound on her forehead. She screams a little as she digs the bullet out of her head and numbly drops it. She tries to unlock the cage, but sees Brady and stops.]

I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea. Says Brady

[He shoots her in the chest. She screams.]

(Outside)

(Gabrielle hears Caroline screaming she wakes seeing she was chained down to a tree. She looks to see Jules standing at the entrance of a R.V.)

What are you doing to Caroline let her go. Says Gabrielle

We are getting our revenge on everyone who killed Mason. Says Jules

Caroline wasn't involved with Mason's death. Damon killed him Caroline is innocent. Says Gabrielle

Damon killed Mason well I should have known. Well the better that all the vampires die the better. (She looks at the young girl before her confused and curious.) How is it that you aren't dead? Are you a vampire? Says Jules

Part vampire, part Mage. (She continues hearing Caroline scream) Tell that guy to stop torturing her she didn't do anything wrong. Says Gabrielle

Mage we haven't heard of that lineage in years. So you don't want Caroline to scream anymore? (She takes Gabrielle's phone) is this yours? Says Jules

What are you doing? Says Gabrielle

Mansion

You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go know? Says Tyler

I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I want to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that. (Stefan's phone rings. The caller I.D says Gabrielle. He picks up) Hey. Is everything okay? Says Stefan

That depends. How badly do you want to keep her and Caroline alive? Says Jules

Who is this? Says Stefan

Ask your brother. Where's Tyler? Says Jules

Jules? Where's Gabrielle and Caroline says Stefan

You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it. Says Jules

Where are they? Says Stefan

Right here. Want proof? (She turns around and shoots Gabrielle in the stomach causing her to scream then she opens the RV door and holds the phone out to Brady who is torturing Caroline ) He wants proof (Brady shoots Caroline in the arm and she screams. Stefan hears her screaming) There's your Proof says Jules

What's happening? Says Tyler

Hurt them again and you're dead says Stefan

I hurt them again, and there dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery falls. You have 20 minutes until they both die says Jules

( she hangs up. What she didn't see is Gabrielle beginning to grow hot with anger.)

Mystic Grill

[Damon is at the bar. Jenna joins him. She's with a woman.]

So, my friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, this is... aays Jenna

I know you. The news lady. Says Damon

Yeah, Andie Star. Nice yo meet you. Can I buy you a Drink, Damon? Says Andie

( Elena watches them)

My glass is full, Andie. Thank you. Says Damon

(He leaves and returns to Elena.)

You totally blew her off. Says Elena

I'm steering clear of all women at the moment says Damon

You didn't have to bre rude. Says Elena

Trust me, Its in the best interest of women everywhere says Damon

(Elena's phone rings. She answers it.]

Stefan? What is it? Days Elena

(Damon and Elena regroup in the restroom)

Why am I just finding out about this now? Says Damon

Stefan was worried that you...says Elena

That I'll what? That I'd kill him of course, its what needs to happen says Damon

No, Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to get Caroline and Gabrielle back. But leave Tyler out of it, okay? Says Elena

Why? He's a Wewewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's a win-win. Says Damon

(She touches his arm). Damon please, okay? Too many people are dead. Says Elena

You need to stop doing that. Says Damon

Doing what? Says Elena

Assuming that I'll play the good guy because it's you who's asking. Says Damomn

Be the better man, Damon. Says Elena

(John enters the room)

Do you mind? Says Damon

What's going on? Says John

Nothing says Elena

It doesn't look like nothimg says John

Well guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out. Says Damon

Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline and Gabrielle back. Says Elena

We don't need to do anything. I'll get them back (he turns to look at John) first dad duty: ground your ter. Keep her Here. Says Damon

(He leaves)

I'm coming with you says Elena

No, no, no. I'm with Damon on this one. No stop. You're not going anywhere. Just tell me what's going on? Says John

The Woods

(Caroline is still in the cage. She's crying.]

So, How many vampires are there in this town anyway? [She doesn't answer, so he shoots her with a squirt gun filled with vervain. She screams.] No? Says Brady

[Caroline kicks at the bars.]

Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you doing this? Why? Says Caroline

You're a vampire. Why not? [He uses a blowgun to shoot wooden darts in her neck. She screams.]I'm sorry, what was that? Says Brady

Let me out! Says Caroline

Excuse me? What was that? Says Brady

[She kicks and screams.]

Let me out! Says Caroline

[Brady leaves to join Jules outside. Gabrielle groans turning to glare in hatred at the man as he comes out of the RV.)

Get it out of your system? Says Jules

No, I'm just getting started. Says Brady

Brady, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy. It's our duty to help him, it's who we are. Says Jules

You want to talk duty and honor? These are vampires. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. That's who we are. ( he turns to look at the girl bleeding and that she was still alive he crotches in front of her) what about her? Says Brady

She is a Mage we will use her. Says Jules

(Gabrielle growls as a bright light engulfs her body. Brady stunned jumps away as a Tiger appears where she is and she pounces on him planting her giant claws into his body scratching him he screams. Jules stunned moves away shooting her gun at the Tiger who then slams her into the side of the RV then enters it. Caroline seeing her sighs in relief as she bites through the cage freeing her. Caroline was in awe seeing the majestic tiger save her even through she was injured herself.)

Outside

[Jules is alone. She groans getting up off the ground Suddenly she hears something.]

I know you're out there. Says Jules

[Stefan goes out of the woods with Tyler.]

Where's Caroline? And Gabrielle Says Stefan

Locked up tight. Says Jules

Let them go, and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules. Says Stefan

It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think? Says Jules

You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt. Says Stefan

I'm not leaving without Tyler. Says Jules

Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline and Gabrielle says Stefan

[Damon arrives.]

My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Gabrielle and Caroline says Damon

(Gabrielle slams the RV open Damon and Stefan watch her tiger form slam her body into Jules sending her on the ground. )

Ahhh... Give us Tyler says Jules

( she whistles and the whole pack comes out with crossbows and flame torches Damon looks at Stefan.]

We can take them. Says Damon

I don't know about that. Says Stefan

Well then says Damon

[He rushes over Jules, but she flips onto the top of the RV. Tyler has gone inside. One of the werewolves tries to burn Stefan, but he takes the flamethrower from him and burns two werewolves with it. One of the werewolves tries to jump from the RV roof on Damon, but he rips his heart out mid-air.]

[Inside the RV, Tyler sees Caroline taking wooden bullets out of her skin. Tyler looks at her.)

Tyler we need to get out of here. (He hesitates she looks at him.) Tyler? Says Caroline

(Outside, Stefan kills a werewolf. Another uses a crossbow to fire a stake at him but he catches it. Stefan fights with one of the werewolves and drive his stake through his body. Another shoots an arrow at him, but he catches it and throws it in his neck. The werewolf falls on the ground. Another goes behind Stefan and tries to stab Stefan but the wolf falls on the ground as Gabrielle breaks his neck Stefan sees she was back to her human form. Damon fights with Brady, but Jules arrives and shoots him with a wooden bullet. He falls on the ground.]

[Tyler opens the door so Caroline can leave, but Jules grabs her, pushes her face-first against the RV and puts a gun to her back. Tyler sees Caroline being held at gunpoint, but he doesn't do anything. Brady grabs a stake and is about to kill Damon, but suddenly, all of the werewolves except Tyler begin to scream in pain. They all cover their ears with their hands and fall to their knees.]

What's happening? Says Caroline

What the hell is going on? Says Tyler

[Jonas Martin appears. He's walking with his hands held out while he's casting a spell on the werewolves. Damon and Stefan get up off the ground. Gabrielle groans standing up feeling the wounds in her stomach as Damon concerned wraps an arm around her waist.]

Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now. [They leave. Jonas look at Tyler) When your friends awaken, give them a message: They need to get the hell out of this town. Says Jonas

[He leaves.]

Salvatore Boarding House

[Damon opens the door to find John on the front step.]

What do you want? Says Damon

We didn't finish our conversation. Says John

I'll bite. Says Damon

[Damon reluctantly allows John into the house.]

I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena and Gabrielle says John

I agree with that statement. Says Damon

So I come bearing gifts. Says John

[He opens a folded cloth, which holds a silver dagger and a jar full of ash.]

What is that? Says Damon

This is how you kill an Original. In this vial is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the Originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash, and then plugged into their heart. Says John

[Damon takes the dagger.]

How do you know all this, John? Says Damon

Isobel. She's very good at finding out things. But, of course, you know that. Says John

Where is Isobel? Says Damon

Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena and Gabrielle's concerned, you and I are on the same side. Says John

[He leaves.]

Gabrielle's Bedroom

Gabrielle is in her bathtub, taking a bubble bath and that she was trying to take wooden bullets from her stomach but she couldn't she stop frustrated laying her head back closing her eyes as someone touches her neck and places a kiss on her forehead. She gasp turning covering herself as much as she can seeing Damon looking at her.)

What are you doing here? Says Gabrielle

I came to see if you were alright. I've been worried about the wounds you received from our werewolf friends says Damomn

I'm fine, its just my stomach I can't seem to get the bullets out but it seems they are stuck. Says Gabrielle

Well let me help you but first I have to get in the tube. Says Damon

(She swallows when she sees he was serious then she closes her eyes)

What? Damon you can't says Gabrielle

I need to help you heal and I need to make sure that you are alive and still mine says Damon

(He throws his clothes off to the floor then steps into the tub then grabs her pulling her to sit in his lap she gasp as he kisses her lips softly then begins to pull out bullets from her wounds she cries out in pain then after making sure he has them all out then he stares at her.)

I can't believe how afraid I was when you were taken. Says Damon

I was afraid but I knew you would be there. You were determined to save us I've fought my way through and managed to get Caroline free but its because of you and Stefan we survived the night. Says Gabrielle

You are so strong and so lovely how can I stay away from you? Says Damon

Is that what you were doing staying away from me? Says Gabrielle

Because of the way I am and the way I shut people and feelings out. I feel so much for you right now it scares me. Says Damon

Its okay to be afraid but don't keep pushing me away. I do love you Damon (she touches his face and he closes his eyes at her gentle touch.) See its so easy to say what you truly feel and if you really care about me then show me. Says Gabrielle

Stop talking. Let me show you how I feel about you. says Damon

(He kisses her then stops staring as his hands begin touching her naked skin then she closes her eyes then he starts kissing her neck, wrapping her legs around his waist then sinks into her she winces as he takes her virginty his arms wraps around her waist pulling her against him tighter then begins to move. She arches her neck in a moan as he thrusts faster hearing the water splash out of the bathtub as Damon was desperate for her. He lays her back against the rim of the tub then his face changes to his vampire face and he sinks his fangs into her neck taking her blood. She whimpers holding his head to hers letting him make love to her.)


	15. Cry Wolf

**Crying Wolf**

 **[Brady's Trailer]**

 **[The dead werewolves lie in a pile next to a bonfire. Brady carries another body of a dead friend over his shoulder and places him on the pile. Brady looks at Jules, who is watching the fire burn the bodies, Jules looks up at him, sadly. Wordlessly, they walk over to Stevie, who is pacing in front of the trailer.]**

 **''[To Stevie] ''Go ahead. Tell her. says Brady**

 **''Let me just preface this with a big disclaimer that screams, I should have known better. says Stevie.**

 **''What is it, Stevie? says Jules**

 **''When Brady told me what that Tyler kid said about Mason being here for the moonstone, something clicked. There was this moment back in Florida when I suspected Mason was up to something because he was banging that hot, vampire chick Kathy and he didn't want anyone to know. says Stevie**

 **[agitated] ''All right. Just get to the point, Stevie. says Jules**

 **''That is the point, Jules. It's the Sun and Moon curse. Mason was asking me all kinds of questions about it. If it could be broken, and when that evil man-witch showed up last night, double click. Witches, vampires, moonstone. They're putting everything in place to break the curse. says Stevie**

 **''We can't let them do that, even if we have to kill every last vampire in this town. says Brady**

 **[Salvatore Boarding House]**

 **[Gabrielle's Room]**

 **[Gabrielle is in the shower washing her body remembering everything that happened last night. When she thought she was going to die along with Caroline when those Werewolves attacked them. Then she came home to take care of her wounds when Damon appeared in her bathroom and got into the bathtub with her and then things happened that she couldn't explain. She then rinses herself off then gets out of the shower and towards her bedroom to get dressed into some black skinny jeans, she is just pulling them up over her hips when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist pulling her against him. She gasps seeing that it's Damon as he places his lips against her bare neck.]**

 **''You got dressed too soon. Hmm you smell good says Damon**

 **''Damon...I'm gonna be late says Gabrielle**

 **''So, be later says Damon**

 **[He caresses his hand down through her jeans that were still unbuttoned and sinks his fingers into her woman's area. she moans laying her head against his black leather jacket he kisses on her shoulders.]**

 **''I need to get to the High Tea and meet with Mrs. Lockwood says Gabrielle**

 **''Hmm well what do you know so am I...but first I want you says Damon**

 **[He pushes her forward until she is faced down on her dresser and he pulls down her jeans and then he caresses her bare bottom. she cries out as his leg pushes between her legs and then he fiddles with his jeans. she moans helplessly looking at him over her shoulders.]**

 **''Damon...says Gabrielle**

 **''Hmm You are so beautiful says Damon**

 **[He brushes himself against her then he sinks into her thrusting hard and fast. She holds onto the dresser as he holds her down then he grabs her hair pulling it aside then places his mouth on her pulse licking her there to prepare her for his bite.]**

 **''Damon...do it please...I am so desperate for you says Gabrielle**

 **''Oh I will and more says Damon**

 **[His face changes to his vampire face then he sinks his fangs into her neck making her cry out as he holds her down. Gabrielle arches her neck crying in pleasure as he stops feeding on her blood then continues to make love to her then they both cry as they both climax. Damon breathes against her back then pulls away from her leaving her to place her jeans back on then pulls her long sleeve white silk shirt he then pulls her into his arms and kisses her passionately she moans then pulls away and he then looks her over before stepping away from her.]**

 **''So what does Mrs. Lockwood want with you? says Damon**

 **''She just said something about the Historical Society's High Tea. she wants me there because it was part of being a Dubrinsky I guess says Gabrielle**

 **''[Sarcastically, touching the mark on her neck from where he bit her.] ''Ooh! thrilling says Damon**

 **[She grabs her small shoulder bag and blue jean jacket and then walks with Damon down the main hallway downstairs leading to the front door.]**

 **''There's some visiting writer that's going to be there. He's writing a book on small-town Virginia. says Gabrielle**

 **''Writer? what's his name? says Damon**

 **''Uh, Elijah Smith. says Gabrielle**

 **Smith. He's using Smith? [He pulls her in for another kiss] ''I will meet you there soon I need to do something first. says Damon**

 **''Okay says Gabrielle**

 **[Damon opens the front door for Gabrielle. Alaric, not having knocked yet, stands on the front porch.]**

 **''Have a great day, Honey says Damon**

 **[She pulls away from him and leaves seeing Alaric who smiles at her.]**

 **''Oh. Hey, Alaric. says Gabrielle**

 **''Hi Gabrielle...says Alaric**

 **[Gabrielle gets in her car and leaves. Damon waves goodbye to her. Alaric moves to stand in front of Damon.]**

 **''We are together. says Damon**

 **''Damon...be careful with Gabrielle okay. She isn't the type of girl you just play around with. She is a innocent person with feelings says Alaric**

 **''I know. I just like her and we are good to one another. come on [Alaric enters. Damon shuts the door behind him and leads Alaric into the parlor.] ''So, John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah [Damon unrolls the dagger from it's protective cloth.] ''Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates to the Originals, if there's any truth in that. says Damon**

 **[Damon hands the dagger to Alaric and Alaric takes it.] ''So you think it's a setup? says Alaric**

 **''It could be. Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him. [Damon turns around and heads to the bar.] ''What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman? says Damon**

 **''[Alaric gets up and walks over to Damon.] ''Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her Famiy's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this Historical Society thing at the Lockwoods says Alaric**

 **''Where Elijah's the guest of honor. says Damon**

 **''Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party. says Alaric**

 **No. That would be stupid. [Alaric gives Damon a skeptical look.] ''I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially meet. says Damon**

 **[Damon annoyingly taps Alaric with the dagger. Alaric looks at him, clearly not amused.]**

 **[Brady's Trailer.]**

 **[Jules is waiting outside the trailer, gazing off into the distance. Tyler approaches her.]**

 **''Tyler, hi. says Jules**

 **''You're still here. says Tyler**

 **''Is that alright? says Jules**

 **''That guy last night made it pretty clear that you needed to go says Tyler**

 **''And we will soon. [Brady and Stevie walk around the other side of the trailer and approach them. Tyler looks at them, nervously.] ''Listen. We kind of need your help with something. says Jules**

 **''We need you to help us find the Moonstone says Brady**

 **''Somebody needs to explain to me what's the big deal about a rock. says Tyler**

 **''That rock helps break the curse of the Sun and the moon. says Stevie**

 **''I don't know what that means. says Tyler**

 **''It's an old curse placed on both vampires and Werewolves says Jules**

 **''Vampires break the curse, they're free to walk in the sunlight, but we're stuck only turning at the full moon, Aka Werewolf Armageddon. says Stevie**

 **''But if we break it, they're stuck as Night-Walkers, and we can turn whenever we want says Brady**

 **''Aka Werewolf domination says Stevie**

 **'[Tyler sighs heavily] ''Tyler, if we can turn at will, that means we never have to turn at all, not if we don't want to. says Jules**

 **''I'd never have to turn again? says Tyler**

 **''There's more. Stevie? says Brady**

 **''If those vamps are gearing up to break the curse, they must have also found the Doppelganger? says Stevie**

 **''The Doppelganger? says Tyler**

 **''Evil Twin shadow person. We're betting Mason's hot, vampire chick Kathy knows all about it, so we need you to help us find Kathy. I-I Have a picture. Mason brought her to the bar once. No one liked her. She was a vampire. Bad news [Stevie looks through his phone for the picture.] ''Right-right here. The girl next to Mason. says Stevie**

 **[Stevie shows the picture of Mason and Katherine to Tyler. Tyler looks at it then up at Stevie with skepticism.]**

 **''That's Elena Gilbert says Tyler**

 **''You know her? says Jules**

 **''I've known her my whole life. says Tyler**

 **[Jules and Brady Exchange a look.] ''There is someone else we need to find. [to Brady] ''The Mage I don't know where she came from but it has been rumored that having a Mage on your side will bring you luck and fortune so we need to get her as well. She goes by the name Gabrielle Dubrinsky says Jules**

 **''Gabrielle...says Tyler**

 **[Jules nods]**

 **[Lockwood Mansion]**

 **[The Historical Society's Tea Party has Commenced. Gabrielle has managed to change her clothes before she enters the party seeing Elijah and Carol are speaking with each other as they sip their tea.]**

 **''Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of History there. says Carol**

 **''No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic says Elijah**

 **''That's fascinating says Carol**

 **[Carol sees Gabrielle smiling as she approaches them.] ''There you are Gabrielle. I've been waiting for you. [to Elijah] ''Elijah This is Gabrielle Dubrinsky she is the daughter of a Late friend of mine. James Dubrinsky says Carol**

 **[Elijah looks at Gabrielle seeing she was dressed in a white cocktail dress that has a black dinner jacket that goes with it and on her feet are white heels. He bows kissing her hand.]**

 **''It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Dubrinsky. Carol has told me alot about you says Elijah**

 **''Has she? I hope nothing bad says Gabrielle**

 **''Oh no nothing bad. Since you are orphaned and have no family I thought that I and Sheriff Forbes make sure to keep an eye on you until you come older and I've recently got reports from school saying you are a very bright girl, expecially in History and Art. says Carol**

 **''both of them are my favorite classes and my grades they are nothing says Gabrielle**

 **''They are important, because next year you will be a Senior and need to start thinking about College and what you are going to do after College. says Carol**

 **''Nothing to worry about right now. says Elijah**

 **[He drinks his tea. Damon enters the house. Jenna intercepts him.]**

 **''Damon, what are you doing here? says Jenna**

 **[Suddenly, Andie walks up to Jenna and Damon, notepad in hand. Damon looks over at her and smiles.]**

 **''Hi. you came. says Andie**

 **Hi says Damon**

 **''Hi says Andie.**

 **[Damon stares at Andie looking her over. Jenna looks at the two, surprised.]**

 **''Thanks for introducing us, Jenna says Damon**

 **[Damon walks out of the room. Andie smiles at Jenna and stands next to her as they watch Damon walk away.]**

 **''Ahh. wow. says Andie**

 **[Damon approaches Gabrielle, Carol and Elijah. He eyes Gabrielle seeing how lovely she was looking and that Elijah has his hand on her waist. He narrows his gaze at this.]**

 **''Damon. says Carol**

 **''Carol. says Damon**

 **''What a surprise. says Carol**

 **''Hi says Damon**

 **[Damon and Carol Exchange kisses her on the cheek. He stares at Gabrielle.]**

 **''Hi. Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls founding families. says Carol**

 **''Mm-hm. [He looks at Elijah as he wraps an arm around Gabrielle's waist.] ''Such a pleasure to meet you. says Damon**

 **''No. Pleasure's mine. says Elijah**

 **[Damon and Elijah shake hands. Gabrielle looks at Damon who manages to take Elijah aside to talk to him. John walks over to her with Alaric.]**

 **''What's Damon doing with Elijah? says John**

 **''How would I know? says Alaric**

 **''Because you're his little helper. says John**

 **''Come on you guys please don't fight. If you are go somewhere else. says Gabrielle**

 **''Oh it's alright Gabrielle we are not going to fight. [to Alaric] ''Does Jenna know about your extracurriculer activites? Maybe it's time we tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever says John**

 **''You're a dick. says Alaric**

 **''I don't think you should sleep over anymore. it's Inappropriate with Children in the house, and that Ring that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm gonna want that back. says John**

 **''You are seriously standing there telling Alaric that Jenna needs to know about vampires and what's going on? Are you nuts it is too dangerous to tell anyone this stuff says Gabrielle**

 **''Jenna shouldn't be around someone who will put her in danger. Keeping this secret will only come out in the end. says John**

 **[John walks away and Alaric watches him go with the same expression on his face.]**

 **[In The Study, Elijah and Damon are speaking.]**

 **''What can I do for you, Damon? says Elijah**

 **''I was hoping we could have a word. says Damon**

 **''Where's Elena? says Elijah**

 **Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a Werewolf problem. says Damon**

 **''Oh, yeah, I heard about that. says Elijah**

 **''I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day. says Damon**

 **''You are welcome. says Elijah**

 **[Damon sits down on the desk.]**

 **''Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here and talking with Gabrielle? says Damon**

 **''Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave Gabrielle's Protection and the rest to me. says Elijah**

 **[Elijah moves to exit the room, but Damon vamp-speeds in front of him, blocking the way out.]**

 **''Not good enough says Damon**

 **[Elijah grabs Damon by the throat and vamp-speeds him into a wall. Damon, in retaliation, grabs Elijah's throat. Elijah grabs Damon's hand and easily pulls it off his neck, making sure to crush Damon's hand as he does so. Damon groans in pain.]**

 **''You young vampires, so arrogant. [Elijah drops Damon's hand from his own, but continues to hold Damon up against the wall by the throat.] ''How dare you come in here and challenge me? says Elijah**

 **''You can't kill me, man. it's not part of the deal. says Damon**

 **''Silence. [Elijah grabs a pencil lying on the desk and stabs Damon in the neck with it. Damon clutches at the pencil and yells in pain. Elijah lets go of Damon, who falls against the desk and removes the pencil, painfully. Damon claps his hand over the bloody wound. Elijah whipes out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the blood off his hands.] ''I'm an original. Show a little respect [Elijah dangles the Handkerchief in front of Damon, who grabs it hastily, and places it on his wound.] ''The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe. Oh don't concern yourself with Gabrielle's protection for I have that in hand. says Elijah**

 **[Elijah leaves the room. Damon groans glaring angrily at Elijah's back as he walks out of the room searching for Gabrielle who was standing over by the buffet table eating a snack. He walks over to her and grabs her arm she winces startled as he pulls her with him towards the front door.]**

 **''Damon what are you doing? says Gabrielle**

 **''I spoke to Elijah and he told me that he is making sure he is protecting you. Tell me did you ever speak to him? says Damon**

 **''[She looks at Damon confused] ''Yeah, he came to my parents Crypt yesterday and a couple days after me and Elena were taken remember? He told me his family has always tried to Protect all Mages and that is what he wants to do to Protect me from Klaus says Gabrielle**

 **''But I can do that Gabrielle. I'm capable of taking care of you why aren't you trusting me? says Damon**

 **''Because even though I know you would protect me. You and Stefan are so focused on Protecting Elena, Saving her that you tend to forget me. How will I know when the time comes when Klaus is here will you help me as well? (Damon stares at her silently knowing what she said was the truth. She sighs taking her arm away from him looking at him sadly] ''I thought so. Well all I am going to do is make sure I protect myself as well because I really don't trust anyone with my safety but myself says Gabrielle**

 **[She turns and leaves. Damon standing there watching her leave then swearing he walks after her.]**

 **''Gabrielle...says Damon**

 **[She shakes her head suddenly wanting to cry but didn't want to do that where other people will see her as Damon follows her home.]**

 **[Salvatore House]**

 **[Damon and Alaric are sitting in the Library, drinking bourbon.]**

 **''Today was a bust. says Damon**

 **''Yeah. how's the throat? says Alaric**

 **''Sore. says Damon**

 **''Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair. Hey. you want another one? says Alaric**

 **[Alaric gets up, Damon hands him his glass, which Alaric takes and walks over to the bar.]**

 **''He's gonna be hard to kill. says Damon**

 **''Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. [He pours more bourbon in their glasses.] ''You're gonna need more info says Alaric**

 **''I'm out of sources. says Damon**

 **''What's up with you and Gabrielle? says Alaric**

 **Ooh. [Alaric hands Damon his glass of bourbon.] ''She was injured the other night after she and Caroline were kidnapped by those Werewolves. I wanted to take care of her and then things got out of hand and then we just got together says Damon**

 **''Just don't hurt her, Please Damon. She is not those girls you should treat lightly. says Alaric**

 **''Of course not Rick. I will not hurt her says Damon**

 **[Alaric takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at it.]**

 **''Oh, god. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up. [standing up.] ''Don't worry. I'll uh, show myself out says Alaric**

 **[Alaric walks out of the library.]**

 **[Gabrielle is in the Living room reading a book trying to stay away from Damon since this afternoon all he did was try to attack Elijah and now she couldn't trust him to keep her safe that all he cared about was Protecting Elena which is the truth and so it wasn't going to be right to keep pretending everything was alright. She hears a loud noise in the hallway. She gets up and walks out of the living room and into the Hallway. Damon comes out from the Library looking at her in confusion as she shrugs. Then they see Alaric has a large knife plunged into his stomach. Alaric looks at them as he clutches at the knife and groans as he falls to the floor. Suddenly, from the rafters of the parlor's ceiling, Stevie drops down with Wolf-speed. Damon and Stevie engage in supernatural speed combat. Stevie, with the element of surprise, stabs Damon in the neck with a syringe full of Vervain. Gabrielle flashes to Stevie pushing him against the wall showing him her Fangs and her eyes were turning white he cries out. Two More Werewolves walk through the front and look down at Alaric's dead body. Damon, weak, but still awake looks up from the floor as the Two Werewolves grabs Gabrielle who struggles taking her arms from them and punches them in the face causing them to fly backwards then Jules takes the butt of her Gun and hits her in the face knocking her out. Damon groans glaring at Jules as she looks down at him.]**

 **''Hi, Damon. Nice to see you again. says Jules**

 **[Alaric's body lies on the floor of the parlor room. Damon has been chained to a chair with a wooden metal collar around his neck. Damon has become less weakened by the vervain, but is still unable to move much. He sees Ric's dead body on the floor and looks worried for a moment, before spotting the Gilbert Ring on his finger. Damon sighs with relief and glances over to his right. Stevie is standing there, holding the ends of two chains which attach to Damon's spiked collor and another was chaining Gabrielle against the wall and she is slowly waking up groaning from the pain in her head. Stevie seeing her smiles at her.)**

 **''Morning, Sunshine. [He walks in front of her] ''I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull...says Stevie**

 **[Stevie pulls the ends of the chains forward. The Wooden Spikes insert themselves in Damon's neck and Damon groans in pain. Gabrielle feels the chains around her wrists tighten and she groans in pain as well as Damon who seeing Gabrielle hurt too growls]**

 **''Stop...you are hurting her. she hasn't done anything leave her alone says Damon**

 **[Jules speaks up from the corner.]**

 **''So I hear you have the Moonstone. says Jules**

 **[Jules and two other Werewolves walk further into the room.]**

 **''[Laughing] ''Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason says Damon**

 **''[Stevie wraps the chains around his hand. Jules inches closer to Damon.] ''This time, it'll be you...[To Gabrielle] ''You should join our cause Mage...everything we are doing here will make us stronger...says Jules**

 **''No...I won't join you or anyone like you says Gabrielle**

 **''Too Bad, We could use you. says Jules**

 **[Jules looks at Stevie and nods. Stevie pulls on the chain again, impaling Damon's neck. Damon groans in pain...Gabrielle cries out as the Chains dig into her wrists and stomach she groans glaring at the Werwwolves]**

 **''You have no idea what you are dealing with says Gabrielle**

 **[Jules seeing that the girl's eyes were changing color realising what happened last time they angered the Mage she steps up to her and smacks her face hard with a Mace knocking her out. Damon growls angry at what she just did.]**

 **''You will regret that says Damon**

 **[He groans in pain as Stevie pulls the chains again. Jules leans against a shotgun as she talks to Damon.]**

 **''You know what the great thing about Buckshot is? It scatters through the body. Maximum damage [Damon looks at her with feigned intrigue. Jules lifts the Shotgun up and points it at Damon.] ''Where's the Moonstone? says Jules**

 **''Get over it, Honey. You're never gonna get it. says Damon**

 **[Jules angry then turns and points at Gabrielle who was staring at Jules with Hate.]**

 **''I will kill The Mage...tell me where it is says Jules**

 **[Elijah enters the room. He looks at Gabrielle who is chained to a wall bleeding from a wound on her stomach and wrists where the Chains were digging deep. He then turns to the Werewolves.]**

 **''You looking for this? [Elijah, leaning against a banister, twirls the moonstone in his hand. Everyone turns to look at him. Elijah walks down the stairs and places the Moonstone on an end table. He backs away.] ''Go ahead. take it. [ One of the Werewolves uses his wolf speed to rush towards the Moonstone, but Elijah, being quicker, plunges his hand into the Wolf's chest and rips out his heart. The Wolf falls down onto the couch, dead. Two Other Wolves rush at Elijah and Elijah, without any effort, plunges his arms into their chests and rips their heart out as well. Jules Wolf-speeds out of the house before she is killed. Elijah walks over to Stevie, who crouches down and pulls his jacket over his face in fear. Elijah pulls him up from the ground.] ''What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where's Elena? says Elijah**

 **''[Looks around] ''I don't know says Damon**

 **''It doesn't matter [Elijah punches Stevie in the face and Stevie falls to the floor. Elijah then removes the chains strapping Damon down into the chair.] ''So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now? [Damon doesn't respond. Elijah turns around and helps Gabrielle down from the wall catching her as she falls unconscious into his arms and he picks her up.] ''This is the last time I leave her in your care. You will bring danger into her life, there is no point in her staying here. Until Klaus is defeated she will stay in her families home under my watch says Elijah**

 **[He grabs the Moonstone and walks out of the House with Gabrielle in his arms. Damon gets a phone call and it's Bonnie]**

 **''So he planned to Kill Elena all along. says Damon**

 **''Yeah. The Sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan says Bonnie**

 **''Got it loud and clear [Damon hangs up. Alaric suddenly comes back from the dead.] ''Finally. You missed all the fun. says Damon**

 **[Damon picks up the chains from the floor as Alaric attempts to awaken.]**


	16. Dinner Party

**The Dinner Party**

[Gilbert Lake House]

[Outside, Stefan is on the deck, skipping stones across the lake. His phone rings and he answers it. Damon is on the other end.]

''What's going on? says Stefan

''Well, I showered. I shaved. Had breakfast. very relaxed. says Damon

''That makes one of us. says Stefan

''I did hear one piece of good news though. Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night. says Damon

''How do you know? says Stefan

''Well, I heard it from Sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood, Thus, ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to...says Damon

''Killing Elijah. says Stefan

''Exactly says Damon

''Well, it's not going to be easy. He's crafty. says Stefan

''Well, I've got a crafty little dagger. says Damon

''He's an Original. We don't know what all that encompasses says Stefan

''Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm gonna dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises. says Damon

''Wow, Damon, tell me you're actually gonna be careful for once? says Stefan

''Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I've a murder to plan. Busy day. says Damon

''So any sign of Gabrielle? says Stefan

''Well Elijah has taken her which means he is trying to keep her safe which I don't believe for a second. I'm pretty sure that she isn't out of Mystic Falls says Damon

''Make sure that you ask Elijah about her and make sure she is safe says Stefan

''Will do says Damon

[Damon hangs up. Stefan lowers his phone and looks at Elena through the window. He walks back up to the house.]

[Old Fell Property]

[Elijah is touring the Historical Sights of Mystic Falls. He looks at Gabrielle who was walking behind him with Jenna.]

''The Old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence. says Jenna

''Ah, the Fells. One of the Founding Familes. says Elijah

''Why do you say it like that? says Jenna

''My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries eariler. It was a migration of townsfolk from the Northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise. says Elijah

''Massachusetts? As in the Witch Trials? says Gabrielle

''Which means the ever-lauded founding families...didn't actually found anything. says Elijah

''Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being Founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial. says Jenna

''Yes, they are. says Elijah

[Alaric walks up to the pair of them.]

''Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman. says Jenna

''[Alaric looks at Gabrielle surprised then at Elijah who has walked up to Alaric shaking his hand.] ''Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old Property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next? says Alaric

''I'm Pretty curious about the Freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the Descendents of the slaves are the true keepers of American History. says Elijah

''Well, I only brought the Surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec. says Jenna

[Jenna walks back to her car, leaving the three alone together. Alaric walks to Gabrielle still looking at Elijah.]

''Gabrielle, are you okay? says Alaric

''Yes I'm fine. says Gabrielle

''After what happened at the Salvatore House with the Werewolves and Elijah took you. Everybody has been worried says Alaric

[Elijah smiles a little placing his hand on Gabrielle's shoulder] ''The Oldest Salvatore Damon is too much of a danger to let Gabrielle stay around him for the time being. I needed to make sure that she was safe. says Elijah

''Its okay...[She looks at Alaric] ''It's only until everything with Klaus and the Sacrifice. it won't be for long and besides I think Elijah is right. With Stefan and Damon protecting Elenav they don't protect me which only puts me in danger. [to Elijah] ''I can take care of myself. I've been practicing with my magic for sometime now. says Gabrielle

''Yes you are strong with your magic, but it won't be enough for Klaus you will need to be looked after while you continue studying your Gifts. [To Alaric] ''Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect. says Elijah

''So is Jenna. says Alaric

''You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. It's joke, Ric, lighten up. says Elijah

[Elijah pats him on shoulder and walks away.] ''Right. says Alaric

[Gabrielle as she follows him.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Bonnie is sitting alone at a table. Jeremy walks in, sees her, and smiles. He walks over to her and sits down with her.]

''Hey, whacha doin? says Jeremy

''Thinking about last night. says Bonnie

''Yeah, yeah. me too. says Jeremy

''It was a tough spell. I could feel it draining me. I need practice. says Bonnie

''Yeah, well, uh, maybe, I don't know...maybe you should come over tonight. We can practice. Get stronger. says Jeremy

''Yeah, sure. thanks. says Bonnie

[Alaric, Damon and Andie are at a table.]

''Other than your lecture on the History of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah? says Damon

''No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming. says Alaric

''You sounded jealous.? says Damon

''Kinda do. says Andie

''Maybe we shouldn't talk about this [He glances at Andie] ''Andie, she's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you? says Damon

''Uh-huh says Andie

[Damon and Andie kiss. Alaric stunned looks at Damon] ''what are you doing? Have you forgot about Gabrielle? I saw her today with Elijah. says Alaric

''And you are just telling me this now? Is she okay? says Damon

''Yes, he's keeping a look out for her until Klaus shows up. His word on protecting her is pretty honerable says Alaric

''Gabrielle is very important to me and a Good Friend. What we had together was just a distraction to keep our minds off the things that were going on? says Damon

''And does she know about this? says Alaric

[Damon sighs knowing that Alaric was disappointed in him and realizing if Gabrielle finds out she will be so hurt. He sees Elijah, Gabrielle and Jenna enter the Grill.]

''Hey, guys. says Gabrielle

''So I hear you three had quite a meeting of Historical minds today. says Damon

''Yeah, I guess you could say that says Jenna

''Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade. says Alaric

[Alaric puts down some money and gets up from the table.]

''No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party. says Andie

''Ooh. My girl. Full of good ideas. [He notices Gabrielle's stunned expression on her face hearing that He just called Andie his girl.]

''I don't know if tonight is good? says Gabrielle

''Yeah, I'm free. says Jenna

''It'd be a pleasure. says Elijah

''Great. says Damon

[Gabrielle sighs looking at Elijah] ''I need to use the restroom. says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle...[He places his hand on her shoulder.] ''I'm not keeping you prisoner. I only seek to keep you safe. [He takes out a card.] ''This is my number if you ever need me, I will come right away says Elijah

[Gabrielle takes the card, looking at him nodding.] ''Thank you, says Gabrielle

[She leaves. Damon stares at Elijah who stares at him coldly] ''Why did you take her last night? says Damon

''Because you are a danger to her life. [Damon winces at how true that was.] ''Elena has you and Stefan to protect her, but Gabrielle has nobody and so I have given my word that I will see to her care. says Elijah

''Well, you don't need to anymore because I will make sure she is safe, Not you says Damon

[Damon glares at Elijah, then leaves.]

[Fell's Church]

[Katherine's Body has desiccated. Damon waves a bottle of blood under her nose and pours some in her mouth. She starts to drink.]

''Great. Drink up. Good girl. [she takes the bottle out of his hands and continues to drink. Damon gets up.] ''I've come bearing gifts. I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things. Hmm? [He hangs some clothes on the iron grating for Katherine. Katherine looks normal again and crushes the empty bottle in her hands. Damon looks down at her.] ''Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again. says Damon

''What is it you want, Damon? says Katherine

''Guess who's back in town? Your Old friend, John Gilbert says Damon

''Really. Why? says Katherine

''Says he loves his daughter, wants to protect her from Elijah and big, bad Klaus. says Damon

''Touching. says Katherine

[Katherine pulls herself up from the ground] ''Yeah, right. He told me this old wives tale about how to kill an Original. says Damon

''And you want to know if it's true. If it was, I wouldn't tell you. says Katherine

[Katherine goes over to the clothes Damon has hung up and grabs a jacket off the hanger.]

''Now, why not? I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do. says Damon

''Klaus, yes. Elijah, no. He's compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I'm stuck forever. says Katherine

''Sucks for you. says Damon

''Forget it, Damon. Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. You can't do it. says Katherine

''Can so. says Damon

''Can't. says Katherine

''Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash? says Damon

[She turns and looks at him with an expression of surprise.] ''No. Damon, if you kill Elijah, then I'm stuck in here forever. says Katherine

''You're really scared. says Damon

''Just get me out of here first and then I'll help you. I'll...I'll help you kill Elijah or...Or Protect Elena or Gabrielle. Whatever you want. says Katherine

''I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free Margaritas on some island somewhere. No way says Damon

''That's not true. I'll stay. Damon, please just don't do it. says Katherine

''Well, thank you, You've told me everything I need to know. says Damon

[He smiles maliclously] ''I've told you nothing. says Katherine

''You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to Dinner? says Damon

[He turns and leaves.]

[Dubrinsky Estate]

[After Elijah helped her from the Werewolves that night, He brought her to this Huge White Mansion with a huge wrap around porch that has columns around it and that there were covered chairs and benches. She looks around the Fourer so stunned at it's Beauty and never thought this house would belong to her, she walks slowly up the double staircase seeing seven rooms that were empty except for one which had a Huge King size's bed that was empty of any mattress or covers. Everything was empty and covered in old sheets Gabrielle sighs turning to go back downstairs when she sees Elijah standing outside at the front door with his hands in his pocket.]

''This is a really big house. How can I own this? and How am I going to take care of it by myself? says Gabrielle

''You won't. I've hired gardners and men to help clean and restore the property so that you can live in it. [He smiles gently] ''Will you invite me in? says Elijah

''Oh, Wow I'm sorry [She nods] ''You can come in says Gabrielle

[He walks into the house, moving passed her into the Ballroom and that there was a Huge library with books inside the shelves and a Fireplace. Gabrielle was in awe that everything in this house belonged to her.]

''This will take sometime to get this house back up and running. The Dubrinsky Estate has always been in your family for generations since 1864 when your Great Great Grandfather Richard bought the place. Now it has come to you [He holds out the Old Key that has a Tiger head on it. She looks at it ] ''Welcome home. says Elijah

''Wow...[She suddenly tears up] ''Thank you Elijah, You have no idea how much this means to me. says Gabrielle

''I do and more. [He holds out his elbow for her to take.] ''Come, I believe we have a Dinner Party to go to. says Elijah

''Elijah...I have a feeling that Damon is up to something...He is always up to something and I wouldn't trust him. says Gabrielle

''I know, somehow He is planning something to try and kill me. But it will be futile I am a Original and not able to die. says Elijah

[She nods leaving the Mansion with him.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Jenna and Andie are preparing the table for the Dinner party.]

''So what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's some tension. says Andie

''I don't know. I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him. says Jenna

''Like what? says Andie

''Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth. says Jenna

''Oh, well, there you go, then. Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything. says Andie

[Damon and Alaric are in the library]

''This is a bad idea. says Alaric

''There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here says Damon

[He hands Alaric a glass of scotch, but he refuses it.] ''No. I Don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house as Jenna. says Alaric

''Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless. says Damon

''Just a Fact-finding mission? says Alaric

''Yeah. says Damon

''Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way. okay? says Damon

[Damon puts up his hand and grabs Alaric's shoulder. Alaric looks at him, still suspicious. Andie walks in.]

''Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine. says Andie

[Damon looks at him, smiles, and pats his arm reassuringly. Alaric walks up the stairs.]

''Thanks. says Andie

''Yeah. says Alaric

[He leaves the room and closes the door. Damon waits untile he is sure he is gone before he walks over to a small trunk and opens it. He pulls out the Silver dagger and white oak ash from inside. Andie walks down to him.]

''What's that? says Andie

''Dessert. [He dips the dagger in the ash.] ''Elijah's stronger than me. Faster than me. It's all about the Element of surprise. says Damon

''Ah, it's too bad. I like him. He's very old-school. Classy. says Andie

''Which is why you should encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do Coffee in the kitchen with the girls. says Damon

[Damon places the dagger with the glasses and the scotch, hiding it from view.]

''Hmm. That is a little too sexist for me. says Andie

[Damon turns around and looks at her.]

''Stop talking. says Damon

[Andie smiles at him. ]

[Upstairs, The Bell Rings. Jenna answers the door. John is outside on the porch and walks into the house. Damon walks out of the library and into the front hall.]

''Who invited him? says Jenna

''John. Surprise. Leave. says Damon

''When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games. says John

''[Alaric walks in. Damon and John Look at him.] ''There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party. says Alaric

[John looks back at Damon] ''What he said. says Damon

[Outside]

[Elijah gets out of a expensive looking car and holds his hand out as Gabrielle gets out of the car dressed in a Light blue short dress that goes to her knees, On her feet are black knee high boots and she has a black sweater on and that her hair was halfway up while the rest hangs down in curls. Elijah smiles in apprecitively]

''You look lovely says Elijah

''Thank you Elijah...you don't look bad yourself says Gabrielle

[He walks with her to the Front Door and Gabrielle rings the bell. Damon opens the door stunned to see her with Elijah.]

''Good Evening says Elijah

''thank you for coming. Please come in. [Damon looks at Gabrielle with apprection] ''You look beautiful Gabrielle. says Damon

''Thank you Damon. says Gabrielle

[Elijah steps in, Damon eyes Gabrielle as she walks past him.] ''Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider. says Elijah

''No, nothing. [Gabrielle looks at Damon seeing how uncomfortable he was being knowing that he did have something up his sleeves. she looks at him worried.] ''Nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you. says Damon

''Hmm. well, that's good. [He turns to stare at Damon with a cold and serious look.] ''Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, If you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house, except Young Gabrielle. Are we clear? says Elijah

''Crystal. says Damon

[Elijah sees Jenna, smiles, and walks over to her.] ''Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you? says Elijah

''Nice to see you. says Jenna

''You look incredible. says Elijah

''Thank you. [She looks at Gabrielle] ''Gabrielle, Honey you look very beautiful tonight. says Jenna

''Thanks Jenna so do you. says Gabrielle

[Damon shuts the front door.]

[Damon, Andie, Elijah, Gabrielle, Jenna, John and Alaric all sit around the table. Jenna pours some Wine for Damon.]

''I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a Founder of this town. says Jenna

''Hmm, do tell. says Damon

''Well, as I mentioned to Jenna eariler, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the Witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where They could feel safe from persecution. says Elijah

''Hmm. Because they were Witches. says Gabrielle

''Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem. says Andie

''Andie's a Journalist. Big on Facts. says Damon

''Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the...says Elijah

''I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society. says Jenna

''It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me. says John

''So, why do you want to know the location of these Alleged massacres? says Damon

''You know...A Healthy Historian's curiosity, of course. says Elijah

''Of course. says Damon

[He glances at Damon and smiles, nervously.]

[Gilbert Lake House.]

[Elena is sitting on the couch reading another of Johnathan Gilbert's Journals. Stefan walks in the house and over to her.]

''Johnathan Gilbert got crazier and crazier. I guess that's what happens when you spend your life obsessed with vampires. [She puts the journal down and picks up another, She begins to read and as she does her brow furrows.] ''He researched the Originals. says Elena

''You're kidding. says Stefan

[He walks over to the couch and sits down next to her.] ''Later in life, look. [She shows him the Journal] ''Pages, and pages of questions and scribbles. [Elena flips through the pages and eventually stops on one. A picture of the Silver Dagger has been drawn on it.] ''What's that? [Her and Stefan look at each other for a moment. She looks back down and starts to read aloud.] ''The Wood from one tree and one tree alone, an Ancient white oak would bring Death to an Original vampire. When the tree burned, all hope was thought lost. He was trying to figure out how to kill an Original. [She looks back down at the Journal and continues to read out loud] ''But the ash from the tree was saved and witches forged a dagger to which the ash can ben bonded. This alchemic bond provides the necessary poison? says Elena

[Stefan gets up and stands in front of her.] ''Elena...says Stefan

''I wonder if this is true. I mean, do you think this dagger actually exists? says Elena

''I know it does...[Elena looks up at him, Shocked] Because John gave it to Damon. says Stefan

''John Gave Damon the weapon that's supposed to kill Elijah? This one? [Elena points at the dagger on the page and Stefan nods. She starts to read aloud again.] ''It must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it. says Elena

[Stefan grabs the Journal from Elena and looks at it. He quickly grabs out his phone and dials Damon.]'

''John's trying to get Damon killed. says Stefan

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle is sitting at the table finishing her Apple Juice since she didn't like drinking booze as Damon speaks]

''Would anyone care for some Cognic? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages. says Damon

[Damon gets up from the table.] ''None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit. says Alaric

[Lake House]

''[Damon doesn't answer his phone.] ''Why is your phone off? call me says Stefan

''[Elena looks up at him.] ''What's going on, Stefan? says Elena

''Damon is planning on killing Elijah. Tonight. says Stefan

[She is shocked.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[The Others start to get up. Damon looks at Andie.]

''The Gentlmen should take their drinks in the study. says Andie

''I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company. says Elijah

''I like you. says Andie

[Jenna hands some plates to John.] ''Here you are, gentlemen, make yourself useful. Hmm? says Jenna

[John takes the plates and walks off. Alaric comes up behind Jenna.]

''Here, here. Put me to work. says Alaric

''Um, I got it. says Jenna

[Jenna picks up the plates and starts to walk out of the room. Alaric stops her.] ''Hey, Jenna, are you...are you okay? says Alaric

''Yeah, Fine, Ric. says Jenna

[Jenna leaves the room. John looks at Alaric and walks towards him.]

''I suspect this is my fault. says John

''What did you do now? says Alaric

''I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife. says John

''You son of a bitch! says Alaric

''[Alaric grabs John by his shirt collar. John grabs his wrists and pulls his hands off of him.]

''I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my Ring back. says John

[Gabrielle scoffs.] ''Do you really think you are helping Jenna by telling her that vampires exist. All you are doing is going to get her killed. You should watch your back because if Damon finds out what you up too...He won't be so forgiving says Gabrielle

''What are you talking about? says John

[She looks at him in disbelief at his lie.] ''I know he is trying to get Elijah Killed...[John and Alaric were stunned.] ''I've done some research on the dagger that is supposed to kill An Original...but only a Human is able to do the deed not a vampire because they will die in the process...says Gabrielle

''Are you serious, Gabrielle? says Alaric

''Yes, I wasn't sure if it was true until I read from my ancestor's journal. They researched on all Supernatural including the Originals. They can be killed by the Dagger, but not by a vampire. says Gabrielle

[John pales, Alaric stunned turns to walk out of the room to find Damon when his phone rings.]

''Hello. Slow down. Slow down. Stefan? says Alaric

[Damon and Elijah are in the library. Damon is pouring drinks for the man.] ''So, let me guess. In addition to the Moonstone, the Doppelganger, the Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, you need to find this Witch burial ground. says Damon

''Because I feel as though we've grown close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is? says Elijah

''Maybe. Tell me why it's so important. says Damon

[Damon hands Elijah a glass of scotch. He takes it.] ''We're not that close. [As Elijah has his back turned, Damon slowly and carefully grabs the silver dagger from the tray of glasses.] ''It's quite a collection you have here. says Elijah

''Hmm. says Damon

[Damon slowly and carefully grabs the Silver dagger from the tray.] ''It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories. says Elijah

[Alaric and Gabrielle burst through the study doors. Damon quickly puts the dagger back down.]

''Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert. says Alaric

''Elijah. says Gabrielle

[She holds her hand out for him. She looks at Damon glaring at him.] ''Miss Dubrinsky...says Elijah

[Elijah hands his glass to Damon, who drains it, and takes Gabrielle's hand. Damon smacks Alaric angrily on his shoulder. Alaric points down at the dagger. Damon doesn't understand what he means, Alaric walks over to a desk and writes something down on a piece of paper. He hands it to Damon who reads it. The Paper says. ''The Dagger will kill you if you use it. Damon angrily throws the paper at Alaric and they walk out of the room. Back in the dining room, Jenna pours Coffee into a cup for John. Elijah and Gabrielle enter the room.]

''Sorry, guys, Dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food. says Jenna

[Gabrielle smiles a little.] ''I can whip up something fast. If you will allow me I can make dessert? says Gabrielle

[Jenna smiles] ''Oh...I forgot that your Grams once taught you how to Bake and cook. Good lead the way. says Jenna

[Gabrielle and Jenna leave the room together.]

''So...I know this is a social thing, but I...I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here. says Andie

''I'd love to answer. says Elijah

[Damon and Alaric enter the room. Damon sits down and glares across the table at John.]

''Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook from my bag? says Andie

[Alaric walks over to her bag.] ''Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle-slash father? says Damon

''Yes, I'm well aware of that. says Elijah

''Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list. says Damon

[Damon looks back at John coldly as John is confused.]

''No Ric, it's in the front pocket. Oh the...you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry says Andie

[She gets up to help Ric find her notebook.]

''What I'd like to know. Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus? says John

''Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live only to keep an eye on Elena and Gabrielle...[He glares at Damon] ''I allow them to remain in their town and in their houses living their life with their friends and family. If you become a liabilty. I'll take them away from you and you'll never see her again. says Elijah

[Andie comes back with her notebook and sits down.]

''Okay. My first question is when you got here to Mystic...says Andie

[Alaric comes up behind Elijah and stabs the dagger through his heart through the back of his chair. Elijah screams and dies. Everyone at the table gets up in shock as Gabrielle returns with a bowl of pudding. She watches as Alaric pulls the dagger out and places it on the table. He looks at Damon.]

''Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert. says Alaric

''All right. says Damon

[Alaric and Damon have moved Elijah's body down to the cellar.]

''You said there wasn't going to be any violence. says Alaric

''Says the guy that did all the killing. says Damon

[Damon starts to walk out. But Alaric grabs him.] ''Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that. [Damon tries to leave again, but Alaric grabs him.] ''Hey, I am your friend, Damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying. says Alaric

[Damon nods and leaves. He runs into Gabrielle who was rushing through the doorway. She gasps shocked then angrily pushes him against the brick wall with her magic, He grunts.]

''How could you do this? Elijah is our only chance in keeping me and Elena both safe and you kill him says Gabrielle

''Elijah plans to have Elena killed in the Sacrifice, it's the only way to kill Klaus is when Elena dies. says Damon

''But Elijah had a plan to prevent that with finding a Spell strong enough to kill Klaus...[Damon stunned looks at her.] ''He is trying to find the power that can make a Witch strong enough to defeat Klaus and now He can't do that because he is dead now...[She shakes her head suddenly sobbing] ''You killed him and...There's no hope for me against Klaus says Gabrielle

[Damon sighs feeling remorse as he takes her face with his hands.] ''Gabrielle I am sorry, I was only doing it to protect you and Elena...but all I did was cause trouble, We will find the way to kill Klaus and make sure you are strong enough with your magic. says Damon

''No Damon...I can't trust anyone with my protection. All you and Stefan care about is Elena's safety and not mine. [She steps away from him.] ''I need to leave says Gabrielle

[She leaves the house.]

[Lake House]

[Elena is sitting on the couch, still reading John's journals. Stefan walks down the stairs and into the room.]

''Elijah's dead. Alaric did it. says Stefan

[Stefan sits on the couch with Elena.] ''Originals believed in truth and honor. It was Forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So, the dagger would take both lives. And as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead. says Elena

[Stefan stunned rushes to his phone and calls Damon.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon rushes to the cellar and sees that Elijah's gone. He then rushes out the front door to see that Elijah's car is gone and so is Gabrielle.]

[Martin Residence]

[Elijah opens the door. He has blood on his shirt. Gabrielle's arm in his hand she is looking at him worried.]

''What happened? says Jonas

''I need you to find Elena. Now. says Elijah

[Gilbert Lake House]

[Elijah walks up to the house with Gabrielle. He kneels down and grabs some rocks. Elena starts to walk towards the front door, but Stefan grabs her by the arm. Elijah has gotten up outside and tosses the rocks from hand to hand. Stefan hears him.]

''He's here. says Stefan

[Elijah throws the rocks at the door, breaking it off it's hinges. Elena looks at Stefan.]

''You have to go. I need to talk to him alone. says Elena

[Gabrielle looks at Elena who was worried]

''Elena...says Stefan

''Stefan, I'm okay. He can't come in the house. says Elena

[Elijah walks closer towards the house taking Gabrielle's arm tightly making her wince] ''You know, I might not be able to enter this house...but I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out. says Elijah

[Gabrielle struggles against Elijah looking at him worried] ''I don't understand? why are you hurting me? says Gabrielle

''[He looks at her asshamed at his anger towards her when she isn't the one who tried to kill him.] ''Forgive me Gabrielle. says Elijah

[Gabrielle looks at him as he lets her go. She rubs her arm where he held tightly as Elena slowly walks out from behind the wall. Stefan stays hidden there. She walks towards the front door.]

''They shouldn't have done what they did. says Elena

''The Deal is off. says Elijah

''I'm renegotiating. says Elena

''You have nothing left to negotiate with. says Elijah

[There is a moment's silence. Then, Elena pulls out a knife. Elijah looks amused.]

''I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the Doppelganger bleeds to death. says Elena

''Stefan won't let you die. says Elijah

''No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before...promise me...You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you says Elena

''I'm sorry, Gabrielle. [Gabrielle confused gasps as Elijah suddenly grabs her in a choke hold from behind and his grip was very tight cutting off her breathing...she struggles looking at Elena scared and very hurt.] ''You won't kill yourself and you will come outside if you want me to spare the Mage...She is useless to me. says Elijah

[Gabrielle felt so cold with betrayel and fear as Elena is stunned and worried about what he needs to do then she breathes out and points the knife at her stomach. Elijah eyes widens in shock as she stabs herself in the stomach. Gabrielle begins to feel light headed as she looks at Elijah with tears falling from her eyes and that she couldn't breathe...]

''Elijah...I...I can't breathe...please says Gabrielle

[Elijah seeing the Pain on her face and that he put it there knowing that He has betray her trust in him. He closes his eyes then suddenly he then rushes towards Elena but stops at the threshold because he has not been invited in. Elena drops the knife on the floor and clutches her stomach. Gabrielle has fallen to the ground gasping for breath as Elena looks at her worried.]

''No! Yes. You can have your deal. Let me heal you. says Elijah

''Give me your word! says Elena

''I give you my word says Elijah

[Elena limps outside and into Elijah's arms. Suddenly, she stabs Elijah with the Silver dagger and Elijah falls to the ground, Dead. Stefan rushes out of the house, bites his wrist, and feeds Elena his blood. He places his chin on top of her head. Damon walks out and stands in the doorway then he rushes over to Gabrielle taking her in his arms. She was just too stunned from what happened with Elijah as she stares down at her in sadness and hurt.]

''Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out. says Damon

[Gabrielle looks at Damon and Stefan suddenly realising that Elijah is gone and that they planned this without telling her which placed her in danger and that Elijah tried to kill her. She shakes her head and then flashes away as Stefan calls out to her.]

''Gabrielle...says Stefan

''Leave her Stefan...says Damon

''No. Damon...everything that happened tonight was our fault. Elijah almost killed her and I can't imagine the pain she is feeling...she needs us says Elena

''No, what she will be feeling is anger, Betrayal and Hunger. Tonight is not a good time to seek her out. Let her come back to us when she is ready. says Damon

[Damon looks in the direction to where Gabrielle went then at Elijah's dead body.]


	17. The House Guest

**The House Guest**

[The Woods]

[It has been a long night in the woods after what happened with Elijah, Elena and the Salvatore brothers. None of them saw fit to tell her that they were planning on Killing him and know it seems that Elijah thought that she knew about it which explains why he attacked her. She has been out all night just thinking about it and crying from all the hurt and pain. Laying on a huge flat rock near a Creek transformed into her tiger which she feels is more relaxing then being in her human one. She suddenly hears leaves crush under someone's footsteps. She lifts her head with a growl when someone walks out from the trees ahead. It was Elena.]

[Katherine steps out of the Trees and sees the Majestic Tiger laying on the rocks and she stiffens seeing it. The Tiger gets up staring at her sternly.]

''Oh wow...Okay Gabby this is a new change. says Katherine

[Gabrielle suddenly changes back into her human form and looks over Elena seeing that it wasn't Elena but Katherine.]

''Katherine...How is it that you are out of the tomb? says Gabrielle

''When Damon killed Elijah with the dagger, The compulsion that Elijah did on me was gone with him and so I got free. says Katherine

''Wow. And you are still here, why? says Gabrielle

''I told Damon the truth, I plan on staying here until I help kill Klaus. says Katherine

''Okay I guess if anyone needs to kill Klaus will be you. says Gabrielle

''Yep but that doesn't mean that I'm going to allow what you guys did to me slide. says Katherine

''You deserved it when You turned me, Killed My parents and Caroline, so you have no right to feel betrayed. says Gabrielle

[Katherine smiles knowing that the girl was right and then turns to walk back through the woods with Gabrielle following her.]

''Well I better take you back to the Salvatore House says Katherine

''I'm not going back there. [She looks at Katherine who looks at her confused.] ''Elijah has managed to find my Families House and so I am moving into it soon and I will no longer be living with the Salvatore's says Gabrielle

[Katherine smiles secretly] ''Good says Katherine

[They leave.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena bursts out of the bathroom, putting on her shoes. Stefan stands in the middle of his bedroom, putting on his socks. Elena stridesw quickly over to a chair containing her backpack.]

''Stefan, We're late for school. says Elena

''[Flirtatiously] ''Let's be clear. says Stefan

''Stefan, It's school. Remember, that thing that we keep forgetting about? [Stefan comes up behind her and places her arms around her.] Hey! says Elena

[Stefan turns her around so she is facing him.] ''School? [Stefan kisses her passionately as Elena giggles.] ''Doesn't ring a bell. says Stefan

[Stefan growls and picks her up, carrying her over to the bed and continuing to kiss her. Elena giggles.]

''Stefan! [Stefan kisses her as Elena continues to laugh playfully.] ''Stefan! Okay, 5 minutes, only 5 minutes. says Elena

[Growls] ''Five Minutes? says Stefan

[Downstairs]

[Elena is dressed, She's putting on her coat. Damon is reading one of Jonathan Gilbert's journal.]

''Good Morning, Damon. says Katherine

[He looks at her then rushes over and pushes her against the wall by the throat.]

''What are you doing here? I told you to leave. says Damon

''What is your problem? says Katherine

''You're wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work. says Damon

''You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb! Isn't she? says Katherine

[He releases her. Stefan arrives.]

''What the hell's going on here? says Stefan

''I don't know, You tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not? says Katherine

[Stefan rushes up the stairs to his room and rushes over to Elena and pushes her against the wall by the throat.]

''What are you doing? says Elena

''How could you do this? says Stefan

''Stefan, you're hurting me! says Elena

''Stop it, Katherine! says Stefan

''Stop what? [Stefan turns to see Katherine in Elena's clothes leaning against his door smiling at Elena.] ''It's getting really easy being you. says Katherine

[Damon, Stefan, Elena and Katherine are in Stefan's bedroom.]

''What is she doing here? says Elena

''When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb. says Damon

''How's that possible? says Stefan

''He's an original. They have all sorts of special skills. says Katherine

''I don't want you here. [To Stefan and Damon.] Get her out of here. says Elena

''You need me, Elena. You all do. says Katherine

''Like hell. says Stefan

''We all want the same thing...Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with your heads cut off. says Katherine

''I don't need your help and I don't want it. says Elena

''And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like? says Katherine

''If you know something, say it or get out. says Damon

''Fine. Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch...maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite. says Katherine

[Mystic Falls High School.]

[ Gabrielle is in the parking lot. She is digging inside her backseat for her Bookbag making sure a blood bag was in there as well as her Phone and Key to the New house. She shuts the car door when she sees Stefan and Elena standing in front of her car. She sighs moving around them.]

''Gabrielle...We have been so worried about you. says Elena

''After you ran away from the Lake House, we didn't know what would happen to you. Where did you go? says Stefan

''I needed to get away from you and everyone else and so I did. says Gabrielle

''Listen we need to talk. says Stefan

[She turns around facing them. Elena sighs seeing that Gabrielle looks frustrated and was ready to walk away again knowing that she was no where near ready to talk to them.]

''Katherine is out of the tomb says Elena

''I know. [Stefan stunned looks at Gabrielle.] ''I was in the woods near my families crypt when she came and told me about Elijah's death is what caused her to be able to escape and so here we are. says Gabrielle

''Why is she still here? She was free. says Elena

''She wants what we want...Klaus dead. Maybe she sees us as her only chance. says Stefan

''Or maybe she's trying to lure you and Damon back into her web. I want her gone. says Elena

''So do I. But you're right, she stayed. Shouldn't we at least try to figure out why? says Stefan

''How? All she does is lie. says Elena

''Look, I hate it as much as you do, but she does make a point. We don't know anything about Klaus. She does. says Stefan

''Okay it looks like you two need to talk so I will be going now says Gabrielle

''[Gabrielle turns around to walk inside but Elena stops her touching her shoulder.]

'' I told Bonnie and Caroline that they could come over. Bonnie's freaked because she lost her powers and Caroline's having Matt drama again. It's kind of a girls night and Wondering if you would like to come? says Elena

''Um...well After school I have some packing I need to do for My New House says Gabrielle

''Wait you are moving out? says Stefan

''Yes, I told Carol Lockwood when I moved in with you and Damon that living with you guys was only temporily and then My families home fell into my arms and I want to move out. It has come too much drama in that house and I don't want to stay there anymore says Gabrielle

[Stefan sighs knowing why she didn't want to be there anymore all because of Damon] ''This is because of Damon's affair with Andie isn't it? He hurt you and everything that is happening because of him and Elijah. says Stefan

''Yes What Damon did to me will not be repeated. I learned my lesson when It comes to him, He is nothing but a lier and I don't want nothing to do with him except to be his friend. says Gabrielle

''I understand, What Damon did is wrong so I am sorry says Stefan

''Stop, don't need to apologize on his behalf. He makes his own decisions and we must deal with them and I will No point in living in the past. says Gabrielle

[She smiles a little then she leaves.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is trying to burn Elijah's body with a flame gun but it doesn't work. Katherine joins him.]

''Mmm, burning flesh. If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible. says Katherine

''No kidding. How do you know so much about Original vampires? says Damon

''Spent 500 years running from one. says Katherine

''So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me the Dagger would kill me? says Damon

''Oh, there's so many rules. It's all very confusing. says Katherine

''Did you know I would die? says Damon

''Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with? says Katherine

''Why are you still here? says Damon

''Because you haven't forcibly removed me.[He points the flame gun threateningly at her.] ''You wouldn't says Katherine

''Oh, I would. says Damon

''Damon, be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't be honest about helping. I'd be long gone by now, okay? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know it...I always get what I want. [He lowers the flame gun. She's about to leave.] ''I wanted out of the tomb. Didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die. says Katherine

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Stefan is with Bonnie and Jeremy.]

''She's out of the tomb? says Bonnie

''Yeah. We're dealing with it, all right? Just be extra careful. She's gotten a little too good at Impersonating Elena. says Stefan

''With Katherine still around, we gotta find a way to get your powers back. says Jeremy

''Listen, I want to get the Martins on our side. I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture. says Stefan

''It's impossible. They hate us. says Bonnie

''Well they aren't the only ones that don't trust us. Gabrielle is still upset with us for what we did to Elijah. says Stefan

''With good reason. The only person who was willing to help her and he has made a vow to protect her and now He can't which only serves to make her feel alone. I can't really blame her says Bonnie

''It's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead. You and Gabrielle are the only ones that can get through to them. says Stefan

''I'll try. But I don't know about Gabrielle it's going take some convincing on her part. says Bonnie

''Thanks. Keep me posted. says Stefan

[He leaves]

''Okay. I gotta get to class. says Bonnie

''All right. I'll see ya. [He tries to kiss her but she laughs.] ''Come on. Elena's nowhere in sight. says Jeremy

[She kisses him.] ''I'll tell her soon. I promise. says Bonnie

''Alright. says Jeremy

[Alaric is alone in his classroom with Elena.]

''It was bad. You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and Now Jenna knows I'm lying about something. says Alaric

''John's going to end up dead on the kitchen floor if he's not careful. says Elena

''Yeah, well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring so...Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark? says Alaric

''You think we should tell her the truth? says Elena

''I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her, and It's not the kind of relationship I want. says Alaric

''Not to mention its becoming more dangerous for her not to know. I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we've dealt with Klaus. You know, and even then, How do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that? says Elena

''Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. But I feel it's your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done. says Alaric

[Mystic Grill]

[Gabrielle is sitting at a table eating her dinner when she sees Jonas and Luka walking over towards her. she smiles a little]

''Hi Gabrielle, how are you? says Luka

''I'm fine considering everything that's happened. says Gabrielle

''What's happened? says Jonas

''I thought you knew. [She swallows her food then sighs sadly] ''Elijah is dead says Gabrielle

''I thought so, The Salvatore's couldn't leave things alone could they says Jonas

''They heard a rumor that Elijah was planning on letting Elena die in the Sacrifice it's the only way to able to kill Klaus when that happens. says Gabrielle

''He will be vuinerable during that time says Jonas

[He looks up when Stefan and Bonnie walk over to them and looks at Gabrielle then sits down beside her. Gabrielle stares at them confused.]

''Thanks for meeting us says Stefan

[Jonas looks at Stefan and Bonnie] ''I didn't want to but my son made a case to hear you out. says Jonas

''Bonnie said that you have information about Elijah says Luka

[Stefan looks at Bonnie]

''Elijah's dead. I'm sorry. says Stefan

'[Jonas looks at Bonnie and Jonas gets up but Stefan grabs his shoulder.]

''Gabrielle already told us. says Jonas

''Hear me out. We can help you. says Stefan

''I know that Klaus has your daughter. if you let me help you We can get her back says Gabrielle

''I'm sorry about the way I had to get that information, but it's good that we know. We can all work together. says Bonnie

''How? says Luka

''I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus. Let us help you carry it out. You can trust us. I give you my word. We all do. says Stefan

[He turns to look at Gabrielle who didn't look happy with the fact that they kinda used her to talk to Luka and Jonas.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is in the living room, Organizing Jonathan Gilbert's journals. Katherine joins him.]

''What you up to? says Katherine

''None of your business. says Damon

''We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert Journals? [He doesn't answer.] ''How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to? says Katherine

''Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were masscred in this town a couple centuries ago? says Damon

''No. says Katherine

''Then you can't help says Damon

[She tries to grab a journal but he slaps her hands. She hits his arm and he pushes her on a chair and is above her.]

''If it's any consolation. I'm glad that you're not dead. [She gets up.] ''Emily Bennett told me about the Massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a Witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power. says Katherine

''Elijah wanted to know the site of the Massacre says Damon

''What was he going to do when he found it? says Katherine

[Damon didn't say anything then sensing his brother and Gabrielle he speaks.] ''I don't know. What did papa witch and baby witch have to say? says Damon

[Stefan walks into the house with Gabrielle who walks in looking at Katherine and Damon]

''Isn't she gone or dead yet? says Stefan

''For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm? says Katherine

''Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power...They wouldn't need one. says Stefan

''Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches? says Damon

''We just need to find it. says Stefan

[Gabrielle sighs going upstairs and into her bedroom throwing her bookbag onto the bed then seeing the chests were already Packed as well as some boxes as she begins packing up the stuff on her dresser. Damon and Stefan comes into the room seeing what she is doing.]

''Gabrielle...are you sure you want to move out right now? says Damon

''Yes I am pretty sure I want to move out says Gabrielle

''Look I know what happened with Elijah is the reason you are upset and angry with us. But we were really trying to help Elena and you to keep both of you safe. says Stefan

''You and Damon has always looked after Elena and you will always look after her but that is the only thing you both care about. You don't care about me enough to risk your lives for me. Elijah has made a promise to keep me safe and now because of you I have nobody to help me keep me safe from Klaus. So I thought it would be safer if I had my own home where Nobody can enter it and that I can learn my magic and abilites on my own. says Gabrielle

''[Damon sighs looking at Stefan then back at Gabrielle.] ''This isn't just about Elijah. It's my fault too...I hurt you, I let you believe that I loved you and took advantage of you when Rose left and now I have Andie which only has you more confused and hurt. [He places his hand on her shoulder.] ''You are really important to me too Gabrielle and a Friend I wouldn't sleep at night knowing that you are out there alone says Damon

''It's not like I'm moving anywhere anytime soon. I am just moving into my ancestors home and we can hang out and stuff there. I just don't want to stay in a house with nothing but Drama everyday says Gabrielle

''We understand, what ever you need to do We will help you get settled in. And you know it doesn't sound like a bad idea about a safe house. says Stefan

''Maybe we need to give it more thought. says Damon

[Gabrielle nods then turns back around to continue packing her stuff.]

[Martin Residence]

[Luka and Jonas are in their apartment]

''But what if they can find Burial ground? says Luka

''They won't. We tried, Luka, for weeks. says Jonas

''We don't have a back-up plan, though, dad, and we need to be doing everything we can to save Greta. says Luka

''We will save her but Elijah is the answer, not Stefan and his brother. Those people, they're our enemies. They need to be dealt with. says Jonas

''You're going to kill them? says Luka

''No. I'm going to let Elijah do it. says Jonas

[Gilbert Residence]

[Elena, Gabrielle, Bonnie and Caroline are in the kitchen.]

''Chinese food or pizza? says Caroline

''Like you have to ask. says Elena

''[Caroline smiles at Gabrielle] ''How about you make us something. Elena can't cook and so we thought you can do something? says Caroline

''I could but I didn't go shopping for anything says Gabrielle

''Well whatever you make I'm sure it would be good says Elena

[Gabrielle sighs ] ''Maybe just order out this time and then I can make something next time. says Gabrielle

[She takes a tablet computer and sees a picture of Caroline with Matt.]

''I'll do it. says Bonnie

[She takes the tablet] ''Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere? says Elena

''I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust. says Gabrielle

''Join the club says Elena

''Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about ''The Notebook? says Caroline

''Caroline. How many times have you seen that movie? says Elena

''That is so not the point. says Caroline

''Well, yeah, I mean...says Elena

[Jenna enters the kitchen] ''Hey. says Elena

''What's going on? says Jenna

''Girls night. says Elena

''Oh. says Jenna

''How are you doing? says Gabrielle

''You heard about my fight with Ric. says Jenna

''He feels terrible. says Elena

''Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up? says Jenna

[Elena looks at the girls.] ''No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or...says Elena

''Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships. says Caroline

''You, too? says Jenna

''You have no idea says Caroline

''Okay, then. [She joins them and opens the fridge.] It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me. says Jenna

''To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you. says Caroline

''Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does. says Jenna

''sometimes it's harder than that. says Gabrielle

''Not if it's somebody you care about, isn't says Jenna

''You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the Grill. says Caroline

'I'm in. says Bonnie

''In. says Jenna

''In. says Elena

[Caroline claps her hand with delight.]

[Martin Residence.]

[Luka is sitting at a table. Jonas walks holding a candle and a spellbook and sits at the table. Lots of lit candles are on it.]

''Are you sure about this? I mean, I would go if I could. says Jonas

''No. I'm not strong enough to send you. I can do this. says Luka

''I'll stay anchored. Use all my energy. If you feel weak...says Jonas

''Dad. I want this just as much as you. says Luka

''Concentrate on Elijah. Picture him in your mind. says Jonas

''[Luka closes his eyes.] ''I got it. says Luka

[Jonas casts a spell.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Luka is in the Salvatore House. Damon is lying on a couch reading while Katherine is reading in a chair next to the couch. Luka is invisible to them.]

''I'm in the Salvatore house. Elijah's body must be here. says Luka

''What do you see? says Jonas

[Damon thinks he senses something, and looks at Katherine. Katherine looks at him and gestures that it's nothing.]

''Elena and Damon. They're reading. says Luka

''Good. If Elijah's there, you'll sense him. Stay focused. says Jonas

[He leaves.]

[Katherine looks over Damon's shoulder to see what he's reading.]

''Can I help you? says Damon

''I'm bored [She reads.] ''Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago. So Emily died on the site of the Massacre, Does it say where? says Katherine

[She tries to take the Journal but he moves the book aside to stop her.]

''Nope. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing? says Damon

''Mm-hmm says Katherine

''I don't buy it says Damon

''I have no reason to lie to you, Damon. says Katherine

''Lie. says Damon

''I'm hungry says Katherine

''You're the unwanted house guest. Go feed yourself. says Damon

[She goes in the basement and takes a blood bag from the freezer. Luka's there. She doesn't see him but she feels something.]

[Stefan walks to where Damon is.] ''Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything? says Stefan

''[Nodding] ''Nope. says Damon

[He pretends so Katherine can't hear but he shows the journal to Stefan and points to it. Stefan reads the Journal and joins the Charade.]

''That's too bad. says Stefan

''Yeah, bummer. says Damon

[Katherine goes in the cellar and looks at Elijah's body. Luka is crouched next to the body and is ready to pull out the dagger. She's about to leave when she hears the dagger being removed. Luka's trying to remove it. She sees the dagger is half-out and rushes over to it and pushes down on it.]

''Elena's fighting me. says Luka

''What's wrong? says Jonas

''She's stronger than me. says Luka

''that's because it's not Elena. It's Katherine Pierce. Luka...kill her. says Jonas

''What? says Luka

''She's a vampire. Find a stake and drive it through her heart. says Jonas

[Luka releases the dagger. Katherine feels the lack of resistance and releases it too, then looks around the room. She sees a wooden chair being broken but doesn't see anymore.]

''Damon! says Katherine

[She removes the stake with Damon's help.] ''What happened? says Damon

''Damon...says Katherine

[She looks at Elijah's body. Luka's removing the dagger again. Damon takes the flame gun and shoots flames around the dagger.]

[Martin Residence.]

[Luka suddenly bursts into flames.]

''Luka! Luka! says Jonas

[Salvatore Boarding House.]

[Stefan joins them.]

''What are you doing? says Stefan

''Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack! get over there and do something about it. Go! says Damon

[Martin Residence]

[Luka is burning. Jonas grabs a blanket and wraps it around Luka to smother the flames and they end up on the floor. When Jonas rolls Luka over on his back, he's severly burnt and unresponsive.]

''Oh, My God! Luka! I'm sorry. please. Just wake up, son. Open your eyes [He takes a grimoire and casts a spell.] ''Victas Phesmatis Ex Eleto. Revertas Phesmatis Ut Victas. Victas Phesmatis Ex Eleto...He stops the spell because nothing was happening. He realizes that Luka is dead.] ''Luka says Jonas

[He cries over his son's body]

[Mystic Grill.]

[Gabrielle, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Jenna arrive and look at the band. Jenna sees Alaric. Alaric heads for the bar.]

''I need a drink says Jenna

[Matt is next to them.] ''Hey, Matt. says Caroline

[He doesn't answer and walks past her.] ''Things just got real awkward. says Gabrielle

[Alaric joins Jenna at the bar.]

''Jenna says Alaric

''Not tonight, Ric. Tonight I have traded you for Senor Tequila. says Jenna

[Jenna drinks her shot of Tequila] ''Yeah. Well, senor tequila's not going to be treating you very well. says Alaric

''Well, the two of you have lot in common. says Jenna

''Look, Jenna, I hate that you're this upset with me. says Alaric

''Yeah, well, it's your fault. Because whatever it is you're keeping from me. Whatever you think I can't handle...You're wrong. Cause Last year I was a Grad student who smoked a lot of pot and couldn't keep a goldfish alive and now I'm a parent, so I think I can handle anything, Ric. says Jenna

''Jenna...says Alaric

[She gets up and leaves. Elena, Gabrielle, Caroline and Bonnie are listening to the band.] ''He said the ball's in your court. says Bonnie

''Yeah, but I can't do anything about it. says Caroline

''Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him. says Bonnie

''Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets. says Caroline

''Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's your mistakes. We're trying to protect the people we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway. says Gabrielle

[The song ends. Caroline takes off her jacket and gives it to Elena.] ''What are you doing? what are you doing? Where are you going? says Elena

[Caroline goes on the stage and takes the microphone.]

''Hey, Everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome? says Caroline

[She starts clapping and everyone joins in.] ''This isn't going to end well. says Jenna

[Jenna drinks another shot of Tequila] ''So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. [The Singer goes to gently take the microphone from Caroline but she resists.] ''I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what! I'm going to sing. says Caroline

[Bonnie, Gabrielle, Jenna and Elena all look baffled.] ''Sing? says Elena

''Come on, off the stage. says Singer

[She compels him.] ''You are going to let me live out my rock star fantasies, and you are going to be my back-up. says Caroline

''What'll it be? says Singer

[She whispers something in his ear and he tells his band the song. She starts singing Eternal Flame...]

''[to Elena] ''She's good! says Gabrielle

''Yeah! says Elena

[Jenna shares a glance with Alaric. Later in the song, Matt looks at Elena and smiles and nods at him. Matt joins Caroline on stage.] ''Matt...I...says Caroline

[He kisses her. Bonnie, Gabrielle, Elena and everyone screams and laughs.]

[Martin Residence]

[Jonas is angry. He takes Elena's pictures and her hair brush to cast a spell to find her. Stefan enters the apartment and sees Luka's body.] ''You killed him. [He uses his powers on Stefan. Stefan holds his head in pain.] ''He's dead and I have no one. And now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like. says Jonas

[Stefan falls to the floor, screaming. Jonas steps over him and leaves. The Pain subsides and Stefan sees Elena's picture on the floor.]

Salvatore Boarding House

[Damon comes into the living room holding a blood bag which he hands to Katherine.]

''Here you go! says Damon

[As she takes the blood bag Damon drives a stake into her stomach.] ''What the hell? says Katherine

''That's for not telling me the dagger would kill me. Next time...It goes in your heart. says Damon

''Is that how you treat someone who...[She removes the stake.] ''...is trying to help you? says Katherine

''You wanna help? Start talking. says Damon

''I'd love to. But you're not going to like it. says Katherine

''Try me. says Damon

''Fine. John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Elena's life. says Katherine

''That's old news. says Damon

''Not the part where he offered me a deal. He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb, so he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus, or he kills Stefan. says Katherine

''But he still tried to have me killed. says Damon

''Right. That was part of the deal. I could only save one of you. says Katherine

''So you chose Stefan. Of course you did. says Damon

''You wanted the truth, Damon. Would you rather I lie? says Katherine

[Mystic Grill]

[Gabrielle is sitting by herself at a booth just eating some Cheese fries and drinking a Coke feeling everyone's emotions inside the Grill which was messing with her gifts and her own emotions. Bonnie walks over to her booth seeing her sitting by herself She sits down.]

''Hey, why are you sitting by yourself? says Bonnie

''Oh...I'm not much for crowds and parties it has never been my thing says Gabrielle

''But you still came with us. [She takes Gabrielle's hand and senses what she is feeling and takes her hand back she smiles a little.] ''I see it's your Magic as a Mage and a vampire...You are still struggling with both says Bonnie

''Yeah ever since my parents died and Found out about what I am It has been a struggle in controlling it and I don't know what I'm doing and now I'm part vampire and I am craving blood all the time. [She stares at Bonnie] ''I am afraid of being around others with the way I'm feeling right now says Gabrielle

''You should go home and maybe get Stefan or Damon to help you deal with this? says Bonnie

''They are vampires and so is Caroline but My case is different. I'm part Mage and Part Vampire, A Hybrid and it's hard to control one and the other. I don't think they can really help me. says Gabrielle

''Don't worry Maybe I can help you do something about your magic. says Bonnie

''That's nice of you Bonnie...I wouldn't want to intrude says Gabrielle

''Hey, you are a friend and needs help and so I'm willing to help so let me says Bonnie

[Gabrielle smiles gratefully when she sees Jonas enter the Grill and he was angry.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is walking to the front door.]

''Where are you going? says Katherine

''Luka Martin's dead. His father's going after Elena and Gabrielle. says Damon

''I'm coming with you. says Katherine

''No, you're not says Damon

[Katherine rushes over to him.] ''Wait. says Katherine

''I don't need your help. I don't want it. says Damon

''I know what we can do, Damon. You have to let me do it. says Katherine

[Mystic Grill]

[Gabrielle gets up from her table and walks to Jonas. Bonnie seeing them goes with her.]

''Dr. Martin. You okay? says Gabrielle

''Where is she? says Jonas

''I don't understand. say Gabrielle

''My son is dead. says Jonas

''Oh my god...Sir I'm so sorry...says Gabrielle

''Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way. says Bonnie

''They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena and Gabrielle says Jonas

''No. No, Dr. Martin says Bonnie

[Jonas breaks the stage lights with his powers.] ''Where is she? says Jonas

''We don't know. We haven't seen her. says Gabrielle

[He breaks the rest of the lights in the Grill.]

[Caroline walks out of the bathroom smiling, Elena and Stefan joins her there.]

''Hey. says Caroline

''We have a problem. says Elena

''What's going on? says Caroline

''Jonas is here and he's after Elena and Gabrielle. says Stefan

''Oh my god! says Caroline

''We have a plan, but I need to get Elena out of here. says Stefan

''Well, what can I do? says Caroline

[Alaric joins Jenna]

''I think it's time we get out of here. says Alaric

''I have to find Elena. says Jenna

''She's with Stefan, she's okay. says Alaric

[Bonnie and Gabrielle are still talking with Jonas.]

''No one's getting out of here until I have Elena. says Jonas

''Don't do this. Please don't do this. says Gabrielle

[He breaks all the bottles with his powers and sets fire to the bartop. Gabrielle seeing this makes a wave with her hand and her eyes glow white as she stops the fire. Jonas grabs her and uses his magic to make her scream in pain as Electric fire goes through her head. Bonnie tries to stop him but he puts his hand on her forehead and she falls to the floor, unconscious. Matt tries to stop the fire and sees Bonnie and Gabrielle.]

'Bonnie! Hey, Bonnie. [He rushes over to her.] ''Bonnie! wake up says Matt

[Gabrielle groans opening her eyes to focus on stopping Jonas from burning down the Grill. She groans as she steps towards him and flies him backwards against a pillar. Elena and Stefan sees this.]

''Dr. Martin! I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen, but...at least let us help you get your daughter back. says Elena

''Only Elijah can do that. says Jonas

''You don't need Elijah. says Elena

[He sets fire to another bar and turns to Stefan, Gabrielle and Elena but Caroline jumps on him. Elena, Gabrielle and Stefan leave.]

[Gilbert House]

[Bonnie and Jeremy are in the kitchen]

''Luka...I can't believe he's dead. After what we did to him. says Bonnie

''No, after what he did to you. Look, I'm sorry, I know you feel bad about all of this but I don't. says Jeremy

''I couldn't do anything to help. I was useless. I hated it. [Stefan, Elena and Gabrielle enter the house.] ''Thank god. says Bonnie

''It's not over yet. says Elena

''What's going on? says Jeremy

''He'll explain. says Elena

[She goes upstairs.]

''When did you guys get home? says Gabrielle

''A Few minutes ago. says Bonnie

''Did you check the house? says Stefan

''And why would we check the house? says Jeremy

[Elena goes into the upstairs bathroom and starts washing her hands. Suddenly she sees Jonas behind her, He grabs her. Her face changes and she bites him. It's Katherine, posing as Elena. Stefan and Bonnie arrive. Katherine is licking her lips.]

''You're welcome says Katherine

[Bonnie goes toward Jona's body.] ''You didn't have to kill him! says Bonnie

''Yes, we did says Katherine

[Bonnie gets closer to him and goes to close his eyes but suddenly he gets up and grabs her face. She screams. Stefan kills him.]

''[Damon and Elena are downstairs.] ''How did you guys convince her to do this? says Elena

''We didn't. It was actually her idea. says Damon

''Wow. that's...not good. says Elena

''No. No, that's not good at all. says Damon

[Stefan and Katherine goes down the stairs.] ''Everything's taken care of. says Stefan

[Katherine pulls off Elena's necklace.] ''I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean. says Katherine

''[She snatches her necklace from Katherine's hand. she looks at Stefan.] ''You're going to have to get her out of the house before Jenna gets home. says Elena

''Is that all you have to say to me? says Katherine

''This doesn't change the way I feel about you. says Elena

''I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that. says Katherine

[Bonnie is sitting down next to Gabrielle who is sitting next to her holding a cold icy rag to her forehead with her eyes closed and that there was blood coming from her nose. Stefan seeing it grows concerned takes her face in his hands.]

''Gabrielle...what's wrong? says Stefan

''[She groans as he lifts her face to his.] ''Just that the attack Jonas did to my brain had some side affects to my magic when I fought back...It's not easy being both Mage and Vampire...[She touches her nose.] ''I'm just over doing it I guess says Gabrielle

''Let's take her home...[Damon steps up to Gabrielle and picks her up as she falls unconsious] ''She needs to drink some blood proberly why she is so weak. says Damon

''I hope she will be okay says Elena

''Gabrielle is strong, she will always bounce back. says Katherine

[Katherine stares at the Mage as Damon passes her to walk out of the house as Stefan follows them.]

[Salvatore Boarding House.]

[Damon is on his bed, reading Jonathan Gilbert's Journal. Katherine joins him. Her hair is curly again and she's in lingerie.]

''You know what I can't figure out.? says Damon

''What's that? says Katherine

''How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean, because according to Johnathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in. [She doesn't answer. He looks at her. She shrugs.] ''Mmm, I should have figured as much. says Damon

''She was a loose end. I like mine tied up. You know what I can't figure out? says Katherine

''Do I care? says Damon

''Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the Witch massacre. says Katherine

''Because I have no clue. says Damon

''You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of the tomb and something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe, yet you have no idea where she was killed. Who's the liar now? [Damon flicks her a glance.] ''You hurt me today. says Katherine

''Tit for tat. says Damon

''You were mean and very rough and monstrous says Katherine

''You deserved it. says Damon

[She gets closer to him.] ''I like this, Damon. says Katherine

''Katherine. Katherine, there are six other bedrooms in this house. [They're about to kiss.] ''Go find one. says Damon

[He pushes her off. She's upset, she looks at him and leaves.]

[Gilbert House]

[Jenna's in the kitchen, eating ice cream. Elena joins her.]

''Are John and Jeremy asleep? says Jenna

''I think so. says Elena

''If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hangover-free. [The door bell rings.] ''Who's that? says Jenna

[She goes toward the door and opens it. It's Isobel.]

''Hi. You must be Jenna [Elena is walking behind Jenna but stops dead in her tracks when she sees who's at the box.]

''I'm...Elena's mother. says Isobel

[She looks at Elena.] ''Isobel. says Elena

[Jenna seems Shocked.]


	18. Know Thy Enemy

**Know Thy Enemy**

[Gilbert House]

[Isobel is at the door. She's looking at Elena. Jenna is stunned.]

''Hello, Elena. It's nice to see you again. says Isobel

[Jenna looks at Elena who suddenly looked Guilty and worried.] ''Again? says Jenna

''So you're the woman who's dating my husband. I need to speak to Elena. May I come in? says Isobel

''N-n-No. Don't...don't invite her in. says Elena

''I need to talk to you, Elena. says Isobel

No! says Elena

[She slams the door in Isobel's face and looks at Jenna, who's crying.] ''You knew she was still alive? Ric? John? Did they know? says Jenna

''I can explain everything. Jenna. says Elena

''No. says Jenna

''No. Jenna, please says Elena

[Jenna runs upstairs. Elena goes after her.] ''Jenna, please. Wait. Jenna, Please wait. [Jenna goes into her bedroom and slams the door. Elena is outside, at the door.] ''Jenna, you have to talk to me...I...I need to explain what's going on. Jenna, please. says Elena

[Jenna is sitting on the floor, crying.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle is placing the last bit of her stuff in a box when Damon and Stefan enters the room. She looks at them noticing that they were worried.]

''What's going on? says Gabrielle

''Isobel is back in town. says Stefan

''What? How? says Gabrielle

''She just showed up at Elena's house and surprised them. We are going over there right now says Damon

''Okay says Gabrielle

[They walked down the stairs. Kathernie joins them.]

''I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here. says Katherine

''What? Why? says Gabrielle

''It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb. says Katherine

''You're the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed. says Damon

''I did what I had to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance. says Katherine

[She turns around but Stefan interrupts her.] ''What do you know? says Stefan

I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. [She walks over to Gabrielle placing her arm around her shoulder's looking at her.] ''Besides if you two ever need me to look after My Mage and Swap Places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better. [She looks at Stefan] ''Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart. says Katherine

''Tell you what? [To Damon] ''Why don't you, uh...Call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep. says Stefan

[He looks at them and leaves. Katherine, Damon and Gabrielle look at each other.]

[Gilbert Residence.]

[Elena opens the door to Alaric.]

''Hey. Is she up yet? says Alaric

''She won't come out of her room. Says Elena

''What'd you tell her? says Alaric

''Nothing. She won't talk to me. says Elena

''We're gonna have to fix this, Elena. says Alaric

[Jenna comes down the stairs.]

''Hey says Elena

''Jenna says Alaric

''I don't want you here, Ric. You need to go says Jenna

''Okay, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now. says Alaric

''Rage and Betrayal would pretty much cover it. says Jenna

[She puts on her jacket and takes her bag.] ''Where are you going? says Elena

''I'm going to stay on Campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house. says Jenna

''Jenna, please just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on. says Alaric

''Elena, I need you to go to The Lockwood's today and accept the Historical Society's check for your mom's foundation. says Jenna

''Okay, but Jenna, please just...says Elena

''I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you. says Jenna

[She leaves and closes the door.] ''Jenna, just...says Elena

[John comes out of the kitchen] ''Let her go. It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this...says John

[Alaric punches him in the face.] ''Sorry, Elena. says Alaric

[He leaves. Elena looks at John with a smile.] ''You know this is your fault, right? says Elena

''Right. Elena you need to talk to Gabrielle and have her come over, There is something we need to talk about and she needs to be here too says John

''I don't want to talk to you or Isobel I can't make that any clearer says Elena

[She walks upstairs where Stefan is in her bedroom, she sighs as he hugs her.]

''Ah, this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad. says Elena

''Yeah. says Stefan

[Elena looks up as a Wind blows in the window and she sees Gabrielle she sighs in relief seeing her Half Sister.]

''Thank you for coming Gabrielle. Considering everything that's going on says Elena

''No problem Elena, I can't believe John would call Isobel and she turns up letting Jenna know she's alive what was he thinking? says Gabrielle

''Causing more trouble that we don't need says Stefan

[John walks in.] ''Elena, [to Gabrielle] ''Good Gabrielle, can you both come downstairs, Please? I need to talk to you both. says John

''Heh. I have nothing to say to you. says Elena

''Please. It's important. You, too Stefan. says John

[They go downstairs. Elena stiffens as Stefan pulls Elena and Gabrielle behind him when they see A Woman walk out of the kitchen. Gabrielle seeing her for the first time felt like a blow was struck in her stomach as she sees a Resemblence between them. Isobel has her Dark Hair and Blue eyes.]

''I asked John for a Do-over. says Isobel

[Elena looks at John] ''You invited her in? says John

''She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, okay? says John

[Elena looks at Gabrielle seeing a look of Uncertainty and that this was the first time Gabrielle has seen their birth mother. She takes her hand and squeezes it. Isobel seeing her steps forward.]

''We finally meet at last...Gabrielle says Isobel

[Gabrielle nods looking at Elena]

''All right. What do you know? says Stefan

[John, Isobel, Gabrielle, Elena and Stefan are in the kitchen.] ''Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you. says Isobel

''Best chance at what? says Stefan

''Keeping Elena alive...[To Gabrielle] ''And Keeping Gabrielle hidden says John

''[to John] ''You don't get to talk, okay, not after everything you've done. says Elena

''Were you able to find Klaus? says Gabrielle

''No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. [Looking at Elena then she turns to stare at Gabrielle.] ''That a Doppelganger and a Mage exists. says Isobel

''Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you...More Gabrielle then Elena. says John

''I don't understand, Why would Klaus come after me? says Gabrielle

''Because you are a very Rare Mage. Once upone a time You're line only ran through the Male in Your father's family until now...[Isobel steps towards Gabrielle suddenly touching her hair seeing how thick and long it was she smiles.] ''You are the First Female Mage that has ever exsisted and Klaus wants you for that purpose. says Isobel

''I'm not buying any of this. [Elena glares at Isobel.] ''The Last time that you were here, You made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me and never meantion anything about me having a Half Sister. Now all of a sudden We're supposed to believe that you want to help? says Elena

''Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with Finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them. says John

''And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process. says Elena

[Isobel looks at Elena and Gabrielle] ''I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you. says Isobel

[Gabrielle was about to answer but Elena so upset walks up to Isobel.] ''You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my house. says Elena

[Elena glares at Isobel then walks out of the kitchen. Stefan sighs looking at Isobel and John then at Gabrielle before he follows after her. Gabrielle sits down suddenly so worried as Isobel touches her shoulder she stiffens.]

''Don't worry I won't hurt you. It has been my dream to finally meet you face to face. says Isobel

''So you are my mother? How come that I am just knowing about you know? Why did Dad keep you a secret? says Gabrielle

''Because he didn't want you getting involved in the world of the Supernatural just for a simple reason. Klaus has been obsessed in making witches follow him and help him in his world Conquests...I fear what he has in store for you when he finds out about you says Isobel

''I knew that Lily my step mother was a witch and she taught me a few things but never once has she told me that she was being hunted and Dad didn't tell me about anything about my Magic...I had to find out after they both were murdered in front of me and now I'm Half Vampire and half Mage says Gabrielle

''Katherine...she was never supposed to turn you. She was supposed to look after you like she promised me she would...I never should have trusted her. says Isobel

''It's Katherine, Never trust her with your life. She will backstab you in a heartbeat if it means she gets what she wants and her own safety. says Gabrielle

''I know Elena doesn't trust me and with good reason. I only cared about myself when I had you both and I was young, But I am here to make up for the time I missed with you both by protecting you. says Isobel

''Thank you. But I have a House that is in my name because of my Father and I am going to move into it today and I had enough of someone telling me they will protect me when they don't mean it. I will just protect myself like I've always have. says Gabrielle

[She sighs then leaves.]

[Isobel's Residence]

[Isobel and her male minion enter the house. She takes a bottle of Wine from the bag.]

''Merci, mon Cherie. says Isobel

[She senses that someone's there. She rushes over to the person and pushes her against the wall. It's Katherine. Katherine pushes her against a wall by the throat.]

''Nice house. says Katherine

''Nicest Foreclosure in town. [Katherine removes her hand and smiles. Isobel laughs.] ''Come here. [They embrace each other.] ''It's good to see you, Katherine. says Isobel

''I hear you've been busy. says Katherine

''Yes, I have. I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life. [Isobel gives the bottle of wine to Katherine and is carrying two big wine glasses.] ''Here. A Vintner I knew in Avignon. says Isobel

[Katherine pulls out the cork with her fingers, puts a finger in it and tastes it.] ''He's tasty [They are in the living room. Katherine pours blood from the bottle into wine glasses.] ''So what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert House? says Katherine

''John told me Rick was dating Auntie vanilla. I got Jealous says Isobel

''You have obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you into the house. says Katherine

''He thinks I'm helping him protect Elena, so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on. says Isobel

''So, Have you seen her? Gabrielle Your Youngest Daughter...says Katherine

''Yes, I've seen her and she looks just like me and James and I can tell she has very strong magic. I can feel it says Isobel

''Tell me what you know? says Katherine

''You were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. One of his witches. says Isobel

''Klaus and his witches. says Katherine

[Katherine takes a sip of blood.] ''He said that Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliever the moonstone and the Mage. says Isobel

''I can get the Moonstone and The Mage. says Katherine

''You know Kathernie, you'd be betraying your Salvatore Boys again. says Isobel

''I was more than willing to play it their way if I had to, but they're floundering. Their witch has lost her powers, and they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah. If I stick with them, I'm dead. You showing up changes everything. says Katherine

[They raise their glasses and drink.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena, Stefan and Damon are in the library]

''Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the Doppelganger and the Mage? says Elena

''Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning. says Stefan

''You know, you should just stay here with Gabrielle. It's better for us to keep an eye on you both. says Damon

''What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Either Elena's place or Gabrielle's Family home is safer. says Stefan

''Well, then we'll stay at Gabrielle's says Damon

''So is that your plan? Neither of you will let me out of your sight again? says Elena

''Let me know when you come up with a better one. says Damon

''Fine. Then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood Luncheon. says Elena

''That'd be me. says Stefan

''Not me. I have witch stuff to attend with Bonnie and Gabrielle. says Damon

''Does that mean that you're taking them to the...says Elena

''Shh. says Damon

[Damon puts his finger on his mouth as he says This. Katherine walks in.]

''Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending Vampire doom, please do tell. [No one answers. Damon looks at Stefan.] ''Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delievered you a moonstone, a Werewolf and the Dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a Moonstone. Or so you tell me says Katherine

''No, We have it says Damon

''Where is it? says Katherine

''It's in a very safe place says Damon

''I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor. says Katherine

''Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust. says Damon

[Elena looks at Her and smiles.]

''Fine. Be that way says Katherine

[She leaves.]

[Dubrinsky's House]

[Gabrielle pulled up into the circle drive way until she parks the car in the front then she gets out seeing how much work has been done to the front yard and the flower bushes. She smiles seeing that the Lounge chairs and the Swing were uncovered and that the porch has been swept off then she goes the trunk of her car and takes the last of the boxes that she packed and then she walks up the steps and into the house placing the box onto the ground seeing the house inside was cleaned and floors were moped and the furnature was uncovered the only thing that the Living Room needed was a TV and the Kitchen needed Grocery's. She was about to go upstairs when she hears someone calling her name. She turns to see Katherine standing on the front porch.]

''Katherine...what are you doing here? says Gabrielle

''Oh just came to see how you are doing since We've heard that Isboel's back in town. says Katherine

''It's just feels weird calling her mom when I've never met her before now. All I remember is just my dad, My Step mom Lily and me...says Gabrielle

[Katherine stares in awe at the old Estate] ''I remember this house back in 1864. There was once a fire that almost took this place down but it didn't It is still intact says Katherine

''Okay I have got to leave the house for a moment. I am going to have to ask that you leave Katherine for now says Gabrielle

[Katherine smiles a little as Gabrielle walks to the porch waiting as she walks out of the door and locks the front door behind her when Katherine flashes to her making her stiffen in alarm ready to use her magic if needed.]

''I'm sorry Gabrielle but I am going to have to ask that you come with me says Katherine

''Why? says Gabrielle

''Because Someone wants to meet you and I need your help to get me out of an old mess...I'm sorry [Katherine's face suddenly changes to her vampire face then she bites Gabrielle making her cry out then Gabrielle flies her against a tree making it shake under her weight as Gabrielle runs to her Car. Katherine groans at how hard she was thrown growls then flashes towards Gabrielle taking her head and smashing it against the window of her car making her fall unconsious] ''The Time has come to meet Klaus Little Mage. says Katherine

[Woods]

[Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy are walking through the woods. Damon was checking his phone worried as Jeremy and Bonnie look at him.]

''What's wrong? says Bonnie

''Gabrielle hasn't shown up yet. She was supposed to meet me here and she's not answering her phone and that isn't like her. I'm worried says Damon

''Maybe we need to go look for her at her new house. says Bonnie

''No she would want us to continue if she's late so Come on says Damon

''Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too? says Jeremy

''Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned. says Damon

''How do you know where the witches were burned? says Bonnie

''Cause I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was. says Damon

[Jeremy laughs. They stop in front of an abandoned and run-down house where the witches used to live.]

''You sure it's the right place? says Jeremy

[Damon nods. They enter the house and walk around. Suddenly, Damon is unable to move.]

''Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny. says Damon

''I'm not doing anything. says Bonnie

''I can't move [Suddenly his skin starts burning.] ''Oh, My ring's not working. Do something. says Damon

[She concentrates and closes her eyes. Damon can move again.]

''I don't think the witches like you being here. says Bonnie

''I guess this is the right place. says Jeremy

''I'm gonna go wait outside. says Damon

[He leaves.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[After Katherine has taken Gabrielle to Isobel's location. She went back to find the Moonstone, Searching inside Damon's room. She goes through his closet and drawers. She finds a wad of money and pockets it. She even checks the fireplace but can't find it. She sighs and goes and washes her hands with soap in the bathroom. She starts to leave, but suddenly stops. She digs in the bowl of soap bars that Damon has and finds the Moonstone. She takes it out and smiles.]

[Mystic Falls]

[Alaric goes to his car. Isobel is there.]

''Hi, Ric says Isobel

''Isobel. What do you want? says Alaric

''Just cleaning up some loose ends. says Isobel

''Yeah, we don't have any loose ends. says Alaric

''You may not. I do. I need to apologize to you. says Isobel

''It's a little late for that says Alaric

''No, not for what I've done in the past. We're beyond that. Although I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. That was petty of me. says Isobel

''Look. Whatever jacked-up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now. I'm not interested. says Alaric

''Of course not, because I compelled you to let me go. I realize that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you and I did. I loved you so much. [She suddenly looks behind Alaric.] ''He's all yours says Isobel

[A Man is behind Alaric he puts his hands next to Alaric's head. He falls on the ground, Unconscious. Isobel leaves, Looking pained.]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[Everyone is sitting in one room. Carol Is talking to them.]

''And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert Scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert. says Carol

[Elena smiles and joins Carol]

[John is upstairs. Isobel is there.]

''What are you doing here? says John

''I'm creating a distraction says Isobel

[Her face changes. She rushes over to John and bites him.]

[Elena is excepting the check for her mother.]

''The Historical Society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift. says Elena

[Stefan hears a noise. He looks aside and sees John Gilbert falling down the stairs. He lies unconscious on the floor. Everyone has heard. Stefan goes over to him. Everyone else clears the room and goes over to the staircase. Elena is about to follow them but Katherine intercepts and puts her hand on Elena's mouth.]

''Nice dress. Mind if I borrow it? says Katherine

[Stefan is looking at John's body and sees the bite mark on his neck. Carol sees him and addresses the assembled crowd.]

''Please, Let the Sheriff do her job. says Carol

[Sheriff Forbes moves through the crowd and crouches down next to Stefan.]

''Uh. He's bleeding. Is he okay? says Stefan

''Yeah. I got it. I got it. [She looks at John and turns to the crowd.] ''You know what? Let's all back off. He just needs some air. Everything's fine. says Sheriff Forbes

[Stefan goes in the other room, looking for Elena. He sees her but it's Katherine posing as Elena.]

''You okay? says Stefan

''I'm calling Damon. says Katherine

[Isobel is driving away with Elena on the back seat. Outside the Lockwood Mansion. Stefan and Katherine are walking to Elena's car. Katherine is on the phone. She's still posing as Elena.]

''It's Isobel. Damon. it's gotta be says Katherine

''Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body says Stefan

''You've got some serious explaining to do to the Council about John being not so dead. says Katherine

[She hangs up. Stefan pushes her against the car.] ''Where the Hell is she, huh? says Stefan

''[She stabs him with a vervain syringe] ''I'm sorry, Stef, But I can't have you following me. says Katherine

[She tosses him into the shrubbery and leaves.]

[Isobel's Car]

[Isobel's Phone rings. It's Katherine. Elena is lying on the back seat, Unconscious.]

''Are we good to go? says Isobel

''I'm at your house, With Gabrielle but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of 20 Minutes to find out where you're staying says Katherine

''We'll be long gone before that says Isobel

''Good. How far are you? says Katherine

''I'm sorry Katherine...[Elena starts waking up.] ''I had to do what I was told. He wanted the Moonstone, Gabrielle and He wanted you. says Isobel

''He? He who? says Katherine

[She hangs up.]

[Isobel's Residence]

[Katherine turns around. The Warlock is just inside the front door. She sees he was standing over Gabrielle's body seeing him touching her face She rushes over to him but he stops her with his powers. She screams and falls to the ground, Unconscious.]

[Stefan and Damon pull up outside in a Car.]

''Think this is the house? says Stefan

''Better be. It's the nicest Foreclosure in town. says Damon

''Swear to God if there not here...says Stefan

''Don't be such a pessimist says Damon

[They enter the house. The place seems empty of people but there's a piano in an adjoining room.]

''I got upstairs. says Stefan

[He goes upstairs. Damon looks at the rest of the house. Nobody's there. Damon sees Isobel's luggage. Stefan comes back down the stairs.]

''This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place. says Damon

''Where are they? says Stefan

''I don't know. Stefan says Damon

[They leave.]

[Grove Hill Cemetery]

[Isobel's car drives inside the Cemetery and stops. Isobel's Minion gets out of the driver's seat, and opens the side door, Isobel gets out of the car.]

''Just because you can't be compelled doens't mean I can't force you to come with me. says Isobel

''[Elena gets out of the car.] ''So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine and Gabrielle? says Elena

''If I was. I couldn't tell you says Isobel

''So you lied. You did Find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where we are now. Are you taking me to him? [Isobel doesn't answer but instead walks to a tombstone and crouches down in front of it.] ''What is this? says Elena

[Isobel clears some leaves from the tombstone. It reads. In loving memory-Isobel Flemming-Jan 18 1978- May 4 2007]

''My parents, Your's and Gabrielle's grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the Police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here. The human part, the part that I abandoned when I chose to become a Part that used to dream about the day that she'd know both her daughters says Isobel

''What? says Elena

[Isobel shrugs] ''And Instead you got to meet the other part-The Part that would betray her own flesh and blood says Isobel

[Isobel's phone rings. She answers. it's the Warlock]

''I have Katherine, The Mage and the Moonstone. Is the Doppelganger safe? says Maddox

''Yes says Isobel

''Then let her go says Maddox

''Let her go? says Isobel

''Klaus has everything he needs for now. The Mage he wanted to see more of and so Your part is finished. You did what he compelled you to do. says Maddox

''I'm done? says Isobel

''You're done. says Maddox

[She hangs up with a look of relief] ''Who was that? says Elena

''I'm so sorry, Elena. I was such a disappointment to you. I want you to know Klaus has Gabrielle [Elena is stunned so very worried for Gabrielle] ''He has her and Katherine...I don't know what he plans on doing to her...and it's my fault She is in his hands...I am so sorry to disappoint you both says Isobel

[She pulls off her necklace and starts burning in the sunlight. She screams as she bursts into flames, and falls to the ground in front of her grave. Elena's shocked.]

[Salvatore House]

[Elena has Isobel's necklace in her hands. Stefan walks in.]

''Is that Isobel's? says Stefan

''I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead and yet...says Elena

''She was your mother. says Stefan'

''Why did they let me go? Why does he want Gabrielle so badly? says Elena

''Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe says Stefan

''He knows I'm not gonna run. says Elena

[Damon walks in.] ''Which is why we need to take some precautions. Cause we got played all of us. says Damon

[He puts some papers in her lap] ''What's this? says Elena

''It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it. It'll be in your name says Stefan

''You're giving me your house? says Elena

''Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't says Stefan

''Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out says Damon

[John suddenly gasps for air and sits up. Damon rushes over to him and lifts him up by his collar.]

''Where is Gabrielle? says Damon

''I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. [He looks at Elena with regret] ''I am so sorry Elena says John

''Damon, let him go. He and I need to talk says Elena

[Alaric's House]

[Gabrielle wakes up and sees a Man casting a spell on someone sitting in a chair. There are two vases. One is full of blood. The other is empty and knocked over on its side. She starts to sit up and sees that Katherine is there as well and that she was just as confused then remembering what she did to her walks slowly to her.]

''What have you done to me and where am I? says Gabrielle

''I...I don't know...[The Warlock opens his eyes and gets up. Gabrielle notices that it's Alaric in the chair as The Warlock bends down and bows. Katherine gets up slowly. Alaric turns around and sees them.]

''Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum, Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum, Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum says Maddox

''Alaric? says Gabrielle

[A Smile crosses Alaric's face. Katherine rushes over to the door but an invisible force prevents her from exiting. Alaric slowly walks over to her and speaks in Slavic Accent.]

''Zdravei, Katerina [He takes her face in his hands.] ''I have missed you. says Alaric

''Klaus' says Katherine

[Klaus smiles widely at her. Gabrielle suddenly has gone pale realising that it wasn't Alaric but Klaus inside his body. She wanted to weep that is how much she was afraid right now.]


	19. The Last Dance

**Last Dance**

[Alaric's Residence]

[Klaus/Alaric opens the closet and takes out 2 shirts. Katherine is tied to a chair and Gabrielle is sitting on the couch looking at Katherine then at Klaus/Alaric worried.]

''Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam? [He shows the shirts to Katherine] ''Okay, bad, or badder? says Klaus/Alaric

''The dark colors suit you better. says Katherine

''Oh, thank you, honey. Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct? says Klaus/Alaric

''The Dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore House. says Katherine

''Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Oh, that guy is a buzzkill. says Klaus/Alaric

''Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna. says Katherine

''Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else? says Klaus/Alaric

''That's it. says Katherine

[He walks over to Gabrielle who hasn't said anything since they found out that Klaus is inside Alaric's body. He touches her face and she flinches afraid.]

''Oh, so jumpy says Klaus/Alaric

''I'm Just finding out you are inside my History teacher's body and that you've been hunting my kind for centuries so forgive me if I seem afraid says Gabrielle

[He smiles touching her thick brown hair that he has taken down from the pony tail that she had up and that he was enjoying the smell of her as he leans into to sniff her.]

''Don't be afraid Yes you are right I have been hunting your kind for thousands of years. [He gets up and continues to talk as he walks around the apartment.] ''But not to kill any of you maybe one day when I am in my true face I will tell you the reasons why I am going to need your special gifts to esist me when I break this curse says Klaus/Alaric

''Please, just let me go...I am not going to run or tell anyone you are here says Gabrielle

''No for know you will stay here with Katherine...[He puts his hands on the armrests of Katherine's chair and looks at her] ''You see, Katherine has done things against me that I tend to let her pay for. Not only did she escape the first sacrifice that was going to break my curse but she also turned you against your will Tsk Tsk...[He compels her] ''Now tell me what else you know of The Salvatore's plans? says Klaus/Alaric

''They were trying to see if Bonnie or Gabrielle could find a way to kill an original without a dagger. says Katherine

''Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore. says Klaus/Alaric

''She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop. says Katherine

''Well, we'll just have to get to the bottom of that says Klaus/Alaric

''Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it. says Katherine

''And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long. [He takes a single blade pocketknife from his pocket, opens it, and holds it before Katherine.] ''I want you to take this knife...and stab yourself. [She takes the knife and stabs her thigh.] ''Now take it out. [She takes it out. Her wound heals.] ''Now While I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs. says Klaus/Alaric

''Where are you going? says Katherine

''I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelganger [He walks over to Gabrielle and kisses her on the forehead.] ''Oh, Don't look so glum My precious Mage...The Fun is just beginning. I will make sure that I have someone get you some clothes and food. [To Katherine] ''Again says Klaus/Alaric

[He leaves. Katherine stabs herself again.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena and Bonnie are with a lawyer. Elena is signing papers.]

''Please sign here and here. says Lawyer

[She takes the pen.] ''Okay. says Elena

''So this place is yours? They just gave it to you? says Bonnie

''For now. As sole owner, I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean. says Elena

''Your own personal safe house says Bonnie

''That's the idea says Elena

''Wouldn't want to clean it. says Bonnie

[Elena laughs]

[Stefan and Damon are waiting outside.]

''You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus? says Damon

''She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an original, so...says Stefan

''We just need to find him. says Damon

''And Gabrielle we still don't know where she is. says Stefan

''Yeah, [He grew worried] ''Could she still be in Mystic Falls? Maybe Bonnie can do a tracking spell? says Damon

''Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I alread asked. says Stefan

''Do you think he killed her and Katherine? says Damon

''Katherine? Probably but Gabrielle is a Mage he wouldn't have went to all the centuries searching for a Mage to let one slip through his hands know. No She is alive I know it says Stefan

''It's not like Katherine didn't have it coming says Damon

[Elena opens the door. The lawyer leaves.]

''Thank you, Mr. Henry. [Stefan and Damon walk to the threshold but an invisible force keeps them out.] ''I'm sorry. I completely forgot. [She looks at Stefan.] ''Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house? says Elena

''I would love to. Thank you. says Stefan

[He enters. Elena looks at Damon.]

''What are we, Twelve? says Damon

''One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house? says Elena

''No says Damon

''Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember? says Elena

''Yes, Elena. Sure. says Damon

''Then please, come in. says Elena

[He enters and looks at Stefan. Elena closes the door.] ''Shut up. says Damon

[Bonnie walks in from another room and gives Elena her jacket] ''thanks says Elena

''Wait, where are you going? says Stefan

''To School says Elena

''Huh? says Stefan

''No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it. says Damon

''Yeah, guys. Klaus is out there. We know that. says Stefan

''Right. but where? No one knows. Look, I really apprecite what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, But I'm not going to be a prisoner. says Elena

[She looks at Damon] ''Tsk. Your way, Elena. says Damon

''Don't worry. I'm ready, if he shows his face, I can take him. Know how says Bonnie

''The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come on. says Elena

[They leave. Stefan looks at Damon] ''Wait, Um, coming. says Stefan

[He leaves with them]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Everyone sits down in their seats before class starts. Elena takes the poster for the 60's decade dance out of her bag and shows it to Stefan with a smile. He shakes his head in disapproval. Then, she shows it to Bonnie. She nods her head. Elena looks back at Stefan. Klaus/Alaric arrives.]

''Hello, Class. What are we learning today? says Alaric/Klaus

''With the Decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week. says Dana

''Right. The Sixties. [He sees Elena. He looks at her for a while and turns to the board.] ''The, um, ahem...[He writes on the board.] ''The sixties. I wish there were something good I could say about the sixties, but...actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the...we walked on the moon. There was Watergate. says Klaus/Alaric

''Watergate was the Seventies Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman says Elena

''Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, The sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena. says Alaric/Klaus

[Bonnie and Jeremy are in the Cafeteria]

''Did you tell Elena what it's going to take for you to do that Klaus spell? says Jeremy

''No, and you're not, either. says Bonnie

''Well, she's gotta know you can't do it. says Jeremy

''You don't know I can't. Have a little faith in me. says Bonnie

''That's not fair. You can't harness the power of a hundred dead witches. It'll kill you. says Jeremy

''Shh! We don't know that for certain. You promised to keep my secret, I'm trusting you. I'm going through with this and if you tell anyone, I swear...says Bonnie

''What? What are you gonna do? says Jeremy

[Elena walks up to them carrying her lunch on a tray] ''Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you okay at the house with John? says Elena

''It's not ideal. says Jeremy

[He gets up.] ''You haven't heard from Jenna, have you? says Elena

''It looks like she's staying on campus. Look I'm...I'm late for class. says Jeremy

[He leaves. Elena sits down with Bonnie.] ''What's going on? says Elena

''I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight. says Bonnie

''Oh. says Elena

[She laughs. Dana walks over to their table.] ''Hey, Elena, there you are. Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight. says Dana

''Tell him she has a boyfriend. says Bonnie

''You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus. says Dana

''I'm sorry, what did you just say? says Elena

''His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot. says Dana

[Bonnie looks around them.] ''Where is he? Is he here? says Bonnie

''I don't know. says Dana

''She's been compelled. says Bonnie

''But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that? says Dana

[Elena and Bonnie look at each other so nervous and scared.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Elena are in the living room.]

'So we go to the dance, we find him. says Damon

''Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like. says Stefan

''Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply. says Damon

''He could be anywhere at anytime. He compelled somebody at school. [He looks at Elena and Bonnie] ''I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh? says Stefan

[Someone knocks on the door. Alaric/Klaus enters] ''There you are. says Damon

''Sorry, I'm late. says Alaric/Klaus

''Hey, I need you to put me down as chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move. says Damon

''Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack? says Elena

''Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him. says Bonnie

''That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around. says Klaus/Alaric

''Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he...says Damon

[He rushes at Bonnie but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him.]

''Well, I was impressed says Stefan

''It doesn't matter if he's an original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. [To Elena] ''I can kill him, Elena. I know I can. says Bonnie

[Alaric/Klaus looks at Bonnie with a serious look]

[Alaric's Residence]

[Katherine is still in the chair. Her leg has blood all over it. She still has the knife in her hand. Gabrielle is standing at the Bar looking at him.]

''Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill. says Alaric/Klaus

''That's terrible says Katherine

[The Warlock Maddox is standing beside Gabrielle] ''We're going to have to kill her, Maddox [He opens a drawer] ''Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage? says Klaus/Alaric

''You can't kill Bonnie...[Alaric/Klaus turns to Gabrielle with an eyebrow lifted at her in disbelief] ''Do you think I am going to just stand here and listen to you plot the death of my friend? says Gabrielle

[He smiles then walks towards her] ''I am afraid you have no choice in the matter with you being locked up here and can't get out says Klaus/Alaric

''You kill Bonnie she will be the least of your worries. I will kill you. says Gabrielle

[Katherine stares at Gabrielle seeing that she was glowing blue then her eyes turns white and then she turns into her tiger form. Maddox stunned then uses his magic to attack the tiger as it claws Klaus/Alaric who jumps out of the way then shimmers through the barrier and out of the Apartment. Klaus/Alaric glares after Gabrielle then at Maddox who swallows as Klaus/Alaric then grabs him by the neck.]

''You said the barrier would hold her in? says Klaus/Alaric

''I am sorry Klaus but she is a mage No witch power can hold them. says Maddox

[Klaus/Alaric sighs releasing Maddox then returning to get ready for the Dance he then turns to Maddox]

''There's a High School dance and I'm gonna need you to take out The witch while I handle The Mage says Klaus

''If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her with the Mage there. You have to do it. says Maddox

''In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me. Klaus me, but you know what I mean. says Alaric/Klaus

[Katherine is listening to them.] ''No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it. says Maddox

''You mean like provoking her to death? says Klaus/Alaric

''Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's will last longer than hers will. says Maddox

''How? He's human. says Klaus/Alaric

''I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you. says Maddox

[Alaric/Klaus looks at Katherine. She lowers her head.]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[It's the 60's decade dance. Everyone's dancing. Alaric/Klaus arrives, dances his way through the crowd and heads over to Dana and her date.]

''Nice outfit, Mr. Saltzman. Totally far out. says Dana

''Thank you, Dana. Thank you. Now who is your date? says Alaric/Klaus

''It's Chad, Mr. Saltzman, from third period. says Chad

''Chad, of course. How would you and your friends like to earn extra credit.? says Alaric/Klaus

[Chad smiles and looks eager to help out.]

[Outside]

[Gabrielle still in her tiger form is slowly making her way through the parking lot searching for anyone familiar but seeing anyone yet then she goes behind some buses then slowly transforms back into her human form. She sags against the bus weakly still a little drained from not having any blood in her system and that she used too much magic getting there. She slowly looks down at herself seeing she was dressed in a green dress with black knee high boots, a black sweater and she has a belt around her waist and that her hair is falling down her back in curls she then turns to see Bonnie and Jeremy she sighs in relief running over to them. Jeremy seeing her points at her with Bonnie who runs over to her and hugs her.]

''Oh my god Gabrielle...You escaped, where did you come from? says Bonnie

''It took me sometime but I managed to get through a witch's barrier to get here. Where is Elena and the other's I need to speak to you all. says Gabrielle

''What's going on? says Bonnie

''It's Klaus...he is here says Gabrielle

''We know that's why we are here to try and kill him tonight says Jeremy

''No you don't understand he has something up his sleeve...He knows you have your magic Bonnie...[Bonnie goes white] ''He was here this morning and somehow found out about your witch magic...It's not safe for you right now says Gabrielle

[Bonnie closes her eyes then sees Damon behind Jeremy and Gabrielle who was surprised to see her and pulls her into his arms. She closes her eyes.]

''Oh my god Gabrielle I thought I'd never see you again. What happened to you? says Damon

''It was Katherine...She came to my house when I was moving the last minute things in there and she managed to trick me then she took me to him...I don't remember where the apartment is...says Gabrielle

''No it's okay you don't have to tell us anything all We care about is you are back and safe says Damon

[Elena and Stefan arrive and walk up to Jeremy and Bonnie Elena and Stefan seeing Gabrielle are stunned]

''Gabrielle...how are you here right now? says Elena

''I escaped Klaus...He was speaking of his plans to be here tonight and I couldn't take it anymore I had to come and make sure he didn't hurt any of you says Gabrielle

''Well he is here tonight somewhere...[He hugs Gabrielle] ''It is good to have you back and safe...says Stefan

''Me too [She hugs her sister emotionally then pulls back] ''I thought you might have been dead when Isobel said that Katherine tricked you and took you to Klaus...Never knowing you would be here now says Elena

''It's because of Mage magic that got me out if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have gotten out says Gabrielle

''Anyway...what does Klaus have planned? says Bonnie

''All I know is that he knows about Bonnie's magic and will not stop until she is dead. says Gabrielle

''We need to find him and stop him says Stefan

''But we can't be here where people can get hurt says Gabrielle

''I can do this Gabrielle I am strong I can kill Klaus. says Bonnie

[They turn to enter the Gym where the Dance is being held. Dana goes onto the stage and speaks into the microphone]

''Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight. [Elena, Stefan, Gabrielle, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon stop in front of the stage.] ''This is for Gabrielle, From Klaus. says Dana

[A Song starts playing. Gabrielle seems stunned looking around until she spots Alaric/Klaus who was staring right at her smiling at her she shakes her head]

''That was lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us. says Damon

''I know everyone here. says Elena

''Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is. says Stefan

''I told you I know what he looks like and he is standing right there...[She turns to point at Alaric/Klaus who holds his hands up in surprise. Damon and Stefan look at him in suspision] ''He is somehow in Alaric's body and a Witch placed Klaus there...says Gabrielle

''No way...that can't be says Damon

[He walks over to Alaric/Klaus who looks at Gabrielle a little longer then eyes Damon] ''What's up buddy...says Klaus/Alaric

''You are Klaus? says Damon

[Alaric/Klaus tried to play it a little longer until he slowly smiles then looks over Damon's shoulder at Gabrielle who was waiting for him to do something.]

''Oh...If only I could have kept you lock up tighter and then I could continue having fun a little longer...Too bad. says Alaric/Klaus

[He smiles then as the lights in the gym dim for a next song. Klaus/Alaric has disappeared leaving Damon and Gabrielle confused to where he went then Damon takes Gabrielle's arm and pulls her with him.]

''We need to get out of here says Damon

''Damon...listen to me...He is here to kill Bonnie right now, He knows about her abilitly to channel 100 witches and he has a witch protecting him...We can't let him kill her says Gabrielle

''She is doing what she was meant to do to protect innocents like you and Elena. says Damon

''I can fight him too I can't let Bonnie do this alone. says Gabrielle

[He sighs knowing that she was right but he didn't want to lose her again to Klaus.] ''Okay we will look for Klaus and together with Bonnie we will kill him. says Damon

''Okay says Gabrielle

[Jeremy is in the hallway. Stefan joins him.]

''Jeremy. What are you doing? Elena thinks we should stick together says Stefan

''Yeah, I'm fine. I've got my ring. It's...It's Bonnie says Jeremy

''What is it? Hey, you got something on your mind, spit it out says Stefan

''If Bonnie takes on Klaus, Channeling all that energy's going to kill her. says Jeremy

''What? says Stefan

''But she doesn't want Elena to know, cause if Elena knows, she's gonna try to stop her. And it's Elena that could turn up dead, so...What am I supposed to do? says Jeremy

[Everyone is dancing. Damon is dancing with two girls. Bonnie is with Gabrielle and smiles at him. Elena joins them.]

''I need to talk to you both. says Elena

[They leave. Damon's looking at them. Bonnie looks at him. Stefan heads over to Damon.]

''Come here, come here, come here. Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission. says Stefan

''Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena. says Damon

''Yeah, I told her. You promised her no more secrets. says Stefan

''I changed my mind. says Damon

[Elena, Bonnie and Gabrielle are outside away from everyone else.]

''How could you not tell me? says Elena

''Because I knew how'd you react. says Bonnie

''No. No way. It's not an option. says Elena

''It's our only option says Bonnie

''Then we'll find another way, okay? Bonnie, You're not dying to save Elena's life...[She takes her hands] ''Join my power with yours. [Bonnie looks at her with a little hope] ''I'm a Mage and can help you fight Klaus. says Gabrielle

''Yes I agree with Gabrielle it's better then you risking your life says Elena

''I have the power to save you! If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more. says Bonnie

''I can't let you says Elena

''Just answer one question...If the situation was reversed, would you do it for me? [Elena doesn't answer.] ''So you know why I have to do this says Bonnie

''No. No! says Elena

[Alaric/Klaus runs up to Bonnie, Gabrielle and Elena outside.]

''Elena! says Klaus/Alaric

''What is it? says Elena

''He has Jeremy says Klaus/Alaric

''What? says Elena

''What? says Bonnie

''Don't listen to him...says Gabrielle

[Alaric/Klaus takes her by the arms urging her ahead of him she struggles as he pushes the others behind him]

''Klaus, has Jeremy come on. says Alaric/Klaus

[They follow him through a side door and into a hallway.]

''Okay, so where are you taking us? says Elena

''Just a little further. says Klaus/Alaric

''Stop...this isn't right says Gabrielle

''Where's Jeremy? says Bonnie

[Alaric/Klaus stops walking and laughs.]

''I just had to get away from that dance. The Sixties, ugh. Not my decade. [He laughs] ''I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefar the twenties. The Style, the parties, the Jazz says Alaric/Klaus

''Alaric. Are you on Vervain? says Elena

''Elena...it's not Alaric [Gabrielle is staring at Klaus suddenly upset and angry as she pushes Elena and Bonnie back] ''It's Klaus inside Alaric's body says Gabrielle

''What? says Bonnie

''What's going on? That can't be? says Elena

[Klaus/Alaric smiles looking at Gabrielle] ''You should have listened to Gabrielle...she was right about me not being Alaric says Alaric/Klaus

''Klaus! says Elena

[He smiles broadly] ''Surprise says Alaric/Klaus

''Oh, no. No, it's not possible. says Elena

''Just relax, Elena. [He walks over to Gabrielle touching her face with the back of his hands and she closes her eyes pulling away.] ''You and My Mage are not on my hit list tonight. [He looks at Bonnie] ''But you are. [He stares towards Bonnie but she throws him against the wall with her powers. He gets up.]''Now, did I mention I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that. [He rushes over to her and she throws him against a display case, smashing the glass. He falls to the ground but laughs.] ''By all means...Fire away! [He gets up] ''If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy. says Klaus/Alaric

'[Bonnie was so afraid as she watches Gabrielle turn into her Tiger form and jumps on Klaus/Alaric who yells out as it sinks its teeth into his shoulder then He throws her against the lockers and then she gets back to her feet and looks at Bonnie roaring furiously]

''Go. Run. Run Elena! says Bonnie

[They run. Bonnie closes the doors with her powers. Damon runs through another pair of doors and joins them]

''What happened? says Damon

''Klaus is in Alaric's body. says Elena

''I know that's what I was coming to warn you about. Gabrielle told me. says Damon

''Oh my god...He's possessing him. says Bonnie

[To Elena] ''Go Fine Stefan. Now says Damon

''Okay says Elena

''Now. says Damon

[She leaves. Damon and Bonnie are alone.] ''Where's Gabrielle? says Damon

''She's fighting him off to keep him from killing me says Bonnie

''Damn it...Can you kill him? says Damon

''He's got some kind of protection spell on him. says Bonnie

''You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it. says Damon

''I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me says Bonnie

''No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him? says Damon

[Gabrielle is in the Cafeteria stocking Klaus/Alaric as he walks with her keeping her from attacking him. He was swirling a knife in his fingers staring at her.]

''You are A Mage it took me hundreds of years to find your kind again and never once have I come upon one that is female...You are a powerful one I give you that and you can turn into a Guardian Tiger of your Kind. Which will go good for me because You magic will give me what I need from you. says Klaus/Alaric

[Gabrielle roars then rushes Alaric/Klaus who flashes onto a table and then jumps down onto her back making her growl and jump to throw him off then he sighs then thrusts the knife into her shoulders pinning her down to the ground with a painful roar...Bonnie walks in seeing it and yells out]

''Gabrielle...says Bonnie

[Alaric/Klaus looks up at her with a smile] ''What took you so long? Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way? [She breaks his wrist of the hand holding the knife with her powers. The Knife drops onto the floor. He grabs the hand and twists it with a jerk back into place.] ''The hard way. Got it. [He gets up. She breaks his shoulder with her powers. He groans.] ''What? You'd kill your favorite History Teacher? says Alaric/Klaus

''It's what Alaric would want. And he'd want you to suffer first. says Bonnie

[Blood starts leaking from one of her nostrils.]

''Look at you. [She wipes her nose.] Is that all you got? says Alaric/Klaus

''Let's find out. says Bonnie

[Gabrielle groans opening her eyes to see Bonnie using her powers on Klaus she slowly returns to her human form and slowly gets up and walks over to Bonnie taking her wrist with her hand. Bonnie looks at her shaking her head.]

''No Bonnie...You will not do this alone...I'm with you says Gabrielle

[Klaus/Alaric groans as Bonnie holds Gabrielle's hand then with their powers combined. They break his leg. The lights flicker and a gust of wind send papers flying. Bonnie's nose is bleeding a lot and that Gabrielle's face was pale with blood coming from her lips. She breaks Alaric/Klaus's foot and he falls to the floor. Elena and Stefan arrive. Bonnie shuts the door so they can't come in.]

''Bonnie, Gabrielle No! says Elena

[Alaric/Klaus is crawling on the floor. Bonnie and Gabrielle fights Alaric/Klaus and lights start bursting, sending a shower of sparks raining down. Elena screams. Stefan tries to open the doors but he can't. Bonnie looks at Elena with a smile. Alaric/Klaus gets up and Bonnie faces him. Suddenly with a jerk of her body she bends back and falls on the floor. Gabrielle gasps as everything stops and she sways and falls to her knees next to Bonnie touching her to see if she was okay as Stefan and Elena open the doors rushing over to them.]

''No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie...Hey, [She takes Bonnie in her arms. Stefan looks around them. Alaric/Klaus is gone.] ''Stefan, she's not breathing! [She starts crying.] ''Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan do something, Please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please says Elena

[Stefan looks to Gabrielle who looks at both of them sadly] ''It's too late. I'm sorry says Gabrielle

''[Elena's still crying and shaking her head in disbelief] ''NO! No Bonnie says Elena

''[Damon arrives] ''Stefan, get Elena and Gabrielle out of here. I'll deal with the Body. says Damon

''What do you mean, deal with it? says Elena

''Sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death. says Damon

''This is Bonnie! says Elena

[Damon looks at Stefan and Gabrielle] ''Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up. says Damon

[Stefan grabs Elena and helps her get up.] ''Hey, hey. hey says Stefan

''No. Jeremy. Oh My god, Jeremy. What about Jeremy? says Elena

''I'll find him. says Damon

[Elena gets up. She looks at Bonnie's body, crying and screaming. Stefan takes her and they leave. Alone, Damon gently caresses Bonnie's face and closes her eyes.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle is sitting next to the fireplace with tears in her eyes. Elena was in the seat across from her as Stefan walks in bringing her a mug of Coffee.]

''Hey. Here, drink this says Stefan

''I can't. says Elena

''Yeah. yeah, you can. Please drink this. says Stefan

[She takes the glass and puts it to her lips but before she can drink it she starts crying.] ''This is my fault. says Elena

''No, no. No hey! This was Klaus. Listen to me. Klaus did this. says Stefan

[Damon arrives. She sees him and gets up.] ''What did you do with her? says Elena

[He looks at Stefan] ''Will you please calm her down? says Damon

''Don't talk like I'm not standing in front of you. says Elena

''Please calm down. says Damon

''You knew! didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die didn't you? says Elena

''Yes, yes, I knew. [She slaps him. He sighs and glares at her] ''You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it. She cast a spell. Bonnie's okay says Damon

''Oh my god are you saying she used a Protection spell just like Klaus had a witch do for him says Gabrielle

''Yes...I made sure she used it says Damon

''Oh god...says Elena

[He turns around and walks to the stairs. Stefan follows him.]

''You know, you could have told me. says Stefan

''How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend? says Damon

''You understand what you put her through? says Stefan

''See, that's why I didn't tell you. Cause you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan, I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive. says Damon

[He goes upstairs.]

[Gabrielle's Bedroom]

[She is sitting on her bed drinking a blood bag when Damon enters the room and sits beside her]

''Thanks for not getting mad at me. says Damon

''I know that she used some spell on her because I can feel it on her. Klaus will be fooled and he won't see it coming until the time comes. says Gabrielle

''[Elena arrives] ''Ugh Look. Klaus had to think she was dead. Your reaction had to be real. says Damon

''I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive. says Elena

''Here's to duplicity. says Damon

[He holds up his glass of bourbon and takes a drink getting up to stand at Gabrielle's bedpost]

''But let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for me and neither will Gabrielle. I will not let that happen. says Elena

''We need to kill Klaus, Elena. Real Klaus. Who will proberly be coming to pay you and Gabrielle a visit soon now that he knows Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do besides Gabrielle. says Damon

''We'll find another way. says Elena

''I hope so. says Damon

''Look, I shouldn't have hit you. says Elena

''Apology accepted. Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to Gabrielle and You and the Witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you both says Damon

[Gabrielle stares at Damon touched at what he said.] ''Good night, Damon. says Elena

''Good Nigh Says Damon

[She looks at him and leaves.]


	20. Klaus

**Klaus**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle's Old Bedroom]

[After staying the night in her old bedroom she has managed to get a good night sleep for a change and not worrying about what is going to happen next. She is just getting out of bed and putting on some blue jeans, A White tank top and socks when Stefan knocks on her door worried.]

''Hey. says Stefan

''Hey. What's up? says Gabrielle

''Have you seen Elena? says Stefan

''Uh, no says Gabrielle

[He sighs running his hand through his hair. Gabrielle walks over to her phone and to see she has a message from Elena. she listens to the message.]

''Is that Elena? says Stefan

''Yeah? [Gabrielle puts the phone to her ear listening to Elena's message] ''She is asking me to meet her somewhere says Gabrielle

''Did she tell you where she's going? says Stefan

[she shakes her head No as He walks down stairs with her as she is putting on her Jean jacket and placing her bag on her shoulder when she sees Damon and Andie kissing in a hallway she sighs rolling her eyes]

''Hey. [to Gabrielle] ''You must be Gabrielle. says Andie

''Yeah that is me says Gabrielle

''Have you seen Elena? says Stefan

''I don't know, Stefan. She's your girlfriend. Mine's right here. says Damon

[He looks at Gabrielle and his smile dies moving away from Andie Stefan leaves a message to Elena.]

''Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me. [He hangs up. Damon and Andie are still kissing. He sees Gabrielle's annoyed face] ''What are you doing? She's not a wind up toy. says Stefan

''It's really none of your business, is it, Stefan? says Andie

''Yeah. What she said. [Gabrielle sees that the basement door is open. She rushes over to it to investigate. Damon and Stefan senses concern and follows her. Gabrielle arrives and sees that Elijah's not there. Damon and Stefan appear behind her soon after.]''No, She didn't says Damon

''Why would she wake him up after everything you guys have done to stop him? says Gabrielle

''I don't know but we need to find them. says Stefan

[He leaves the cell reaching for his phone again.]

[Alaric's Residence]

[Klaus/Alaric is at the door with Maddox. Katherine is making coffee.]

''I'll be back as soon as I can. says Maddox

''Yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of his body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get. says Klaus/Alaric

[Maddox leaves. Klaus/Alaric closes the door.] ''Where is he going? says Katherine

[She holds out her coffee for Klaus] ''To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hair-do. says Klaus/Alaric

''Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus? says Katherine

''Well, the full moon is almost upon us. [He puts the moonstone on the table.] ''I've killed the witch. I have the Moonstone, My Mage and the Doppelganger is waiting in the wings. Ohh, I am ready to break this curse. says Klaus/Alaric

''And why would you do that here? There's so many people that would try to stop you. says Katherine

''Because I have to. It's the birthplace of the Doppelganger says Klaus/Alaric

''I didn't realize that was a requirement. says Katherine

''Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled england before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birthplace and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were. says Klaus/Alaric

''She won't run. She'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt. says Katherine

''And that's exactly what I'm counting on. [He compels her] ''You can't leave until I tell you to. says Klaus/Alaric

[He leaves.]

[Mystic Falls]

[Elena is driving and parks her car at the side of the road. Elijah is next to her drinking blood from a blood bag.]

''You look better. says Elena

''Where did you get the Dagger? says Elijah

''I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word. says Elena

''Your ability to make demands has long passed. says Elijah

''No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours says Elena

''And why should I even consider this? says Elijah

''The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you. says Elena

[Her phone buzzes. She answers. It's Stefan.]

''Where are you? Are you okay? says Stefan

''Yes, I'm fine. says Elena

''Where's Elijah? says Stefan

''He's right here. says Elena

''Where? I'm on my way. says Stefan

''No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone. says Elena

''Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus. says Stefan

''Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I Can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself. says Elena

''You can't do this alone. says Stefan

''It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch. says Elena

[She hangs up. Elijah holds his hand out. Elena gives him her phone. He puts it in his jacket pocket]

''I need to know if Gabrielle is okay? says Elijah

''She is fine I guess...Klaus kidnapped her once but she escaped. I still don't know what he wants with her. says Elena

[Elijah sighs staring out of the window remembering the last time he saw Gabrielle when he almost killed her when he promised to protect her and he failed her remembering the look of betrayel in her eyes before Stefan, Elena and Damon killed him.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

''[Damon, Gabrielle and Stefan are sitting in the living room]

''Did she just hang up on you? says Gabrielle

''She did. says Stefan

''She's lost it. says Damon

''If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, It's her. says Stefan

''No he isn't the way. He almost killed Gabrielle when he promised to protect her I will not put my faith in him again. Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her. says Damon

''She'll kill herself in the process. Elena's looking for a better way. says Gabrielle

''Her way's going to get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her. says Damon

[He gets up. Stefan gets up too] ''No, you need to back off. says Stefan

''What? says Damon

''Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust her. We gotta just let her do her thing. says Stefan

''That might be your plan. Mine's better. says Damon

[He tries to leave but Stefan grabs his arm.]

''I said back off. says Stefan

''Okay that is enough you two. Klaus will get the better of you if you allow this in between you. Place your bitterness aside and just calm down says Gabrielle

[Damon glares at Stefan then takes his arm from him looking at Gabrielle when her phone rings and she sees that it's Jenna]

''Hello? says Gabrielle

''Hey, Gabrielle. It's Jenna says Jenna

''Jenna, hey. says Gabrielle

[Stefan and Damon looks at her concerned] ''Where's Elena? and Jeremy? No one's answering their phones says Jenna

''Ah, Elena's not here at the moment, Is uh, everything okay? says Gabrielle

''She left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Rick. What's going on? says Jenna

''It's really hard to explain over the phone, but um, she was hoping that you could stay on campus for a little while longer. says Gabrielle

''Oh, that's kinda hard to do from my kitchen. says Jenna

''Wait, you're home? says Gabrielle

''Yeah. What's going on? Where's Elena? I'm supposed to meet Ric at the Grill for lunch, to talk and that He also wanted me to invite you. says Jenna

''Jenna, Please listen to me carefully. Whatever you do, do not meet Alaric at the grill. I'm going to come over right now and I'll explain everything. says Gabrielle

[She hangs up and looks at Damon and Stefan. Damon pours himself a drink.] ''Wow, I'd love to lend you a hand, but you wouldn't want me doing anything stupid. says Damon

''Seriously you are stupid if you continue to act this way. Letting your bitterness get to you Damon at a time like this. says Gabrielle

''You, Elena and Stefan are calling the shots. I'm just backing off like Stefan said says Damon

[She walks up to him glaring at him pushing him] ''Grow Up Damon says Gabrielle

[Stefan watches Gabrielle leave then catches up to her grabbing his jacket] ''Wait Gabrielle I will go with you says Stefan

[They leave. Andie joins Damon.]

''Hi. says Damon

''Hi. says Andie

''Let's go. says Damon

'Where are we going? says Andie

''Splitting from the team. Going Rogue. Come on. says Damon

[Gilbert House]

[Jenna opens the door for Gabrielle and Stefan and they walk in.]

''Hey, Jenna. Thank you so much for not going to the Grill. says Stefan

''Um, Stefan...says Jenna

''No, listen. We can explain says Gabrielle

[She looks over Gabrielle and Stefan's shoulders. Gabrielle turns around. Klaus/Alaric is there.]

''Hi, Stefan. [He looks at Gabrielle] ''Hello again Gabrielle. How's it going?[Gabrielle sighs as Stefan stands in front of her and Jenna. Klaus/Alaric smiles a little at the action as he turns to walk back to the kitchen where the other's followed him. He begins chopping some food with a big knife. Jenna, Gabrielle and Stefan are looking at him.] ''You know, I find chopping...calming. The feel of the blade in the hand, maybe. says Alaric/Klaus

''I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on. says Jenna

''Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan or should I? says Klaus/Alaric

''Tell me what? says Jenna

''Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No? [He laughs] ''Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a History teacher, I find them fascinating. says Klaus/Alaric

''Why are we talking about this? says Jenna

''Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it. says Klaus/Alaric

[He laughs. Gabrielle sighs staring at him] ''Are you joking? says Jenna

''Not at all. [To Gabrielle] ''How about you Gabrielle? Are you a fan of vampires? says Klaus/Alaric

''In Literature. Old Movies. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it. says Gabrielle

[Klaus/Alaric smiles touching the tip of the knife on her shoulder she stiffens] ''My dear Gabrielle is quite the History buff herself just like me. which makes me proud of her. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course. says Klaus/Alaric

''Werewolves. Werewolves. Now I know you're joking. says Jenna

''You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the moon and vampires bound by the sun. Isn't that right,[He looks at Stefan and Gabrielle] ''You both know about that right? They say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it. says Klaus/Alaric

''[Jenna looks at him alarmed]

''Get out. says Jenna

''Excuse me? says Alaric/Klaus

''I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but...says Jenna

''Jenna...says Klaus/Alaric

''I said get out! says Jenna

[Stefan gets up staring Klaus down] ''You heard her. says Stefan

''I'm afraid I don't want to. says Klaus/Alaric

''Fine! I'll go. says Jenna

[Klaus/Alaric picks up a kitchen knife off the counter.] ''You're not going anywhere. says Alaric/Klaus

[Gabrielle stunned grabs Jenna and pulls her out of the way as Stefan pushes Klaus/Alaric against a wall with his super speed and puts the Knife on his throat]

''Stefan! says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle, take Jenna and get out of here Now! says Stefan

''You can't kill me, Stefan. says Klaus/Alaric

''Watch me! says Stefan

''Stefan says Jenna

''I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one? says Alaric/Klaus

''Jenna, Gabrielle go...says Stefan

''But you're...you says Jenna

[He looks at her. His face has changed he shouts] ''I Said Go...says Stefan

[Gabrielle takes Jenna and runs out of the house.]

''Kill me. Just remind Elena how easy it will be for me to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking this curse...And the Mage is Mine Stay away from her. says Klaus/Alaric

[Stefan punches him in the face and once Klaus/Alaric is on the floor, he kicks him in the stomach. He throws the knife on the floor and leaves.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle is sitting on the couch in the library with Jenna trying to sooth her as she hasn't said a word since they left Elena's house.]

''I'm so sorry Jenna says Gabrielle

''No. says Jenna

''We never meant for any of this to happen. says Gabrielle

[Elena walks in.] ''Jenna...thank god...are you okay? says Elena

''Yes...says Jenna

[Elena looks at Gabrielle] ''thank you for protecting Jenna says Elena

''No problem...I will leave you two alone says Gabrielle

''Thanks says Elena

[Gabrielle leaves the library.] ''When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I Never thought that what she said could be true. says Jenna

''It is true, Jenna. I should have told you. I thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything I had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in my face. says Elena

''Who else knows? Jeremy? [Elena nods] ''John? says Jenna

''We were just trying to protect you. says Elena

''Protect me? says Jenna

''I'm so sorry. I will tell you everything. says Elena

''No, Elena...I am the one who's supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy. says Jenna

''I know, but there's nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it...says Elena

''No, this is-this is so...I don't know how...it's...says Jenna

[She begins to cry as Elena sits down next to her embracing her] ''I know hey. says Elena

''Why didn't you tell me? I'm scared. says Jenna

[Elena had tears falling from her eyes as she embraces Jenna] ''I know. I know. Hey. I'm sorry. Jenna. I'm so so sorry says Elena

[Stefan is in the corridor, listening to them. He has tears in his eyes.]

[Later. Gabrielle is standing in the main room with Stefan when Elena comes out of the library]

''Is she gonna be okay? says Gabrielle

''She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface. says Elena

''I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this says Stefan

''It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine. Anyway...I have to go back to Elijah. says Elena

''Wait, what? No, no! says Stefan

''Stefan, I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise. says Elena

''Oh. says Stefan

[He nods] ''I'll be okay says Elena

[She goes to the front door but Damon and Andie are walking towards her.]

''Where do you think you're going? says Damon

''Back to Elijah says Elena

''No says Damon

''Get out of my way, Dam...says Elena

[He grabs her arm.] ''If you so much as try and take a step out of this house...says Damon

''Damon, easy. says Andie

''Stay out of this, Andie says Damon

''Let her go. says Gabrielle

''Are you kidding me? We just got her back. says Damon

[Stefan grabs his arm.] ''You heard Gabrielle. Let her go. says Stefan

''That's twice today you stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third says Damon

[Gabrielle so frustrated she waves a hand between them and sends Damon against one wall and Stefan to another. she stands in between them looking at both of them.]

''Both you enough...[To Elena] ''Elena go and find out more for us so that we can find a way to stop Klaus says Gabrielle

''Okay says Elena

[Elena was impressed at Gabrielle abilities as she leaves the house. Damon groans as Gabrielle drops him and Stefan]

''Why did you let her leave? says Damon

''It's time you shut up Damon and let Elena decide for herself what she must do. And Anyway you should be trying to help us find a way to Defeat Klaus instead of making things hard on everyone. Get over this fight with Stefan. says Gabrielle

''Fine...whatever you say Gabrielle...Damn remind me never make you angry again says Damon

[Alaric's Residence]

[The Music is very loud. Katherine is drinking from the bottle of bourbon and dancing. Suddenly she hears someone at the door. Klaus/Alaric enters. When he looks in the room he sees Katherine is sitting motionless on the couch.]

''You mind turning that down? says Alaric/Klaus

[She uses the remote to turn down the music.] ''Why so grumpy? says Katherine

''Well, this body has outlived its usefulness says Klaus/Alaric

''Do you want a drink? says Katherine

''No, Katerina, I don't want a drink. says Klaus/Alaric

''Come on. It might loosen you up. says Katherine

[She offers him the bottle. He takes it and throws it against a wall, smashing it. He compels her.]

''What I want is for you to sit down and shut up. [She sits down on the couch. Maddox arrives.] ''Maddox, what took you so long? says Klaus/Alaric

''You've got a lot of luggage. says Maddox

[Two men enter with luggage. A Woman enters too.] ''Greta. Finally. says Klaus/Alaric

''Hello, Love. Nice Body. You ready to get out of it? says Greta

[Two other men arrive with a giant wooden crate. Katherine looks at them]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is with Andie in the library. She's putting a glass of bourbon in his hand.]

''You don't have to be so mad at your brother. You know, he's worried about Elena, and...says Andie

''Just go, please says Damon

''I know you're worried about her, too. says Andie

''Andie. Go. says Damon

''Okay. says Andie

[She leaves. Stefan enters the room.]

''Tired of your little play thing already? says Stefan

''Don't start with me, Stefan. She's just my distraction. says Damon

''She's a person. You're victimizing her. says Stefan

''You should be thankful she's here. She keeps me from going for what I really want. says Damon

''You're right. Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend says Stefan

[Damon puts his glass on the table beside him and gets up.] ''And there it is. says Damon

''There it is. You know, you can be in love with Elena all you want...If it means that you'll protect her. But I have the one thing that you never will. says Stefan

''Oh, yeah? What's that? says Damon

''Her respect. says Stefan

[Damon punches Stefan so hard that he flies into a bookshelf and breaks it. He gets up and rushes over to Damon. they grab each other by the shoulders, trying to harm one another. Gabrielle running into the room sees them slams them against the wall. Stefan and Damon stunned turns to her.]

''Enough...what is wrong with you two? says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle...I'm sorry says Stefan

''Please...you are brothers and shouldn't be fighting like this...All the emotions I am feeling between you both...[She begins to shake with sobs as Damon walks slowly over to her.] ''We are dealing with alot with Klaus and you are just adding on to the drama...Please put this all aside for now says Gabrielle

[Elena and Elijah enter the room seeing what's going on] ''What's going on? says Elena

''Oh...just a normal fighting match between Stefan and Damon...[She looks at Elijah in shock] ''What is he doing here? says Gabrielle

''I invited him in. says Elena

''What? says Damon

''Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal. says Elena

''Really? says Damon

''The three of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return says Elijah

''What? says Stefan

''An Apology. says Elijah

''A What? says Damon

[Stefan walks closer to them] ''I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena. says Stefan

''I understand. says Elijah

[All Eyes turn to Gabrielle and Damon] ''The Sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Gabrielle and Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting themselves and Gabrielle will be safe and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did says Elena

''Is that true? says Gabrielle

''It is. says Elijah

[Damon looks at Elena] ''And you're trusting him? says Damon

''I am says Elena

''You can all go to hell. says Damon

'[He leaves. Gabrielle looks at Elijah who walks to her raising her hand to his lips kissing on her hand and she stiffens staring angry at him]

''Forgive me for hurting you Gabrielle I will forever be ashamed for what I did says Elijah

''I will not trust another person to protect me. I made that mistake twice. [She shakes her head] ''I forgive you but I can't trust you says Gabrielle

''Of course you have that right. says Elijah

''Damon is angry at me right now. But he'll come around. says Stefan

''Perhaps. says Elijah

[Gabrielle sighs walking out of the living room and upstairs to her bedroom]


	21. The Last Day

**The Last Day**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle is in her bed and hears Elijah's conversation with Elena and Stefan. She gets up, gets dressed in black jeans, a blue tank top and a brown sweater and boots. She puts her hair in a braid and joins them]

''Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse. says Elijah

''Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus. says Stefan

''Klaus is a vampire born of a Werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it...He'll be a true Hybrid. says Elijah

[Damon joins them.] ''Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie. says Damon

''Damon...says Stefan

''No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying says Elena

''I'll write her a great eulogy says Damon

''It's not an option, Damon. says Elena

''Allright, How do we break this curse? says Gabrielle

''Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The Ingredients, so to speak, you already know. says Elijah

''The Moonstone. says Stefan

''A Witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each. says Elijah

''And where do I fit into it? says Elena

''The Final part of the ritual [Elijah takes a wooden box from the shelf] ''Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger...to the point of your death. says Elijah

[Damon looks at Elena. Stefan takes Elena's hand. She looks at him. He opens the box and takes a jar from it.]

''And that's where you come in. says Elena

''This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation. says Elijah

''So she'll be dead? says Gabrielle

''And then she won't says Elijah

''That's your plan? A Magical witch potion with no expiration date? [He looks at Elena] ''You want to come back to life, what about John's ring? says Damon

''Those rings only work on humans. The Doppelganger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work says Gabrielle

''I'll take those odds over his Elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena? says Damon

''Then I guess I'll just be dead. [Damon looks at Stefan. He shrugs. Damon looks at Elijah and leaves.] ''Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf? says Elena

''Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will. says Elijah

[Outside The Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is outside, drinking scotch. Gabrielle joins him.]

''Why are you so upset right now Damon? says Gabrielle

''I'm not upset, vampires don't get upset says Damon

''Then what do you call what you doing? You are fighting with Stefan over Elena and trying to control her when she isn't even your girlfriend. Elena has the right to choose what she wants to do says Gabrielle

''Elijah is an original vampire, Gabrielle. One we tried to kill and almost killed you after he sworn to protect you. You're going to believe this guy? says Damon

''No Damon? I'm not going to believe in him and defently not going to believe in you when all you are doing is causing more trouble then good. If you don't watch out Klaus will win. I am working on something right now to help with the Sacrifice and I hope it works says Gabrielle

''[Stefan walks outside just listening to their conversation seeing how stressed Gabrielle was.]

''What? are you serious? says Damon

''Well when you have a Half Werewolf and Half vampire coming after you I thought I'd study up on my ancestor's magic book. I'm working on a spell now to protect Elena from dying. says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle...seriously you are working on a spell why didn't you say anything? says Damon

[She sighs sadly sitting down on a bench truly upset and frustrated with Damon] ''Because knowing that Elena has everyone fighting to save her and that all everyone is caring about is making sure she is safe and you guys forget I am apart of Klaus's plans...So I will deal with what's coming while you just trust me...[She gets up looking at Damon] ''You both love Elena and so I will do whatever I can to help you save her even if I die in the process...says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle you won't die...says Stefan

''Maybe not but I don't have anyone to keep me safe like Elena has you two and Bonnie. I only have myself and that's what I'm going to do is keep myself safe which is why you need to let me do the spell that I'm making says Gabrielle

[Damon seeing how hard it is for Gabrielle to stand in front of him after all the pain he caused her the way he is acting towards everyone because of his fear of losing Elena that he forgot all about Gabrielle who he cared about too. He steps towards her to touch her face but she steps away.]

''I am truly sorry for making you feel so isolated from us. All we cared about is making sure Elena is safe that I put you aside...I am so sorry Gabby says Damon

''It's okay you made your decision on who you really care about and she is my Half Sister and so I have to help in someway. She's choosing to trust Elijah. I can't and so I will work on my spell says Gabrielle

[She leaves them outside by themselves.]

[Elena joins Elijah in the library]

''You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this. says Elena

[Elena touches the elixir bottle and lifts it upright.] ''Why are you? says Elijah

''I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple. says Elena

''You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you. says Elijah

''I know the chance I'm taking. says Elena

[They hear Jenna and Alaric near the front door so they go there.]

''Get out! says Jenna

''Jenna, Jenna! says Alaric

''Get out! says Jenna

[Jenna has a crossbow trained on Alaric.] ''Jenna, put the crossbow down, okay? It's me. says Alaric

''Stay away from me. says Jenna

[Elena, Stefan, Damon, Gabrielle and Elijah join them.]

''What's going on? says Gabrielle

''It's me, Gabrielle, I swear, okay? He let me go. Klaus let me go. says Alaric

''Prove it. says Damon

[Alaric looks at Jenna]

''Okay, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to...says Alaric

''Okay, it's him. says Jenna

[She lowers the crossbow] ''Why did he let you go? says Stefan

''He wanted me to deliver a message. [He looks at Elena and Gabrielle] ''The Sacrifice happens tonight. says Alaric

[Gabrielle sighs looking at Elena and then walks over to her touching her shoulder] ''Elena...I need to talk to you and it's important says Gabrielle

''Okay what is it? says Elena

''I have a way to keep you safe and it's going to require your blood for it to work. [She pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket] ''This spell will allow me to look like you and speak like you just until after the Full Moon says Gabrielle

''What is that possible where did you find the Spell? says Elena

''I found it right after Klaus took Alaric's body I can only do this if you would let me says Gabrielle

[Elijah hearing what she is saying manages to stand in the doorway overhearing them.]

''Gabrielle I can't let you do it. You can place yourself in a dangerous situration and you can die. Klaus will kill you says Elena

''No he won't...For some reason he hasn't before and he won't kill me now besides He will only be fooled long enough for you to be safe Elena Please let me do this for you. says Gabrielle

[Elena begins to cry then seeing how deteremined she was then hugs her nodding] ''Okay Gabrielle I don't want you to do this but if it will save us both then Please do what you must says Elena

[Gabrielle shakes her head then pulls away from Elena as she waits for her decision to give her blood. Elena takes a small needle and pricks her arm then Gabrielle takes a small cup then watches as blood pours inside it enough that will help with the spell. Gabrielle smiles at Elena then turns to go back upstairs to work. Elijah follows her when she enters her bedroom and begins mixing Elena's blood into a potion when he walks in She looks at him.]

''Are you sure you want to do this Gabrielle? says Elijah

''Yes everyone is working so hard to keep Elena safe and she has people who love and care for her and I don't so it's better if I take her place says Gabrielle

''You think nobody cares about you? Everybody loves you too Gabrielle says Elijah

''Not enough apparently but it's fine I will be happy knowing that Elena and all her friends are safe. says Gabrielle

''Don't underestimate Klaus you may trick him but eventually He will figure out what you are doing? says Elijah

''So Be it. [She finishes the Potion and places it inside a small glass] ''The Potion is done I just got to wait until the last minute to take it and then I will take Elena's place. says Gabrielle

[Damon's Bedroom]

[Elena goes into Damon's bedroom. He's standing by the window looking out.]

''You disappeared. says Elena

''I don't want to hear anymore. says Damon

''I need you to understand why I'm doing this. says Elena

''Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think. says Damon

''I'll be fine. Damon. I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over. says Elena

''If it works. says Damon

''It will work. says Elena

''You think it will work. You want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way. says Damon

''There isn't says Elena

''And you're going to die, Elena. says Damon

''And then I'll come back to life. says Elena

''That is not a risk I'm willing to take. [He walks over to her pointing his finger at her.] ''But I am [She takes his hand in hers.] ''It's my life, Damon. My choice. says Elena

''I can't lose you. says Damon

[Gabrielle walks in hearing them and seeing Damon look so tender and concerned for Elena she closes her eyes so confused]

''You won't says Elena

[She goes toward the door but Damon intercepts her.]

''There is another way. says Damon

''What are you...[He bites his wrist so it starts bleeding.] ''Damon, No! says Elena

[He puts his wrist to her mouth so she can drink his blood but she doesn't want to. Stefan arrives and pushes Damon. Elena falls on the floor. She has blood on her mouth. Gabrielle comes into the room seeing this and walks over to Elena.]

''What did you do? Huh? What did you do? says Stefan

[He goes towards Elena.] ''I saved her life. [He looks at Elena] ''You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back. says Damon

''As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire! says Gabrielle

''It's better than nothing else. says Damon

''How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her? says Stefan

[Damon looks at Elena.] ''Go ahead wish me an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it. says Damon

[Stefan rushes over to Damon and pushes him.] ''Stefan! says Elena

[Damon takes a wooden stick and pushes Stefan against a wall with it.] ''Admit it. You just wish you had to balls to do it yourself. says Damon

[Stefan punches him in the face several times in a row. Damon falls on the floor. He has blood on his face. He takes the wooden stick and drives it through Stefan's abdomen. Gabrielle rushes over to Damon and pushes him looking at him.]

''Get out of here. says Gabrielle

[Alaric and Jenna arrives] ''What the hell's going on? says Alaric

''Get him out of here! says Elena

[Alaric goes toward Damon but he pushes him, gets up and leaves. Gabrielle follows them. Damon goes into the library and pours himself a drink. Elijah's there, closing the wooden box with the elixir in it.]

''Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned. says Elijah

''We both know that Elixir wouldn't have worked anyway. says Damon

''The Problem, Damon; you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. She'll never fogive you. And never for a vampire...It's a very long time. says Elijah

[He leaves.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Gabrielle was so angry and upset with how Damon would just take someone's choices away and try and turn Elena. It was like he didn't even care to listen to her anymore which only served to hurt her more. Damon comes next to her and asks for a drink. He offers her one but she shakes her head no.]

''Come on Gabrielle...you can't stay mad at me says Damon

''Why not all you've done since all this started was make people hate you bravo [she claps her hand] ''You surely going to get the girl now. [She glares at him] ''When will you stop thinking about yourself and realize that you are messing up on your own Nobody can make you do things you don't want to do. You are your worse enemy Damon. says Gabrielle

''Yes I messed up big time but I'm sorry Gabrielle...[Alaric comes in the grill and sits beside them] ''I messed up Ric says Damon

'''Yeah. Yeah, you did. says Alaric

''Yeah. says Damon

[Someone walks over and stands beside Gabrielle who was too busy stirring her Soda] ''Gentlemen? [To Gabrielle] ''Gabrielle why so glum? says Klaus

[Klaus is standing next to them at the bar. Alaric, Gabrielle and Damon look at him.]

''Ugh. Klaus, I presume. says Damon

''In the flesh. [He looks at Alaric.] thanks for the loaner, mate. says Klaus

[Damon gets up looking angry] ''Any reason you stopped by to say hi? says Damon

''I'm told you and your brother fancy my Doppelganger. [He turns to look at Gabrielle] ''And My Mage. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret. says Klaus

[Damon breaks into a smile at the irony of the comment.] ''Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk into a postponement, by any chance, huh? says Damon

''You are kidding? [He looks at Alaric and Gabrielle] ''He is kidding, right? says Klaus

''No, not really. says Gabrielle

''I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand sheme of things? says Damon

''Let me be clear...I have my vampire. I have my Werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, Don't screw it up. says Klaus

[He leaves but not before touching Gabrielle's hair she looks at him confused then watches him walk out of the grill.]

''That was fun. says Damon

''You're going to screw it up, aren't you? says Alaric

[Damon looks at him.]

''You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might...get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire? says Damon

''I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead. says Alaric

''But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon. says Damon

''And you'll still be dead. says Alaric

''Are you gonna help me or not? says Damon

''What do you want me to do? says Alaric

[Gabrielle rolls her eyes and drinks her soda then gets up and leaves.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Outside]

[Gabrielle walks out of the grill and across the street to where her car is and fumbles with her car keys when she hears a sound behind her she turns around and gasps seeing Klaus. She grew alarmed as he walks up closer to her.]

''My Dear Gabrielle...Finally we meet face to face and I've been waiting for this moment for centuries says Klaus

''Please...What do you want from me? says Gabrielle

[He places his hands on her shoulder and pulls her against him and he places a kiss on her forehead and then on the side of her lips she closes her eyes then opens them as he pulls away.]

''For now You will not interfere with the Ritual. I know what you are planning on doing and I will always be one step ahead. says Klaus

''What are you talking about? says Gabrielle

[He takes her handbag and dumps the contents on the ground she gasps going to get the items that she had and moves away as he crashes it with his black boot. She was horrified that the chance to save Elena is gone. He sighs yanking her against him then his eyes turn a golden yellow color and his fangs shot out of his mouth. She struggles against him pulling away from him but she gasps as his fangs pierce her neck and he feeds off her. She struggles punching against him to get him to stop but he continues to drain her she was confused that he said he didn't want to hurt her but he was draining her of her blood. She moans deseperate then she closes her eyes and faints as he slowly pulls away from her and he looks her over as he picks her up.]

''This ritual will go on as planned. And After the Ritual will I answer your questions says Klaus

[He looks towards a Black SUV where his Witches Greta and Mardox is waiting and he places Gabrielle into the back seat and then urges them to leave with her.]


	22. Sun Also Rises

**The Sun Also Rises**

[Alaric's Residence]

[Katherine is making coffee. Klaus arrives.]

''Everything okay? says Katherine

''What have you been doing? says Klaus

''Making coffee. Do you want some? says Katherine

[He rushes over to her, grabs her by the throat and compels her.]

''Tell me what you've been doing. says Klaus

''Making Coffee says Katherine

[He releases her and she holds her neck, gasping and turns around.]

''Wait. Take off your bracelet. [She takes it off and gives it to him.] ''Now, I want you...to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight. says Klaus

''But I'll burn. says Katherine

''You don't have a choice. [She stands in the sunlight and the side of her face exposed to the sunlight starts to burn. She keeps screaming. Klaus looks at her with a smile. he lets her burn for a moment.] ''That's enough. [She rushes over to the corner of the room, in the shadows.] ''Guess I was wrong. All right, then. I need you to do something for me. says Klaus

[Alaric's Bedroom]

[Gabrielle slowly wakes up groaning as she feels groggy and that her inter body hurts from blood loss and that there was dry blood on her neck she winces as she sits up and then she turns to see Klaus sitting at the bar staring at her as he drinks his drink. She sits up as he walks over to her She turns her face away from him as he takes her chin in his hand making her have no choice but to look at him.]

''No...[She pushes away from him but his grip tightens making her moan in pain] ''What do you want? says Gabrielle

[She was on the verge of tears wondering why this was happening to her. Klaus looks her over seeing the bite wound he left on her neck and he winces.]

''[He looks at her wound] ''That looks terrible...You are far too willful I will have to fix that after the Ritual says Klaus

''Why are you doing this? My family hasn't done anything to you and Now you are tormenting me...Why? says Gabrielle

''Because you are a Mage. [He lets go of her chin getting up letting her get to her feet as he turns back to his drink. She watches him terrified] ''All the years that I've heard of your bloodline and that you are powerful was all the more reason to hunt you down, Control and Possess you. Now that I have you in my possession Nobody will go against me and live. says Klaus

''I just want to go home...I don't want nothing to do with you or what your planning says Gabrielle

''Well Love you should consider that you won't return home ever again. Soon as the Ritual is done then I will leave this miserable town and you will come with me. says Klaus

[She looks over at Katherine seeing that she was sitting down on the floor staring at her curiously and with remorse.]

''You can't control me Klaus says Gabrielle

''[He drinks his drink and turns to her then he flashes towards her she gasps as he then takes the back of her head forcing her to look at him She looks at him worried. She struggles.]

''You enjoy it when I am rough will that make me even more of a monster in your eyes. No matter where you go if you escape me I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth. There will be no place you can hide from me. says Klaus

[His face changes making her gasp in shock then she struggles harder then he bites down on her neck she cries.]

''P-please stop...says Gabrielle

''[He yanks his head away from her delicious blood licking his lips as she leans against him he sees that she is crying and weak from him taking her blood. He turns to Katherine.]

''I will take the Mage to the Ritual site. You will stay in the apartment until I come back. says Klaus

[He picks Gabrielle up as she slowly loses the fight to stay awake. Klaus stares down at the girl in his arms and couldn't wait until he breaks his curse and then He will be able to do whatever he wants with the Mage.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan parks his car, goes out and opens the passanger door for Elena. She gets out of the car.]

''Thanks for today. says Elena

[Stefan feels something. He puts himself in front of Elena and they both turn their heads. Klaus is there.]

''You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready my dear? says Klaus

''I'm ready. says Elena

[She starts walking toward him but Stefan stops her.]

''No. says Stefan

''I wouldn't. No reason for you to die too. says Klaus

[She turns around and looks at Stefan. He can't stop staring at Klaus.]

''No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt. [She kisses him.] ''I love you says Elena

''I love you. says Stefan

[They kiss again.] ''Close your eyes. Close your eyes. says Elena

[He closes his eyes. She let's go of his hand. When he opens his eyes, she's gone.]

[Stefan enters the house. Alaric's there.]

''There you are. I got here, the house was empty. says Alaric

''Where's Damon? says Stefan

[Woods]

[Damon, Caroline, Matt and Tyler are walking through the woods.]

''What's happening? Is he okay? says Matt

''He better not wolf out on us. [Damon's phone rings. He answers. It's Stefan.] ''Bad time, little bro. says Damon

''What the hell are you doing? says Stefan

''Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put. says Damon

''She's already gone, Damon. says Stefan

''What? says Damon

''Klaus came. He took her. says Stefan

''No. I'll take care of it. says Damon

[He hangs up. Tyler doubles over and falls to the ground. The transformation begins]

''Tyler! says Matt

''I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here. says Tyler

''Tyler, It'll be okay says Caroline

''Go says Tyler

''You've got time. We're almost there, just...says Caroline

''It's happening faster. says Tyler

''Tyler, it's okay. says Caroline

[Tyler's eyes are yellow. He rushes over towards Caroline but Damon intercepts him and they both fall to the ground. Damon is on his back and Tyler is above him. Damon pushes him but Tyler bites him in the process. Damon gets up.]

''Damon...says Caroline

''I'm fine. says Damon

''Get out of here! says Tyler

''Get to the Lockwood Cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't...use these.[He gives Matt the wooden bullets] ''It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go. Go! says Damon

[They leave. Tyler continues transforming. Damon rushes away.]

[Alaric's Residence]

'[Klaus enters the apartment]

''Where's Maddox? He should be back by now. says Klaus

'I don't know. says Katherine

[Klaus sits down and opens the laptop. It shows a live video of Jules lying on the floor of a cellar, chained to the wall.]

''What are you doing? Where's Gabrielle? And Elena? says Katherine

''I sent them off with Greta [He looks at Jules, who's transitioning.] ''It's almost time. [The door opens. Katherine and Klaus look at the door.] ''I wasn't aware you'd been invited in. says Klaus

'[Damon's standing behind Klaus] ''I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the Ritual. says Damon

''Didn't we already have this conversation? says Klaus

''Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch. says Damon

[Klaus gets up and faces Damon] ''Excuse me? says Klaus

''And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all...me. says Damon

''Katerina, give us a moment [She looks at them and leaves.] ''I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was just a 50/50 guess on who...[He smiles] ''Tell me something with all your plans to save Elena did you ever think about what would happen to The Mage. [Damon's face goes pale] ''Oh didn't you know [He grins malicilously] ''I took her when she left the Grill after speaking with you...You are a big fool and Now The Mage is mine. [He shows him the video of Jules] ''The nice thing about Werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look? says Klaus

[He throws him the cellphone so he can see better.]

''Jules. says Damon

''When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse...You learn a thing or two. First rule...always have a backup. Backup Werewolf. Back up Witch. says Klaus

''Back up Vampire. says Damon

''I've got that covered, too...[He takes Damon by his throat chocking him] ''This is for touching what's mine...Now don't worry as soon as this ritual is over...You will never see her again You had the Mage but you threw it away for the sake of the Doppelganger and now She is mine. says Klaus

[He growls then snaps Damon's neck.]

[Damon is on the floor an hour later lying unconscious. Katherine gives him some blood from a blood bag and she slaps him on the cheek to wake him.]

''Hey. Damon. Hey. Damon! says Katherine

[He wakes up] ''Ahh. What the hell happened? says Damon

''He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it. says Katherine

''Ahh. Do what? says Damon

''Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire. says Katherine

[He grabs her arm.] ''Who did you call, Katherine? says Damon

[Woods]

[Elena and Greta are walking in the dark through the forest.]

''Where are we going? says Elena

''This way. says Greta

''You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and Your father were looking for you. says Elena

''Well, They were wasting their time. I wasn't lost. says Greta

[Elena trips on her rock.]

''God, I can't see anything. [Greta lights fires all around them. Elena sees two people lying on the ground. She rushes over to them. One of them is Gabrielle and the other is Jenna.]

''Jenna? Jenna, Jenna! Hey. Hey. Jenna! [She can't find a pulse.] ''He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked. [She runs over to Gabrielle touching her face seeing bite marks on her neck] ''What has he done...Gabrielle says Elena

''[Jenna wakes up.] ''She's not dead. She's in transition. says Greta

[Alaric's Residence]

[Damon gets up from the floor.]

''Should have used me. Why didn't he use me? says Damon

''He couldn't. Damon, he said you were as good as dead. says Katherine

''What does that even mean? says Damon

''What does that mean? [She looks at Tyler's bite mark on Damon's forearm.] ''What is this, Damon? says Katherine

''It's a Werewolf bite. says Damon

[Damon sighs and sits at the bar, observing the werewolf bite on his inner forearm. Katherine stands over him, also observing the bite.]

''So that's what a werewolf bite looks like. says Katherine

''Yep says Damon

''It's not that bad. says Katherine

''Will be says Damon

[Damon stands up and rolls his sleeve down, covering the bite.]

''So that's it? You're just...going to die? says Katherine

'Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure? Gabrielle cured Rose's Wolf bite and she could die tonight says Damon

''No I don't and I don't think Gabrielle will die. Klaus needs her to much and won't let her die says Katherine

[He grabs his jacket off the couch and puts it on.] ''145 Years and no last good-bye? says Katherine

''You don't get a goodbye says Damon

[Damon turns away from her. Katherine vamp-speeds in front of him, placing her hand on his chest.]

''No. Don't leave mad. says Katherine

''Us ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine. says Damon

[Damon attempts to leave again, but Katherine persists.] ''Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I Could do. I didn't have a choice. says Katherine

''That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice. says Damon

''It was her or me. I chose her. says Katherine

''I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen? says Damon

''I didn't let love get in the way says Katherine

''Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine. says Damon

[Damon walks past Katherine.]

''What are you going to do? says Katherine

[Turns and looks at Katherine.] ''I'm going to offer myself as replacement to Klaus says Damon

''He won't take you. He saw your bite, he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it. says Katherine

[He leaves.]

[Quarry]

[Gabrielle groans as she wakes up feeling that she was on the ground she rolls over onto her stomach to see Elena and Jenna who rushes over to her checking on her.]

''Gabrielle...Oh my god are you alright says Elena

''He bite me...[She begins to let herself cry looking around for Klaus] ''He won't let me go...I don't know what he wants with me? says Gabrielle

''I'm so sorry Gabrielle you shouldn't be here says Elena

[Gabrielle notices Jenna] ''Jenna...what are you doing here? says Gabrielle

''Klaus is planning on using Jenna as the vampire in the ritual. I don't understand why this happened? says Elena

''Ahh my head. What's wrong with me? says Jenna

''Do you remember what happened? says Elena

''You called me. You were so scared. Oh, Ah, I should have realized that it wasn't you. The Second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A Vampire. says Jenna

''Klaus. It was Klaus. says Gabrielle

''He made me drink his blood. And I don't...I don't remember anything after that. [She looks around, anxiously] ''Where are we? What happened? says Jenna

[Gabrielle struggling over to Jenna and takes her hands with hers.]

''We're at the Quarry. He brought us here. says Gabrielle

''Why don't I remember anything? says Jenna

''Jenna, do you remember...When I told you how someone becomes a vampire? says Elena

''Yeah, If you die with vampire blood in your system, it's...[pauses, realizes what has happened to her.] ''Oh, god. He killed me says Jenna

''Jenna listen to me. Listen to me, Everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here. says Gabrielle

''I'm a vampire? says Jenna

''And I bet you're hungry. [Greta approaches them, Jenna, Gabrielle and Jenna look up at her from the ground. Elena sees a sharp rock nearby and rushes to grab it, but, with a wave of her hand, Greta sends Elena flying backwards, Elena lands painfully in the dirt. Greta waves her hand again, creating a circle of fire around Elena. Elena stands up and rushes towards the flames, but finds that she can't escape.]

''Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do. says Greta

''Greta...please, just-just let her go. says Elena

[Greta slices her wrist open with the sharp rock. Blood drips from her wound. Jenna looks at it, hungrily.]

''Klaus chose her. says Greta

[Gabrielle looks at Greta seeing that she was going to feed Jenna...She felt suddenly angry as Jenna continues to stare at Greta's bloody wrist and finally sinks her teeth in.]

''NO! says Gabrielle

[Gabrielle's eyes glow white and rushes towards Greta sending her flying across the clearing. Greta groans in pain as she hits the ground hard. Gabrielle rushing to Jenna seeing as she has turned she places her hand on Jenna's shoulder and suddenly begins a spell...Elena looks at Gabrielle worried and curious]

''What are you doing Gabrielle? says Elena

''I will not let this happen...Jenna I Will protect you from dying. says Gabrielle

[A Blue glow appears around both Gabrielle and Jenna then Greta seeing this runs over to them to use her magic on the Mage but the blue light was keeping her from touching them. Then Gabrielle stops the spell and then opens her eyes to look at Greta in anger.]

''Even if she is used in this ritual...She will not die says Gabrielle

''How dare you interfere says Greta

''I will do anything it takes to save the people I care about says Gabrielle

[Greta glares at the Mage seeing that she was no match for her as she turns and walks away. Gabrielle sighs then looks at Jenna who is know in a fire circle and is kneeling on the ground. Elena is pacing back and forth in her circle of fire.]

''Gabrielle tell me? what have you done? says Elena

''I was going to use this spell on you but Klaus destroyed the potion I made...[She looks at her sadly] ''So I used The spell on Jenna I promise you she will not die says Gabrielle

''Oh my god Gabrielle...[She sees Gabrielle sway in weakness and falls to her knees] ''Are you alright? says Elena

''Yes I'm fine. says Gabrielle

''Okay...[She looks at Jenna] ''How are you feeling? says Elena

''I feel like myself...Only not. Everything is brighter. The Fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified. But there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything. says Jenna

''Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts. says Gabrielle

''[eyes glistening with tears.] ''I'm gonna die, aren't I? says Jenna

''No! Jenna. The spell Gabrielle cast on you will work. You will not die. I don't care what I have to do. says Elena

[In the distance, the sounds of twigs snapping and Jules groaning are heard by Elena, Gabrielle and Jenna. Jenna's head snaps towards the sound.]

'Who's that? says Jenna

''That must be the Werewolf says Elena

[Greta pushes Jules down to the ground. Jules clutches at her stomach, groaning in pain.]

''What's happening to me? says Jules

''I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free. says Greta

[Greta moves away, flicks her wrist, and a third ring of fire encircles Jules.]

''Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed. says Elena

''My duty is to Klaus! The New order. says Greta

[Klaus arrives.]

''Glad to know I still have a dance partner. [He looks at Elena, Gabrielle, Jenna and Jules.] ''Hello, My lovelies. Are we ready? says Klaus

[Jules, Elena, Jenna and Gabrielle are still contained in the rings of fire. Jules continues to moan in pain. Up on a nearby hill, Klaus retrieves the moonstone from his pocket.]

''I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it. says Klaus

[Klaus hands the moonstone to Greta who takes it and looks up at the sky.]

''The Moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do? says Greta

''I remember. says Klaus

[Greta drops the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks fly as the moonstone is destroyed. Greta begins chanting a spell in Latin. Klaus approaches the rings of fire. Jules still lies on the ground, moaning in pain, but looks up at Elena.]

''Everything I did...I was just trying to help Tyler. says Jules

''Are you Jules? says Elena

''I didn't want him to be alone! says Jules

[Klaus looks down at Jules] ''Shall we? says Klaus

[The Ring of Fire around Jules disperses. Jules's eyes turns yellow and she uses her werewolf speed to rush at Klaus. Alas, Klaus gets the upper hand and pins Jules to the ground, plunging his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. Jules takes a final breath, tears streaming down her face, and dies. Klaus breathes heavily as he holds the bloody heart in his hands. Gabrielle, Elena and Jenna look on, horrified.]

''Oh my god will that happen to me? says Jenna

''No...No it won't listen to me Jenna...[Gabrielle looks at Jenna with tears in her eyes] ''Whatever happens I promise you this will not happen...says Gabrielle

''How can you be sure? You said that Klaus destroyed the potion to protect me says Elena

''Because I've studied everything on the Potion and I know I can do this says Gabrielle

[Greta continues chanting a spell while Klaus holds Jule's heart over the ceremonial bowl, squeezing the blood into the flames.]

''Does that mean it's working. says Klaus

''It's working. says Greta

[Klaus smiles then looks over at Gabrielle who is speaking to Jenna and Elena and knowing that he will soon be able to take the Mage and make his own bloodline. Over in the Rings of fire, Elena watches Klaus and Greta in the distance, Gabrielle turns to look at Jenna who's eyes is glistening with tears.]

''The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become Elena and Jeremy's guardian, you know what my first thought was? [Elena looks down at her and shakes her head. Gabrielle sighs biting her lip to keep from crying] ''Isn't there someone else who can do this? says Jenna

''Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that. says Elena

''It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you. says Jenna

''But you didn't [Kneeling down] ''You put your entire life on hold to help us. says Elena

''Look around, Elena. I failed you. says Jenna

''No. You didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be okay. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance...[Elena places a finger to her lips and whispers the next word] ''Run. says Elena

[Nodding, whispering] ''Okay. says Jenna

[Klaus approaches the Ring of Fire containing Jenna.]

''Hello, Jenna. says Klaus

[Jenna, Elena and Gabrielle get up and look at Klaus.]

''Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't! says Elena

[Elena walks closer to the flames, causing them to flare up. She retreats.]

''Careful. says Klaus

''Elena, Don't says Jenna

''No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family. [to Klaus] ''I followed your rules. I did everything you asked. I didn't run. Please. says Elena

''Well, well. [Klaus looks at Gabrielle then turns to look up at the top of the Quarry] ''I don't recall you being on the quest list. says Klaus

[Gabrielle, Jenna and Elena look up as well. Elena gasps. Stefan stands atop of the cliff.]

''I'm here to talk. says Stefan

''Very well, then. [Klaus looks at Gabrielle, briefly, then vamp-speeds up to the top of the cliff and walks calmly towards Stefan.]

''What can I Do for you, Mr. Salvatore? says Klaus

[As Stefan and Klaus begin to converse on the cliff top. Elena and Jenna turns to Gabrielle who has been looking up at them, patiently waiting to figure out what's happening. Gabrielle looks at Elena.]

''Elena listen to me okay [She closes her eyes then looks at her again then moves through the circle of fire and walks to Elena.] ''I remember the spell now and I am going to need your blood for what I have in mind to save you...says Gabrielle

''What? No Gabrielle I won't risk your life says Elena

''Please just trust me...[Gabrielle looks at Klaus as he continues to speak to Stefan then looks at Elena.] ''I am willing to help save your life and get us out of this mess...Once it is done nobody will die tonight says Gabrielle

[Elena sighs trying not to cry as she then lets Gabrielle take her blood and then Gabrielle cuts her own wrist and then presses her blood to Elena's who gasps in pain then next thing she knew Elena was inside the Circle that Gabrielle was and that Gabrielle know looks like Elena. The Real Elena looks like Gabrielle who gasps in shock walks to the fire shaking her head.]

''No! What did you do? says Elena/Gabrielle

''My Plan is to take your place Elena.[Gabrielle is crying as she looks at Elena.] ''I have nobody to fight for me Elena but you do. Everyone loves you and wouldn't want you to die...I need to do this for you and Jenna will live too says Gabrielle/Elena

[Elena begins to cry]

[Stefan glares at Klaus]

''You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place. says Stefan

''Oh I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of four women [Klaus starts to walk around Stefan] -Four Goddess-Sacrificed at nature's alter. says Klaus

[Jenna is listening to Stefan and Klaus speak]

''What are they saying? says Elena/Gabrielle

''I can't-I can't make it out. says Jenna

''You can do this. Just relax. Focus says Gabrielle/Elena

''[turning around to face Klaus] ''Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way. says Stefan

''I can hear him. I hear Stefan says Jenna

''What are they saying? says Elena/Gabrielle

''You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you. says Klaus

''Just make the trade. Me for Jenna. says Stefan

[Jenna has heard the last few lines of the conversation with the use of her vampire hearing.]

''Oh, my god says Jenna

''What is it? says Elena/Gabrielle

''He wants to take my place. says Jenna

[Elena looks at Jenna, horrified, then looks at Gabrielle who was just as horrified wondering will this make things more differecult for her to protect them.]

''Elena...says Gabrielle/Elena

''I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it. says Elena

[Klaus and Stefan have come down from the cliff top and approach Elena, Gabrielle and Jenna.]

''Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish. says Klaus

[Sadly] ''Stefan...says Elena/Gabrielle

''It's okay. says Stefan

''Well. [He points a stake between Jenna and Stefan] ''Who's it going to be, Elena? says Klaus

''No. says Elena

''Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice. says Klaus

[Klaus vamp speeds around Stefan and stakes him in the back. Stefan screams in pain and crumbles to the ground.]

''No! Stefan! No! says Elena/Gabrielle

[Klaus rips the stake out of Stefan's back, leaving a sizable chunk of wood in his back.]

''I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now...[Klaus snaps Stefan's neck causing Stefan to fall, disgracefully, to the ground. Elena gasps in shock.] ''Whenever you're ready, Greta. says Klaus

[Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell which dispels the ring of fire surrounding Jenna. Jenna looks on, frightened. Elena looks teary-eyed watches on then turns to Gabrielle who was crying and looking at her.]

''No says Elena

''Your turn. says Klaus

''No. Jenna, No! says Elena

[Elena attempts to get to Jenna, but the fire around her flares up. Gabrielle looks over at her.]

''It's alright, Elena...[She smiles a little as Jenna looks over at her.] ''I promise you it will be okay says Gabrielle

''She's right Elena. I know what I have to do. says Jenna

[After a moment of shared silence between Jenna and Elena, Jenna vamp speeds to Greta and ferociously bites her neck. Greta screams. Klaus vamp-speeds over to Jenna and stakes her in the back, pulling her off of Greta, who has fallen to the ground. Jenna gasps and Klaus releases her. Jenna falls to the ground. Elena and Gabrielle begin to cry.]

''Jenna, No! [Jenna looks up at Elena, tears in her eyes.] ''Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore. [Klaus flips Jenna over onto her back and hunches over her. Jenna seems less frightened when Klaus stakes her in the heart.] ''No! Jenna! says Elena/Gabrielle

[Elena cries in earnest now. Jenna's body starts to become grey and decayed. Klaus releases the stake from his grip and stands up. Jenna lays lifeless on the stone with the stake through her heart. Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell. Klaus is by her side. Stefan wakes up and feels the piece of wood in his back. He tries to reach it but is not flexible enough to do so. Stefan looks up at Elena and Gabrielle seeing they were in tears. He looks over towards Greta and sees Jenna's dead body with the stake in her chest.]

''No. [Greta pours Jenna's blood into the ceremonial bowl] ''I'm so sorry. says Stefan

[Elena/Gabrielle places her finger to her lips and shushes Stefan. Whispers] ''Are they going to kill him? says Elena

[Whispers back to her] ''Yes. says Stefan

[Klaus approaches Elena/Gabrielle] ''It's time. [The Circle of fire disappears from around Elena. Gabrielle who looks like Elena looks up at him. Klaus extends his hand towards her. She gets up from the ground and walks past Klaus, ignoring him. Gabrielle/Elena makes her way to the alter and looks down at Jenna's body. Klaus follows her up to the alter and grabs Gabrielle/Elena's face in his hand. Below them, Stefan struggles to get up from the ground. Klaus turns Gabrielle/Elena's face so she is looking at him.] ''Thank you, Elena says Klaus

''Go To Hell. says Gabrielle/Elena

[Stefan looking over at Elena/Gabrielle wondering why she wasn't helping them save Elena when he notices something from her form and that it was truly Elena and not Gabrielle. He was surprised and with hope as he watches Klaus sink his fangs into her neck and starts to drain Gabrielle's blood. Stefan watches on helplessly and with admiration for what the Young Mage is doing to save Elena. Klaus holds Gabrielle/Elena tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins. Gabrielle/Elena's eyes flutter and her eyes roll into the back of her head and she dies. Klaus releases her and Gabrielle/Elena falls to the ground. Blood drips from Klaus's mouth and the flame in the bowl is extinguished. Gabrielle/Elena's body lays lifeless and Stefan stares at her sadly, and then turns to look at Elena/Gabrielle who was crying into her hands on the ground. Klaus breathes heavily and walks down the stone steps.]

''I can feel it. It's happening.[Klaus looks up at the full moon. Suddenly, his bones begin to crack and he starts to transform. His eyes are yellow like a Werewolve's, but he still has the veins under them, like a vampire.] ''Yes, yes says Klaus

[Suddenly, Klaus is thrown through the air. The Flames in the bowl reignite, startling Greta. Greta hears and sees Bonnie coming down the hillside, chanting a spell. Before Greta can react, Damon sneaks up behind her and snaps her neck. Damon kneels down and picks up Gabrielle/Elena's body]

''Phasmatos Infereo Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue te. Victamas veras Phasmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je ta sue te. Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas pro je Ta sue te. Phasmatos Veras. Fes Matos Tribum, Mas pro Tes unum. Victas Ex Melam, Phasmatos Vanem. Mas Pro Je ta sue te. says Bonnie

''No! You were dead! says Klaus

[Bonnie continues to chant her spell. Klaus's body contorts into painful shapes as he screams. Meanwhile Elena is back into her own body rushes over to Gabrielle as Damon and Stefan were stunned at this.]

''How the hell are you alive and not Gabrielle? says Damon

''I tried to stop her but She did a spell where she switched body's with me...She took my place so Klaus can use her in the ritual instead of me...[She places a kiss on Gabrielle's head] ''I can't believe she did this...says Elena

[Damon lays Gabrielle's body gently on the ground next to them. Stefan gently grabs his arm.]

''Gabrielle...[Damon kneels down and rips the remainder of the Stake out of Stefan's back. Stefan grunts in pain. Damon grabs Stefan's shoulder, as if to help him up, but Stefan turns and looks up at him, grabbing a hold of his jacket.] ''I need you to get her out of here! says Stefan

''What about you? says Damon

''I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go! says Stefan

[Damon picks up Gabrielle's body and takes Elena's hand and flashes away from there. Stefan sits up. Bonnie continues to chant the spell which is so powerful it causes trees to fall. Klaus screams in pain, lying against the rocks. Elijah approaches him and Bonnie stops chanting.]

''Elijah? says Klaus

''Hello, Brother. [Stefan has gotten up and walks behind Bonnie. Elijah punches his arm into Klaus's chest, grabbing a hold of his heart.] ''In the name of our family, Niklaus...says Elijah

[Elijah twists Klaus's heart] ''I didn't bury them at sea! says Klaus

''What? says Elijah

''Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them. says Klaus

''Elijah! Don't listen to him. says Stefan

''Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word...Brother. says Klaus

[Elijah appears to be having second thoughts about killing his brother.] ''Do it and I'll take you both out says Bonnie

''You'll die says Elijah

''I don't care. says Bonnie

[Elijah looks down at Klaus and back up at Bonnie and Stefan.] ''I'm sorry. says Elijah

[Stefan and Bonnie run toward Elijah and Klaus] ''No! says Stefan

''No! says Bonnie

[Before either can get to them, Elijah flies off with Klaus. They go to their knees in disappointment when they hear a gasp coming from Jenna's corpse. Stefan confused runs over to Jenna seeing that she has come back to life and that the Stake that was in her heart was gone...Stefan looks at Bonnie stunned seeing that Jenna was alive.]

[Old Witch House]

[Damon is carrying Gabrielle's body into the parlor room. Elena follows him in so concerned and afraid for Gabrielle. Damon touches Gabrielle's hair sadly]

''Why did you have to be so brave and get yourself killed...All because of me I let you down says Damon

[Alaric and Jeremy rush into the room and stand in the doorway. Jeremy seeing Elena alive runs to hug her]

'You are alive...thank god says Jeremy

''I am just so glad your safe...says Elena

[Jeremy looks over at Gabrielle who still looks dead.]

''How is she? says Jeremy

''I don't know yet. says Damon

''What about Jenna? [Damon finally looks back at them without saying a word.] ''No says Alaric

''I'm sorry, Jeremy. says Damon

[Jeremy and Alaric stare blankly at Damon. Behind them they hear footsteps as Stefan comes in with Bonnie and Jenna who was alive with a huge mark on her chest from where the stake was and Alaric so shocked at seeing her then snaps out of his stare to rush over to hug her. She closes her eyes hugging Alaric then Jeremy hugs her.]

''Oh my god you are alive...Jenna how is that all possible? says Alaric

[Stefan looks at Elena who stands up from touching Gabrielle's face] ''Gabrielle before she was captured by Klaus was making a potion to switch bodies with me...and somehow made a spell where Jenna appeared to be dead to Klaus but after the Ritual was completed She came back to life...Gabrielle has saved both our lives...at the cost of her own says Elena

[Damon was stunned at what Gabrielle did and she did it with her Magic that she knew would properly kill her. He turns to Gabrielle]

''Why would she do this? says Damon

'Because she was selfless...She told me that nobody cared for her but she cared enough to save my life as well as Jenna's...that is why she did it. says Elena

[John comes up from the basement and walks out of the front door into the yard. Alaric holding Jenna and kissing her walks away from the doorway and into a secluded area of the house. Outside, John looks back in the house. Suddenly, Gabrielle gasps back to life.]

''Gabrielle! says Damon

''What happened? says Gabrielle

''How do you feel? says Damon

''I feel fine. says Gabrielle

[Damon, Elena, Stefan and Jeremy both breathe a sigh of relief. John watches the scene unfold from outside. He seems at peace, as he looks out into the woods, he shuts his eyes, and falls to the ground, dead.]


	23. As I Lay Dying

**As I Lay Dying**

[Gilbert House]

[Elena goes into her bedroom where she sees Gabrielle sleeping. She sighs in relief that she didn't lose Gabrielle after she risked her life to save her and Jenna. Speaking of her as she enters Jenna's room seeing that she was talking to Alaric.]

''Hey...says Elena

''Hey...How's Gabrielle? says Jenna

''She's still sleeping. She is still exhausted from using so much magic to save both of us. says Elena

''What she did was very brave. I think she deserves to rest for a long time. says Alaric

''Yeah Considering the Magic she did last night made her into a regular human Mage again...says Damon

[Damon walks into the room and Elena glares at him] ''What are you doing here? says Elena

''I want to apologize. says Damon

''Damon...says Elena

''Please. Elena, feeding you my blood, I was wrong. says Damon

''Yes, you were. says Elena

''And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but...I need it. says Damon

''And I need some time, Maybe a lot of time. Gabrielle almost died to save me all because she felt that nobody cared about her and most of it was because of you. [She sees Damon wince with guilt knowing she was right.] ''All the time that she has been friends with you and none of it matter to you. And you used her knowing she can save my life I think it is really Gabrielle you need to apologize to not me. says Elena

''I'm sorry Elena. What I did to Gabrielle was unforgiveable and I will spend a long time trying to make it up to you and Gabrielle. says Damon

[Elena nods as Damon leaves]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon takes a bottle of scotch from the cabinet and pours himself a drink. He opens the curtains, let's the sun shine upon his face, drinks some scotch and puts the glass down on a table. He returns to the window, takes off his ring and drops it on the floor. He opens his arms and his skin begins to burn but Stefan arrives and pushes him out of the sunlight.]

''Get off of me. says Damon

''You're not doing this says Stefan

''Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan. says Damon

''[Stefan uses his super speed and throws him in the cellar] ''Rose is alive because of Gabrielle's magic...She can save you says Stefan

''No I will not risk Gabrielle's life again...she almost died to save Elena and everyone. says Damon

''She will not care. You're not dying today. Says Stefan

[Stefan closes the door and locks it. He looks at Damon through the bars in the door. Damon remains on the floor but turns to look at him.]

''What's the plan, Superman? says Damon

''I'm gonna find a way out of this. says Stefan

''Oh, right. A Miracle cure. Good luck with that one. says Damon

''I got Bonnie looking for something, anything. says Stefan

''Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me good-bye, get it over with. says Damon

[He starts coughing and rolls onto his stomach. He coughs up some blood on his hand.]

''Lie still. Conserve your strength says Stefan

[He leaves]

[Woods]

[Klaus wakes up naked in the forest. He looks at the sun and smiles. Someone throws him some clothes. He turns his head. Elijah's there.]

''You've been busy. says Elijah

''That was amazing. How long has it been? says Klaus

''Almost 2 days. Full Moon came and went. You remained a wolf. says Elijah

[Klaus gets dressed.] ''I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill. says Klaus

''Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way. says Elijah

''Just like old times, brother. says Klaus

''You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain. says Elijah

''That's right. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family. says Klaus

''You gave me your word says Elijah

''What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me. says Klaus

''I could have. But I didn't says Elijah

[Elijah helps Klaus put on his jacket] ''And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven. says Klaus

''Where are they? says Elijah

''You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough. [He stares at Elijah] ''Now I need Something before we leave this pathetic town. My Mage seemed to have gotten away from me and I need your help to get her back says Klaus

''Leave the Girl alone...She has been through enough without you tormenting her...Besides why do you really need her? says Elijah

''She is for my own special purposes. says Klaus

[He walks away from Elijah leaving him to think about what Klaus just said]

[Mystic Grill]

[Alaric is sitting at the bar with Jenna touching her hand softly couldn't believe that she was here and alive. He watches her eat food and that she wasn't a vampire anymore because of what Gabrielle did to save her...His phone rings. He answers it. It's Stefan.]

''Sorry, you've reached somebody who's currently busy right now says Alaric

''I need your help says Stefan

''Well, you must have me confused with somebody else. You see, I'm not allowed to help, just idly sit by while my girlfriend was almost sacrificed on an alter of blood. says Alaric

''Damon's dying. says Stefan

''What? says Alaric

''Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time. says Stefan

''What do you need for us to do? says Alaric

[Town Square]

[There's a banner reading ''Movie in the Square Presents Gone With The Wind. Some girls are dressed up for the event. Elena, Jeremy and Gabrielle walk through the square.]

''You brought me to see a girl movie. says Jeremy

''We had to get out of the house, Jer. This is our three hour-distraction from reality. says Elena

''Is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed? says Jeremy

''We need to do this, okay? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore says Elena

[Gabrielle is standing nearby with her arms folded together. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a Grey Tank top underneath a Black Jean jacket and that her hair is falling down in curls and she had brown boots on her feet. She still looked worn out from the Sacrifice. Caroline arrives with a couple of baskets and places them in the middle of the blanket. She looks at Gabrielle seeing dark circles under her eyes and that she is pale.]

''Hey! How are you doing? says Caroline

''Oh...Just trying to get back to normal. And I'm still tired after everything says Gabrielle

''Of course you are. After such a huge amount magic that was used to save everyone Of course you would be tired. But at least you are out here trying to have fun. says Caroline

''Right, fun I don't know what that is anymore. But still Klaus is still out there somewhere says Gabrielle

''He will not come around anytime soon. [She slowly smiles] ''But anyway You must be starving. Who's hungry? says Caroline

''Are we really doing this? says Jeremy

''Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. [She kneels down on the blanket.] ''I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere. says Caroline

''All right [She sits down with them. Elena smiles at her as she hands her a plate of food.] ''Thank you so what are we eating? says Gabrielle

''Something good. says Caroline

[Witch House]

[Stefan and Bonnie are inside. Bonnie lights a candle on the floor with a match.]

''I'm not sure this is going to work says Bonnie

''You've done a Seance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon. says Stefan

''Let's just hope they want to. says Bonnie

[She casts a spell. The Candles in the room suddenly start burning. Some voices start whispering around them]

''Bonnie? Bonnie? says Stefan

[She opens her eyes]

''Emily. [Emily speaks through her, with her own voice.] ''Why have you come here, Stefan? says Emily/Bonnie

''I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite. says Stefan

''No. Nature ensures a balance to everything. says Emily/Bonnie

''Is that true...or are you just saying no because it's Damon? says Stefan

''Perhaps it is his time to die. says Bonnie/Emily

''No. That's not balance. That's Punishment. says Stefan

''I will not give you what you want. says Bonnie/Emily

''So you're saying that there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother. [Bonnie suddenly holds her ears and screams in pain. She falls to the floor.] ''Bonnie. says Stefan

''They don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power. says Bonnie

''They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me. says Stefan

''I heard them say a name. says Bonnie

''What was it? says Stefan

''Klaus says Bonnie

[Town Square]

[ Stefan joins Jeremy, Gabrielle, Caroline and Elena.]

''Hey. says Stefan

''Hey! Look who couldn't resist an epic romance. says Elena

''Will you come take a walk with me? says Stefan

''[She gets up and walks with him] ''I'm breaking the rules, you know. Movie night's supposed to be a distraction. Tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama. says Elena

''I know. I wish this could wait, but it can't. Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten. says Stefan

''What? Is it...is he gonna...says Elena

''Yeah. says Stefan

''Oh, my god. And he came to the house this morning and...and tried to apologize. I practically slammed the door in his face. says Elena

''He told me not to tell you, but I figured if you wanted to talk to him...I Wouldn't wait. says Stefan

''Stefan says Elena

''It's not over. There might be a cure, I know Gabrielle can do it but I will not risk her life again not after what she has done to protect you and Jenna But I have to find Klaus to get it. says Stefan

''No. He's gonna kill you. says Elena

''No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it. [They embrace each other.] ''Go talk to him. Just tell him that there's still hope. says Stefan

[She nods as he leaves. She waits until he has disappears then she walks over to Gabrielle who was watching the movie when she touches her shoulder. She sighs didn't want to ask her for this but she had no choice.]

''Gabrielle...We need to talk says Elena

[She looks at Elena confused] ''What's the matter? says Gabrielle

''It's Stefan...I need you to do something for me [Gabrielle waits for Elena to speak.]''Stefan may have found a cure for Werewolf bites and I need you to go with him to get it. Klaus may be the Cure...which means I have to ask you to help him says Elena

''Elena...No...I can't...says Gabrielle

[Elena closes her eyes placing her hands on Gabrielle's shoulders helping her to her feet.]

''I know what I'm asking you is terrible and after everything you've done for me I shouldn't be asking for this but It's Stefan I can't let him die for a cure...Please...help me says Elena

''Why would Stefan need a Cure for Werewolves...I can help heal someone who is hurt says Gabrielle

''Stefan didn't want you to worry and use anymore of your magic especially knowing you are still weak from the Ritual...which is why he is going to Klaus for it. says Elena

[Gabrielle bites her lips then closes her eyes then turns to Elena.] ''Okay I...I will go find Stefan and help him. [She places her hand on Elena's shoulder] ''I promise Elena I will help Stefan...says Gabrielle

''Thank you so much says Elena

[Elena hugs Gabrielle then releases her as Gabrielle leaves the Town Square to find Stefan]

[Alaric's Residence]

[Stefan walks on the sidewalk to the apartment building when he hears his name being called. He turns to see Gabrielle running towards him.]

''Stefan...wait. says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle, what are you doing here? says Stefan

''Elena told me what you are trying to do...Klaus is dangerous what makes you think he has the cure for Werewolf bites? says Gabrielle

''I told Elena not to tell you...It is very dangerous for you to be here...You risked your life to much for us already...I won't let you help anymore says Stefan

''I know that I can help Stefan...Elena loves you and you are my friend I don't want you to go through this alone. I may not be a vampire anymore but I still have my magic says Gabrielle

''[He was worried about Damon and knowing that he will be upset knowing that he will put Gabrielle at risk for him again but he had no choice. He nods at Gabrielle as he walks with her up the stairs to Alaric's apartment. They enter seeing Katherine sitting on the bed.]

''Hello, Katherine. says Stefan

[She gets up.] ''Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus's compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead! says Katherine

''We ran into complications. says Gabrielle

''Complications? says Katherine

''Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be? says Stefan

[She pushes him against the wall and motions for Gabrielle to be quiet who was standing in the bedroom. Klaus and Elijah walk through the door.]

''Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit. says Katherine

[Klaus looks at Stefan then he turns to see Gabrielle] ''You just keep popping up, don't you? says Klaus

''I need your help...For my brother. says Stefan

''Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention. says Klaus

[Elijah looks at Gabrielle who was looking at him with disappointment] ''You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own. says Elijah

''And so I shall. [He stabs a dagger through Elijah's heart, killing him. Gabrielle gasps as Klaus pushes Stefan against a wall.] ''Now, what am I gonna do with you? [Klaus puts a stake through Stefan. Stefan groans and buckles forward but Klaus holds him up.] ''Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The Slightest little movement and you're dead. says Klaus

''Stop...He's just trying to help his brother. says Katherine

''Damon...I don't understand [She looks at Stefan] ''Damon is the one with the Werewolf bite? says Gabrielle

''The Witches said that Klaus has a cure. [He looks at Klaus] ''Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want. says Stefan

''[Klaus takes out the stake. Stefan falls on the floor. Klaus walks over to the counter, puts the dagger on it, and pours himself a glass of blood. He turns to look at Gabrielle with a hidden hunger.] ''Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless. says Klaus

[Town Square]

[Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy are looking at Gone With The Wind on a large outdoor projector screen.]

''[Whispering] ''All this waiting around for news is ruining Scarlett for me. says Caroline

[Jeremy's phone rings. He answers it. It's Alaric]

''Alaric. Hey. says Jeremy

''Tell me you're with Elena. says Alaric

''She went to go see Damon. I thought that's where you were? says Jeremy

''No, he just escaped. I think he's looking for her, and the cops are after him. Listen, he's in bad shape, Jeremy, so if you find her, get her somewhere safe, okay? I'm on my way. says Alaric

[He hangs up. ]

''If Damon is off the rails, there is nothing you can do to stop him. let us take care of it. says Bonnie

''You keep doing this. You left me behind before, and guess what Jenna, Elena and Gabrielle almost died. Now I'm going to find my sister. You go ahead and you try to stop me says Jeremy

[Jeremy walks away. Bonnie looks at him dumbfounded]

[Alaric's Residence]

[Stefan is still on the floor. Klaus has a glass of blood in his hands and walks over to Gabrielle walking around her and touches her hair as he looks at her.]

''I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was Magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village...A True Ripper. Sound Familiar? says Klaus

''I haven't been that way in a very long time. says Stefan

''Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town. [Stefan gets up looking at Gabrielle. Klaus seeing this looks at Gabrielle then at Katherine] ''Katerina, come here says Klaus

[Katherine gets closer. He takes her arm. His face changes, his eyes are yellow. He bites her.]

''Aah! Aah! No. No...No no says Katherine

[He bites his own wrist. He makes Katherine drink his blood. Her wound heals. Klaus looks at Stefan and Gabrielle.]

''You want your cure? There it is. says Klaus

''Your blood is the cure. says Gabrielle

''Gotta love mother nature. [He watches Stefan look at Gabrielle as Klaus places his hand on Stefan's shoulder] ''Now...let's talk, you and I [He takes a knife and squeezes his hand tightly and blood is pouring from his hand into a vial. Gabrielle is looking at him. Katherine is in retreat, looking at them.] ''There it is. You want to save your brother? How about a decade long bender? And I have big plans for you...[He looks at Gabrielle] ''For both of you when we leave this town says Klaus

''I'm not like that anymore and Gabrielle is not part of the deal. says Stefan

''Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman...And Gabrielle is not up for debate She will come with me...I should thank you for bringing her with you it saved me the trouble of hunting her down. says Klaus

[He starts pouring the blood down the sink. Gabrielle gasps taking a step towards him.] ''Wait...no don't do that says Gabrielle

[Klaus stops pouring the blood] ''Now that's more like it. [To Stefan] ''I want you to join me for a drink. [He throws him a blood bag along the counter. Stefan takes it. Klaus then walks slowly behind Gabrielle pulling aside her thick long hair from her shoulder. She closes her eyes feeling as his lips kisses on her shoulder as he pulls down her shirt exposing her neck. Klaus watches as Stefan takes a sip from the blood bag.] ''Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal. [His face changes staring at Gabrielle's neck hungrily] ''The Mage will be coming with me no matter what the deal is says Klaus

[He sinks his fangs into Gabrielle's neck making her gasp as his arm goes around her waist then he throws his head back closing his eyes at the way her blood tastes to him then he turns her around to face him pulling her into his arms as she struggles]

''No more...You are trying to kill me says Gabrielle

[He takes her face in his hands urging her to look at him as he eyes the blood dripping from her wound until it disappears into her shirt then he looks at her.]

''Never. My plan was to never kill you Only to Possess you. [He breathes against her neck kissing her jaw until he reaches her lips breathing against them.] ''My Plans for you go far beyond what I want with Stefan...I want much more from you says Klaus

''Then please...take me instead [Stefan lifts his head at Gabrielle's words. Klaus stares at Gabrielle seeing she was serious] ''I will take Stefan's place...I will do whatever you want if you let Stefan go with the cure. says Gabrielle

''No! Gabrielle...No! says Stefan

[Klaus continues to stare at Gabrielle until he slowly grins touching her face with his hand]

It's a intriging offer but Like I told you Stefan I will need to a new wingman... well I will tell you what I want as soon as We leave. says Klaus

[Gabrielle was disappointed that she couldn't help Stefan she turns to him seeing that he was feeling disappointed too. There are four emptied blood bags on the floor. Stefan is sitting on the floor finishing drinking one. He grunts, and looks up at Klaus]

''You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it. says Klaus

[He throws another blood bag on the floor next to him.] ''No more. Not until you give me the cure. says Stefan

''Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life. [Klaus croaches down, picks it up and offers it to Stefan. Stefan snatches it and drinks vigorously] ''That's the spirit. [He takes the vial with his blood and looks at Katherine.] ''Sweetheart. [He compels her.] ''Take this over to Damon and come right back. says Klaus

''You want me to leave? says Katherine

''No! says Gabrielle

''Yes and if I were you...[She takes the vial and rushes out of the door at super speed.] ''I'd hurry. says Klaus

[He sits down in a chair.] ''No She'll never take it to him. [She takes a knife and points it at Klaus who tips his head towards her not flinching when she nicks him] ''How could you...Katherine will not take the cure to him...Give me the cure and I will take it to him. says Gabrielle

''No...I will not take the chance of you running from me again. Katherine will take it to him. says Klaus

''No she won't...says Stefan

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is in Elena's arms.]

''This is even more pitful than I thought. says Damon

''There's still hope. says Elena

''I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die. says Damon

''No. [She lies down next to him and faces him.] ''You don't. says Elena

''I do, Elena. It's okay. Cause If I'd chose differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. Done so many things to hurt you. says Damon

''It's okay. I forgive you. says Elena

''I Know you love Stefan. And it will always be Stefan. [She takes his hand and lies next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.] ''But I love you. You should know that. says Damon

[She cries and nods] ''I do. says Elena

''You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me. says Damon

[She raises her head and looks at him] ''I like you now. Just the way you are. says Elena

[He closes his eyes. She kisses him.] ''Thank you. says Damon

''You're welcome. says Elena

''Well, it's me you should be thanking. [Elena turns and gets up off the bed to see Katherine leaning on the doorframe holding the vial in her hand.] ''I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure. [Katherine looks at her and starts walking towards the bed.] ''I thought you were dead. says Katherine

''Gabrielle...she saved my life says Elena

[Katherine sits down next to Damon] ''Gabrielle...she is special and because of that is the reason Klaus has her says Katherine

''You got free. says Damon

''Yep. Finally. says Katherine

[She pours some of the blood from the vial into Damon's mouth] ''And you still came here? says Damon

[She touches his face.] ''I owed you one. says Katherine

''[She gets up] ''Where's Stefan and Gabrielle? says Elena

''Are you sure you care? says Katherine

''Where are they? says Elena

''They are paying for this [She shows her the vial] ''Stefan has given himself over to Klaus and Gabrielle is forced to go with them. All the effort of trying to keep her away from him and that is where she ended up...In his hands and I have no idea what he means to do with her. says Katherine

''No...I shouldn't have let Gabrielle go...I only wanted her to make sure Stefan was safe...but I Ended up putting her into Klaus's hands. And what do you mean, Stefan gave himself up? says Elena

''He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you. It's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company. Good-bye, Elena. Oh. It's okay to love them both. I did. says Katherine

[She tosses her the vial and disappears. Damon starts to get up and looks at Elena.]

[Warehouse]

[Elijah is lying in a coffin. Klaus is looking at him. Two Men are standing nearby. They are in a Warehouse filled with wooden crates.]

''I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family. [He closes the coffin and looks at the two men.] ''Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight. [They put him with the other coffins. Stefan and Gabrielle are standing nearby Stefan receives a text reading ''Damon's okay. Where R U?] ''So...Did Katerina make it in time? says Klaus

''You won't be seeing her again, you know says Stefan

''Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, She won't get far. You'll both help me see to that. says Klaus

[Stefan walks up to him.] ''What is it you really want from me and Gabrielle? says Stefan

''All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town. says Klaus

''Then are we done here? Can we go? says Stefan

''Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you. [A Girl walks over from behind a crate. Klaus looks at Stefan then at Gabrielle who was worried] ''Come here, Sweetheart. Don't be afraid. See I wanna make sure you honor our deal...That you'll be of use to me. [He bites the girl's neck and drinks her blood.] ''I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt. [ He releases her. She runs away, screaming. Stefan stops her, bites her and drinks her blood until she's dead. Gabrielle turns away from them trying not to panic as Klaus places his hands on her shoulders pulling her against him. He places his lips against her forehead. She closes her eyes as tears come from her eyes.] ''No need to be afraid My Mage I won't let anyone else drink from you. Your blood belongs to me alone...Now we can leave. says Klaus

[He turns her around and walks with her to a Black Suv and makes her get the backseat and he follows her in as Stefan gets done with feeding from the girl and he gets in the backseat too with Gabrielle sitting in the middle. She watches as the car drives away from The Building and away from Mystic Falls wondering what the road will take them.]


	24. The Birthday

**The Birthday**

[A Woman walks outside the house from the Kitchen door.]

''Rudy [Whistles] ''Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you. says Woman

[She bends down and picks up a toy. When she turns around Klaus suddenly appears in front of her.]

''I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. says Klaus

''Can I help you? says Woman

''Yeah, my car hmm, my car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Eh I feel like I've been walking forever yours is the first house I come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone? says Klaus

''Don't you have a cell phone? says Woman

''Huh, yeah...[Pulls phone from pocket] ''Battery Died. Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer I just wanna use your phone. says Klaus

''[Sighs] ''Sure. says Woman

''So, I can come in? says Klaus

''No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you. says Woman

''[Annoyed] ''I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting. says Klaus

''I'm from Florida. says Woman

''Well, that explains it. [He grabs her throat and compels her.] ''Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea. says Klaus

[In the Kitchen another woman is frying food and walks over to the counter with air conditioning. [She turns around and sees the first woman and Klaus entering the kitchen. Klaus is holding the nape of her neck with one hand. The first woman is sobbing.]''What's going on? says Woman

''Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here. says Klaus

''He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly. says Woman

''But I expect he makes it home, once a mouth. That's what I thought. Where is he now? [She doesn't answer] ''If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. hmm. says Klaus

[He smiles. The other woman runs out of the kitchen and opens the front door, but Stefan is standing in the doorway with Gabrielle behind him.]

''Aaah! says Woman

[Klaus and the first woman come up behind her.] ''I love it when they run! says Klaus

[Gives up] ''He's in Toll. It's near the border. A Bar called Southern Comfort. It's on Highway 41. says Other Woman

''Thank you my love. [He touches the first woman's hair.] ''Now, may my friend come in? says Klaus

[Crying] ''Yes. says Woman

[The Other woman looks terrified and Stefan goes in. Gabrielle looks at the women and then at Klaus.]

''Kill this one quickly. [Looks at the other woman.] ''And make that one suffer. I'll be in the car. says Klaus

[Klaus walks towards Gabrielle who looks at him in disbelief] ''Why do they need to die? They told you what you needed to know? says Gabrielle

''Because I want it done Gabrielle.[He urges her out of the house.] You should be use to this by now says Klaus

''I am never going to be okay with you killing innocents. And that you are having Stefan kill too...what are you planning? says Gabrielle

''Now is not the time to discuss this says Klaus

[Gabrielle stops at the Black SUV that Klaus parked a little ways from the house when she hears the Screams coming from the house. She closes her eyes as Klaus smiles. The screams die down as Stefan walks towards them He looks at Gabrielle.]

''Are we done here? says Stefan

''Yes we have Ray's location and so we will go find him. says Klaus

[Stefan looks at Gabrielle seeing how worried that she was as she looks him over. Klaus seeing this takes Gabrielle's arm and opens the back door for her and pushes her in. Stefan sighs and gets into the other side as Klaus gets into the driver's seat.]

''When are we going to end this? says Gabrielle

''When I say it has ended says Klaus

[Gabrielle sighs folding her arms around herself as she looks at Stefan who looked just as annoyed with Klaus.]

[Southern Comfort Bar]

[Inside Ray Walks up to the bar.]

''What's up Ray? says Man

''Hey Red, get me a beer. says Ray

[Klaus comes up next to Ray.] ''Ray? Ray Sutton? says Klaus

''Who wants to know? says Ray

''I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you. says Klaus

''I think I'll be going says Ray

[He tries to go but Klaus stops him.] ''Not so fast Mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by. says Klaus

[Ray tries to walk the other way but he bumps into Stefan who is standing there and stops him.]

''I wouldn't do that. says Stefan

[He pushes him back to the counter.] ''Vampires. says Ray

''You're swifty swift Ray! Yes! My friend here is a vampire. He compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf. says Klaus

''You what? says Ray

''A Hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me. Now you being the first Werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray! I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray? says Klaus

''You can't compel me, It won't work. says Ray

[Stefan starts scratching his head, Klaus looks at him and nods. Stefan turns around and takes out something out of his back pocket.]

''[to the Bar man] ''Can you bring out the darts please? [To Ray] ''Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane. says Stefan

[He pulls out a pouch of wolfsbane, pours it into his hand, crushing it with his fingers.] ''Oh this is gonna be fun Ray. says Klaus

[Klaus stares at Stefan with a smile.]

[Tennessee House]

[It's Daytime. Damon and Alaric pull up. Damon's cell phone starts ringing. He checks the phone and then ignores the call.]

''Elena? [Damon makes a face] ''I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are. says Alaric

''Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up. says Damon

''Yeah, well they're all half leads, And I'm your accomplice. What do you want me to say to Her, I'm practically living there. says Alaric

''Still living there with Jenna? says Damon

[They're looking around] ''You know we have been dating and that we are hoping to take it to the next level. says Alaric

''Hmm says Damon

''It's quiet. says Alaric

''Yeah. Too Quiet. [they go inside. Damon tests the door with his foot but he is free to walk in.] ''Oh yeah. says Damon

[Alaric comes in and closes the door. He looks around. There are bloody handprints on the walls. They find the bodies of the two women sitting upright on the living room couch, almost as if they were watching TV.]

''Ugh. Vampire for sure. says Alaric

''Stefan, for sure. says Damon

''How do you know? says Alaric

''It's his signature, there's a reason they call him the Ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damndest thing. [He lifts his leg and wobbles the first woman's knee with his foot] ''He puts the bodies back together. says Damon

[Her head falls to the floor.] ''Back Together? says Alaric

''Definitely Stefan. says Damon

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Caroline, Elena and Tyler are there fixing the Salvatore house up the party.]

''[Taking some napkins from Caroline.] ''I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan and Gabrielle. says Elena

''Maybe he doesn't want to find them. says Tyler

''[Looking at him in shock] ''Tyler! says Caroline

''What? [To Elena] ''He's into you, isn't he? says Tyler

''The only reason Stefan and Gabrielle left with Klaus was so that they could save Damon's life. I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find them says Elena

''But you kissed him? [Caroline gives him the look] ''Probably screwed with his head. says Tyler

''Tyler! [Elena smiles and looks down. Caroline and Elena look at each other.] ''I'm sorry. says Caroline

''Don't worry about it. Look, yes I kissed him, but it was a...it was a goodbye kiss. I thought he was gonna die. [Sighs. Tyler shrugs his shoulders. Elena's phone beeps.] ''I missed a call from Bonnie, I'll be right back. says Elena

''[When Elena is out of sight.] ''Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them! says Caroline

''Sorry. I've gotta run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie in time. says Tyler

''Wait. You're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date? says Caroline

''Hey! It's been kinda slow in that department. And...I am horny all the time now! says Tyler

''Yeah, Tell me about it, sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode! It's a...vampire...thing. Yeah, our emotions are heightened and we're on overdrive. says Caroline

''It's a Werewolf thing too. Just like I can't turn it off. says Tyler

''Yeah. [Awkward silence] ''Well. Uh, I hope you'll get, uh, lucky tonight. says Caroline

[Laughs] ''I'll see you later. says Tyler

''Yeah, see you later says Caroline

[Southern Comfort Bar]

[Ray is chained to the wall, and has darts in his body. He's in a lot of pain. Stefan is sitting at the table across the wall and is stirring a glass of drink with wolfsbane in it with a dart end. He takes it out and throws it at him. The Dart hits him. Klaus is just sitting next to them and watching when Gabrielle enters the Bar. He turns to look at her she was looking for them then she walks over to them.]

''What's going on? says Gabrielle

''We are trying to get information on where his Pack is but it seems he won't give it up and so we are torturing it out of him. says Stefan

[Klaus continues to look at her as she walks over to Ray who eyes her with distrust Klaus narrows his eyes at her as she places her hands on his hand]

''What do you think you are doing? says Klaus

''I am trying to get inside his head...It's what you want isn't it? To find out where his pack is I prefer not to see another person get killed. says Gabrielle

''You're Magic will be plenty helpful So go ahead says Klaus

[He was intrigued as she closes her eyes as she enters Ray's mind to see where his pack is when a Woman comes up to Klaus]

''Hello Mister Klaus. I have some information for you. [Stefan hears her and walks over.] ''You told me to tell you if I saw anything. [Stefan is eavesdropping] ''I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house. says Woman

''Well, thank you Claudine. You'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her. says Klaus

[The Girl walks away and Stefan comes up to Klaus watching Gabrielle work on Ray.]

''My brother still on our trail? says Stefan

''He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that. says Klaus

''[He grabs Klaus's arm] ''No, no, no! Let me handle it! says Stefan

''Why should I let you leave? says Klaus

'Cause, you know I'll come back. says Stefan

''Do I? says Klaus

''You saved my brother's life, I'm at your service. says Stefan

''Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured. Aren't you having a little bit of fun? says Klaus

[He points at Ray with a big smile.] ''I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us any more. says Stefan

[Then Stefan walks away.]

[Gabrielle continues searching through Ray's mind then she snaps out of it then looks over at Klaus]

''I know where they are...[Klaus walks over to her] ''Smoky Mountains...says Gabrielle

[He touches her face softly seeing how pale she is] ''Thank you sweetheart...[He touches her bottom lip with a thumb] ''Now I've compelled the Bartender to order whatever you want...You need to eat says Klaus

[She nods as he lets her go then he walks over to Ray who is lying on his back on a pool table.]

''Okay, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist. says Klaus

''I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me? says Ray

''Have you been listening to word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you.[ He Cuts his wrist and makes him drink his blood.] ''You'll thank me later, huh. There we go, attaboy! says Klaus

[Stefan arrives.] ''What are you going to do now? says Ray

''It's time for step two, Ray. [He twists his neck, killing him and looks at Stefan. Stefan looks on Unemotionally.] ''You're back. says Klaus

''Did you doubt me? says Stefan

''Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life. says Klaus

''Nah, I don't care about anything anymore. says Stefan

''You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go. says Klaus

[Stefan glares at him then moves away to where Gabrielle is sitting and eating a small cheeseburger and fries. She looks at him as he sits in front of her.]

''Hey, are you okay? says Gabrielle

''Not really...How much longer do we have to continue doing this with Klaus? We've been at this all summer says Stefan

''I don't know. He has told me he would tell me what he has planned for me but he keeps putting it on hold. I am getting worried says Gabrielle

[He sighs placing his hand over hers] ''I won't let anything happen to you. He won't harm you says Stefan

''Thank you Stefan. It's best if we just look after each other says Gabrielle

[She places her hand on his as he then smiles taking a fry from her plate and eating it. She glares but smiles a little as she continues eating her food. Klaus was sitting near where Ray is lying dead and was glaring at them.]

[Gilbert House]

[Alaric and Jenna are in the kitchen talking. Elena walks in the front door.]

''Hi there you are. says Jenna

''How'd it go? says Alaric

''Good it was a fun birthday party says Elena

''Good. You need to have some fun once in a while instead of worrying about Stefan and Gabrielle. They will come back says Jenna

''How can I not worry. Stefan and Gabrielle is with Klaus because of me all because Klaus doesn't know anything about me being alive and that Gabrielle risked her life to save me...I am worried that if he finds out What will he do to her. says Elena

[Alaric and Jenna look at each other as Elena walks upstairs to her bedroom.]

[Southern Comfort Bar]

[Gabrielle exits the bar and walks outside into the parking lot. After a while she stops walking and stands still. She closes her eyes finally getting fresh air and looking up at the stars. She hears the bar door open making her look back at it as Klaus walks towards her. She sees that somehow he was angry.]

''What are you doing out here? says Klaus

''I needed some fresh air is that okay? says Gabrielle

''Not a chance...I don't want you going off on your own. says Klaus

''Why not? Where am I going to go in the middle of nowhere Klaus...All the Killing and suffering that you have done I need to have space to clear all things from my mind says Gabrielle

''What you did to get information from Ray? That was good you are turning out to be a powerful Mage says Klaus

''Why am I here? It doesn't look like you really need me here while you're searching for Werewolves...When are you going to tell me what you are going to do to me? says Gabrielle

''It seems I've been holding it off all summer and with good reason. What I plan for you is different then what I have planned for Stefan...He is to serve me...[He walks slowly towards her until he takes his hands placing them on her shoulders and pulls her closer she stiffens staring at him.] ''But you are here for my Pleasure says Klaus

''Klaus...I don't understand? says Gabrielle

''Don't you? [He lowers his lips until he whispers against them] ''From the moment that I heard that a Mage still walks this earth and that somehow it's no longer just Men that carries the gene that my mind turn to a new Goal...To Make A New Bloodline for myself and continue making my claim in this world as the most powerful Vampire alive...With your help I will make that possible says Klaus

''[He takes her lips with his kissing her passionately. She moans as he deepens the kiss then he backs her up against the side of the SUV then he pulls away from her lips only to move her hair aside to kiss on her neck she closes her eyes then she gasps as his fangs sink into her neck and he begins drinking from her She hits him on the shoulder and chest until he pulls away from her He stares at her with such hunger that she shivers with it as he then opens the Suv door and lifts her in it and makes her lie down as he then lowers himself until he buries his face into her thighs she was still worried what he was going to do until he opens her thighs and then his lips were licking and sucking on her between her thighs she gasps arching her back into the SUV and cries and moans as he continues to feed off her and then he growls stopping himself then begins to unzip his jeans when she moves back away from him as he gets in the SUV and shuts the door behind him then he takes her face between his hands and hungrily takes her lips and that one of his hands begin touching her between her thighs she gasps pulling away from him suddenly afraid...She pushes him away.]

''I...I can't...This isn't right...says Gabrielle

''[He stares at her as he then pulls one side of her Sweeter down until he cups a breast and forces one side of it to come out of her bra then he lowers his head to suck on her she cries out shaking her head pulling away using the door behind her to scramble out of the door she cries as she looks at him truly afraid now realizing what it was he wanted from her she grew angry]

''No I don't want this...You can't force me too either...[He growls angrily buttoning his jeans back up and gets out of the SUV She was in tears] ''How dare you try to force me against my will...I don't know what you are playing at but I won't no part in this says Gabrielle

''I am not playing Love...[He sighs looking at how upset she is and that she won't even let him touch her now] ''Your bloodline is Special and it is only You that will make my plans complete you see...When the time comes I will take you and there will nothing you can do to stop me...you are mine says Klaus

''No! No that is not true...you're lying says Gabrielle

[She sobs as he takes her by the shoulders forcing her to look at him and that he was smiling a little as he caresses her face wiping the tears off her face.]

''I will never lie Not about this. You felt my hunger and what I need from you when the time comes You will give into me. You are so passionate and full of fire...[He licks his lips from when he tasted her. He kisses her lips] ''How can I not want you as mine. says Klaus

''Stop...[She shakes her head pulling away from him] ''No This isn't possible because you are a vampire and I'm human vampire's can't procreate and there is no way I will let you touch me again...[She walks away from him] ''Stay away from me says Gabrielle

[She walks back into the Bar as Klaus continues to stare after her with a smile]

''Oh I can sense that it won't be very long before You give in to me...I felt how willing you were...but I can wait says Klaus

[He follows her inside the Bar.]


	25. The Hybrid

**The Hybrid**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is in his bedroom removing all the notes, maps and newspaper cuttings from his closet and listening to the tv news.]

''Whether suicide, or a tragic accident, WPKW News has lost one of it's shining stars. Field Reporter and weekend anchor Andie Star was discovered...says Reporter

[Elena arrives] ''Just can't stay away can you? says Damon

''You've been dodging my calls. says Elena

''Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all. says Damon

''Why didn't you tell me? says Elena

''Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake? says Damon

''He called me, Damon. says Elena

''What? says Damon

''Stefan called me last night. says Elena

''Well, what'd he say? says Damon

''He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee. says Elena

''Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically says Damon

[He throws the documents into the unlit fireplace.]

''If he was gone, he wouldn't have called. says Elena

[He lights a match and throws it into the fireplace, which starts burning.]

[Alaric Residence]

[Alaric in the bed with Jenna who was sleeping next to him when someone knocks on his door.]

''Go away, Damon says Alaric

[Someone knocks again. He gets up and opens the door. It's Elena. She looks behind her to see Jenna getting out of bed]

''Hi...says Elena

''You're, uh...not who I expected. says Alaric

''I need you to tell me what you know about Stefan, Gabrielle and Tennessee. says Elena

''Did you miss the part where I checked out of all this? says Alaric

''Come on, Ric. Whatever Damon knows, you know. says Elena

''Elena...it is dangerous to keep looking for Stefan and Gabrielle...they are with Klaus and the closer you keep following them the more he is going to find out that you're alive says Jenna

''She's right Elena it is best to leave this alone says Alaric

''I can't not when it's Stefan and Gabrielle. I sent Gabrielle to Klaus knowing he was after her for whatever reason and she went there to save both Stefan and Damon...I can't continue letting her stay with him. says Elena

''[Alaric sighs looking at Jenna] ''They've been tracking Werewolves, him, Gabrielle and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had em outside of Memphis...says Alaric

''Great thanks...I will keep looking for more information around those parts. says Elena

[She leaves the apartment]

[Smoky Mountains]

[Klaus, Stefan and Gabrielle are walking in the mountains. Stefan is carrying Ray, unconscious, on his shoulders.]

''You okay? Is Ray getting heavy? says Klaus

''I'm fine. says Stefan

''You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. [He looks at Gabrielle seeing she was wearing brown pants, Hiking boots and a white tank top and her hair was in a pony tail as she follows them] ''What about you love...need a break says Klaus

''I'm good...you know, I get that we're, uh...we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, It'd be great. says Gabrielle

''So much hate...Love we are having so much fun says Klaus

''Maybe it's because we're a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer. says Stefan

''Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There. says Klaus

[They stop. They found the pack's camp. Stefan enters their camp. Everyone looks at him. He puts Ray on the ground. A Woman rushes over to him.]

''Ray! Oh, my god. What's going on? Who are you? says Woman

[Klaus joins Stefan. Gabrielle stays back away from them knowing this pack was in danger.]

''The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus. says Klaus

''You're the Hybrid. says Woman

[Klaus smiles.] ''You've heard of me. Fantastic. says Klaus

[Gabrielle looks at Stefan who was looking back at her realizing that they were right all along that Klaus has been after Werewolves all summer.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Inside the Grill, Elena is talking with Tyler at a table. Alaric looks at them from the bar.]

''A Lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places where they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it. says Tyler

''What kind of places? says Elena

''Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff. says Tyler

''Anywhere in Tennessee? says Elena

''Yeah. Here. Give me your phone. I'll try to pull up a map. says Tyler

[She gives him her phone.] ''Thanks for this. I know it's asking a lot. says Elena

''As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan and Gabrielle's in this mess because I bit Damon. I figure I owe you one. Have you talked to her today? says Tyler

''No. Why? says Elena

''Just curious. Here [He gives her the phone.] ''That's your best bet. says Tyler

[Elena joins Alaric at the bar.] ''Did you get anything? says Alaric

''How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains? says Elena

''You wanna hunt down a pack of Werewolves on a Full Moon? says Alaric

''We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself. [Alaric glares at her then sighs looking away] ''What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now. says Elena

''Yeah, I meant like frozen dinners and SATs. A-All right fine. Let's just...Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving. says Alaric

[Elena walks out of the mystic grill as Alaric pulls out his phone and texts someone]

[Smoky Mountains]

[Klaus, Stefan and Gabrielle are sitting. Everyone is standing still, looking at Klaus listening.]

''It's fascinating, actually...a Werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, A Vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A True Hybrid. [Ray wakes up.] ''Excellent timing. Ray. Very dramatic. says Klaus

''What's happening to me? says Ray

''Stefan? says Klaus

[Stefan gets up] ''Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die. says Stefan

''Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A Boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride? [He looks at a man] ''You! says Klaus

[He rushes over to him and bites his forearm. Stefan grabs him, throws him to the ground in front of Ray. The Woman protests but Klaus strangles her.]

''If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop. says Stefan

[Klaus looks at the girl.] ''It's the new Order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die. says Klaus

''I'd rather die than be a vampire. says Woman

''Wrong choice. [He gives her his blood...Gabrielle shakes her head in disbelief] ''She'll thank me for that later. Ha [He twists her head and kills her.] ''Okay, who's next? says Klaus

''You are not given them choices?...You are forcing them into this life what is wrong with you? says Gabrielle

''I told you love...I am the New Order you follow me or you will all die says Klaus

[His eyes turn yellow and his fangs are out. Gabrielle begins to sob in angerish as she watches him slaughter all the Wolves...She shimmers into her Tiger and then runs away. Stefan seeing her wanted to go after her but couldn't as he forces the man to feed Ray]

[Smoky Mountains]

[Alaric and Elena are walking along a river.]

''In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the Pack'll be. says Alaric

''You were a boy scout, weren't you? A Boy scout, slash vampire slayer? says Elena

''Slash whiskey-drinking all around lost cause. says Alaric

[They stop. He opens his bag. There's a lot of weapons.] ''Wow. you came stocked. says Elena

''Well, we aren't exactly bird watching here. Put that in your bag. says Alaric

[He gives her a grenade.] ''Vervain Grenade? says Elena

''Wolfsbane. says Alaric

''Well, since we're exchanging gifts...says Elena

[She shows him John's magical ring.] ''That's John Gilbert's ring. says Alaric

''It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. It'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into. says Elena

''He gave it to you. says Alaric

''Yeah, but I'm a doppelganger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids. says Elena

''Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts? says Alaric

''Okay, and how bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour. [He takes the ring. She gets closer to the water.] ''I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause. [Damon arrives and pushes her in the water. Alaric puts up his crossbow.] ''Damon! How are you even here? says Elena

''Thanks for the tip, brother. says Damon

[She looks at Alaric.] ''You sold me out! says Elena

''You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup? says Alaric

[Over by the trees they hear rustling of the leaves and then something runs out of them behind them Alaric points his cross bow when a Huge Tiger appears...He was about to shoot it when Damon stops him and he looks at him who is shocked.]

''Oh my god...Gabrielle is that you? says Damon

[Damon, Alaric and Elena witnesses as she slowly turns back into her human form. She was stunned to see them there and then Damon reaches out and hugs her to him she groans laughing with tears coming from her eyes then she pulls away.]

''Oh wow...I'm so happy to you guys...[She wipes her face] ''But you really shouldn't be here...Klaus is here and he could see you says Gabrielle

''We know which is why we are out here to look for you says Elena

[Damon glares at Elena] ''Unfortunally we are out with Elena who didn't listen when we told her not to come out here says Damon

''I needed to know how they were doing...[She looks at Gabrielle seeing how much weight the young girl has lost...] ''What about Stefan is he alright? says Elena

''Yes Elena he is alright but he won't be if Klaus finds out you are here...He can't know you are alive Elena...You need to go home says Gabrielle

''[Damon takes her arm pulling her into another hug since it's been a while since he held her like this.]

''I have missed you so much Gabrielle...After Katherine told us that Klaus has taken you with him and Stefan...I didn't think we would see you again...What happened to you...says Damon

''I've been asking him all summer what his plans are with me and He hasn't answered me truthfully...He keeps me guessing which means what he has planned for me isn't good...[She looks at Damon] ''But please...don't make what me and Stefan did to save you come in vain...You need to get Elena out of here...I need to go back before he notices I'm gone says Gabrielle

[She goes to walk away but Elena gets out of the water taking her wrist] ''Gabrielle...please come with us...we can take you home with us I can't stand the thought of you out here with Klaus...says Elena

''I'll be fine Elena...but you won't be if you don't leave...Please don't come after us again says Gabrielle

[She turns and runs back up the hill turning into her Tiger form]

[Over In the Camp, Klaus gives his blood to the human and compels him]

''There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up. says Klaus

[Ray is sitting on a rock nearby, grabbing his body and shivering] ''They're dead. They'll all dead. says Ray

''Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon. says Klaus

''So is this your master plan? Build an army of Hybrid slaves? says Stefan

''No, not slaves. Soldiers, Comrades. says Klaus

''For what war, might I ask? says Stefan

''Oh, you don't arm yourself war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares to pick a fight. says Klaus

[He looks up as Gabrielle walks back through the camp he narrows his gaze at her as he turns back to Stefan]

''What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal says Stefan

''Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder. says Klaus

[Stefan laughs] ''That's why you're, uh...you're keeping me around? To Witness my attitude adjustment? says Stefan

[Klaus looks at Ray, sits next to him, and examines his face. Ray's eyes are bleeding. Gabrielle walks over seeing this was worried.]

''You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know...something's wrong says Klaus

''That shouldn't be happening, should It? says Stefan

''Well, obviously says Klaus

[Gabrielle looks over Ray then she takes a small rock and slashes her wrist and looks at Klaus who takes her wrist in his hand glaring at her]

''I...I can feed him my blood...maybe it will stop whatever is wrong with him. says Gabrielle

''Nobody else is to feed from your blood but me...says Klaus

''It's just a little blood Klaus and besides you want your Hybrids more then you need me...So what is it going to be says Gabrielle

[He sees she has a point then releases her hand then she gives her wrist for Ray to drink from and he bites hard she winces then pulls away when he has had enough. Klaus then takes her by her wrist and forces her to follow him She struggles to get her hand back then she is pushed against a tree she stiffens as Klaus makes her look at him.]

''Never disobey me again...You are not allowed to leave my sight again says Klaus

''What's it to you if I did it's not like I can go anywhere in the middle of nowhere...And look your Precious Hybrid is healing and safe says Gabrielle

[Klaus looks over to the camp and seeing Ray was up on his feet and that he wasn't shaking and bleeding anymore he was a true Hybrid. He looks at Gabrielle seeing that her blood can make Hybrids as well. He smiles in satisfaction then he pulls on the back of her hair and makes her cry out as he presses open mouth kisses to her neck she pushes against his chest but his grip tightens on her hair and he pins her against the tree with his body...She whimpers as he sinks his fangs into her taking her blood then he stops drinking from her then passionately kisses her she moans pulling away.]

''Hmm you are truly showing me more unigue things about you...Now you can make Hybrids too...Hmm but I don't like it when anyone else takes your blood...[He touches her face and then her neck his hands pull her tank top up over her bra and he was kissing her between her breasts she cries out feeling the sensations of what he was doing to her. Klaus growls in satisfaction at how responsive she was then he stops licking and biting on her when he hears someone come over he growls annoyance as he pulls her tank top down. She wraps her arms around herself stepping from him when he tips her head up to face him. He eyes her with promise]

''I am not done with you...We will continue this says Klaus

[She moves away as Stefan walks over to him]

''Ray has disappeared...says Stefan

''Go get him. [Stefan looks at Gabrielle seeing how harassed and that there was a bite mark on her neck and it was fresh He glares at Klaus knowing he was the one who bit her. Klaus glares back] ''Why are you feeding from Gabrielle...says Stefan

''Because that is my business...What you should focus on is doing what I asked you...says Klaus

''I will get him but he bit me I need your blood says Stefan

''Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you. says Klaus

''Can't be serious says Stefan

''You better hurry, cause that bite looks nasty. says Klaus

[She looks at Stefan as he walks out of the woods. Klaus holds on to her hand caressing a thumb on her and she snatches it away. He smiles a little]

[The Sun is setting. Damon, Elena and Alaric are still walking.]

''We got about a mile left. says Alaric

''The sun's about to set. says Damon

''I can see that, Damon. says Elena

''I'm just saying. says Damon

''The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time. says Elena

[They hear some twigs snapping. Ray staggers out. Alaric points his crossbow at him.]

''Stay where you are! says Alaric

''Vampire. says Ray

[He rushes over to Damon and they fight. He pushes Damon against a tree. He tries to bite him. Alaric shoots an arrow at him but Ray is still trying to bite Damon. Elena takes the Wolfsbane grenade from her bag and pulls the pin from it.]

''Damon! says Elena

[She throws it to him, he makes it explode on Ray's face. He screams and his face burns. Damon kicks him in the stomach. Ray's unconscious]

''Let me guess. Hybrid says Alaric

[Damon and Alaric are tying Ray to the tree.]

''These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer. What else do we have? says Damon

[Elena is spraying a rope with something.] ''Ric, here. Take these. says Elena

[Damon touches it but his skin burns.] ''Aah! Ow! says Damon

''I said Ric. says Elena

[Alaric takes it and puts it around Ray.]

''All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon. says Alaric

''If we can get him to talk, we don't have to. says Elena

[Elena reaches out her hand to touch Ray's face, but just before her hand touches, Ray wakes up and screams. The transformation begins.]

''Is he turning? says Damon

''It's impossible. It's still daylight says Elena

''Tell him that. says Alaric

[Damon gets closer to Ray and holds his shoulders.] ''There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the Moon is full. says Damon

''You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf. says Alaric

[Ray screams and snarls as his bones shift.] ''Damon, we've got to get out of here. We gotta get out of these mountains now! Damon, now! says Elena

[They run.]

[It's Night time at the camp and a camp fire is burning. Klaus is with Derek and Gabrielle who was sitting next to him.]

''Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you. [Derek offers no resistance as Klaus kills him by drinking his blood. The woman is in front of him.] ''Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here. [All the Werewolves are staggering around the camp, their eyes bleeding. They look like zombies.] ''Bloody hell...says Klaus

''What is happening to them...[She goes to get up opening her sleeve to feed them blood when Klaus pulls her behind him glaring at her.] ''I was only trying to help says Gabrielle

''No...There are too many of them to feed and they are already dying...I will not risk them taking anymore blood from you...says Klaus

[She looks at him seeing how concerned he was and she was a little touched as they kept getting closer.]

[Damon, Elena and Alaric are running. Elena trips. Alaric and Damon stop and look back at her but freeze where they are.]

''Don't move. [Elena raises her head. She's face to face with a Werewolf.] ''Here, Doggie, doggie. says Damon

[He runs. The Werewolf runs after him.] ''Come on. Let's keep moving. says Alaric

''We can't leave Damon. says Elena

''He can handle himself. Let's move. says Alaric

''No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here. says Elena

''I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Elena, Now says Alaric

[She sighs following him.]

[Smoky Mountains]

[Damon is walking warily and hears a sound. Ray rushes towards him in human form and they struggle and fight. Stefan appears behind Ray and rips his heart out through his back.]

''Fancy meeting you here. says Damon

''What part of ''Don't follow us anymore''got lost in translation, Damon? says Stefan

''Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls. says Damon

''I didn't call her. says Stefan

''Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you. says Damon

''She has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time. says Stefan

[Stefan walks back to camp with Ray over his shoulders. The rest of the pack are lying on the ground dead. Klaus is there with Gabrielle. Stefan drops Ray on the ground.]

''They went Rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just...Bled out. In the end...they're all dead. [He yells and throws the bottle of beer in his hand. He screams at the sky.] ''I did everything I was told! [Regaining his composure] ''I should be able to turn them. I broke the cure. I killed a Werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the Doppelganger...[Stefan looks at Gabrielle who was pale and scared at watching Klaus and he sighs looking at Klaus uncomfortable knowing why He couldn't make Hybrids] ''You look like hell says Klaus

''Last I checked, I'm dying...and you don't want to heal me.[He sees Klaus looking down at Ray's body.] ''I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do. says Stefan

''It should have worked. [He turns around and takes an empty bottle of beer. He bites his hand, makes a fist, puts the blood draining from it in the bottle and holds the bottle out to Stefan.] ''Bottoms up. We're leaving. [Stefan takes the bottle. Klaus turns to Gabrielle who was staring at the people that is dead and cups her face making her look at him in caution. He caresses her lips with his thumb.] ''It appears you two are the only comrades I have left. says Klaus

[Stefan drinks the blood from the bottle and throws it aside. Gabrielle follows behind them as they reach the Car she looks back at the camp and feeling all the emotions that everyone had felt and was tormenting her then she gets into the car.]


	26. The End of The Affair

**The End Of The Affair**

[Chicago]

[Gabrielle is laying in the backseat of the car just sleeping as Klaus and Stefan get out of the car. Stefan looks back at Gabrielle]

''Are we just going to leave her in there? says Stefan

''She'll be fine...besides she could use the sleep...come on we need a drink says Klaus

'Where are we? says Stefan

''Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan. says Klaus

''What are we doing here? says Stefan

''I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memeories of the good old ripper days? says Klaus

''Blacked out most of them. A Lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur. says Stefan

''Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what make it legend. Chicago was magical. says Klaus

''Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it. says Stefan

''Going to get down to business, then? says Klaus

''Why are we still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on? says Stefan

''We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our Hybrid problem, it's her...says Klaus

[Klaus walks over to the car door which is being held open by one of his minions.]

[Gilbert Residence]

[Elena is in her bedroom, sleeping. She turns over.]

''Rise and Shine, sleepy head. says Damon

[Damon is lying on the bed beside her with his hands behind his head. Elena's head is on his chest. She suddenly sits up in bed and is surprised.]

''Aah! What are you doing? Get Out! says Elena

''You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool. says Damon

''Ugh. Oh, my god. [She looks at her alarm] ''Six a.m. Seriously? Do you really have nothing better to do at six a.m? says Elena

''Fine, don't come with me to bring Stefan and Gabrielle home. See ya. says Damon

[He gets up.] ''Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where is he? says Elena

''Windy city. says Damon

''He's in Chicago? Well, how do you know? says Elena

''It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would have loved it. Start packing. says Damon

'Is he okay? says Elena

''Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah. [He opens one of her drawers and takes a pair of Elena's underwear.] ''Ooh. Put these in the yes pile says Damon

[She gets up, takes it from his hands and puts it back in the drawer.]

[Damon's Car]

[Damon and Elena are driving on a highway to Chicago.]

''I sure hope we find him, cause it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace. says Damon

[She touches the vervain necklace] ''It's antigue, Damon. Like you. says Elena

[He takes an old diary from the back of the car.]

''Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago. says Damon

''It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts. says Elena

''You need to be prepared for what you're about to see. says Damon

''I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it. says Elena

[He opens the diary and places it in front of the steering wheel.] ''Here's one. March 12 1922. [He starts reading, changing his voice.] ''I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers blood. In places I don't recognize. With women I don't remember. [He looks at Elena.] ''Ahh! I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin? says Damon

[She takes the diary from his hands.] ''Eyes on the road, grandma. says Elena

''Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a florida plate. says Damon

[She opens the journal and reads a page.]

[Gloria's Bar]

[In the present day, Klaus and Stefan enter the bar. It's dim, quiet, and empty.]

''Looks familiar, doesn't it? says Klaus

''I can't believe this place is still here. says Stefan

''You got to be kidding me. says Gloria

[Klaus smiles] ''So a Hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender...says Klaus

''Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny. [She looks at Stefan.] ''I remember you. says Gloria

''Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be...says Stefan

''Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh? says Gloria

''Gloria's a very powerful witch. says Klaus

''I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. says Gloria

''Stefan, why don't you go and fix us a little something behind the bar? says Klaus

''Yeah, Sure thing. says Stefan

[Gloria watches as Stefan goes to the bar. Gabrielle enters the doors of the bar looking for Klaus and Stefan seeing them she walks over to them. Klaus seeing her places his hand on her shoulder.]

''You are awake sleeping beauty says Klaus

''Yes I thought you might have left me...I woke up not knowing where either of you were. says Gabrielle

''Did you really think I'd leave you alone...No but you are here now [He looks at Gloria] ''Gloria this is Gabrielle Dubrinsky and Gabrielle this is Gloria she's the owner of this bar and a witch says Klaus

''Nice to meet you says Gabrielle

''Same here...Dubrinsky huh? [She looks at Klaus suspiously] ''So you finally found one did you? says Gloria

''Yes it took me a few hundred years but I found a Mage. says Klaus

''[She looks at Gabrielle.] ''You are a Young one though...How old are you child? says Gloria

''I just turned 18 years old over the Summer [She looks at Gloria] ''Why would you ask this? says Gabrielle

''Well it seems he hasn't spoken to you about the situration that involves him hunting Mages over the years...says Gloria

''I don't want to discuss this with The mage in the room. says Klaus

[He glares at Gloria] ''No I know why you are here and want this Mage. To make Hybrids like yourself...[She looks at Gabrielle] ''That kind of news travels...Maybe it would be best to talk about it later. says Gloria

''But...why can't you tell me know says Gabrielle

''Because there are more important things I need done before We speak about what I want from you Gabrielle. [He takes her arm looking at Gloria] ''Now can you go sit down somewhere. says Klaus

''Let me take care of this nice young girl [She walks with Gabrielle who sits at a table] ''You can order some food and drink while Klaus makes his demands. says Gloria

''Thanks says Gabrielle

[Gloria walks away to get her something to eat and drink. She fiddles with her hands as she turns to look at Klaus who was glaring at Gloria from whatever she was telling him.

''What am I doing wrong? I broke the cure. says Klaus

[Stefan is using his super hearing to eavesdrop] ''Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old...We'd have to contact the witch who created it says Gloria

''Well, that would be the Original witch. She's very dead. says Klaus

''I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah. says Gloria

[Stefan notices a photo on the wall and pulls it off to look at it.] ''Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preooccupied. says Klaus

''She has what I need. Bring her to me. says Gloria

[Stefan looks up from the photo.] ''What is this? says Stefan

''Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place. says Klaus

''But this is me. With you. Says Stefan

[He shows him the picture. It's a picture of Stefan with his arm around Klaus's shoulders in the 1920s.]

[Apartment In Chicago]

[Elena and Damon are walking along the hall in an apartment building.]

''Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this? says Elena

''There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird. says Damon

''If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work. says Elena

[Damon puts his index finger to his lips in a motion to keep quiet.] ''Shh [He breaks the lock and opens the door.] ''Here we are. Stefan's second personality home. says Damon

[They enter and look around.]

''He's obviously hasn't been here. says Elena

''Tour is not over yet. says Damon

[He goes toward a wall shelf panel next to the refrigerator puts his hand to the edge of the panel and pulls. The panel swivels open to reveal a dark back room. Damon motions to it, walks inside, and pulls a light cord. The light reveals there's a lot of alcohol on shelves against the back wall.]

''Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster. says Elena

''Look harder. says Damon

[She gets closer and sees a list of names, starting with Giuseppe Salvatore, John Beach, Randy Smith, Danah Leach, Terrilyn Henson, Catherine Marid, Matthew Wagner, Michael Reddinton, Christian David, Dianne Wagner, Ashley Holiday.]

''It's a list of names. says Elena

''Mm-hmm says Damon

''These are all of his victims? says Elena

[The names are written in three columns and are about a hundred in number.] ''Still handling it. says Damon

[She seems momentarily shocked, then turns around and speaks to Damon.] ''What were you doing in the 1920's? Paving the way for women's liberation? says Elena

''I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of My own. says Damon

[She seems disgusted.] ''Where are you going? says Elena

''His old stomping ground says Damon

''I'm coming with you. says Elena

''No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him. says Damon

[He leaves.]

[Chicago]

[Stefan and Klaus are walking in a warehouse. Stefan is still holding the photo.]

''This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you? says Stefan

''You said it yourself. that time had a lot of dark holes. says Klaus

''No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything? says Stefan

''I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait. says Klaus

''What the hell is going on? Answer me. says Stefan

''Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you. says Klaus

[Gloria's Bar]

[Gabrielle is sitting at the bar drinking her soda as Gloria takes away her food plate. She looks at Gloria]

''Can you tell me why Klaus has been hunting Mages? says Gabrielle

''I can tell you but it won't make it easier when he finds out what you are keeping from him. says Gloria

''What do you mean? says Gabrielle

''That you are the reason why his Hybrids aren't working...I know Mages and they are a powerful bloodline that has special gifts and one of them is able to create illusions and tricks...You actually came up with a way to make where you look like the Doppelganger and He took your blood instead of hers. What you did was good but when he finds out he will not be pleased. says Gloria

''I know but I had to help her...She is actually my Half Sister...I had to protect her somehow says Gabrielle

''And know you are the one that needs to be protected because of what Klaus wants from you know. It is because of you being a Mage is the reason he has hunted after your kind for centuries...To create his own bloodline using you says Gloria

''Using me how? says Gabrielle

[Gloria sighs leaning on the bar and takes Gabrielle's hands] ''It is said that Mages can help Klaus create a bloodline through them and all of the Mages have been men until you...And know he wants to make you his. Once you are of Age of 21 He will bond you to him by Blood and then create a child with you creating the Powerful bloodline between Him being a Hybrid and a Mage. says Gloria

[Gabrielle takes her hands from Gloria so shocked breathless and then she gets up and was about to run out of the Bar when Damon enters the bar and catches her in his arms. She looks surprised to see him.]

''Damon...what are you doing here? says Gabrielle

''I came to find you and Stefan...[He sees how pale she is and stressed like she wanted to run...He takes her face in his hands seeing she was on the verge of tears.] ''What's happened...where is Klaus? says Damon

''I...I don't know He and Stefan went somewhere...says Gabrielle

''Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place. says Gloria

''Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around. says Damon

''I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd. says Gloria

''You've seen him? says Damon

''With Klaus. Bad Combo says Gloria

''You know where they went? says Damon

''They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me. says Gloria

''Gloria...[She pushes a glass of alcohol towards him across the counter. He touches her hand.] ''Don't be tease. What kind of errand? says Damon

[She removes her hand.] ''I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire. says Gloria

[Damon sighs taking Gabrielle's hand in his and sits with her at the bar.]

''I am so sorry that you are here with Klaus if I had known that Elena would have asked you to go with Stefan I would have stopped you...Neither of you should be in this mess says Damon

''Yeah but nobody told me that you got bitten either until Elena told me and I would have cured you in my own way but Stefan didn't want me risking my life again expecially after I just saved Elena and Jenna says Gabrielle

''I promise you Gabrielle I will get you both out of here but first I have to get back to Elena says Damon

''[She looks at him stunned as he gets up] ''What? You let her come here knowing that Klaus is here...[She grew upset] ''Don't you understand what you two are risking for both of us...If Klaus finds out that Elena is alive He will kill me and Stefan both...do you want that? says Gabrielle

''No but I don't have a choice you know how Elena is she will go behind my back in a heart beat and besides Stefan is my brother and you are my best friend I will not let you die because of me says Damon

[She sighs as he walks out of the Bar and she sits back down putting her face in her hands]

[Stefan's Old Apartment]

[Elena is reading Stefan's diary on his bed.]

''April, 1922. Lexi found me last night. Dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again. [She turns the pages] ''June, 1924. Lexi's driving me crazy. More Animal blood, more misery. [She turns the pages again.] ''1935. Cravings there, But it's easier. Lexi's on her next project. Getting me to laugh. says Elena

[She jumps when she hears Klaus and Stefan coming. She's surprised. Klaus sees that the lock has been broken. He kicks the door and they enter.]

''What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here? says Klaus

[Elena is in the hidden room.] ''It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here? says Stefan

''Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood...I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual. says Klaus

[Elena looks at the list and sees Liam Grant's name.] ''To write it down. says Stefan

''And relieve the kill...over and over again. [He opens the hidden door.] ''You believe me now? says Klaus

[Stefan enters the closet to see the list. He turns his head and is surprised to see Elena. She looks at him, with hope. Stefan stands motionless looking at her. Klaus walks back into the apartment.]

''Look what I found. [Elena is scared but Stefan takes a bottle and gives it to Klaus. She's relieved.] ''1918. Single Malt. says Stefan

[Stefan stands in the doorway of the Secret room.] ''My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with. says Klaus

[Stefan closes the closet then they walk out of the apartment.]

[Later, Elena is hiding ready behind a wall with a vervain dart in her hand. She hears someone coming but it's Damon.]

''Finally! I called you an hour ago! says Elena

[He tosses her a bag] ''Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight says Damon

[He sits down] ''I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing? says Elena

''I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on. Are you okay? says Damon

''Yeah. says Elena

''Okay, good. Get dressed. You're all road-trippy and gross. says Damon

''So you know where they're going to be? says Elena

''Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan. says Damon

''Okay. Thank you...says Elena

''But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that Hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please, tell me you can do this. says Damon

''I can do this. says Elena

[Gloria's Bar]

[Klaus and Stefan are back at the bar. Gloria gives them two beers and Gabrielle who is sitting away from them a bottle of Coke and she drinks it. She sighs so tired that she hasn't been sleeping at all over the summer because of everything that has happened.]

''Where's Rebekah? says Gloria

''She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand. [He takes a drink and looks at Stefan] ''What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground. says Klaus

''So this is why you asked me to be your Wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people? says Stefan

''Well, that's certainly half of it says Klaus

''What's the other half? says Stefan

[Klaus starts pouring alcohol into two shot glasses.] ''The Other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman. says Klaus

[He slides one of the shot glasses to Stefan along the counter.]

''So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the Hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an alter of fire? Huh? says Stefan

''All good things must come to an end says Klaus

[Stefan turns his head and sees Damon, who motions to come over to him. Damon then walks behind a wall. Stefan then looks at Klaus.]

''I need another drink. A Real one says Stefan

[He leaves. Klaus turns to look over at Gabrielle who is sitting in a booth alone just doodling on a napkin with a half cup of drink. Wondering why seeing her made him feel guilty knowing he was there trying to get Stefan on his side that he forgotten about her well being. He walks over to sit in front of her she looks up pushing the napkin in her lap so he won't see it. He looks suspious]

''What was that? says Klaus

''Nothing...it's just a drawing says Gabrielle

''Let me see it says Klaus

[She sighs placing the napkin on the table in front of him of a Orca one of her favorite animals. He was intrigued that she knew how to draw]

''It's an Orca...one of my favorite animals says Gabrielle

''Why an Orca? says Klaus

''Because they are the wolves of the sea...They hunt in packs, they care for each other and will stay by there mother's side even when they full grown...They are the most loyal animals and smart...says Gabrielle

''I can tell you are fascinated with them. I never knew you can draw tell me what more to you enjoy? says Klaus

''Why do you want to know? says Gabrielle

''Because you intrigue me...I want to know your secrets says Klaus

''You know I'm an orphan because of Katherine...she killed my parents in front of me...turned me into a vampire, then I realized I had a half sister named Elena Gilbert...I've always loved Art, Classical music, traveling, Antigues. I was hoping to go to college for all that but it seems that isn't meant to be says Gabrielle

''No...[He sits up and moves until he sits beside her she moves away from him worried. He takes her face in his hands making her look at him.] ''No you will get to go to College and pursue your dreams...I will make it so that everything that you desire will come to you. Don't give up your dreams...says Klaus

''B-but you holding me here and I don't know what you're intentions are for me...says Gabrielle

[He takes her lips with his kissing her hungrily then he pulls away from her She looks at him confused.]

''Let me show you what I want from you...says Klaus

[He kisses her again she moans as he pulls on the back of her hair and his lips kiss on her jaw and neck she gasp as he suddenly bites her and she felt one of his hand goes to her jeans and places his fingers down them until he reaches her thighs and he begins caressing her there. She pulls away seeing he was staring at her hungrily and licking his lips she swallows pushing against him but he stops her by pressing against her more and that he was pushing in and out of her clint with his fingers. She moans]

''K-Klaus...says Gabrielle

[He was thrusting harshly and she couldn't help the pleasure that he was giving her just by touching her so intimantly. She cries out but he quickly takes her lips passionately then he pulls his hand from her thighs and slowly licks them as he watches her then he leans into her lips she closes her eyes.]

''When the time comes...I will do more then touch you. I will make love to you and there will nobody that will ever stop me...You are mine. says Klaus

[He gets up leaving her to watch him leave the Bar. She presses a hand on her mouth and closes her eyes remembering what he did to her and that she kinda liked it and that was what was wrong with her.]

[Outside Gloria's Bar]

[Damon has just walked outside and is looking from side to side. Stefan suddenly flies at him at super speed and pushes him against a car. Stefan holds him by the collar.]

''What is wrong with you? says Stefan

''What is wrong with you? You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one! says Damon

''Klaus almost saw Elena today. You have to get her out of Chicago says Stefan

''She's not going anywhere until she's got you and Gabrielle checked into Rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried. says Damon

''She is the key to everything. Klaus can't know that she's alive. says Stefan

''What are you talking about? says Damon

''She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Because of Gabrielle Now Klaus can't create any new Hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me. says Stefan

''Tell her yourself. says Damon

[Stefan looks and sees Elena standing in the parking lot.]

[Gloria's Bar]

[Gabrielle sits at the bar with Klaus who was sitting beside her and she was ignoring him after everything he did to her. She stiffens when his hand covers hers.]

''Why won't you look at me? says Klaus

''Now that you got what you wanted from me When can I go home? says Gabrielle

''You are home...[His hand goes to her leg and he grabs it harshly making her cry out. He stares at her in hunger and anger. She winces looking at him suddenly afraid] ''You are My Mage and I can do whatever I please with you...It's not just your gifts I want from you but your Soul. says Klaus

''You can't own me...I'm not an animal to own let go of me says Gabrielle

''Never [He places his lips against her face making her close her eyes] ''You belong to me and I will make sure you know that in everyway. says Klaus

[Gloria sits out a glass of drink for Klaus who sighs pulling away from the Girl who was suddenly upset as She gets down from the bar She notices Damon beside her and she gasps and he places her behind him.]

''D-Damon...says Gabrielle

''I see they've opened the doors to the Riff-raff now. says Klaus

''Oh, honey, I've been called worse. says Damon

''You don't give up, do you? says Klaus

''Give me my brother and Gabrielle back...You'll never have to see me again. says Damon

''Well, I am torn. You see, I Promised Stefan and Gabrielle that I wouldn't kill you. but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, other wise you wouldn't be here, so...says Klaus

''What can I say? I'm a thrill-seeker. says Damon

[Klaus extends his hand and grabs him by the throat. He lifts Damon off the ground by the throat with one hand.]

''Oh, dear, what was that? I'm boozey, so you'll forgive me if I Miss your heart the first few tries. says Klaus

[Klaus stabs Damon in the stomach with a toothpick. Damon grunts in pain. Gabrielle in tears up grabs Klaus's arm]

''Stop...please your hurting him. says Gabrielle

''Ohh! Darling I haven't begin to hurt him...No, that's not it. hmm says Klaus

[He angles the toothpick towards his heart] ''You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun. says Damon

''[Klaus throws him backwards. Damon crashes on top of a table, breaking it, and lands on the ground on his back. Gabrielle looking around as Klaus walks over, rips apart a chair off a makeshift stake, and croches over Damon.]

''You won't be any fun after you're dead. [With one hand he holds Damon down and with the other he raises the stake. Just at that moment Gabrielle sets the stake alight with her powers. Klaus throws it away with a grunt glaring at Gabrielle.] ''Really? says Klaus

''I won't let you kill him...says Gabrielle

''You won't let me [He flashes towards her and takes a hold of her neck and pushes her against the bar making her cry out in pain and she struggles to breathe] ''You dare attack me...You will pay says Klaus

''Hah...says Gabrielle

[Gloria uses her magic on Klaus making him step away from her. Gabrielle coughs holding her neck looking at him so afraid and she rushes over to Damon but Klaus seeing this throws Damon back down and looks at him.]

''You don't have to negotiate for your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back...[He turns to Gabrielle looking at her seeing the mark he made on her neck and he winces in guilt] ''As for you I am afraid she isn't going anywhere with you. says Klaus

''Please Damon...[She looks at Damon in tears] ''I don't want you to die because of me Just please go home...says Gabrielle

[He clenches his fists together wanting to so badly kill Klaus for what he almost did to Gabrielle and didn't want to leave her]

'No Gabrielle...what use are you to him if all he wants to do is Hurt you...[To Klaus] ''You don't really need her if all you are doing to her is Hurting her says Damon

''She is my Mage now...Where I go she will go...End of Discussion says Klaus

[Klaus looks at Damon as he slowly walks out of the Bar reluctantly taking his eyes off Gabrielle who collapses in a booth and just cries]

[Damon's Car]

[Elena is sitting in the car, looking through the window and touching her necklace while she waits for Damon. Damon enters the car.]

''You okay? says Damon

''Just drive. says Elena

[He drives away.]

[Chicago Warehouse]

[Klaus enters the room in the warehouse full of his family's coffins. Rebekah's is empty and the Guardman is lying dead on the floor nearby.]

''Rebekah...It's your big brother. Come out, Come out, where ever you are. says Klaus

[She rushes over stabs him with the dagger. He gasps] ''Go to hell, Nik! says Rebekah

[He takes the dagger out of his chest, holds it out beside him, and drops it.]

''Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me. says Klaus

''Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more. says Rebekah

''I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah...So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in. says Klaus

[Stefan comes in but doesn't show any sign of recognition.] ''Stefan...says Rebekah

[Klaus gets closer to him and compels him.] ''Now you remember says Klaus

[He remembers everything] ''Rebekah. says Stefan

[He walks closer to her.] ''Stefan. says Klaus

[Stefan looks at Klaus] ''I remember you. We were friends. says Stefan

''We are friends. [He looks at Rebekah] ''And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the Original Witch. says Klaus

''The Original Witch? says Rebekah

''What do you have that Gloria needs? says Klaus

[She touches her neck but realises her necklace is missing.] ''Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off! says Rebekah

[Stefan realises That Elena has the necklace] ''I don't know. I didn't touch it says Klaus

''We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back! says Rebekah

''Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah says Klaus

[She looks into the coffin but doesn't find it so she throws it to the ground. Stefan is concerned.]


	27. Disturbing Behavior

**Disturbing Behavior**

[Chicago]

[Klaus and Stefan are in a clothing store, drinking champagne and waiting for Rebekah and Gabrielle who is trying on clothes.]

''There has to be more to this dress says Rebekah

''There's not says Klaus

[She gets out of the fitting room. She is wearing a short, black dress.] ''So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers. says Rebekah

''You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing says Klaus

''And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident. says Rebekah

''It's dance music says Gabrielle

[Gabrielle sighs as she places a pair of blue jeans on a chair as she reaches for a blue dress that has a black belt around the waist and she had a pair of Black Ankle boots that she manages to put on. Rebekah sees her and looks her over.]

''People dance to this? says Rebekah

''Yeah...some people do says Gabrielle

[Klaus was annoyed] ''Are we done? says Klaus

''And why are you so grumpy? says Rebekah

''I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it. says Klaus

''I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years. says Rebekah

''Gabrielle...[Gabrielle closes her eyes hearing him.] ''I want to see you darling...let me see the clothes I bought you says Klaus

''I'm not really into all these fancy clothes...says Gabrielle

''You will get use to them...I will not allow my Mage to wear anything but the best says Klaus

''Fine! says Gabrielle

[She places on the blue dress and the black ankle boots and walks out of the dressing room and sees Klaus eye her with shock and a sudden hunger.]

''You are breathtaking. [He gets up from the couch he was sitting on and takes her hand kissing it. She blushes a little..] ''Now [He turns to a Woman who was overseeing there care.] ''I want you to buy all the clothes that I picked for this young woman and the shoes. says Klaus

''Klaus...It's really not necessery says Gabrielle

''What did I say? [He pulls her down to sit beside him on the couch and he grabs her chin she stiffens against him and Stefan glares at Klaus] ''Nothing but the best for you...My Mage says Klaus

''Klaus...I'm not your Mage...why do you have to treat me like this let go of me...says Gabrielle

[She was so embarrased with Klaus treating her like a toy in front of Stefan and Rebekah. Klaus sighs letting her go seeing how afraid she was and that he was only making it worse.]

''I will not stop giving you things. Since you are alone in the world and with no parents or family to take care of you. It is up to me to protect you now...It is best if you accept my protection while I am still giving it Love. says Klaus

''[She gets up standing behind Stefan staring at Klaus in hate] ''I don't need anyone's protection Klaus...Your brother promised his protection and he almost killed me and Three nights ago you tried to do the same. So excuse me if I don't believe your words about protecting me...Just leave me alone says Gabrielle

[She turns away from him as Rebekah comes over looking at Stefan.]

''So what do you think? says Rebekah

''I like it. [She doesn't seem satisfied] ''What? I said I like it says Stefan

''I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan. says Rebekah

[She goes back into the fitting room. Klaus looks at Stefan.]

''Nice one. Good work. says Klaus

''You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her. says Stefan

''I heard that. says Rebekah

''All right. I'm going to get some fresh air. says Stefan

''I want to go with you please [She looks at Klaus who stares at her in warning] ''I haven't seen any of the city yet says Gabrielle

''I will take you later right now I don't want you going anywhere says Klaus

''Klaus it's fine...I won't let anything happen to her says Stefan

[Klaus flashes off the couch and in front of Gabrielle grabbing onto her arm making her cry out at how painful his grip is.]

''Ahh...Your hurting me. says Gabrielle

''I said no and that is final says Klaus

[Gabrielle stares at him suddenly so upset and that she had angry tears pouring in her eyes. She glares at him sending him backwards...He gasps in shock as she stands up to him.]

''You are a monster...All I've done is let you walk all over me but no more...I Will not let you take my Free will...I've done so much for you and this is how you treat me. [She walks over to Stefan who was just as stunned at what she did] ''I'm ready Stefan says Gabrielle

''Okay just follow me says Stefan

[She continues to look at Klaus who was looking at her in anger and sudden respect for what she did Nobody stood up to him and lived. Rebekah came out and smiled a little.]

''I like her already says Rebekah

[Klaus pours himself some Champagne. Stefan looks at Gabrielle as they walk through the streets they see Katherine across the street. She motions for them to come over, so they follow her.]

[Gilbert House]

[Damon and Elena are cooking.]

''I Just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili. [Alaric and Jenna enter the kitchen and Jenna goes to the coffee pot and pours coffee] ''Hey, Ric. Jenna says Damon

''What's up? says Jenna

''What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party? says Elena

''Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing. says Alaric

''Show up, There's going to be nine other people that brought chili. says Jenna

''It's an old family recipe, okay? says Elena

''Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky Chili. says Damon

[He looks at her and smiles. She laughs. Alaric looks at them] ''Why are you here, exactly? says Alaric

''She knows. says Damon

''He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found. says Elena

''She's in denial says Damon

[She looks at him and whispers] ''I'm not in denial says Elena

''No? [He gets closer and touches her necklace] ''You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan? says Damon

[Alaric and Jenna continue to watch them]

[Chicago]

[Stefan and Gabrielle walks up to Katherine on the sidewalk.]

''What the hell are you doing here? says Stefan

''You three look chummy. Klaus your new bestie? says Katherine

''You know, if he finds out you're in Chicago, you're dead. says Stefan

''Happy to know that you still care. So tell me if I'm wrong...Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for...That's the necklace that you gave to Elena. says Katherine

''Goodbye, Katherine. says Stefan

''Hey, hey. Wait. You're up to something, tell me...says Katherine

''They don't know where the Necklace is. We just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control. says Stefan

''Please, tell me you have a better plan that that. [Katherine looks at Gabrielle who was watching them seeing a bruise on her arm] ''What happened to your arm? says Katherine

''Klaus...He gets angry when I try to leave. says Gabrielle

''He's trying to control you. Keep you under lock and key so that nobody else will take you from him. That is why I've been trying to keep you from him says Katherine

''You tried to bring me to him and know you want me to get away from him...I have to do this myself. says Gabrielle

''I'm sorry for what I did and I regret it know...You need to get away from here and go back to Mystic Falls or somewhere else says Katherine

''And be on the run for the rest of my life...No I can't I need to find a way to protect myself better from Klaus...[She brushes a hand through her hair frustrated] ''I just don't how I can without any of my families stuff says Gabrielle

[Katherine sighs really worried for the Young girl She looks at Stefan] ''You need to find a better plan to get you both out of Klaus's hands. Whatever you're planning is not going to work says Katherine

''Well, if the most diabolical woman I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something right. says Stefan

''Uh-huh. I forgot. You're bad now. Don't get cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone. And I've heard about that sister. Be careful. She'll ruin you. says Katherine

''Happy to know you still care says Stefan

[He places a hand on Gabrielle's arm and walks away from Katherine with her, Gabrielle keeps looking back at Katherine.]

[Gloria's Bar]

[Stefan and Gabrielle enter. Gabrielle was carrying a bag from a Art store and she sits down at a table. She sees Gloria sitting at a table, her hands floating above a large tome on a table filled with candles. Klaus and Rebekah are at the bar.]

''You left us. says Rebekah

''Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode says Stefan

''Tell me about it...[She looks at Klaus] ''I needed some air to breathe being around certain people was driving me insane says Gabrielle

[Klaus looks at her in displeasure as Stefan looks at Gloria] ''What's she doing? says Stefan

''She's failing. says Klaus

''it's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on. says Gloria

''So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years. says Rebekah

''See? Now this one offers a solution. [Rebekah sits on the table.] ''All right, give me your hand, sweetheart. says Gloria

[Rebekah gives her hand.] ''She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh? says Stefan

''I can sense something. [Stefan and Gabrielle seems a little bit worried] ''Anta Cotis Syrum, Anta Cotis Syrum...[Gloria drops Rebekah's hand and looks at Klaus, Gabrielle and Stefan.] ''I found it says Gloria

''So where is it? says Rebekah

''It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends...says Gloria

''Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back. says Rebekah

''Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details. says Gloria

''So dive. says Klaus

''I need more time. [Klaus walks over and leans on the table Gloria is seated at.] ''And space. You're harshing my ju-ju. says Gloria

''We can wait. says Klaus

''I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked. says Gloria

''Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat. says Stefan

[Gabrielle looks at Stefan sighing as she places the journal that she was writing in back into her bag and gets up to follow them. Klaus looks Rebekah and they leave with Stefan. They arrive at a Warehouse where there were crates at and Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah had girls and they were drinking from them. Gabrielle turns away not wanting to see what they are doing. She shakes her head at this]

''Why did I even come with you guys if all you doing is drinking blood from these girls? says Gabrielle

''Because I wanted you here sweetheart says Klaus

''[Rebekah looks at them sitting atop a nearby crate.] ''My girl's dead. I'm bored. says Rebekah

[Klaus looks at Stefan] ''You weren't kidding about being hungry. says Klaus

''Yeah. It's been a long day. says Stefan

''Try being related to her. says Klaus

[Klaus laughs] ''You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me says Rebekah

''It's been ninety years, Rebekah. Give him a minute. says Klaus

''Why are you taking his side? says Rebekah

''Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want. says Klaus

''Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat! says Rebekah

''A Thousand years of life experience says otherwise. says Klaus

''Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, Me and Stefan only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off. says Gabrielle

[Rebekah laughs looking at Gabrielle who was glaring at Klaus] ''Fantastic. says Rebekah

[Stefan drops the dead girl he was feeding from on the ground.] ''I need to go says Stefan

''[He gets up and walks away.] ''Where's he going? says Rebekah

''To Write a name on a wall. It's a long story. says Klaus

[Gabrielle seeing Stefan walk out of the warehouse begin to get worried that he will screw things up...She sighs looking at Klaus and Rebekah seeing they were still feeding and she walks over to the other side of the Warehouse and just sits down on some crates.]

[Gloria's Bar]

[Stefan enters and sees Gloria]

''There you are. says Gloria

''Thought you were resting. says Stefan

''Well, now we both have a secret says Gloria

''What did you see? says Stefan

''It's what I heard that's interesting. You know, the girls with the necklace, they were talking about you and the Young Mage. says Gloria

''Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why? says Stefan

''Cause I wouldn't help that Hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the Original witch herself. I want it. says Gloria

''Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you says Stefan

''Don't be difficult. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is. [He rushes over at her but she turns her head, looks at him and he suddenly stops and grabs his head in pain.] ''Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh? says Gloria

[He falls to the floor]

[Warehouse]

[Rebekah stops feeding from her girl and stands up looking at Klaus]

''I don't know about you but I am done feeding I'm going back to Gloria's says Rebekah

''Fine...I will stay here says Klaus

[Gabrielle sees Rebekah leave and turns to just continue sitting by herself when she looks to see Klaus walking towards her she sighs getting up as he stops in front of her.]

''Are you ready to go back too? says Gabrielle

''No...I think I need to speak to you about you disobeying me earlier with Stefan says Klaus

''Disobeying Who do you think you are? I am not some pet that you train to kick around. I'm a person who has gotten tired of listening to you boss me around says Gabrielle

[Klaus growls grabbing Gabrielle by her shoulders and pulls her against him making the breath come out of her.]

''It seems I have given you too much freedom...says Klaus

''Let go of me...[She struggles taking her fists and begins to hit him on his chest and anywhere she can reach] ''I hate you...Everything you've done to me has only made me Hate and fear you...all because of me being a Mage. says Gabrielle

''It's because of you being a Mage is the reason I have you here with me. Everything that you are belongs to me and I will take that fiesty spirit and turn it into what I want you to be. says Klaus

[He turns with her and forces her down onto a crate and she gasps in shock as he lays his open mouth against her neck and she begins to struggle a new.]

''Noo...I don't want this...says Gabrielle

''Fighting against me is futile...Soon you will have no choice but to give into me this is the only way I know that will have you coming to me. says Klaus

[His face changes into his vampire/Werewolf face and his fangs sink into her neck she gasps with a moan closing her eyes as he takes her blood tears falling from her eyes when he stops taking her blood and he was still showing his vampire/werewolf face she stiffens seeing what he was going to do next and he eyes her then his lips begin to kiss on her shirt covered chest and as he does he pulls her skirt up and then his face goes to her right thigh and then he sinks his fangs into her thigh she arches her back in a cry as he takes more of her blood then his mouth was sucking on her cunt, biting and licking on her she whimpers...Klaus growls in satisfaction tasting her and feeding her made him want more. He stops feeding in between her thighs and then his hands go to her waist pulling her shirt down exposing her bra covered chest and bends her over his hands as his mouth sucks on her cries out then she places her hands on his shoulders pushing him away...]

''Please...Stop...says Gabrielle

[Klaus closes his eyes hugging her to him knowing what he is doing was slowly taking away his sanity all because she was a Mage and she was beautiful one at that. He steps away from her and helps her put her clothes back in place and touches her face in longing.]

''You are so beautiful and I fear that I won't be able to hold back in taking you. It's because of you being a Mage has made me long for Power and that is all I've been thinking about but I keep forgetting you are just an innocent Young girl says Klaus

''If you know this then why? Why do you take away my Free Will? says Gabrielle

[He takes her face in his hands where she had no choice but to look at him.] ''Because I don't want nobody else to have you. I want you and I will spend a long time trying to Win you...Soon you won't able to resist me says Klaus

''We need to get back to Gloria's says Gabrielle

[She watches as he steps back then holding his hand out for her to take she slowly places her hand in his and they walk out of the Warehouse.]

[Gloria's Bar]

[Stefan is still on the table. She takes some red powder and rub her hands with it.]

''I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Stefan. It's not going to do you much good, but...Just let go, honey [She puts her hands on his chest. His skin burns and he screams.] ''There you go, there you go. [She sees Images of Stefan and Elena together and him giving her the necklace] ''There's the girl with the necklace. You love her. You'd do anything for her. And you have. A Lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl? says Gloria

''Don't do this. Don't do this says Stefan

[She sees the sacrifice and Klaus killing Gabrielle who took Elena's body image and replaced her with herself in the sacrifice.]

''She's the Doppelganger. She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make Hybrids, isn't it? [She laughs] ''The Mage's power is truly remarkable...says Gloria

''This is creepy [Gloria turns around. Katherine's beside her and she puts a stake through her neck. Gloria falls to the floor, dead. Katherine looks at Stefan] ''Maybe you need my help after all says Katherine

[Chicago Warehouse]

[Stefan looks at the Coffin and stops in front of one. He touches it but Rebekah enters so he removes his hand.]

''You're back. Finally. Nik went to check on the witch with Gabrielle...[She looks at the coffin] ''Dreary, isn't it? The Family cargo. says Rebekah

''Hmm. Why don't you undagger them? says Stefan

''Because he would hunt me down and kill me. He's vindictive little bastard, my brother. says Rebekah

''But you still care about him. Why? says Stefan

''Well, I hated him for a long time. It was exhausting. says Rebekah

[She sits down on the coffin and Stefan sits next to her.]

''You know, when I met you two, you were both on the run. says Stefan

''Also exhausting. says Rebekah

''Who were you running from? says Stefan

''What do you mean? says Rebekah

''Last Night I saw you, There was a man looking for you. You both seemed afraid. I just...I wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody. says Stefan

''No one in this world is truly fearless, Stefan. Not even Niklaus says Rebekah

''Who was that man? says Stefan

''I can't. Please [She gets up] ''If Nik knew we were talking about this, he would...says Rebekah

''No, no, no. I'm sorry. [He gets up] ''Just forget I asked. Okay? says Stefan

''He told me about the girl you loved. The one that died. He also told me that you and The Mage are only with him because he saved your brother. says Rebekah

''it's true. says Stefan

''I think he secretly admires that about you. You'd sacrifice anything for family. Don't tell him I told you that. says Rebekah

''Your secret...is safe with me says Stefan

[He starts to turn around but She pulls him close and kisses him.] ''Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl? says Rebekah

''One day, maybe says Stefan

''I can always tell when you're lying Stefan. says Rebekah

''What? I'm not...says Stefan

''Don't bother. Your kiss already gave you away. says Rebekah

[Klaus comes in walking quickly. Gabrielle following behind him] ''Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch Immediately [He stops and looks at them] ''What's going on? says Klaus

''Something's wrong. He was asking about Michael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it says Rebekah

'She's wrong. Klaus...says Stefan

[Klaus rushes over to him and knocks him out breaking his neck. Gabrielle gasps running over to Stefan then looks at Klaus who then takes her arm pulling her against him.]

''What are you two hiding? [He looks her over seeing she was pale and afraid...He didn't care he was hurting her as he pushes her against the wall] ''Tell me...what have you done? says Klaus

''Stop...Okay Just stop...says Gabrielle

''You have been keeping a secret from me all summer about my werewolves...says Klaus

''I know the reason why they aren't working...it's because of me...and what I done it was to protect my half sister from dying...I did what anyone would do to protect a loved one...says Gabrielle

''No...You did something with a spell to keep the Doppelganger alive...I should have known all this time that She was alive...[He looked suddenly furious as he eyes her in distrust] ''You had me fooled thinking that you were on my side says Klaus

''Of course not...I never wanted to come here with you in the first place but you forced me too...All because I'm a Mage...you controlled me all summer and made a fool out of me number of times...Did you really think I wouldn't have saved Elena...says Gabrielle

[Klaus's face changes and Gabrielle gasps as he rushes her and bites her on the neck until she passes out on the ground.]

[Suddenly A While later Stefan wakes up with a start inside the back of a truck filled with the coffins. Klaus is looking at him as he looks over at Gabrielle who's unconscious he runs over to her checking her.]

''What did you do? says Stefan

''Just took some blood. She will be fine for now...I have plans for her later. says Klaus

''Just give me a chance to explain, not all of it was her fault says Stefan

''No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you two were hiding. [He opens the back of the truck. They're in Mystic Falls.] ''Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan. says Klaus

[Stefan was stunned and worried as he sits down beside Gabrielle.]


	28. The Reckoning

**The Reckoning**

[Mystic Falls High School]

[It's Nighttime. The School is empty. Matt is using a bench-press machine in the weight room. He stops for a rest and hears a noise. He gets up and walks through the school. He finally enters a classroom. It's dark inside, and when he steps inside he sets off a number of mouse traps that have been placed on the floor. He turns on the light. Tyler, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie are here setting the traps.]

''Oh! Oh, come on seriously? Do you know how long it took us to set all this up? says Caroline

''Forgot about senior Prank night, huh? says Tyler

''Clearly. says Matt

''How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since freshman year. says Caroline

''Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this says Elena

''I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this says Matt

''Caroline's making us. says Bonnie

''We're about to be Seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't...says Caroline

''And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all? says Elena

''Go ahead and make fun, I don't care. says Caroline

''You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank. says Tyler

[Tyler takes his bag and leaves. Elena's about to leave too.]

''Hey! Where are you going? says Bonnie

''To Superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories says Elena

[She smiles. Caroline smiles too.] ''I love you! says Caroline

[Elena goes out of the classroom and sees Tyler giving instructions to other students while he hands them rolls of saran wrap.]

''Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go. says Tyler

[Elena laughs and opens some double doors, then finds herself face to face with Klaus.]

''There's my girl. says Klaus

''Klaus! says Elena

[She turns around and tries to run, but he's already in front of her.] ''You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that? says Klaus

[He takes her by the arm and pulls her behind him as he walks...He was furious]

[Truck]

[Stefan wakes up. Rebekah's standing near the open back door. Gabrielle is still knocked out but was waking up.]

''Mm, what's going on? says Gabrielle

''What happened? says Stefan

''You took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper says Rebekah

''Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls? says Stefan

''You can stop playing dumb now. It didn't take him long to figure out what we've been hiding says Gabrielle

''We are not hiding anything. We've done everything Klaus has asked us to do says Stefan

''No, you just failed to mention that the Doppelganger's still alive. says Rebekah

''Oh No...Elena...says Gabrielle

[Gabrielle suddenly begins to turn into her Tiger form. Rebekah intrigued watches her flash away through the parking lot. Stefan concerned looks at Rebekah]

''Where did Klaus go? says Stefan

''With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off. says Rebekah

''[He rushes at her and they both fly out of the truck and onto the ground, him on top of her.]

''Where is she? says Stefan

''You really do love her, don't you? [She gets up and pushes him against the truck, punches him and takes a crowbar. She puts the hook of the crowbar behind his neck and pulls him toward her.] ''Consider me jealous. says Rebekah

[She drives the crowbar through his stomach.]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Klaus is holding onto Elena's arms and he's marching her through the school hallways.]

''You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a Hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing. says Klaus

''If you're going to kill me, just do it! says Elena

''Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer. [He pulls her into the gym. A Few students are setting up pranks. Klaus speaks with an american accent.] ''Attention, seniors. you have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home. [He sees Dana and another student. He gets closer to them and speaks with his normal voice.] ''You two. I remember you. says Klaus

''I'm sorry. Who are you? says Dana

''Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met. [He compels her] ''Lift your feet up, please, Dana. [She does so. He Looks at the boy.] ''If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood? says Klaus

[Chad nods.]

''Don't Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody says Elena

''Oh, come on, Love. Of course I do. says Klaus

[Elena turns her head when the Gym door slams open and Gabrielle runs inside she gasps in shock seeing her.]

''Gabrielle...get out of here says Elena

''Elena! says Gabrielle

[Gabrielle was about to go to her when Klaus flashes to her grabbing her by the neck making her cry out.]

''Stop! Let her go...says Elena

''No She is the reason everything failed with the Hybrids says Klaus

''Hah...Klaus...I'm sorry I only did it for Elena...She's my half sister and I needed to help her...Please...says Gabrielle

[He stares at her seeing how much she was telling the truth but all he can see is all the time he had her all summer knowing that he was struggling to make Hybrids. He pulls her to him releasing her neck to hold her face in his hands]

''I know you were doing it for your Sister...I admire that about you[His gaze harden] ''But you made a fool of me all summer knowing that My Hybrids died because of what you did saving the Doppelganger...You will pay for your betrayel says Klaus

''Please...[She felt tears fall from her eyes] ''I didn't want any of this...I had no choice to go with you and all I wanted was to protect Elena and save Damon...Please just don't hurt anyone else says Gabrielle

[Klaus continues to stare at her in coldness and then his gaze turns heated and then he looks her over in dark intentions. Dana is struggling to stay on one foot.] ''Keep it up. says Klaus

''Where's Stefan? What did you do to him? says Elena

''Stefan's on a time out says Klaus

[The doors open. Bonnie and Matt enter.] ''Bonnie, get out of here says Gabrielle

[Klaus rushes over to Bonnie] ''Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started. [He looks over at Dana] ''Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight. [He looks at Bonnie and Gabrielle] ''I assume you're also the reason Elena's still walking around alive? says Klaus

''All of the magic used to protect Elena was all Gabrielle...[Bonnie looks at Gabrielle with awe and fear for her as Klaus glares at Gabrielle] ''The rest was all me. says Bonnie

''Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just Your witchy interference and My Mage's interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix. says Klaus

''[Rebekah enters with Tyler] ''Get off of me! says Tyler

''Hush now. says Rebekah

''I'd like you all to meet my Sister Rebekah. Word of warning...She can be quite mean. says Klaus

''Don't be an ass. says Rebekah

[She throws Tyler into Klaus's arms.] ''Leave him alone! says Elena

''I'm going to make this very simple...Every time I attempt to turn a Werewolf into a vampire Hybrid, they die during the transition. It's Quite horrible, actually [to Gabrielle] ''Isn't it Darling...says Klaus

''Yes! [She watches as He bites his wrist and feeds Tyler his blood] ''No stop...don't do this says Gabrielle

''I need you to find a way to save my Hybrids, Gabrielle, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake...You better hurry. says Klaus

[He twists his head and kills him. Elena, Matt, Gabrielle and Bonnie are shocked. Klaus smiles. Dana and Chad are sitting on the floor. Matt is next to Tyler's body]

''He killed him says Matt

''He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire. says Elena

''And if Bonnie and Gabrielle are successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. [To Gabrielle] 'Go and fetch your grimories and Your ancestor's Mage book and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena...for safe keeping. [He walks to Gabrielle] ''Don't think of running because I will hunt you down. Because I still have plans for you says Klaus

[Gabrielle swallows in fear as she felt Bonnie take her hand pulling her out of the gym with Matt. Rebekah looks at Elena.]

''So this is the latest doppelganger. The Original one was much prettier. says Rebekah

''Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you? [Rebekah drags Tyler behind her by his arm and leaves. Klaus looks at Elena.] ''Just ignore her. Petty little thing. says Klaus

[Matt, Gabrielle and Bonnie are in the hallway.]

''What are you going to do? says Matt

[He looks at Gabrielle who was thinking] ''I have no idea. The curse he's talking about is a thousand years old. The Grimores of Bonnie's don't go back that far...I need my own magic book to figure this out. says Gabrielle

[Matt looks at Bonnie] ''Can you ask those dead witches that helped you before? says Matt

''I don't have contact with them anymore...They cut me off when I brought Jeremy back to life. That's it! I can't contact the dead. Jeremy can [to Gabrielle] ''I am going to need your help says Bonnie

''Okay says Gabrielle

[Gabrielle walks with Bonnie through the school hallway]

[Gym]

[Elena is comforting Dana. Stefan enters the gym]

''Stefan...says Elena

''Klaus says Stefan

''Come to save your damsel, Mate? says Klaus

''I came to ask your forgiveness. And Pledge my loyalty. says Stefan

''Well, you broke that pledge once already. says Klaus

''Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me...I will do says Stefan

''Fair enough. Let's drink on it. [Pointing to Dana and Chad.] ''Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them. says Klaus

''No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said...says Elena

[Klaus hits her so hard she falls to the ground. Stefan rushes over to Klaus, his fangs out. Klaus grabs him by the throat.]

''She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up says Klaus

''Let her go! I'll do anything you want, You have my word says Stefan

''Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I thought you were on my side...Gabrielle...as soon as she finds the way to fix all this...I will deal with her as well. says Klaus

''No... you don't have to hurt her. What she did was because we asked her to do...She was only trying to save all of us. She never meant to be apart of all this says Stefan

''Oh but Stefan that is where you are wrong. The Mage was always apart of this Soon I will make my move against her. [He compels Stefan] ''Stop fighting says Klaus

''Don't do this, don't do this says Stefan

''I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegence. Now I'm going to have to take it. Just as I will take Gabrielle and make her Mine says Klaus

''Don't...Don't...says Stefan

[Klaus compels him] ''You will do exactly as I say and when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey. says Klaus

''No Stefan says Elena

''Now Kill them. Ripper says Klaus

[Stefan vamps out, rushes over to Dana and kills her by drinking her blood.]

''It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot. says Klaus

''No. you did this to him. says Elena

''I invited him to the party love. He's the one dancing on the table. says Klaus

[Rebekah marches in and rushes towards Elena.] ''Where is it? Where's my necklace? says Rebekah

''What are you talking about? says Klaus

''She has my necklace. Look. says Rebekah

[She gives him the phone so he can see the picture.] ''Well, well. More lies says Klaus

''Where...is it? says Rebekah

''I don't have it anymore says Elena

''You're lying! says Rebekah

[She vamps out and bites Elena's neck but Klaus stops her and takes her aside]

''Knock it off says Klaus

''Make her tell me where it is, Nik! says Rebekah

[Klaus looks at Elena. She has her hand on her neck] ''Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be Honest. says Klaus

''I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it. says Elena

''Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch and My Mage, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we? [He puts on the clock. There's a buzzer sound when the clock appears on the board. He goes over to Stefan and compels him] ''Twenty minutes. If Bonnie and Gabrielle hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to. says Klaus

''No, Klaus! Don't do this to him! says Elena

''No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine. says Klaus

[Rebekah looks at them and leaves with Klaus]

[Gym Weigh Room]

[Gabrielle is pacing in the room as Matt was on the phone with Bonnie]

''Did you get a hold of Jeremy? says Matt

''No I've tried his cell 20 times. He's not answering says Bonnie

[Gabrielle stops going through her mind of all the things she witnessed with the Werewolves in the mountains. Ray actually reacted to her blood which made him a Hybrid and then it clicked. She takes the phone from Matt]

''Hey...says Matt

''Bonnie...I think I have an idea...it's got to be The Doppelganger blood...what if it's Elena's blood that can make Hybrids...My blood is also able to create them I saw it at the mountains when Klaus, Stefan and I went...it has to be the answer says Gabrielle

''It makes sense. I mean Klaus is full Vampire/Hybrid but somehow the Werewolves he turned with his blood didn't work...That is why the Doppelganger blood was so important it can break or make any spell says Bonnie

''Yes...it can...says Gabrielle

[She gives the phone back to Matt and she runs through the building]

[Classroom]

[Caroline, Tyler and Rebekah are in a classroom. Rebekah checks how much time is remaining on Caroline's phone and sees there's three minutes remaing. Suddenly Tyler wakes up.]

''Where am I? What happened? says Tyler

''Tyler. says Caroline

''Don't be shy about it says Rebekah

''what's going on? says Tyler

''Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A Hybrid. You're in transition. says Caroline

''Don't leave out the hard part sweets. You'll only survive if your witch or the Mage is successful. If not...you're pretty much dead says Rebekah

''You're going to be okay. Okay? It's going to be okay says Caroline

''I wonder how she's doing [She looks at the clock on the phone and turns it round to show them. There's two minutes remaining.] ''Tick tock goes the gym clock. says Rebekah

[In The Gym, There's only sixteen seconds left on the clock]

''Elena, you're going to have to run. says Stefan

''But Klaus said if I run...says Elena

''I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. Elena, there's no other way says Stefan

''There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight [A Buzzer sounds, signifying that the time has run out.] ''Stefan...I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up says Elena

''I can't hold it. says Stefan

[He vamps out and rushes at Elena and she screams, When Stefan was pushed against the wall by a force wind. Gabrielle is standing in front of Elena who is shocked]

''Oh My god Gabrielle...says Elena

''Elena...I need you to run okay...Your blood is what Klaus needs to create hybrids...I need you to leave I will hold Stefan back says Gabrielle

''No...He will kill you Gabrielle...says Elena

''Elena, GO! says Gabrielle

[She looks at Gabrielle so afraid for her as she runs through the school hallway to the next. Stefan growls looking at Gabrielle then rushes past her and she follows him and with a wave of her hand she keeps him from attacking Elena...She was glaring with tears in her eyes]

''I will keep you from hurting Elena...I know you don't want to do this says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle...I'm so sorry...says Stefan

[Elena goes through a door, closes it and looks through the small window in it. She then turns around and starts moving but bumps into Klaus.]

''We've got to stop meeting like this [Stefan enters the cafeteria, and Gabrielle follows him in and with a wave of her hand pins him to the wall. Klaus enters with Elena, and Stefan and Gabrielle looks at them] ''Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off? says Klaus

[Klaus lets go of Elena and then rushes over to Gabrielle pulling her against him with an arm around her waist]

''No! says Gabrielle

[Klaus sits on a nearby table holding Gabrielle in his lap she struggles but he wasn't letting her go]

''Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off. says Klaus

''No! says Stefan

''Stefan...says Elena

''You're strong. [He pulls the stake out of Stefan's body] ''But you're not that strong. Turn. It. Off. says Klaus

''NO! says Stefan

[He pushes Klaus away. But Klaus pushes him against the wall, compels him and yells] ''Turn it off! says Klaus

[Stefan's face changes] ''What did you do? says Gabrielle

''I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you? [He walks behind her and pulls her head back he speaks against her neck she winces as he grips her hair tightly then looks at Stefan] ''Ripper...Perhaps you'd like a drink...from the Doppelganger's neck? [Stefan's face changes and he rushes over to Elena and bites her neck. She screams. Gabrielle sobs at the sight as Klaus pulls her out of the room. They enter the classroom where Rebekah, Tyler and Caroline are in.]''Well, the verdict's in. The Original witch says the Doppelganger should be dead. says Klaus

''[Rebekah gets up and seems happy] ''Does that mean we can kill her? says Rebekah

''No, I'm fairly certain it means the Opposite. says Klaus

''What? says Rebekah

[Klaus holds Gabrielle's arm as she struggles. Rebekah holds Caroline back.] ''Call it a hunch...[He shows a test tube containing blood to Tyler. Rebekah holds Caroline so she can't move] ''Elena's blood. Drink it says Klaus

''No! No, no, no. Tyler, don't! says Caroline

''If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment. It's okay [Tyler struggles but he finally drinks it] ''There we go. Good boy [Tyler couchs, rolls over the desk and falls to the floor, screaming and groaning and writhing. He holds his head and screams and his face finally changes. His eyes are yellow, he has fangs and veins under his eyes.] ''Well, that's a good sign. says Klaus

[He smiles then turns to Gabrielle then walks with her out of the Classroom forcing her to walk behind him. She struggles]

''Let go of me...says Gabrielle

''Not a chance...I haven't been able to deal with you yet...I aim to change that says Klaus

''No...No please don't do this...Klaus...says Gabrielle

[He enters another classroom and slams the door behind him locking it then turns to face Gabrielle who was running towards the other door. He flashes in front of her and then pushes her into the desks...She cries out as she hits her head on a desk and she was dazed as he goes to his knees and his chest was on top of hers and he was kissing her his tongue licks on her bottom lips to get her to open her mouth so that he can kiss her deeply...She cries against him struggling]

''Why must I be a Monster for you to apprecite me...[She gasps in a cry as he stops kissing her to kiss and bite on her neck] ''I've done everything for you and this is how you repay me. Betraying me to save people who only will hurt you in the end says Klaus

''But...you are no better, You've had me do things against my will and made me follow you to places and watch you and Stefan kill. I can feel things that other people feel. Fear, Anger, Pain and Suffering...All I felt being around you is Fear and pain says Gabrielle

[She sobs as he then sits up taking her with him until he takes her face in his hands making her look at him.]

''That was never my intentions for you. My intention was to get you on my side and be the powerful Mage I know that you can be and soon You will be all mine but for now...says Klaus

[He smacks her across the face knocking her out. He sighs looking down a her in regret. He bends to his knees and caresses her face seeing the dark bruise that was forming on her face from where he hit her.]

[Hospital]

[Klaus and Rebekah in front of the Hospital. Gabrielle was laying in the back of the truck still knocked out]

''So the Doppelganger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution says Rebekah

''Seems so. says Klaus

''How did you know? says Rebekah

''Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says? says Klaus

''A Thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you says Rebekah

''Well it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The Doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a Hybrid, but if she was dead...says Klaus

''Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species. says Rebekah

''[Klaus looks at Gabrielle who was waking up he sighs as she slowly comes aware of everything] ''Elena's blood was to make Hybrids...My Mage is the Key to bringing me that power that I always wanted says Klaus

''How? What do you want from me? says Gabrielle

[He stares at her in Dark Hunger] ''You know what I want from you...Bonding you to me Forever says Klaus

[She wraps her arms around herself feeling the shivers go all over her body at the way he was looking at her and his words were affecting her.]

''Is that what this is about? Your obsession with Hybrids? You just don't want to be alone? says Rebekah

''What I want is to take my girls, Take my Hybrid the hell out of this one-pony town. You know, why don't you uh, why don't you get the van? I'll get Elena says Klaus

''K-Klaus...I don't understand? says Gabrielle

[He bends to her lips eyeing her.] '' Since the moment I heard that the Mages were no longer producing Males in your bloodline I Hunted you down for centuries. Going to different countries until I came here to Mystic Falls where the rumors were spreading of you and here you are...says Klaus

''I don't understand so you need a mage to produce spells when you want? says Gabrielle

''No You are a special girl who is able to cure Werewolf bites and produce such amazing skills that can stop people from dying but I know it comes with a price...You do tend to weaken after a time. But there will be others who will know of you and will take you from me. No I tend to Make you My Wife in name only and then when the time comes You will give me an heir says Klaus

''What? No...that can't be possible says Gabrielle

''Oh yes with you anything is possible. says Klaus

[She shakes her head as Klaus watches her with Dark Hunger then his hand goes behind her hair and takes her mouth in passion. She moans then closes her eyes arching her back in a cry as with a growl he bites her neck wrapping an arm around her waist Klaus growls in annoyance as he pulls away from her as Damon arrives]

''Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party says Klaus

''Get away from Gabrielle...and where is Elena? says Damon

''Elena? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause [Damon pulls Gabrielle from the truck and places her behind him but Klaus stops him.] ''I'm afraid I can't let you interfere...Mate says Klaus

''You will have to kill me says Damon

''Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore says Klaus

''No thanks to you says Gabrielle

[He glares at her as he then pushes Damon against the hood of a car and is about to kill him]

''Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael? says Damon

''What do you know about Mikael? says Klaus

''Just that he knows you're here. says Damon

''You're bluffing. says Klaus

''Katherine and I Found him. Consider it our leverage. says Damon

[Klaus throws him against another car, and Damon falls to the ground. Gabrielle runs over to him helping him up. She looks around to see that Klaus has disappeared. Damon seeing her grabs her and hugs her]

''Gabrielle...I'm So glad you're safe says Damon

''So am I...Elena is in the Hospital says Gabrielle

''Let's go get her and go home says Damon

[She nods as she follows him into the hospital going through the hallways until they finally find her and sees her inside. She's still asleep. He looks at her and pulls out all the tubes in Elena's arm. He looks at the tube which was pumping out her blood and she wakes up.]

''Damon...[She sees Gabrielle behind him] ''Gabrielle...says Elena

''Hey says Damon

[He puts his arms under her and lifts her out of the bed, and then he carries her out of the room.]


	29. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Smells Like Teen Spirit**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle's Old Bedroom]

[Gabrielle is wide awake in her bed. Her Alarm goes off. it's 6:15 a.m. She gets up and looks in the mirror. She looks at the bite mark on her neck and covers it closing her eyes. She wraps her arms around herself thinking about everything that has happened over the summer and the night before. Klaus telling her his true plans for her using her Special gifts to produce a child with him. She shivers as goes to her bathroom to get dressed into some Training clothes and places Tennis shoes on her feet and putting her hair up in a pony tail and walks down stairs to grab a water bottle then goes outside to jog around the woods where she sees Elena training with Alaric. She was punching a mannequin with Alaric helping her hold it.]

''So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes says Alaric

''Easy enough [She tries but the stakes stay in the sleeve] ''That's weird. [She tries again but it doesn't work] ''Must be jammed or something. says Elena

''You're not strong enough. [Elena turns to see Gabrielle walking up to them.] ''Better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones. says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle...what are you doing here? says Alaric

''Same as you are. I needed to get back into training again since I have a Hybrid after me. says Gabrielle

''If he is after you then why did he let you go? says Alaric

''I don't know? Something about Damon name dropping Mikael's name that has spooked him. I'm pretty sure he isn't done with me anytime soon says Gabrielle

''I'm sorry...says Elena

''I will be fine...but as I was saying if you want to be stronger, You need to lift weights and eat more meat says Gabrielle

''Thanks for not super-coating it. says Elena

[Alaric takes something out of his bag and shows it to her] ''You know what this is? says Alaric

''A Vervain grenade. I've used one before says Elena

'Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire. [He pulls the pin out of a grenade and throws it in Elena's hand.] ''Surprise says Alaric

''Oh my god [She throws it in the air and the grenade explodes] ''This isn't a joke to me, Ric. says Elena

[She angrily pulls off her sleeve] ''You think I'm joking? Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature. says Alaric

''You don't have to use pronouns. You can say Stefan says Elena

''Look, I get why you're here. Stefan hurt you. You don't want it to happen again. says Alaric

[Gabrielle looks at them as They talk and she goes to the Mannequins getting a sleeve putting it on her wrist and then begins to punch the Mannequin over and over until the head falls off. She was seeing Klaus's head in her mind as she takes her frustration out on it. Alaric turns from Elena and they both watch her. Elena was seeing tears come from the girl's eyes]

''I didn't choose to be a Mage. I Didn't ask for any of the things that happened to me says Gabrielle

''Hey...Gabrielle what's wrong? says Elena

[Elena waits until she stops punching the Mannequin and she takes off her sleeve throwing it down. Gabrielle turns to her.]

''Klaus finally told me why he has been after me all my life...says Gabrielle

''Damon told us that he was after you for your magic and blood says Elena

''Not just for my magic but he wants me for my Soul...He wants to use me as the woman to give him a child...He wants me to help him create a powerful race says Gabrielle

''Oh my god...Mage/Hybrids like you were once. Vampire/Mage Hybrid says Elena

''I think so except with him it would be vampire/Mage/Werewolf hybrid...He wants me says Gabrielle

''No that can't be possible. Vampires can't procreate says Alaric

''But I'm Special because of my Mage abilites I can heal any Hybrid bites, I can bring people back from the dead...[to Elena] ''He needs your blood to just create Werewolf Hybrids but for me...He wants to create a child with me...I can't let him do that...I won't He will have to kill me first says Gabrielle

''It won't come to that as long as you keep resisting him and we will help protect you. says Elena

''Thank you Elena but I can't have people fight for me...I can't let people die because of me says Gabrielle

''You saved My life, Jenna's life and Damon and Stefan's Without you we wouldn't be here now and Now we will return that favor in some way says Elena

''[Gabrielle smiles a little as Elena hugs her and Alaric places a hand on her shoulder as she cries]

''It's going to be okay says Alaric

[He gives her the sleeve with the stakes. She puts them back on.]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Elena, Caroline, Gabrielle and Bonnie are in front of the school. Elena has a scarf around her neck.]

''Here we are. Senior year. says Caroline

''Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering? says Bonnie

''Okay. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on. says Caroline

''You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience? says Bonnie

''Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a Hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day. says Caroline

''Today's our anniversary. Techically, Stefan and I Met on the first day of school last year. says Elena

''Yeah. You win says Caroline

''Are you sure you want to be here? says Bonnie

''I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New Year. New Life. says Elena

[Caroline, Elena and Bonnie turn to Gabrielle who has been quiet the entire time.]

''How are you doing Gabrielle? says Bonnie

''I'm just getting back to school after spending the entire summer with a Original Hybrid. It's just going to take some time to breathe all this in. I have to move on somehow says Gabrielle

''Hey, you are not alone this time. We will be here if you need us says Caroline

''Thank you. says Gabrielle

[Caroline, Elena and Bonnie look at each other and follow Gabrielle.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon goes down the stairs. There are two dead girls on the floor at the foot of the stairs. He walks over them and enters the living room and Stefan is there with a few girls. They're playing twister and there's blood on the twister mat.]

''Uh-oh. Alexandra, left hand, please. says Stefan

[Alexandra gives him her hand and he turns it and bites her wrist.] ''Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug. says Damon

''You mean, they owe us a Persian Rug? It's my house, too brother. Ooh! Would you like to spin? says Stefan

[Stefan holds up the Spinner used in the game.] ''So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena? says Damon

''Oh and Gabrielle too don't forget brother...He called me earlier to make sure nothing happens to his precious Mage...His words not mine says Stefan

[Someone knocks on the door. Damon goes and opens the front door. It's Rebekah. She enters with shopping bags.]

''Where's Stefan? says Rebekah

''Who the hell are you? says Damon

''He left me here. My brother actually left me here. says Rebekah

''Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care. says Stefan

''You're Klaus's sister? says Damon

''Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure. Which one's my room? says Rebekah

''You're not staying here. says Stefan

[She then looks at Damon but he doesn't say anything.] ''Rude. Both of you. I'll see it myself says Rebekah

[She goes toward the stairs.]

''So I guess she's staying here. says Stefan

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Gabrielle is at her Locker placing her stuff inside and taking books out placing them in her Book bag and then she shuts it to see Stefan standing behind it. She jumps a little.]

''Oh, wow Stefan you scared me says Gabrielle

''Hello Gabrielle...it's nice to see you again says Stefan

''Hi Stefan...what are you doing here? says Gabrielle

''What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves! says Stefan

''Why? I thought you were gone says Gabrielle

''Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told says Stefan

''I don't need looking after. I can take care of myself says Gabrielle

''He just wants to make sure that Nobody touches his Mage while he is gone and he will come back soon. [He sees Elena walk over to him] ''Hello Elena says Stefan

''What are you doing here? says Elena

''Coming to School says Stefan

''What? Why? says Elena

''Klaus wants me to watch out for you and Gabrielle. says Stefan

''[She takes Gabrielle's arm turning her to walk away] ''We're going to be late for class says Elena

[She tries to leave but Stefan grabs her arm stopping her.] ''Oh, class is this way says Stefan

'Let go of me, Stefan says Elena

''Elena, do you think I want to be a Senior for the 100th time? No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter, then neither do you. says Stefan

''Okay...let's just go to class Elena says Gabrielle

''[Alaric walks up behind Elena and Gabrielle] ''Let them go says Alaric

[Stefan pushes him against the locker] ''Stefan, stop it! says Elena

''You're not gonna want to get in my way. Okay Ric? I will see you three of you in History. says Stefan

[He leaves]

[Before History Class. Alaric, Gabrielle and Elena are in his classroom]

''What the hell is he doing here? says Alaric

''Klaus compelled him to watch over me and Gabrielle. Apparently I'm one of Klaus's assets now that my blood is the only way to create Hybrids and Gabrielle is for other reasons. says Elena

''Now he's a bodyguard says Gabrielle

''I don't know what he is. But he's not Stefan. [The School bell rings and some students enter. Elena lowers her voice] ''Look, him being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something. says Elena

[The Students enter the classroom. Gabrielle goes to her chair which is behind Stefan who goes towards it where another student is sitting.]

''You're in my seat. [He smiles at Elena and sits next to her. Caroline looks at him. He smiles back at Gabrielle who's behind him.] ''Hey...says Stefan

[Alaric has written AP American History on the blackboard in chalk] ''Welcome back, Seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this Country's original founders...The Native Americans. says Alaric

[Rebekah enters the classroom] ''What about the Vikings? says Rebekah

[She takes a seat at a desk. Tyler, Caroline, Gabrielle and Elena look at her.] ''There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you? says Alaric

''My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And History's my favorite subject. says Rebekah

[Rebekah turns to see Gabrielle and smiles at her.]

[Football Field.]

[Gabrielle is running on the track. in her mind she keeps seeing images as she runs remembering when Stefan attacked those two women at the farm house in Tennessee, The Werewolf hybrids Klaus tried to turn and then the times when Klaus made moves on her that she wasn't ready for.]

 _[She closes her eyes and finds herself back when Klaus held her down on a crate box in the Warehouse in Chicago. She has her eyes closed and her body was arching in need as Klaus is doing things to her body. Kissing between her thighs and then he sucks on her cunt...Gabrielle moans a cry as he bites on her thigh sucking her blood and then he crawls on top of her and then takes advantage of her vulnerability and bites on her neck she cries out.]_

[Gabrielle snaps out of it the trance almost running into someone. She stops to take a breather. Elena seeing her was concerned runs up to her.]

''Hey Gabrielle are you okay? says Elena

''Yeah...I'm fine...Just having one of those days says Gabrielle

''Are you having Visions again? says Elena

''How do you know that? says Gabrielle

''Stefan...[She looks back at Stefan who was standing a few yards away looking at them and waves at Elena.] ''He told me you've been having Flashbacks of everything you two done with Klaus over the Summer...says Elena

''Oh...yeah Klaus made us both do things that will be hard to get rid for a time...Don't worry about me I will be back to normal says Gabrielle

''I can't help but worry about you. Everything you went through over the Summer was because of me and I can't help but feel guilty I sent you to Klaus knowing he wanted you says Elena

''Please...Elena I'm trying to not think about anything of Klaus...I just wish people would stop bringing him up says Gabrielle

''I'm sorry...but Klaus is our problem and we will have to deal with him again soon says Elena

[Stefan runs up to them looking at Elena.] ''I think it's time you move along Elena...The Mage would like to be left alone says Stefan

[Elena looks at Stefan glaring at him and then looks Gabrielle over as she turns and runs away from them.]

''Gabrielle...wait says Elena

''Seriously, Leave her alone [She turns around and runs the opposite direction but he stops and runs backwards with her.] ''You think I'm annoying now? Wait till homecoming. Hey, who you bringing, by the way? I don't want to be weird. says Stefan

[A Guy bumps into Elena accidently]

''I'm sorry says Guy

[Stefan pushes him and he falls on his back.] ''Watch it, dick! says Stefan

''Who are you? says Elena

''I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag. I mean, no offense or anything. [She leaves] ''What? says Stefan

[Bonfire]

[It is Night time and everyone is at the Mystic Falls Bonfire. Gabrielle is by herself taking a stick to poke it in the fire. She looks up seeing Rebekah was trying to pour herself a beer. She sighs getting up and walking up to her]

''Hey, need any help? says Gabrielle

''I Just haven't gotten a hang of all these new things. Like pouring beer into a cup says Rebekah

''Here Let me show you [She takes the hose from her and presses on the nussel and it pours the beer into the cup.] ''It's simple just press this button on the top and it pours whatever beverage you want. says Gabrielle

[She gives the cup full of beer to Rebekah.] ''Thank you...How come you are not drinking any? says Rebekah

''I don't drink. It's for some people but not for me. [She opens a cooler and takes a can soda from it and opens it pouring it into a cup] ''So how did you like your first day of school? says Gabrielle

''Weird...I'm a vampire but I've always wanted to know how it feels like doing what normal humans do and so I've decided to go to School. Why is it wrong? says Rebekah

''No...It's really your choice in what you want to do with your life. says Gabrielle

''Why are you being nice to me...After what my brother made you do and you are being nice says Rebekah

''You didn't do anything to me Rebekah. Klaus did so I will not hold a grudge forever on someone who doesn't deserve it. says Gabrielle

''You're friends don't seem to be like you. They hate me just as much as Klaus. says Rebekah

''Well I'm not them...[She walks back over to her Fire pit as Rebekah follows her and sits down beside her. She takes out a S'more's kit and begins to show her how to make a S'more.] ''Have you ever made these before? says Gabrielle

''No what is it? says Rebekah

''It's one of my favorite snacks to eat...They call it a S'more. says Gabrielle

[She places a Graham cracker down and then places two chocolate bars on it and then a marshmallow.]

''It's that simple? says Rebekah

''Yes and they are really good here you try says Gabrielle

[Rebekah slowly smiles relaxing as she sees how kind the Mage was as she begins to help her learn how to do a S'more]

[Elena arrives at the Beer Station Stefan is there watching Rebekah and Gabrielle]

''Excuse me says Elena

''Elena, hi. What are you doing? says Stefan

''I'm having fun, Stefan. You have a problem with that? says Elena

[She drinks the whole glass of beer.]

''All right, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight says Stefan

''Uh-huh. Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink? says Elena

[She leaves.]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Parking Lot]

[Gabrielle is walking towards her car. She gets a text on her phone and she looks at it. Rebekah has sent her a text. She smiles a little when she reads the message]

''Thanks for keeping me company...I knew Klaus was right about you. Maybe we can catch up again soon says Rebekah

[Gabrielle texts her back ''Sure maybe you can come over to my house. I will cook dinner and we can hang out'' Gabrielle hears someone speaking next to her. She looks up and sees a girl about her age looking at her in sadness]

''Hi...Can I help you? says Gabrielle

''Yes you can actually...I'm Vicki Donovan and I have a message for you. says Vicki

''What's the Message says Gabrielle

''The Original Witch says to Keep you from Klaus...[Vicki takes a swing at her head and she slams her head into the back of her car.] ''We can't keep you alive says Vicki

[Vicki grunts and pulls the Young girl by her arm and puts her in the back of her Suv and then locks the doors. She was in tears as she takes a box of matches from her pocket and lights it and then throws it on the gas that was poured around the Car then it begins to burst into flames. Vicki walks away.]

[Elena walks with Alaric with Stefan in their arms when they notice a Car was on fire. Elena shocked sees that it's Gabrielle's car stops Alaric placing Stefan on the ground]

''Alaric...is that Gabrielle's car? says Elena

''I think so...Yeah it is [Alaric runs over wincing at how thick the smoke is and that he was looking through the car windows when he sees Gabrielle's body. He cries out in fear] ''Gabrielle...says Alaric

''What? says Elena

[Elena runs to the car and tries to open the doors but she can't] ''Alaric! Alaric! It won't open! What the hell? Oh my god...Gabrielle...we need to get her out says Elena

[Vicki appears in the car seat next to Gabrielle but they can't see her. Alaric rushes to another car to try to find something. He finds a lacrosse stick.]

''I'm sorry Gabrielle...says Vicki

''[Alaric returns and tries to break the door window with it but it doesn't work. Gabrielle wakes up coughing as the smoke has gotten stronger. She uses her feet to break the glass but it was too strong...She groans feeling lightheaded and blood pouring from her forehead...Elena was screaming outside when Stefan waking up from his vervain nap sees what's going on and rushes over to the SUV and breaks the glass and they pull Gabrielle out of the car.]

''Hurry up before it blows! says Alaric

[Stefan grabs Gabrielle and Alaric helps him get her out. They rush away from the car. The car explodes.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle is in her bedroom. She has a huge gash on her forehead from where Vicki bashed her head against the window. Damon was there and was using a tube of cream on his hand and wants to treat her.]

''Give it to me. I can do it says Gabrielle

''No, let me says Damon

''Damon, come on says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle, you almost got barbecued. The least I can do is apply first aid. says Damon

[He applies the cream on her wound with a swab.] ''I can't believe my car is destroyed. How am I supposed to live my life if things like this happen to me says Gabrielle

''It's because of what you are and who you are. A Mage it seems you are in need of more protection...Elijah was right there are things out there that will come for you says Damon

''Yeah...even the dead. says Gabrielle

''Hey, nothing will hurt you again Gabrielle. I will make sure nothing happens to you again says Damon

''You can't make that promise, nobody can. I just need to get stronger in my abilities. says Gabrielle

[Alaric arrives] ''Ready to get going Gabrielle? says Alaric

''Um yeah...I just need to grab my bag of clothes says Gabrielle

''Great work tonight, Ric. [to Gabrielle] ''Sorry about your car, bummer but I'm sure you will get another soon [to Alaric] ''Hey man...Keep an eye on her until she gets into her house says Damon

''I will says Alaric

[Gabrielle walks passed Damon and he grabs her hand. She looks at him]

''Don't think you are not important Gabrielle because you are. You are my best friend and I won't let anything happen to you, I Promise says Damon

''Thank you Damon says Gabrielle

[He lets her go and watches her leave with Alaric]


	30. Ghost World

**Ghost World**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is tied to a chair. A Fireplace poker is in his chest. His ring is on the floor. Mason is watching him.]

''Oh, you got to be kidding me. says Damon

''Hurts, doesn't it? says Mason

''Oh, Stefan. Low blow, Stefan. Low blow. says Damon

[Stefan appears] ''What the hell happened to you? says Stefan

''Whatever twisted ripper game this is, leave me out of it says Damon

''I didn't do this. says Stefan

''Quit screwing around! says Damon

''I didn't [He checks the chains] ''It's pretty messed up though, isn't it? says Stefan

''Yep [Stefan removes the iron stick. Damon screams. Stefan begins to remove the chains but stops and leaves. Mason is watching them but Damon doesn't see him.] ''Yeah, not to worry. I'll just untangle myself. says Damon

[Mason opens the curtains so the sunlight can enter the room. Damon's skin burns. He screams.]

[Town Square]

[A Group of volunteers are preparing the town for the Night of Illuminations. Some are hanging lanterns from the trees. Carol Lockwood is making a speech for the Volunteers and the citizens.]

''As a long time member of the Historical Society, I Am especially proud to be kicking off this day os Festivities. Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honor of the night of illumination started by our founders 150 years ago. Here's Founding Family member Tobias Fell with a History lesson. says Carol

[Everyone applause. Alaric, Jenna and Jeremy are listening to the speech.]

''What are we doing here? says Jeremy

''Tobias Fell is head of the History department. I didn't have much of a choice says Alaric

''All right, that explains what you're doing here says Jeremy

''Well, I'm the one who can fail you if you don't help me out says Alaric

''There's Elena says Jenna

[Elena joins them]

''Hey, Sorry I'm late. What did I miss? says Elena

''You didn't miss anything...Just Carol doing a speech says Jenna

[Anna is standing behind Jeremy but only Jeremy can see her.] ''Just a bunch of historical lies. says Anna

''[Tobias Fell is giving his speech] ''The First illumination was held in celebration with the newfound prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war. says Tobias Fell

''After the Founders stole from all the vampires. says Anna

[Jeremy laughs. Jenna looks at him] ''What's so funny? says Jenna

[Jeremy looks at the stage. Elena turns her head to look too. Anna keeps commenting on the speech.]

''The Founders, they placed lanterns over the doors to indicate that it was safe for their neighbors to come outside again. says Tobias

''Safe from the vampires. says Anna

[Jeremy smiles. Anna smiles too, looks at him and takes his hand.] ''That night was an opportunity for the community of Mystic Falls to come together, a chance to strengthen ties with neighbors, business owners and the...says Tobias

[Gabrielle is helping Bonnie and Caroline hang Lanterns from the trees.]

''So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna, too? says Gabrielle

''I wish. All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here. Jeremy's still got direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here. says Bonnie

''Okay, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that says Caroline

''There. You commented says Bonnie

''Bonnie...says Caroline

''What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I'm paying the consequences. says Bonnie

''Well, I want you to say you're not okay with it. says Caroline

''I'm a thousand times not okay with it. I just don't know what to do about it says Bonnie

''It seems with Anna being here it also means that a door has somehow been opened.[Bonnie looks at her] ''Letting her come through and the only way to stop her from coming through is if you shut it. says Gabrielle

''Maybe...says Bonnie

[Damon pulls up near them in his car.]

''Greetings, Gabby, Blondie. Witchy. I think you got your voodo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan. says Damon

''What do you mean, why? says Bonnie

''Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost. says Damon

''What? says Gabrielle

''And why would you think that? says Caroline

''Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having deja vu says Damon

[Caroline looks at Bonnie] ''I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people says Caroline

''They can't says Bonnie

''Oh no...[Damon, Caroline and Bonnie look at Gabrielle] ''It must be the door to the other side...Somehow when Bonnie sent Vicki away it must have opened it wider allowing other ghosts to get through...that's not good says Gabrielle

''Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. [to Bonnie] ''Whatever you screwed up, fix it. says Damon

[He drives away fast with his tires squealing. Matt is on the other side of the road, looking at them. They walk over to him and talk to him.]

''I haven't seen Vicki, I swear. I sent her back like you told me to. says Matt

''Are you sure? Because she has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does. says Bonnie

''She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here, I'd know it. says Matt

''Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason? says Caroline

''Because if any ghosts other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Gabrielle is right and something has gone really, really wrong. says Bonnie

''Hey Bonnie, don't blame yourself okay. Things like this happens when you do magic...We just need to find a way to close that door before anyone else comes through says Gabrielle

''Yeah she's right says Caroline

''I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one. says Matt

[He leaves]

''I feel so sad for him. It took a lot for him to send his sister away. Says Gabrielle

''Yeah says Bonnie

''So much strength as a Man says Caroline

''I've got a ghost problem to deal with, Caroline. Save the Jeremy lecture for later. says Bonnie

[Gabrielle grabs her bag on the ground but when she pulls it up the strap comes off and it falls open. Her Mage book slides out of it. When she's about to pick it up it opens by itself.]

''Okay, did your Spell book just...says Caroline

''I think so. says Gabrielle

[She takes the book in her hands and reads the open page]

''Okay, please tell that's a recipe for witch cookies says Caroline

''It's a Manifestation spell. It's used to reveal veiled matter. says Gabrielle

''What's veiled matter? says Caroline

''Ghosts says Bonnie

[Mystic Grill]

[Jeremy, Elena and Alaric are sitting at a table.]

''Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi? says Elena

''I don't know. I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her. says Jeremy

''Can we just drop it, please? says Jenna

''No, I can't drop it, Jenna. I don't know what else to do says Elena

''Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us? says Jenna

''I don't think all supernatural spirits go the other side. I think some of them find peace. says Anna

[Jeremy looks at her but all that Elena, Jenna and Alaric see are an empty chair.] ''Is Anna here right now? says Elena

''Don't tell her I'm here. She won't like it. says Anna

''No, no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule. says Jeremy

[He gets up and leaves. Stefan arrives and sits down in Jeremy's seat.] ''Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit? [He sees the journals and takes one and looks through it.] ''Hmm? Wow. All those words. I forgot how much I used to care. says Stefan

''I didn't says Elena

''You know, Elena, it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past. It's best we both just move on and accept things as they are. says Stefan

''You don't have to be here, Stefan. says Alaric

''You know what, Alaric, you're right. I don't. But Elena's here, and Gabrielle is somewhere and I look out for them. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat. [Elena looks at him, shocked but he laughs.] ''I'm kidding, I'm Kidding, loosen up. says Stefan

[He gets up and leaves. Elena looks at Alaric and Jenna] ''I can't drop it says Elena

[Old Witch House]

[Bonnie, Gabrielle and Caroline are in the abandoned house and enter a room.]

''So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life? says Gabrielle

''Yeah. Sorry, I know it's creepy, but we needed a private place around here to do the spell. says Bonnie

''Hmm. There's no chance it's Haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, is there? says Caroline

''They're not here anymore. And they made it clear they were never coming back. says Bonnie

''Right. You pinki swear? says Caroline

[Gabrielle waves her hand and the candles in her bag are spread out around them. Bonnie looks at Caroline impressed then Bonnie lights the candles.]

''Okay ready? [to Gabrielle] ''Do you need anything else? says Bonnie

''No I'm good. says Gabrielle

[She sits down indian style and closes her eyes and Bonnie sits in front of her taking her hand and they start casting the spell. A Breeze blows through the room. Everything moves.]

''Gabrielle, Bonnie, I don't like this. Bonnie...[Suddenly someone grabs their hands. It's Sheila Bennett Bonnie's grandmother.] ''Oh, my god. Is that your...? says Caroline

[Bonnie's shocked] ''Grams. [She begins to cry] ''I can't believe you're here! says Bonnie

''Now stop your crying, we don't have time for tears. [She looks at Caroline] ''Nice to see you again, Caroline says Grams

''Hi, Miss Sheila says Caroline

[Sheila looks at Gabrielle and smiles] ''Your family are so proud of what you have done Young lady says Grams

''My family...where are they? says Gabrielle

''I'm afraid that I can't answer that...Only to let you know they are okay and at peace says Grams

''Oh...says Gabrielle

[She smiles a little then turns away disappointed that she won't get to see her parents.] ''A Fine mess you've made, honey. The Witches told you there'd be consequences to bringing Jeremy back and you did it anyway. says Grams

''I didn't have a choice. I love him and I...I couldn't just let him go says Bonnie

''I understand. But you cracked open the door to the other side. There's an old witch over here. She took advantage of it. She took advantage of you, honey. When you did that spell to send Vicki Donovan away, she wedged the door wide open, giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business. says Grams

''How do you know this? says Gabrielle

''Witches talk. Even on the other side. Who do you think makes all the rules? You are a powerful Mage capable of making powerful magic and that your ancestors are watching over you. says Grams

''What does the Witch want? says Bonnie

''That's Original Vampire business, not yours. I don't want you getting in the middle of that. [to Gabrielle] ''Either of you, What Klaus has planned with you is not what the Witches want...You need to protect yourself and get stronger says Grams

''Okay...says Gabrielle

''I'm here because Bonnie upset the balance of nature. It's our duty to set it right. We need to close that door. says Grams

[Mystic Grill]

[Elena is in the bathroom with Jeremy and Anna. She's on the phone with Caroline]

''How do we do that? says Elena

''Apparently the Old Witch can draw power from this side because of her talisman. says Caroline

''Talisman...My necklace? says Elena

''It's some ju-ju power source. And I know you're not going to like this, but Bonnie and Gabrielle needs to destroy it. says Caroline

''I just walked in on Jeremy kissing the reason I'm completely okay with that. says Elena

''What? Are you kidding? says Caroline

''I wish. Look, I don't have the necklace. Damon has it somewhere. Text him. I'll call you right back. says Caroline

[She hangs up and looks at Anna.]

''Elena...says Jeremy

''You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever it is that you ghosts do. says Elena

''Hey, it's not her fault says Jeremy

''You're right. It's yours [Anna disappears] ''How did this happen? says Elena

''I don't know. Okay? I don't know. It just...It did. Elena, please. You can't tell Bonnie. says Jeremy

''Don't worry. I'm going to let you do that. Right after I help her send the ghosts away. says Elena

[Elena leaves. Outside the restrooms she runs into Lexi. Elena is surprised.]

''Looks like today was a good day to be thinking about me, Elena. says Lexi

''Lexi? says Elena

'Mm-hmm. Come with me. says Lexi

''Where? says Elena

''Ripper Detox 101. Crash course. says Lexi

[She takes her by the wrist] ''I...says Elena

''I'm sorry, did you not just say how desperate you were for my help in saving Stefan's life? says Lexi

[Elena turns her head and looks at the restroom doors and then looks at Lexi]

''Let's go says Elena

[She leaves with Lexi]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Caroline hangs up. Bonnie looks at her.]

''What were you talking about? says Bonnie

''Um...Lexi's back, so Elena wants us to hold off on destroying the necklace. says Caroline

''You said Boyfriend dramas. Plural. What is it, Caroline? says Bonnie

''Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna says Caroline

''What? says Bonnie

''I'm sorry. says Caroline

''He kissed her? says Bonnie

''She's got a foothold now, so she proberly thinks that she's here to stay. But you, Gabrielle and I, Bonnie we're going to find that necklace. Okay? Okay. says Caroline

[Gabrielle is looking everywhere for the necklace. Bonnie and Caroline are looking through the soap bowl in Damon's bathroom to no avail.]

''Ugh! I give up. It's not anywhere in this room. says Gabrielle

[Bonnie's phone vibrates. She looks at her phone and see that it's Jeremy. She gives a knowing look to Caroline, and Caroline walks over and answers it for her.]

''What do you want, Jeremy? says Caroline

''Caroline? Did you find that Necklace? says Jeremy

''Not yet. Wait, what's going on? says Caroline

''Ghosts of the Tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell. You might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically through the Founding Families. says Jeremy

''Well, it's not where its supposed to be. Unless someone took it. says Caroline

''Who? says Jeremy

''Well, who do you think? says Caroline

[Jeremy turns around and looks at Anna]

''I didn't says Anna

''She said she didn't take it. says Jeremy

''Oh, and you believe her. says Caroline

''I didn't take it, Jeremy. says Anna

[Jeremy turns his back on Anna.] ''You know what, yeah, yeah. I do believe her says Jeremy

''You know what, you're even bigger idiot than I thought. So wake up, Jeremy, before you lose everything. says Caroline

[She hangs up. Jeremy turns to face Anna, but she's not there. Elena joins him.]

''Jeremy? What happened? [Jeremy tells her everything.] ''Where is Anna now? says Elena

''I don't know, okay? I don't even know for sure if she took the necklace. says Jeremy

''She was the only person who heard us talking about it. Of course she took it. Okay? We have to get it back. We have to destroy it and then close that door. says Elena

''I know, but...says Jeremy

''But what? What, Jer? says Elena

''I can touch her, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her. says Jeremy

''But it's not real. She's dead. Gone. Everything that you're holding on to is in the past, Jer. Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life? [She looks over Jeremy's shoulder. Anna's there.] ''He's at the beginning of his life, Anna. You're just holding him back. You know that. [Anna holds up the necklace in her hand. Elena looks at Jeremy] ''Call Bonnie. Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away. says Elena

[She leaves. Jeremy looks at Anna.]

[Bonnie's Car]

[Caroline, Bonnie and Gabrielle are in her car. Caroline has just hang up her phone.]

''Jeremy's got the necklace. He's going to meet us at the witch house. says Caroline

''Okay. What's going on up there? says Gabrielle

[She slows down. Carol Lockwood's car crashed into a tree by the side of the road. She's unconscious in the driver's seat.]

''It's Mrs. Lockwood's car. [Bonnie slams on the brakes when Frederick walks across the road in front of her, heading for the car. Other tomb vampires are also walking toward the car.] ''Bonnie? I'm going to get out of the car. says Caroline

''What? says Bonnie

''And you and Gabrielle are to drive the hell away from here says Caroline

''No way! We're not leaving you says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle, Bonnie's got her ghost boyfriend drama. Elena has hers. And right now the mother of mine is about to be Ghost bait. So go and send them all back to the other side, okay? says Caroline

[Caroline gets out of the car. Bonnie leaves. Frederick looks at Caroline and smiles. Caroline vamps out and rushes toward him.]

[Old Witch House]

[Gabrielle lights the fireplace and the candles with her powers. Jeremy walks down the stairs and over to Bonnie who was standing near the fireplace. He holds up the necklace.]

''Bonnie! says Jeremy

[She looks at him coldly and takes the necklace from his hand. She takes it and throws it in the fireplace. Gabrielle begins to cast a spell. Bonnie takes her hand and next to her appears Sheila who takes her hand and helps her cast the spell. The Necklace burns and melts down. Gabrielle is crying that she didn't get to see her family and she turns to look at Bonnie and Sheila]

''You are stronger than all of this...both of you. [to Bonnie] ''I'm so proud of you says Sheila

[Bonnie sheds a few tears and Sheila disappears.]

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

[Alaric goes where Mason was before. Damon still can't get past.]

''So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there? [Alaric shines his flashlight around the room.] ''Ric. Ric? says Damon

[Alaric looks at the wall and is amazed.] ''I found something says Alaric

''What is it? says Damon

[There are a lot of hand drawings on the wall.]

''I have no idea. says Alaric

[He was still shocked as he looks at the wall.]


	31. Ordinary People

Ordinary People

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

[Gabrielle, Elena and Alaric are walking through the tunnel in the cellar.]

''So, the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property? says Elena

''Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light says Alaric

''Wait, what? says Gabrielle

[Damon secretly comes up and whispers behind her.]

''Gabrielle! [She turns around and sees her.] ''Boo! says Damon

[She jumps in fright.] ''Ahh, God, Damon says Gabrielle

''Scaredy-cat! says Damon

''Just ignore him. That's what I do says Alaric

''[To Damon] ''So, you really can't get in? says Elena

''No. Seems even the ancient Lockwoods were anti-vampire says Damon

[Gabrielle sighs holding out her hand to Damon who looks at her confused.] ''Here...take my hand. I managed to get Stefan out of the tomb once with my magic so I can help you enter this cave says Gabrielle

''Wow...thanks says Damon

[He takes her hand and she slowly glows a blue light and he walks through the barrier and he smiles at her as she stops the spell. He walks with her over to the wall with the drawings]

''What did you mean, Ancient? says Gabrielle

[Gestures forward] ''See for yourself says Damon

[Gabrielle enters the chamber and shines her flashlight on the walls with the drawings.]

''What is all this? says Gabrielle

''Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story. [Points at the wall.] ''That right there, is the moon cycle. [Points at another drawing.] ''A man, a wolf. says Alaric

''[Staring at the drawings.] ''A Werewolf says Elena

''Yeah, it's the Lockwood Diaries: Pictionary style. says Damon

''I don't understand. I thought the Lockwoods came here with the Original Founders in the 1860's says Elena

''I don't know. Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these Werewolves have been here a lot longer than that says Alaric

''How long? says Gabrielle

''Long. It gets better. Show her, Ric says Damon

''Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script. says Alaric

''Vikings? says Elena

''This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus says Alaric

''Klaus says Elena

''And Elijah...and Rebekah says Alaric

[Gabrielle slowly walks up to the wall and places her hands on the wall and closes her eyes as a flashback enters her mind.]

 _[Flashback to the 900s. Rebekah is using a knife to carve her name in Runic into the wall. Klaus is standing behind her, watching while holding a burning wooden torch.]_

 _''Rebekah, let me have at it! says Klaus_

 _''Quiet, Niklaus! I am to have more concentration if I am not to slice off a finger. says Rebekah_

 _''Father will not like you handling the blade says Klaus_

 _''If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade! Father need not know says Rebekah_

 _''He will find out. He always does. says Klaus_

 _''That is because you always tell him. says Rebekah_

 _''I cannot help it...he frightens me. says Klaus_

 _''He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor? says Rebekah_

 _''Right says Klaus_

 _[He smiles back at her.] ''Here. You finish it. I am to help mother with the meal. says Rebekah_

 _''Yes, go tend to dinner, and leave the blades to the men, little sister [Rebekah retorts by slamming the knife blade side down into his palm, slicing it open.] ''Agh, Bekah! says Klaus_

 _''It's just a little blood. Be a man about it says Rebekah_

[Back to the Present]

[Gabrielle snaps out of her vision as Alaric touches her shoulder.]

''Hey, Gabrielle are you alright? says Alaric

''Yeah I'm fine says Gabrielle

''You just snapped out of it for a moment there? says Damon

''It's just when I touched the wall with the drawings on it I got a vision of the past. I saw Rebekah and Klaus in the 900's and they were once human...says Gabrielle

''[Elena looks at her intrigued.] ''Really...so this is their story says Elena

''These are the names of the Original Family? says Gabrielle

''Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the Founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World, for that matter. says Alaric

''Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes says Elena

''That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise. says Alaric

''What's the name? says Elena

''Mikael. says Alaric

''Mikael..., as in, the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus? says Elena

''Yep. I now like to call him Papa Original says Damon

[Alaric takes photos of the drawings.]

[Alaric's Residence]

[Alaric is looking at the photos on his desk, with Gabrielle while Damon is helping Elena with her combat training.]

''These images tell a story...To learn the story, we have to decipher these Alaric

[Damon effortlessly disarms Elena, who tries to stake him.] ''Sloppy! says Damon

''[Elena grabs the stake.] ''Shut up! I'm new at this says Elena

''Ghost of christmas past'' Mason Lockwood set up the cave and led us to a weapon that can kill Klaus says Damon

''Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon? says Elena

''Yes. Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who have already found and lost. [He overwhelms Elena again.] ''You're dead says Damon

[He goes in to nibble on Elena's neck. She pushes him away playfully and walks over to Alaric and Gabrielle.]

''These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is. says Alaric

''Then all we have to do is find out what they mean says Elena

''Fine! Fine! If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you three...How do you suppose we do that? says Damon

''Well, if the story is about the Original Family living here, then we go straight to the source! says Elena

[Gabrielle looks at Elena]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Rebekah is with the rest of the Cheerleading Squad at practice, doing a series of Gymnastic moves, When Elena walks up to her.]

''You! Goody. says Rebekah

''I was hoping we could talk says Elena

''About what? Stefan? Don't worry, I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, If I'm being honest says Rebekah

''Actually, I'd rather talk about this [She holds up a photo of Rebekah's name written in Runic on the cave wall] '''I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father says Elena

''I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner. says Rebekah

[She turns to leave] ''Well then, maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him. says Elena

[Stops and turns around] ''You're bluffing! You don't know where he is. No one does says Rebekah

''So, then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte? says Elena

''If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed says Rebekah

''So then, tell me. says Elena

''Why do you want to know? says Rebekah

''Why don't you want me to wake him? says Elena

''I need to get back to the girls says Rebekah

[Rebekah turns and walks back towards the Squad, shaken by what she's heard.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle enters the house and hears music, While Rebekah walks into the foyer with champagne glasses. She smiles when she sees Gabrielle]

''[Cheerfully] ''Gabrielle...finally says Rebekah

''Hi...I just came to get the books that I left behind when I stayed here says Gabrielle

''Oh really I didn't know you lived here? says Rebekah

''It was after my parents were killed by Katherine...I didn't have nowhere to go and Damon gave me a place to stay just until I find my own place. [She walks up the stairs with Rebekah following her and she enters her old room] ''It was this room that they gave me [Gabrielle walks over to the bookshelves that were inside the room and she grabs the books there and places them inside her bookbag. Rebekah sighs sitting down on her bed] ''What's wrong? says Gabrielle

''It's nothing I've just been thinking about somethings from my past. Things that Elena Gilbert brought up in school today says Rebekah

''Oh...I didn't know she spoke to you says Gabrielle

''Well she wanted to know about Mikael and the reason why they shouldn't wake him. [Rebekah gets up looking at her.] ''You wouldn't know anything about that would you? says Rebekah

''Actually Damon and Alaric found this cave that has all kinds of drawings and They asked to see me and I managed to touch the walls and got a vision of the past. Of you and Klaus together before you were vampires. says Gabrielle

''You actually saw us in a vision says Rebekah

''I guess it's because of what I am but if you are worried that I am going along with their plans of going after Klaus...Don't worry I'm not interested in Killing Klaus or anyone...I don't want any part in any revenge against him. says Gabrielle

''Out of all the people Klaus hurt he hurt you more and you don't want to kill him. says Rebekah

''No...Even though he made me do terrible things I can't waste my life trying to get back at him. There's no point says Gabrielle

[Rebekah smiles when she gets a text on her phone from the girls from the Cheerleading squad.]

''Come with me I am going to need some advice on something says Rebekah

''Okay says Gabrielle

[Gabrielle follows Rebekah down the stairs where she grabs another glass of champagne and drinks it when Elena enters the house. Elena was surprised to see her.]

''Gabrielle what are you doing here? says Elena

''Just came to get somethings that I left here. What are you doing here? says Gabrielle

''I asked her to come says Rebekah

''[To Rebekah] ''You invited me over? To talk? says Elena

''All right girls, have at it! [Six girls in various jewel-toned colored homecoming dresses walk in the room.] ''Okay, now twirl please says Rebekah

[They twirl and show off the dresses.] ''You compelled your own private runway, show? says Elena

''I need a Homecoming dress. [to Gabrielle] ''How about it Gabrielle...Will you help me pick one? says Rebekah

''Um...I really like the red one...says Gabrielle

''[to Elena] ''What about you? says Rebekah

''I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael. says Elena

[Rebekah rushes to one of the girls, grabs her neck and vamps out.]

''I said pick one. Elena. says Rebekah

''The...red one says Elena

''There. It wasn't so hard, was it? [To the girls] ''Go away, remember nothing [The girls leave and she picks up her champagne glass and walks to Elena.] ''You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear? says Rebekah

[Elena nods. Rebekah walks past her and Gabrielle who turns and watches her.]

[Rebekah opens the door to Stefan's room and enters. Gabrielle follows and sits down at a table. Elena stays at the doorway.]

''How fun is this...? says Rebekah

[She starts opening drawers.] ''We shouldn't be here...says Elena

''Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop. [Holds up Stefan's underwear.] ''Boxer briefs. A Lot has changed since the twenties. says Rebekah

''Are you gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell us your story? says Elena

''Ah...You really are no fun. What do you want to know? says Rebekah

[Elena walks into the room.] ''Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here? says Elena

''[Still going through Stefan's stuff] ''My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate. says Rebekah

''So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet. says Gabrielle

[Laughs] ''Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy...blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people. says Rebekah

''The Werewolves? says Gabrielle

''To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me. says Rebekah

''You make it sound so normal. says Elena

''Of course it was Elena. There wasn't a way to stop people from having children back in those days says Gabrielle

[Flashback to the 900s]

[Rebekah is speaking through Gabrielle's mind as she sees a vision of the same time period]

''Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home...[Gabrielle was intrigued as Rebekah was looking through different sorts of necklaces/talismans hanging on a rope in Ayana's window. She touches one. [Esther's necklace] and it burns her fingers.] ''Ayana, you burned me says Rebekah

''That is not yours to touch says Ayana

[Screaming is heard outside.] Mother! says Klaus

[To Ayana] ''Is that Niklaus? Something is wrong [Klaus is carrying the dead body of his little brother Henrik] ''Henrik! says Rebekah

''Mother! says Klaus

[Gabrielle looks at Rebekah who was inside her head] ''One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price...says Rebekah

''No, No! What happened? says Esther

''The wolves! I'm am sorry, I'm so sorry! says Klaus

[To Ayana] ''We must save him. Please, there must be a way! says Esther

''The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone. says Ayana

''No! No! says Esther

[Clutches Henrik's body.]

''And that was the beginning of the last moments my family had together as humans [Gabrielle snaps out of the vision to hear Elena's phone vibrates,] ''You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you says Rebekah

[Gabrielle sighs suddenly feeling lonely from not having anyone always concerned for her. Rebekah sees this as Elena answers her phone.]

''Hello? says Elena

''Hey! says Damon

''Damon, where are you? says Elena

[Damon is in a bar where music is playing loudly] ''No idea, but I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed...Still standing? says Damon

''Yes, I'm fine. Gabrielle is here with me, but I can't talk right now says Elena

''I'll be at the bar says Stefan

''[hears his voice] ''Is that Stefan? says Elena

''Yeah, I kinda went off a bit. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing says Damon

''Damon! How could you let him out? says Elena

''I got this Elena. says Damon

[He hangs up.]

[Elena sighs in annoyance as Rebekah is lying on the bed, going through one of Stefan's diaries]

''Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story? says Elena

[Rebekah gets up, she picks up a photo of Elena and Stefan from a table.]

''Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple says Rebekah

''Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is says Elena

''I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a Predatory species. [Leans close to Elena's face.] ''We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives. says Rebekah

[Gabrielle sighs slowly getting up suddenly a little hurt.] ''Well Um...I'll just go home now since being a human is so silly...So I will see you guys later says Gabrielle

[Elena seeing how hurt Gabrielle is knowing Rebekah hurt her feelings seeing that Gabrielle was trying to be friends with her.]

''Wait...I'm sorry says Rebekah

''Is that why you did that runway show eariler? Cause you don't care about the Homecoming dance...What about you and Gabrielle talking eariler before I got here...You know what, we are both going says Elena

''You haven't even heard half the story says Rebekah

''And you are not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Fine someone else to play with...Maybe you can compel yourself a friend says Elena

[Gabrielle is walking towards the Front Door when A Swish of air passes her and Rebekah stands in front of her. Gabrielle sighs looking at her.]

''Look I'm sorry Gabrielle for what I said I really would like for you to stay...Please says Rebekah

''Okay...Fine I will stay says Gabrielle

''The Necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the Original Witch. says Rebekah

''The one who put the Hybrid curse on Klaus? says Gabrielle

[Elena walks down the steps seeing them] ''Not just the Hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires. says Rebekah

[Rebekah places her hand on Gabrielle's head and Gabrielle gasps as she sees another vision]

[900's]

[Mikael, Esther and Ayana are standing in a room lit by a fire and torches.]

''Please, Ayana! I implore you! You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon. says Mikael

''I will not! It is a crime against nature. says Ayana

''Ayana, we have already lost too much. We cannot lose anymore...The Spirits can helps us find a way to protect our children. says Esther

[Rebekah is eavesdropping from the next room.]

[Back in the Present]

[Gabrielle was dizzy as she sits down on the couch. Rebekah looks at her.]

''I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink? says Rebekah

''No, I'm good says Gabrielle

''[Elena walks over to Gabrielle] ''You are pale are you alright? says Elena

''Yeah...Just seeing the visions of Rebekah's story play out in my head like I'm actually there. It's also draining after a time says Gabrielle

[To Rebekah] ''So, vampirism was a form of protection? says Elena

''What else would it be? says Rebekah

''A Curse? says Elena

''My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive. says Rebekah

''Yeah, but why stay, If they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not...leave? says Gabrielle

''Pride...My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses...says Rebekah

[Gabrielle groans closing her eyes as she is seeing the visions again.]

[900's]

[Mikael, Esther and Ayana continue talking in their home.]

''Everything could be heightened. Our family could live forever...says Mikael

''At what cost? This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the makings of a plague, Esther. The Spirits will turn on you. says Ayana

''Please, Ayana says Esther

''I will have no part in it. says Ayana

[Ayana leaves the home. Mikael closes the door and speaks to Esther]

''If she will not protect our family...then it is in your hands alone, my love. says Mikael

[Gabrielle opens her eyes]

In her hands? How could she do anything? says Elena

''Because Esther was their mother and also a witch says Gabrielle

''Yes she was. says Rebekah

''What? says Elena

''The Witch of the Original Family. The Original Witch? [They enter the library Searching through the shelves] ''Where do they keep their best vintage? says Rebekah

''But if your mother was a witch, then...says Elena

''Am I? No, a witch is nature's servant, a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn. says Rebekah

''How did you turn? says Gabrielle

''She called upon the sun for life, and the Ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts. says Rebekah

[Stunned, whispering] ''He killed you? says Gabrielle

''And he wasn't delicate about it either. says Rebekah

[She takes a bottle of wine, breaks its neck off with one motion of her hand and throws it into the fireplace.]

[900s]

[Shortly after Mikael turned the children into vampires, Rebekah and Klaus awaken on the floor with blood on their clothes.]

[waking] ''Rebekah...says Klaus

[Gasping] ''Blood! What happened? says Rebekah

[touches her nightgown where she had been stabbed]

''You will be alright! We will all be alright [Mikael enters with a girl. confused and scared] ''What are you doing? says Klaus

''We must finish what we started [Pushes the village girl onto her knees in front of them] ''You have to drink if you want to live. says Mikael

[He cuts the girl's wrist open.] ''We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual. says Rebekah

[to Rebekah] ''Drink! [She hesitates] ''Drink! [Klaus tries to stop him, but Mikael pushes him aside, Rebekah starts to drink the girl's blood.] ''Drink! says Mikael

[She drinks deeply, and dark veins appear around her eyes.] ''It was Euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribably...but the Witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back...For every strength there would be a weakness...[Rebekah is seen burned by sunlight through a window] ''The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks...[Rebekah is seen walking around outside during the day, glancing at her daylight ring.] ''And though my mother found a soluation, there were other problems...[Villagers are seen running into their homes at the sight of Rebekah coming towards them] ''Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. [Rebekah is seen touching a vervain plant and getting burned by it] ''Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away...so we burned it to the ground. [The Huge tree is seen enveloped in flames, as Mikael, Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus watch] ''But the darknest consequence was something my parents never anticpated...[Villages are seen carrying a slaughtered pig tied to a rod to be spit roasted] ''The Hunger. Blood...had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it...[Rebekah is seen staring at the villagers, she gasps and tries to resist, but then vamps out and hurries to them and kills them by feeding on them] ''And with that, the predatory species was born...says Rebekah

''Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus? says Gabrielle

''When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame. says Rebekah

''Yeah. Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had an affair with one of the Werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son. says Elena

''She tried to make it right. She put the Hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her. says Rebekah

''[Stunned, whispering] ''Mikael killed your mother says Elena

''He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it out of her chest as Nik watched Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed, so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother. We stood together Always and forever says Rebekah

''Always and Forever...even though he locked you in a coffin for ninety years? says Gabrielle

''We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm Stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik...Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoints him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times. says Rebekah

''But you still love him? says Elena

''He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend alone instead? [to Elena] ''You've heard the story, It's time to go. I said leave, Elena. I don't know what you're up to, but I'm no longer playing along says Rebekah

''I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael says Elena

''And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid. says Rebekah

''it's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life and over mine and Gabrielle's says Elena

''Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave! says Rebekah

[Elena leaves looking at Gabrielle as she passes. Gabrielle slowly gets up]

''I should go too...But I'm sorry about what your father has done and your mother. She shouldn't have turned her back on Klaus like she did. No wonder he turned out to be such a monster...says Gabrielle

''You really think my brother is a monster? says Rebekah

''There were times when he would be nice to me. [Gabrielle wraps her arms around herself.] ''Then he would get into this rage and then he done things to me that I am still having a hard time getting over. says Gabrielle

''He didn't touch you did he? Klaus would never do that says Rebekah

''No he only made advances, Telling me what his true purpose with me is. [She whispers] Make me his Wife or something says Gabrielle

''Hmm...Maybe says Rebekah

[Old Lockwood Cellar]

[Alaric, Elena and Bonnie are in the cave with the drawings on the walls.]

''We, uh filled in what we could. [He sticks post its to the different symbols] ''A Vampire, Werewolf, Slaughter, mayhem, etc. says Alaric

''That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires...Which means that was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed says Elena

''Okay, so tree equals weapon, sort of. We already knew that. What we are not sure about is this: We've got the witch symbol, and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind says Alaric

''Mikael killed the witch by ripping her heart out. But...why is that one connected to the witch's death? says Elena

''We don't know. We haven't gotten that far says Bonnie

''[Looks as though she's made a revelation] ''Oh my god...Rebekah doesn't know the real story says Elena

[Salvatore boarding house]

[Gabrielle gets up placing the books inside her bag and looks at Rebekah]

''Thanks for telling us your story even though you didn't have to. I guess it was important to learn how you guys were made and what you've been through says Gabrielle

''At least you are not out to kill my brother. If you were I would kill you too says Rebekah

''I told you I don't want to kill anyone. I just want to live my life without anymore pain and suffering says Gabrielle

[Elena enters with photos of the cave drawings. Rebekah rolls her eyes annoyed]

''I thought I'd told you to leave. Twice. says Rebekah

''How do you know that Mikael killed your mother? says Elena

''Nik was there. He told me says Rebekah

''He lied to you says Elena

''And how do you know that? says Rebekah

''The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols. [She shows Rebekah the photos. Gabrielle sees them too] ''The story of your family, how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for Hybrid. It's a combintion of the Werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother says Elena

''Her necklace says Rebekah

''And this is the story of her death. The Hybrid killed the Original witch. Not Mikael. Klaus says Elena

''No! No, he wouldn't says Rebekah

''Elena...I don't think you should say anymore says Gabrielle

''She put the curse on Klaus, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the Werewolf gene comes aggression and violence...when he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you says Elena

[Rebekah snaps glaring at Elena] ''These mean nothing! They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was! says Rebekah

[She takes the photos, tears them to pieces, and throws them into the burning fireplace.]

''Then why are you so upset? says Elena

''Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you! says Rebekah

''Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop. says Elena

[Rebekah grabs Elena by the throat and vamps out] ''Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing! says Rebekah

[She stops, calms down slightly, and lets go of Elena. She begins to gasp, falls onto her knees and starts to sob, while Elena and Gabrielle looks at her sadly and guilty]

''Elena...I think you need to leave. says Gabrielle

''What about you? says Elena

''I will be fine...Go now says Gabrielle

[Elena sighs then walks out of the house. Gabrielle gets down on her knees and places a hand on her back to give her some peace through her Empathy magic. The way Rebekah was crying had her in tears too remembering how it felt to lose her mother.]


	32. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan is calling Klaus, who is in the woods in Portland]

''Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a breeding ground for Werewolves says Klaus

''Your father is dead says Stefan

''What did you say to me? says Klaus

''Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body? says Stefan

''Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened says Klaus

[One Hour eariler, Salvatore House]

''Aye, let's say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait. says Stefan

''And you what? Vervained him? says Elena

''No, we vervained him! This guy is an original. Let's make it realistic says Damon

''Okay, fine. We vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger says Stefan

''Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead... says Elena

''We drove it through his heart. says Stefan

''And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body? says Elena

''Good point! You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him...Last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue tied. says Damon

''Well, don't look at me. I am just in charge of getting him back here says Stefan

''Klaus is smart. if we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof says Elena

''Then I shall be dead says Mikael

''What if he wants to see you in person? says Elena

''Well that means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here, and I will kill him. says Mikael

''With what? Those daggers won't work on him says Stefan

''Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned. says Mikael

''Where is it? says Stefan

[Mikael is dipping a dagger in the ashes of the white oak tree] ''Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy. says Mikael

''Against what? says Stefan

''You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can't dagger an original without dying. So...It falls on you. says Mikael

[Mikael hands over the dagger to Elena] ''Y...You want me to actually dagger you? says Elena

''Klaus will leave nothing to chance-especially when it comes to trust. says Mikael

''[Klaus is on the phone with Stefan in portland in the present time]

''I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself says Klaus

''Well, he is here. Come by whenever. says Stefan

''If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So, answer with your life, is what you are saying to me the truth? says Klaus

[Flashback to Elena driving the dagger into Mikael's heart. Stefan is watching the scene.] ''It's true. I saw it with my own eyes. says Stefan

''I wanna talk to Rebekah says Klaus

''That's not a problem. She is right here. says Stefan

[Stefan hands over the phone to Rebekah] ''Hello Nik. says Rebekah

''Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with the dagger? says Klaus

''It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here. says Rebekah

''I'll be home soon says Klaus

''Good. I'll see you then, brother [She hangs up the phone and turns to the others.] ''He bought it. He's coming home says Rebekah

''Now-was that easy or what? says Damon

''Let's just get this over with says Elena

[She pulls the dagger out of Mikael's chest]

[Gabrielle's House]

[Gabrielle's standing in front of her bedroom mirror looking at herself in the mirror and at the dress that she picked out for the Homecoming. It was a blue color that flows to her knees and it has a heart shape corset on it. The shoes were black and that her hair was already curled up over her shoulder with a diamond pin in it to keep it half way up. She sighs when she hears the front door bell ring. She walks down the steps wondering who is coming to see her when she doesn't see anyone confused she looks around and walks onto the porch then shakes her head and was about to walk back in when she hears car doors slam and she turns back around and is shocked to see who was walking up the steps towards her and it was Klaus.]

''K-Klaus...[She runs towards her front door and she gasps as he flashes behind her and slams the door before she can get to it and she closes her eyes as he turns her around to face him.] ''Klaus...what are you doing here? says Gabrielle

''I came back because I hear about my so called Dad is dead...Mikael. says Klaus

''Mikael...is dead but I thought that he...says Gabrielle

''You thought he what? ''[She looks at him so confused] ''Tell me what I want to know Gabrielle...Is Mikael alive or dead? says Klaus

''I don't know...I never even met Mikael or seen him so...says Gabrielle

''I wish I can believe you [He grabs her by the neck making her cry out in fear ] ''Now It seems that your friends are planning something and I am going to need your help to make sure that They won't succeed says Klaus

''Please...Klaus I don't want anything more to do with Killing you or anyone again just leave me out of it says Gabrielle

''What did I tell you love. You are A Mage and will always be in the middle of my plans. [He closes his eyes leaning down until he places his lips against her forehead. She closes her eyes. He then looks her over then turns to look at her house and smiles] ''This is your ancestor's home and what an impressive one at that. I need you to let me in love we have much to discuss you and I says Klaus

[She whimpers as he lets go of her and then pulls her back against his chest and then he pushes her inside.]

''Please come in...says Gabrielle

[He smiles malicliously walking over the threshold and shuts the door behind him. He looks around seeing how grand the house looked. Then he goes to the library and sits down at a chair. Gabrielle nervous stays near the fireplace]

''Now tell me what you know about what Elena and Damon are planning says Klaus

''You already know they want to kill you. Anything else they are planning I don't know about. They said something about Mikael and that they are trying to wake him up says Gabrielle

[She watches as his smile turns to a look of panic and fear until he then conseals it with a sneer]

''So they plan on using him to kill me. I should have known...but no matter He will not get close not with what I have planned for them. [He gets up and walks back through the library. She follows him as he opens the front door and talks to the people waiting by the black SUV in the driveway.] ''Bring in all my bags...It seems I will be staying a while and making this House my own for now. says Klaus

''What are you doing? This is my house and you can't stay here says Gabrielle

''It seems that I can and I will...As Long as they are planning to kill me I will need to use you as leveage against them says Klaus

''You will kill me? says Gabrielle

''If it comes to that [He walks back towards her staring at her harshly] ''I won't allow anyone to make a fool of me not even you. If you tell me the truth that you have nothing to do with what they are planning...says Klaus

''I haven't spoken to Elena and Damon since I came back. All they have been doing is plotting against you. I don't want anything to do with you or what they are planning says Gabrielle

[He suddenly had enough and grew angry then takes her by her arms shaking her. She gasps afraid]

''Don't lie to me...says Klaus

''Please...stop says Gabrielle

[He grabs her face with one hand and forces her to look at him. She whimpers at how coldly he was treating her. He compels her.]

''Tell me what is Damon and Elena planning says Klaus

''[Gabrielle was shaking and bites her lips glaring at Klaus in fear and anger] ''I don't know...the only thing I know is that they are planng to use Mikael to kill you...says Gabrielle

[Klaus seeing that she was telling the truth lets go of her realising how harsh he was being towards her and then turns to a group of men that enter the house with his bags.]

''Good. [to one Man] ''You will take Miss Dubrinsky back to her room and make sure she stays there...[to Gabrielle] ''You will continue to get ready for whatever you were doing says Klaus

''There's a Homecoming dance at the school...says Gabrielle

''Then go get ready for it. I will continue speaking to my people about what to do about Tonight. says Klaus

[Gabrielle shakes her head as the guy Klaus compelled forces her up the stairs to her room. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her as he pushes her into the room and slams the door behind her.]

Salvatore Boarding House]

[Rebekah is getting ready for the Homecoming Dance in Stefan's room. Elena enters.]

''Getting a head start, huh? says Elena

''Embarrassing truth? This is my first high school dance says Rebekah

''Ever? says Elena

''I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running. Anyway-I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard anymore from him? says Rebekah

''No. But I'm sure that when he does return he'll do it with flair. says Elena

''And Damon and My father are all set with their plan? says Rebekah

''Yes says Elena

''Don't tell me. I don't want to know, I just-I want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael. says Rebekah

''I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into Town. says Elena

''Just be careful. I've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can. says Rebekah

''Are you okay? says Elena

''I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart. No tears-I don't want to ruin my make up...Anyway have you heard from Gabrielle? I've been texting her all day says Rebekah

''No and She hasn't return any of my calls either...I guess she doesn't want to be involved in what we are doing says Elena

''Yeah...She did say she didn't want anything to do with Killing Klaus or anything. Gabrielle has been through enough because of him. says Rebekah

''Yeah she has...I don't want her involved with this anyway You look amazing! but you're missing one thing says Elena

[Elena takes the necklace out of her pocket] ''My mother's necklace says Rebekah

''You should wear it tonight. May I? says Elena

[Rebekah turns and looks in the mirror, and nods. Elena puts the necklace around her neck.]

''Thank you says Rebekah

[Elena drives the dagger through her back into her heart.]

''I'm so sorry. I can't leave anything to chance either. says Elena

[Elena closes her eyes knowing that what she did will come back to haunt her one day]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[It's Nighttime. The Fire Brigade is there. There is water flooding the place]

''What happened? says Caroline

''The gym is flooded. says Tyler

''What? says Caroline

''Dance is canceled says Tyler

''Excuse me? What are we supposed to now? says Caroline

[Gabrielle sighs sitting on her bed dressed in her Homecoming dress and was placing her Dress jacket on her.]

''So, does that mean I don't have to go? says Gabrielle

''You wish! No, Tyler is moving the party to his house. says Caroline

''Kegs and beer pong for Homecoming? That's...different...says Gabrielle

''Just say you're still coming? says Caroline

''I'll see you there. says Gabrielle

[She hangs up when a Guy opens the door looking at her.] ''Klaus wants you to head over to the House. says Man

''Fine...says Gabrielle

[She grabs her small handheld purse and jacket then walks out of the house into a black SUV.]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[There's a rock band playing in the garden, everyone from the school is there, Caroline enters the house with Bonnie and Gabrielle.]

''How did he plan a better party than me so fast? What? Is that a band outside? says Caroline

''Who are all these people? says Bonnie

''This is weird! Where is Tyler? says Caroline

[Stefan moves through the crowd. Tyler walks over carrying a box of beer.]

''Hey Stefan! What's up? says Tyler

''Hey Tyler. Nice party you've got going on says Stefan

''Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it. I'm just doing what Klaus wants says Tyler

''What do you mean? says Stefan

''It's not a party, man. It's a wake.]

[Klaus entering the stage, the crowd cheers.]

''Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming! says Klaus

[Gabrielle walks outside seeing Klaus and the crowd cheering. She sighs when she sees Elena walked over to her.]

'So much for Homecoming...says Elena

[What Gabrielle doesn't know is that Katherine is disguised as Elena]

''This is weird! Us being here together...says Matt

[To Matt whispering] ''There's Caroline and Gabrielle. They don't know anything. Act normal. says Katherine

''Hey...Klaus is here says Gabrielle

''What? says Matt

''Yeah! Apparently our sired Hybrid-Friend Tyler thought it would be okay to let his master throw a party! I expected more surprise! says Caroline

''I've learned not to be surprised by anything Klaus does. I'm going to find Bonnie says Katherine

[She leaves]

What's going on? And what are you two doing here together? Thought you were supposed to be here with Rebekah says Caroline

''Plan's changed. I need a drink says Matt

''Wait...where is Rebekah I thought she would be here says Gabrielle

''Elena said that Rebekah decided not to come I don't know what's going on says Caroline

[Gabrielle walks down the stairs and sees Klaus and Stefan walking around the party]

''Quite the Homecoming says Stefan

''I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea. says Klaus

''So, what now? Stop running? says Stefan

''Hm-now I reunite my family says Klaus

''Your family. You mean the people you cart around in caskets? says Stefan

''None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones. [He sees the Homecoming Queen walking by] ''Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here...Where is she? says Klaus

''I have no idea...I thought she was coming with Matt says Stefan

''Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where is my sister? says Klaus

''I said I have no idea. How would you like me to take you to your father? says Stefan

''Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it? Bring him to me says Klaus

''All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me...My freedom from your compulsion? says Stefan

''Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back says Klaus

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon pours himself a glass of blood, Mikael enters the room.]

''Did my daughter go to the dance? says Mikael

''Yep, you missed the photo op. Did you get the stake? says Damon

''I did says Mikael

''I'm not gonna take your word for it. No offense to your honor and all...says Damon

''None taken. says Mikael

[He pulls out the stake from his jacket.] ''Fancy. May I? says Damon

''It's the only weapon on this earth that can kill an original. So I think I'll hold on to it. No offense says Mikael

''I'd offer you a drink-but Katherine tells me you're more of a vampire on the rocks kind of guy says Damon

''Well, technically you could still offer says Mikael

''Why feed on vampires? Don't tell me it's for the smooth after taste says Damon

''I had a hand in creating vampires, but bloodlust was never my intention. Over the centuries I learned to feed from the predator, not the innocent says Mikael

[Stefan walks in.]

''Change of plans. Klaus is back. He is at the Lockwood's and he wants your body delivered to his doorstep. says Stefan

''I'm afraid he is in for a colossal disappointment. says Mikael

''Well, he's certainly not gonna come here. I hope your plan didn't depend on that? says Stefan

''Didn't depend on that says Damon

''But you do have a plan, right? says Stefan

''Oh, yeah. We have a plan, right. Just doesn't involve you [Mikael leaps forward, grabs Stefan and starts to feed on him. Stefan falls to the floor unconscious.] ''You couldn't just break his neck. says Damon

''Well that certainly occurred to me says Mikael

[Damon looks at Stefan then grabs his jacket and a bag and leaves.]

[Lockwood Mansion]

[The Party is still going on]

''My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here says Tyler

''Your mother won't be a problm. I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends. says Klaus

''What are you talking about? says Tyler

''I want you to look around. There is Bonnie, there is Elena and Matt and there's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline [He looks over at Gabrielle who is with them] ''There is my Mage. Epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here? says Klaus

''I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life says Tyler

''That's because I've invited a few dozens friends of my own. [He turns and points at a Girl Hybrid] ''That's my friend Mindy...picked her up along the way in Kanas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle Contingent says Klaus

''Are those people all Hybrids? says Tyler

''Well, they also love a good party. And they, like you, were sired by me. They wish to serve their Master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. You're free to warn your friends says Klaus

[Tyler swallows and leaves searching for his friends.]

[Gabrielle has managed to walk away from everyone and get something to drink from a snack table she takes a small plate and puts strawberries and cheese on it. She looks up to see Klaus walking over towards her. She sighs turning from him.]

''Whatever it is I don't want nothing to do with it says Gabrielle

''I'm not here to ask Questions but to keep my Mage company says Klaus

''I'm not your mage I just want to be left alone says Gabrielle

[She moves away to get a drink as Klaus takes her arm and slowly turns her to face him. He sighs placing his hand on her face.]

''I would like to apologize for what the harsh things I said and did to you this morning. You were telling me the truth and I took my anger out on you and I'm sorry says Klaus

''You have a lot to apologize for Klaus and not about this morning. All Summer I've been forced to watch as my friend kills for you and everytime he did I feel all the victims fear of you and their deaths. And you've done things to me that I don't know how to move away from. Please let me live my life says Gabrielle

[Katherine walks over to the table and Klaus sees her]

''Where's your date? says Klaus

''Getting me a drink says Katherine

[Klaus offers her his drink. She rejects it.] ''Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael's demise says Klaus

''He came at me. I didn't have a choice. says Katherine

''Still I'm impressed. It's not easy for a human to dagger an Original says Klaus

''It wasn't the first time says Katherine

''Right. Elijah. You seem Nervous says Klaus

''I'm not nervous. I just don't like you says Katherine

''Let's get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed says Klaus

[Katherine looks at Gabrielle who was watching them talk and goes to take her wrist] ''Gabrielle...let's get out of here says Katherine

[Klaus smiles and takes Gabrielle's other wrist] ''I am afraid that She will have to stay here. I was going to ask for her to dance with me...[He looks at Gabrielle touching her face] ''Will you dance with me Gabrielle says Klaus

''Um...I'm not very good at dancing...but I would like to says Gabrielle

[He smiles at Katherine who was staring at Gabrielle worried as he leads her on the dance floor and takes her in his arms.]

[Damon walks up to the front door. A Hybrid is standing at the bottom of the steps acting as the doorman.]

''Invite only, vampire. says Hybrid

''Here's my RSVP [Damon rips his heart out.] ''Hybrid says Damon

[Klaus walks through the house and through the crowds with Gabrielle's hand in his and then he turns into a room and backs her into a wall. She stiffens going to get away from Klaus but he cups his hand behind her neck and caresses her neck looking at her hungrily.]

''Klaus...what are you doing? Says Gabrielle

''You look so Beautiful and the smell of your blood has had me boiling with untouched Hunger...I can't resist you Mage says Klaus

''There are plenty of people in the house you can slake your lust for blood...I don't want to be a blood bag for you says Gabrielle

[He growls pulling her into his arms and his face changes making her stiffen in alert. He licks his lips]

''I shouldn't have to look for anyone else. You're My Mage and I can do with you as I like...says Klaus

[Klaus then bites down on her neck and she cries out as he drinks from her and she closes her eyes as she begins to get weak and then he pulls away licking his lips of her blood and then he bites his wrist and forces her to drink it. She moans tasting his blood and then he pulls his wrist away and then places his lips on hers. Gabrielle gasps as his lips begin to suck on her neck again and licks on her. Mindy one of his Hybrids finds him]

''Sorry to disturb you Klaus but you have a vistor says Mindy

[Klaus hearing her stops with devouring Gabrielle's blood and looks at Mindy pulling Gabrielle behind him]

''Well, tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here says Klaus

''He said his name is Mikael. says Mindy

[Gabrielle is shocked turning to Klaus who was disappointed and looks at her in suspious then pushes Gabrielle to Mindy.]

''Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm gonna have a little chat with my dad. Tony, [He turns to another Hybrid] ''You know what to do says Klaus

[He walks into the living room and towards the front door. Mikael is at the doorway.]

''Hello, Niklaus says Mikael

''Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot you can't says Klaus

''Or you can come outside if you want says Mikael

''Or I could watch my Hybrids tear you limb from limb says Klaus

[A Group of Hybrids gather behind Mikael on the lawn.] ''They can't kill me says Mikael

''True. But It'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce says Klaus

''The Big Bad wolf. You haven't changed. The Hybrids are sire by you. But they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me...[Mindy walks up behind Mikael and pushes Gabrielle to Mikael] ''Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies says Mikael

''Go ahead. Kill her says Klaus

''[Gabrielle is stunned] ''What..''No, Klaus. says Gabrielle

''If she dies, there goes your plans to use The Mage for your own pleasure [He touches Gabrielle's face and she closes her eyes] ''She is such a lovely young thing too...[He looks at another Hybrid who brings Katherine who Klaus thinks is Elena.] ''This lot will be the last of your abominations says Mikael

''I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you says Klaus

''What? You tend to use the Mage's magic against me...She is a powerful, young thing [Mikael turns to her.] ''But she is nothing but a shield and you would use her like everyone else...So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you any more, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one. says Mikael

[Klaus's eyes start tearing.] ''I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her [He glares coldly at Gabrielle and she flinches] ''I never cared for her she is nothing to me...so Kill her says Klaus

''Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to says Mikael

''My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her! says Klaus

''Klaus...Please...Don't let him kill me says Gabrielle

[Mikael Laughs pulling Gabrielle's neck back by her hair and places a knife at her throat] ''Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great. says Mikael

''[Mikael stabs Gabrielle with a dagger and pulls it out. She falls to the ground. Gabrielle gasps as she spits out blood from her mouth. Klaus was shocked trying to reach her but he couldn't. Gabrielle closes her eyes as she turns a light blue and she transforms into her tiger and then she rushes at Mikael who zooms away from her in shock and then she roars at him in pain when she felt another dagger into her side causing her to roar in pain turning to see Damon who has a bloody dagger in his hand. She looks at him in shock and hurt then she runs away. Damon seeing what he done wanted to go after her but he still had a Hybrid to kill. Damon rushes at Klaus twists him around and stabs the white oak tree dagger into his stomach. Katherine gets up from the floor seeing Damon stab Klaus and then she rushes from the scene when Stefan knocks Damon off Klaus and holds him down. The Stake is on the floor. Klaus grabs the stake and jumps at Mikael and drives it through Mikael's heart. He bursts into flames and dies.]

''[To Stefan] ''What the hell did you do? says Damon

''He's earned his freedom. [Stefan stops clutching Damon, gets up and faces Klaus] ''Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free. says Klaus

[Klaus un-compels Stefan. Stefan looks where Damon was, but he has fled. Klaus looks around outside for Gabrielle seeing traces of her blood going towards the woods. He looks at his hands seeing blood on them too and suddenly realized that he almost caused His Mage's death.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Elena and Damon are in the living room, talking.]

''How did this happen? says Elena

''We thought of everything, Elena! Klaus having Hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We brought in Katherine so you weren't in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong we were prepared says Damon

[He takes a drink of alchohol] ''I don't understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead. More than anything. That's what we were counting on. says Elena

''We blew it...Gabrielle what have I done...I almost killed her tonight Elena...she was almost killed by Mikael and she turned into her tiger to save herself and I hurt her She ran off somewhere I don't know where she is...says Damon

''How could this have happened? We have to find her. says Elena

''We blew it says Damon

''Where's Katherine? says Elena

''She ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got bad! And who blames her? Klaus would've crushed her. I had him, Elena. I had Klaus! This could have all been over! says Damon

[Damon throws a bottle of scotch in the fireplace.] ''Hey. Damon...Hey! Hey, listen to me! [Elena grabs Damon's face.] ''We'll survive this. We always survive. Trust me. says Elena

[Damon frowns] ''We're never getting Stefan back. You know that, don't you? says Damon

''Then we'll let him go. Okay? We'll have to let him go says Elena

[The Woods]

[Gabrielle in her Tiger form manages to run through the woods until she reaches her Family Crypt and she enters inside and manages to turn back into her true human form and she collapses beside her mother's Coffin and she begins to Sob placing her hand on the wound on her side and neck. She places her hands together and closes her eyes as blue light comes from her hands and she heals herself and then she curls up into a ball and juse releases all the Hurt and pain that she has been holding back all Summer.]


	33. The New Deal

**The New Deal**

[The Woods]

[Gabrielle slowly wakes up feeling how uncomfortable it was laying on the stone floor of the Crypt and remember everything that happened the night before at the Homecoming which turned into a blood battle between Mikael and Klaus. She sighs standing up and walks out of the crypt looking to see that it's morning and then she turns to her parents coffins.]

''I wish that I could have seen you when The Door to the other side was open. I needed to hear your voices because I have nobody to talk to about everything that I'm going through. This just isn't right...[She begins to cry] ''Why did this happen to me? Why did you both have to die...All because of your secrets I am alone now.''But I want you to know that I will work very hard to keep myself safe. says Gabrielle

[She turns and walks out of the woods walking back towards the Lockwood's until she gets back into her car and drives home. Not realising that she has been followed as Two Hybrids come out of the woods watching her walk towards the Parking lot.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Gabrielle enters the grill and goes to find a table as a Waiter comes over to give her a menu]

''Hi...What can I get you to drink? says Waitress

''I want to get Orange Juice please says Gabrielle

''Okay and what do you like to eat? says Waitress

''Ham and Cheese herb Eggs with side of Hash browns and Sausage. says Gabrielle

''Good...[She writes everything down on her pad] ''I will be right back with your Orange Juice says Waitress

[Gabrielle nods then takes out a drawing pad from her bag and begins drawing in it. Elena and Bonnie are sitting at a table and they look over at her.]

''Gabrielle! How is she? says Bonnie

''I don't know. Ever since Damon attacked her and Mikael almost killed her...She hasn't really spoken to either of us. This is all our fault says Elena

''I'm sure she will come around eventually. Gabrielle is too sweet to hold a grudge says Bonnie

''I feel like she isn't the only one going crazy. I'm totally paranoid all the time says Elena

''You have a right to be. Klaus is still out there and he knows you tried to kill him. says Bonnie

''Why hasn't he made a move? There has been no sign of him. Nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity. says Elena

''Join the club. Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare. On repeat says Bonnie

''The same dream? says Elena

''Yeah! Four Coffins, Klaus is in one of them. It's weird says Bonnie

''What if it's not just some dream? What if it's like...you know...witch dream? says Elena

''It's just stress. I'll figure it out. And what about Stefan? Has there been any sign of him? says Bonnie

''He betrayed us Bonnie. The Stefan that we knew is gone. says Elena

''How is Damon handling it? says Bonnie

''Damon is...Damon. says Elena

[Damon, Jenna and Alaric are sitting at the bar. Damon has lots of different alcohol bottles in front of him. Alaric is reading something. Jenna is beside him.]

''Oh, I give a choice. Bloody Mary or Screwdriver. Brunch in a bottle. Come on Ric, I can't drink all this by myself. I mean I can but then somebody's getting naked says Damon

''You really shouldn't be drinking like that. says Jenna

''But I have to or I will end up eating someone...Oh man I can't believe you're making me drink alone says Damon

''I'm busy says Alaric

''It's the eve of Klaus-ageddon. You're doing homework? says Damon

''This may come as a shock but I am not here to hang out with you. We're here to see Jeremy. Who is an hour late for his shift says Alaric

''Kids today...Where are their values? says Damon

[Jenna puts Jeremy's mid-term paper on the counter which has the title American History 201 it has an F'' grading on it.]

''That's his Mid-Term paper. Copied it straight off the internet. Didn't even try to hid it says Jenna

''Ooh, somebody's getting grounded says Damon

''Did you say you are waiting for Jeremy as in Jeremy Gilbert? says Bartender

''Yeah says Jenna

''He was fired last week says Bartender

''Oops says Damon

[Alaric and Jenna looks away from the bar and sees Elena at a table.]

[Gabrielle is eating her food when she sees Damon walk over to Elena's table and talk to her and something they said had her upset as she calls someone on her phone. Gabrielle sighs finishes and then gets up to pay for everything.]

''Jeremy, the minute that you get this call me! [She hangs up. Damon gets a bulls-eye.] ''Unbelievable! says Elena

''You are feisty when you are mad says Damon

''It's not that I'm mad. I'm just I'm worried says Elena

''But Why? He lost his job at the grill. He can survive, Elena says Damon

''He is spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he is moody, he is not really talking to anyone...[She sees Gabrielle] ''Gabrielle...hey says Elena

''Hey...says Gabrielle

''How are you doing? says Elena

''I'm fine Elena...I will survive like I always do says Gabrielle

[Damon sighs looking at Gabrielle then hugs her and she stiffens] ''I was so damn worried about you...After what I did to you last night I don't deserve you talking to me...This wouldn't have happened if we just told you our plans from the beginning but we didn't want you sacrificing anymore says Damon

''That's my choice to make not yours says Gabrielle

''We understand Gabrielle...anyway we need to talk to Jeremy and what he is dealing with says Elena

''He's a typical teenager says Damon

''Who's seeing ghosts and has lost everyone that he cares about says Elena

''Not everyone. He still has you says Damon

[Damon shoots a dart. He goes to the dartboard and retrieves his darts.]

''You okay? says Elena

''What makes you think that I'm not okay? says Damon

''Well, you're daydrunk. It's not exactly your most attractive look says Elena

''Hmm-what is my most attractive look? says Damon

[Damon moves closer towards her but she moves away] ''Ah, Ah-I'm not saying you have any attractive looks. I'm saying this is my least favorite one...says Elena

''Noted. See if I can make improvements says Damon

[Gabrielle looks behind Damon and sees Klaus who was listening to them] ''Don't mind me says Klaus

[Elena turns and was shocked] ''Klaus says Elena

''You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think? says Damon

''I don't know what you are talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate...[There was a man, Hybrid standing behind Klaus who smiles at Gabrielle] ''Get a round in, would you Tony? says Klaus

[Klaus smiles, seeing that Elena is shocked.] ''I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour. says Damon

''My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out. [He looks at Gabrielle who was looking at them nervious] ''I've been concerned about My Mage and thought Mikael would have killed her but He didn't which I'm glad...says Klaus

''I haven't seen Rebekah around...Not since the other day when we talked at the Salvatore House says Gabrielle

''Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find says Damon

''Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. [He stares at Gabrielle with more intense Hunger] ''Think I might fancy a home here. Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you. The answer is: Not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go living your little lives however you choose. You have my word says Klaus

''What more could you possibly want? says Elena

''Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan says Klaus

''Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass says Damon

''Well you see that is a shame [Klaus turns and throws a dart and gets a bull-eye] ''Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine. says Klaus

''That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem says Elena

[Klaus moves towards Elena. Damon steps in between them. Klaus smirks] ''Ha. Well this is me broadening the scope, Sweetheart. says Klaus

[His smirks dies as he moves towards the bar with Tony and orders a drink. Elena and Damon watch him as Gabrielle walks towards the bathroom.]

[Old Witch House]

[Bonnie enters the house. She hears voices whispering. She goes down into the basement. When she enters, she sees that there are no coffins there like there were in her dream.]

''Hello Bonnie says Stefan

[She turns around.] ''Stefan. You followed me here? says Bonnie

''Yeah. Wasn't too hard. You should probably be more careful says Stefan

''What do you want from me? says Bonnie

''Relax. I just need your help says Stefan

''Why would I help you? Elena said you saved Klaus's Life says Bonnie

''Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times...Daggered stored in coffins. And now I have them, and I need you to help me keep them hidden says Stefan

''Are you out of your mind? You're just gonna make him angrier says Bonnie

''His family is his one weakness. As Long as I have that, I can ruin him says Stefan

''I don't have enough power to hide four Originals says Bonnie

''You're a witch. You hate Klaus. I know you can figure something out and if you must get more power...Ask Gabrielle she is a Mage and could help you says Stefan

[Mystic Grill]

[Gabrielle walks out of the grill and towards the parking lot and takes out her keys and unlocks her door when she hears a rush of wind. She turns to see Klaus.]

''Klaus...says Gabrielle

''I was worried about you when Mikael tried to kill you...says Klaus

''Well I'm fine no thanks to you...Now if you don't mind I would like to continue living my life without you in it says Gabrielle

''What I did to you at Homecoming I shouldn't have turned against you. I swore to keep you safe but instead I let my anger against Mikael consume me says Klaus

''That is no excuse Klaus. You saw me as a tool all along just like everyone else. All because I have all this magic and people think it's okay to hurt me. But no more I am done with people like you says Gabrielle

''I will spend eternity making it up to you Gabrielle. I thought that you were working with Elena and Damon to use Mikael to kill me and you told me that you weren't and I didn't listen to you. I'm haunted by the fact that I almost lost you to Mikael says Klaus

''Klaus...[She shakes her head walking towards her car] ''I need to go. says Gabrielle

[He walks towards her and takes her face between his hands and urges her to look at him.]

''Walk away from me if you must but I will not give up on you. It is far from over between you and I says Klaus

[He kisses he deeply then she presses her hands on his chest and pushes away from him.]

''Leave me alone says Gabrielle

[She gets into her car and drives off leaving Klaus to stare after her in deteremination and purpose.]

[Gilbert House]

[Elena Jenna and Alaric are preparing dinner and setting the table.]

''So, you're ready? says Jenna

''Vampires, Hybrids, Mages and Originals. No problem. My rebellious brother. I'm worried. says Elena

''Proof that you're still human says Alaric

[The front door opens and Jeremy enters and goes to the fridge]

''Just in time! We're cooking says Jenna

''Sorry, just passing through says Jeremy

''Ah, Well I thought we should all stay in, have a meal together like a typical, atypical family says Alaric

''Why? says Jeremy

''Maybe because you got fired and you didn't tell anyone says Jenna

''Ahh-Look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He's right outside says Jeremy

''Oh wait! When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood? says Alaric

''I don't know...Does it matter? says Jeremy

''Yeah, Jeremy! It matters. He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous says Elena

''He can still hear you. He is right outside. Besides you of all people are gonna lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with? says Jeremy

''What is with the attitude? says Elena

''Yeah, whatever, this is lame. Tyler is waiting says Jeremy

''[He starts to leave, but Elena blocks his way] ''Oh, no no! You're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler says Elena

'[Jeremy looks at Jenna and Alaric for help] ''I'm with her on this, Jer. Sorry says Jenna

''All right, fine. You want me to stay in? Let's all stay in then. [He shouts] ''Yo, Tyler! come on in! says Jeremy

''Jeremy...says Elena

[Tyler opens the door and comes in]

[Old Witch House]

[Gabrielle is walking through the woods, seeing the Old House sitting on the hill in front of her and she makes sure that nobody was following her when she enters it.]

''Bonnie! Are you here? says Gabrielle

[She walks down the steps to the basement. She sees Bonnie who smiles at seeing her.]

''Hey, you came says Bonnie

''Yeah, You texted and told me to meet you here? What's up? says Gabrielle

''[Stefan walks from the back of the room. Gabrielle turns seeing him] ''Hey Gabrielle says Stefan

''Stefan. What are you doing here? says Gabrielle

''I am here to get my revenge on Klaus and I thought after everything that he did to both of us. That you would want it too says Stefan

''Revenge is not a path you want to go down Stefan. It will consume you until you have nothing left. Yes Klaus almost destroyed us but we shouldn't let him win by Using Anger and revenge says Gabrielle

''I know but it's all I have left from the torment he put me through. He made me almost kill Elena I can't forgive him for that says Stefan

''I want to help you Stefan. But I don't want revenge against him I am not going to allow him to turn me into a monster. I almost died with his blood in my system all because Elena and Damon kept their plans from me...It's not worth dying over says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle...Please I need your help says Stefan

''What is it do you need? says Gabrielle

''Just your help keeping Klaus's coffins hidden from him. says Stefan

''[Gabrielle was shocked hearing that Stefan stole Klaus's coffins] ''Are you insane? You are going to get everyone you love killed all because you took his Family...His family means more to him then anything. He will do anything to get them back. says Gabrielle

''I'm counting on it. says Stefan

[She looks at him and Bonnie seeing that she shrugs helplessly. Gabrielle shakes her head looking at Stefan in sadness]

''I'm sorry Stefan...What you ask of me to do will cause everyone to suffer and die I can't be a part of that. I'm sorry says Gabrielle

[Stefan sighs knowing why she didn't want to help because of everything that has happened in her life Gabrielle saved there lives and has a right to her choices.]

''Okay...Fine but can you at least give Bonnie a hand in concealing them says Stefan

''Yes I can show her a spell that can help her but that is all. I can't get involved with Klaus not anymore says Gabrielle

''We understand says Bonnie

[Gabrielle sighs and gives Bonnie a piece of paper and writes down the spell and they link hands together]

[Gilbert Residence]

[Jeremy hangs up his phone]

''What was that about? says Elena

''It was nothing says Jeremy

''I got to go. Umm, thanks for the food offer, but...says Tyler

''Next time says Jenna

[Tyler leaves]

''That was illuinating. says Alaric

''So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house says Elena

''I mean this whole sire bond thing is...wild. I don't even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's this weird cult logic says Jenna

''Well, great, that's a wounderful influcence for you Jer...[She turns around but Jeremy is gone.] ''Jeremy? says Elena

[Jeremy's protection Ring is lying in the middle of his plate on the table. Gabrielle gets out of her car as she watches Jeremy walk pass her then he walks into the middle of the street. Elena walks out of the house with Jenna and Alaric]

''Jeremy! says Gabrielle

''What's he doing? says Elena

[Suddenly, a car comes whipping around the corner and speeds towards Jeremy, Alaric and Elena run to him.]

''Jeremy! says Alaric

[Alaric pushes Jeremy out of the way the last second and is hit by the car instead. Gabrielle runs over to Alaric's body and turns him over. The car pulls up next to them. Tony, the Hybrid, is in the car.]

''There I go again. Bumping into people says Tony

[He drives away. Gabrielle checks Alaric's hand to make sure his ring was on. Elena goes over to Jeremy making sure he is okay then runs over to them.]

''He's gonna be alright. [To Jeremy] ''Are you all right? says Gabrielle

''I don't understand says Jeremy

''[to Jeremy] ''Who was that on the phone eariler? says Elena

''It was Klaus says Jeremy

''You were compelled, Jeremy! We've gotta get him inside-Help me! says Gabrielle

[They pick him as Jenne help them.]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Klaus and Mindy are walking through the rooms of a large mansion, workers are everywhere]

''Compel the men to open up this wall. We need sun. I want a fortress not a dungeon [Tyler appears] ''Here he is: Man of the hour! says Klaus

''So everything went okay? says Tyler

''Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges, message lands the same says Klaus

''You said you were sending them a warning says Tyler

''And I Did. An effective one! Elena's family suffers. She is motivated to get me what I want says Klaus

''I didn't think that we actually have to kill anyone says Tyler

''Tyler, mate. What you are feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, okay? End of the day human life is just a means to an end. Our means to our end. You do well to remember that? says Klaus

[Gilbert House]

[Alaric is lying on the sofa, still dead. Damon enters the room. He sees Gabrielle with her hands over Alaric's body healing him of all the wounds on him from getting hit by the car eariler.]

''How is he? says Damon

''He's dead. But he had his ring. Klaus's Hybrid hit him. Now we just wait says Elena

''Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervain? Where is your bracelet? says Damon

''I don't know says Jeremy

''It was Tyler! It had to have been. That's why he was hanging out with you. To get you off the vervain says Elena

''Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan who stole his coffins full of his dead family members says Damon

''Coffins? says Gabrielle

'Yep! So all we have to do is find four coffins and voila! No one else on your family's christmas list needs to die says Damon

''Wait-that's your big plan? To steal back four dead originals so this evil Hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know? says Jeremy

''You got a better idea? says Damon

''Yeah! Let's get the hell outta here! Pack our bags and go says Jeremy

''Hey, Jeremy calm down says Jenna

''No, No! I'm not gonna calm down, Jenna! This happens every time, no matter what we do! Get on my case about school and work...Who cares? None of us are gonna make it out of this town alive. says Jeremy

[He leaves. Gabrielle sighs looking at them] ''He said he wants his family back says Elena

''No! No! I know what you're thinking. The answer is no says Damon

''What's going on? says Gabrielle

''if we give him Rebekah...says Elena

''Wait..you daggered her [Gabrielle looks at Elena suddenly understand now] ''You actually daggered her that was why she never showed up at Homecoming...How could you do that to her? says Gabrielle

''Because she would have backstabbed us in the back with Klaus...We couldn't take the chance says Elena

''Do you realize what will happen when she wakes up. She will come after you and kill you says Gabrielle

''Yeah, Gabrielle's right Elena says Damon

''Klaus's coffins...How many did you say they were? says Gabrielle

''Bonnie said four coffins...why? says Elena

''Elena...I know where Stefan is says Gabrielle

[She sighs really didn't want anything to do with Klaus or anyone's plan against him. But after seeing Alaric get killed and Jeremy's life was at steak she had no choice but to tell them where Stefan is.]

[Old Witch House]

[Damon and Elena are walking towards the house.]

''I thought Bonnie said this place lost all it's mojo says Damon

''The dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life. I guess now they have something that they want her to know says Elena

''I hate witches. So fickled...Passive-aggressive...says Damon

[They enter the house]

''Stefan? says Elena

''Come on, Stef. Olly olly oxen free. [When he walks into the light, his skin starts to burn] ''Aaah. Ow. Ugh [He rushes to a shadowy corner] ''really? Still? says Damon

''What? says Elena

''Witchy spirits aren't a big fan. And they use their juju to screw with my daylight ring! says Damon

''Then wait outside. says Elena

''Elena...says Damon

''I'm not leaving until I know if he's here [She goes further into the house. Damon rushes out] ''Stefan? says Elena

''Go Away! You shouldn't be here Elena says Stefan

[Damon listens from outside.] ''Stefan, I need your help. Gabrielle said that you would be here. says Elena

''Well, Gabrielle sucks at keeping secrets. says Stefan

''Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back says Elena

''Oh, really? Is that what I need to do? says Stefan

''Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car. Don't you get it? Stefan, he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants says Elena

''Elena, stop talking. I'm not giving Klaus anything says Stefan

''Are you listening to me? He's gonna kill Jeremy says Elena

'Not really my problem says Stefan

[Elena slaps Stefan.] ''And you can go to hell says Elena

[Elena comes out of the house] ''That didn'tg go over well says Damon

''Don't even start, Damon says Elena

''Let me talk to him says Damon

''You can't get in. The witches won't let you says Elena

''Here. Take my car keys. You go deal with your brother, I'll deal with mine says Damon

[He gives the keys to Elena, and then rushes into the house, running from shadowy spot to spot, so that he doesn't get burned, until he reaches the basement where Stefan is sitting in a chair.]

''Wow! That was impressive. But the Coffins aren't here, so...You can go away now says Stefan

[Recovering from his burns.] ''I don't about the coffins. We need to talk says Damon

''Okay, let's talk says Stefan

''Nothing's ever easy with you, is it? [Damon glares at Stefan then attacks him and throws him out of the houe, kicks him in the stomach, takes a branch off a tree and stakes him in the stomach.] ''That is for screwing up my plan! You stop me from killing Klaus and you steal his family! Why? Doesn't make sense! Answer me says Damon

''Piece by piece Klaus took everything from me and Gabrielle. I'm doing the same to him says Stefan

''But I had him, Stefan! Why did you screw it up? says Damon

''I did it to save you says Stefan

[Stefan throws Damon off of him. Stefan sits up and removes the branch.] ''What? No. No way! You didn't do this for me says Damon

''He was one step ahead of us. If Klaus died, his Hybrids would have killed you says Stefan

''When are you going to get it through your head? [Damon gets up and stakes him again] ''Stop saving me! says Damon

[He leaves]

[Gilbert House]

[It's Night time. Alaric comes back to life. Gabrielle and Jenna gets up from the couch. Jenna sighs hugging him]

''I thought you were dead says Jenna

''I'm not...thanks to my ring says Alaric

''I healed you of all your wounds. says Gabrielle

''Thank you...says Alaric

[Elena enters the house]

''Ric, Hey! when did you return to the living? says Elena

''Oh just a few minutes ago. How is Jeremy? says Alaric

''Hating me. Hating life. Hating the fact that we can't even have a family dinner without somebody dying before dessert. Are you okay? says Elena

[Alaric coughs violently into his hand, and sees there's blood on it.] ''Oh my god! says Gabrielle

''Something's wrong! The Ring! says Alaric

[He collapses on the floor, moaning] ''Ric, Hey. says Jenna

[Gabrielle gets on her knees beside him and quickly places her hands over his body to search inside for any broken bones and blood vessals. She whispers under her breath as she heals him from the inside.]

''Gabrielle...Whatever your doing is working. Ahh...says Alaric

''I think you need to go to the hospital just incase though says Gabrielle

''She's right says Jenna

[Elena opens the front door as Paramedics enter] ''What happened? says First Paramedic

''He got hit by a car and...He's coughing up blood. says Elena

''Get his vitals. says Second Paramedic

''Pulse pretty weak. Looks like internal bleeding. We gotta get him outta here. says First Paramedic

''Let's move says Second Paramedic

[Tony appears at the doorway.] ''Let's not and say we did. Why don't you two meet us at the Hospital? says Tony

''What? [The two paramedics start to leave] ''No, no, no. No wait! You have to help him! What are you doing? says Elena

''You can still save his life, Elena. Here, take my blood. [He raises and offers his wrist] ''I can't get in. You're gonna have to invite me says Tony

''No. Why are you doing this? says Gabrielle

''Klaus asked for his family. Elena didn't deliver. says Tony

[Alaric starts coughing again.] ''Ric! Oh My god! I'm right here says Jenna

''[Jenna rushes over to him and kneels next to him]

''He's gonna die. Might want to invite me in, Elena says Tony

[Gabrielle suddenly furious shots out her hand and sends Tony backwards off the porch. Elena gasps as Gabrielle pounches on him turning into her Tiger form and bites his throat out...He screams in pain then Gabrielle tears his heart out and spits it out. She turns around to stare at Elena who was shocked at what she did. Jeremy runs through the yard towards them.]

''What the hell? says Jeremy

''Gabrielle...we need to get Alaric to the Hospital says Jenna

[Gabrielle slowly transforms into her Human form and enters the house. Jeremy was intrigued still staring at Gabrielle seeing she has blood on her mouth from where she killed the Hybrid.]

''That was amazing. Did you really turn into a Tiger? says Jeremy

''It's My Guardian that protects me when I need her. We need to get Alaric to the Hospital now...I will explain later about what happened says Gabrielle

[She leaves]

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Alaric looks at his ring. Jenna was beside him holding his hand as Dr. Meredith Fell enters the room.]

''Mr. Saltzman. What are you doing up? You should be resting says Meredith

''Ah, I'm more of a walk it off kinda guy. Do I need to sign something? says Alaric

''Three broken rips and a concussion. Your internal organs were healing mysteriously fast but you were bleeding as well. I have no idea how you're up on your feet right now but I need to run some more tests says Meredith

''We actually have some place We need to be but...thank you...Dr. says Jenna

''Fell. But the patients who follow my advice get to call me Meredith says Meredith

''Well...I appreciate your help Dr. Fell says Alaric

''Mr. Saltzman...what is your secert? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the devil? says Meredith

''Hm...a little of both says Alaric

[He leaves with Jenna.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle opens the door, Klaus stands outside.]

''Thank you for coming says Gabrielle

[Klaus enters the house] ''So any Idea where Stefan is? says Klaus

''I told you I don't know where he is. But I have something else says Gabrielle

[In the cellar, Gabrielle opens the door to Rebekah's cell. Rebekah lies on the ground, daggered.]

''My poor sister. I can't turn my back on her for a moment says Klaus

''You should know Elena was the one who daggered her. When she wakes she'll come after her. says Gabrielle

''I can control Rebekah. Besides I still need your help finding Stefan. says Klaus

''I told you I don't know where he is says Gabrielle

''[He sighs standing up as she steps back from him. He touches her face] ''Okay...thank you for giving me my sister. What happened to her? says Klaus

''Elena daggered her because she thought that she would betray them. She found out about you killing Your mother and She wanted to come after you and kill you. So Elena stabbed her in the back says Gabrielle

''Oh, when the time comes I will take the dagger out of her and promise to let her now that you didn't have anything to do with what Elena did. [He cups her face tipping up to his.] ''Even though you should hate me. You still don't want me dead, why? says Klaus

''I told you. I will not waste my life on revenge it's not the way I was raised so No I don't want you dead says Gabrielle

''Are you sure that is all it is? [He walks her back until she bumps into the wall behind her she gasps then looks at him as he places his hands beside her against the wall caging her in.] ''That maybe you feel something for me and that is the reason you won't kill me says Klaus

[He breathes against her lips and she was breathlessly looking at him curiously and swallows nervously]

''It's not because I feel for you Klaus...I just don't want nobody's blood on my hands says Gabrielle

''Don't kid yourself Love...I know you feel something for me. [His nose touches her face] ''I can smell it and I won't let you keep lying to me says Klaus

''Stop Klaus...[She goes to move away but he presses against her body stopping her.] ''Okay...I may feel something for you but that doesn't change the fact that you don't. [He eyes her at what she said] ''I'm not going to get hurt by someone who told me that he doesn't care for me and that you were using me this inter time. I won't let myself get hurt again...So please leave me alone says Gabrielle

[She pushes out of his arms and runs out of the cell and out of the house. Running away from Klaus.]


	34. Our Town

**Our Town**

[Gabrielle's House]

[She is in a room that has excerise equiment and punch bags and she was using all her pent up energy to punch one. She was sweating and so angry at everything lately ever since the Homecoming hearing over and over inside her head of what Klaus told her. She shakes her head when someone enters the room and it's Elena and Alaric.]

''Hey, there you are says Elena

''Elena told us that you managed to design a work out room and wonder if we can use it? says Alaric

''Um...[Gabrielle takes off her gloves looking at them breathless.] ''Sure you can use the room I don't mind I guess we all need a outlet of our emotions says Gabrielle

''Thank you I can use the stress relief says Elena

[Elena walks over to a cabinet that displays all kinds of work out clothes and gloves for the Punching bags and she gets them on. Gabrielle walks over to the fridge to get a drink of water. Alaric sees Elena begin to punch and kick a punching bag.]

''Hey, You're gonna put a hole in that thing! You want to talk about it? says Alaric

''Nothing to talk about says Elena

[Gabrielle takes a few more sips of her water and then watches as Alaric holds the punching bag for Elena.]

''So, what's got you all worked up? says Gabrielle

''I didn't really sleep last night says Elena

''Yeah, me neither. Probably something to do with dying...says Alaric

''Are you okay? says Gabrielle

''Yeah I'm fine, I think the ring, however is running low on batteries. says Alaric

''Yeah, that's another reason why Jeremy has to get out of town. If those rings have a shelf life, He is not protected, neither are you says Elena

''[Elena punches the back with all the strength she can muster.] ''Nice, nice, you're getting stronger says Alaric

''I'm just channeling frustration. I need coffee says Elena

[Elena walks out of the room with Gabrielle following her with Alaric who sees the coffee pot filled with fresh made coffee and Elena makes herself some.]

''Seems Damon's compulsion worked, Jeremy was packing when I left the house, going on about his new school in Denver says Alaric

''Wait...Damon compelled Jeremy to leave town? says Gabrielle

''I had Damon compel Jeremy to leave town with some family friends in Denver. He was almost killed by Klaus I can't let anything happened to him says Elena

''I understand Elena. He is family to me too and I want him safe but compelling him, taking the decision from him is not right. He deserves to make his own decisions. says Gabrielle

''I know and I feel bad about it but I don't know what else to do. He isn't safe here not with everything that's going on says Elena

''He's your brother with those rings having problems we don't want him dying anytime soon. says Alaric

''Have you talked to Damon today? says Elena

''No. why? says Alaric

''No reason says Elena

[She drinks her coffee. Gabrielle looking at her in confusion.]

[Mystic Falls High School]

[Gabrielle is placing some books into her locker looking at the calender of when her birthday is and it was actually today when she turns 18 and she was feeling a little sad that she couldn't spend time with her parents.]

 _[She remembers the carnvial when her mom and dad bought her a Funnel cake with birthday candles on it. She laughs as they put it in front of her.]_

 _''I know how you love funnel cakes My darling and so we decided to get you one and that they said it's on the house until midnight says Julie_

 _''Oh wow...thanks Mom says Gabrielle_

[She snaps out of it when someone shakes her shoulder and she gasps seeing it's Bonnie looking at her worried]

''Hey, Gabrielle are you okay? says Bonnie

''Yeah...Just thinking about last year...when My parents took me out for my birthday and gave me a funnel cake as a birthday cake...I almost forgot it was today says Gabrielle

''What? Today is your birthday, wow I didn't know. Today is also Caroline's birthday what a coincidence says Bonnie

''Really it's Caroline's birthday I didn't know says Gabrielle

[Bonnie points at Caroline's locker where Elena was decorating it.]

''We are decorating Caroline's locker for her birthday. says Bonnie

''Oh, [She walks over to the locker as Elena smiles to her ] ''Hey Elena says Gabrielle

''Hey...Sorry I'm late, I...I got held up says Bonnie

''It's okay. I just got here too. Can you pass me the balloons? Thanks. What got you running late? says Elena

''I was...working on some new spells. You? says Bonnie

''Working out with Alaric and Gabrielle. So, I have something I need to tell you, and you're not gonna like it. says Elena

''What happened? says Bonnie

''Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over says Jeremy

''Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own says Bonnie

''Just what I told her says Gabrielle

''I know...I asked Damon to compel him says Elena

''You what? says Bonnie

''You know, Bonnie. But it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling you is because I know that you two haven't really worked out your stuff. And I thought that maybe you'd wanna say goodbye says Elena

[Bonnie looks at Jeremy who is in the background and makes a disapproving face.]

[Old Witch House]

[Damon is fiercly hitting the coffin with a shovel.]

''You're wasting your time. It won't open. Did you bury the body? says Stefan

''Yeah. Any sign of our little Hybrid buddies? says Damon

''Nope. Just the dead one says Stefan

''Alright. Klaus has 6 siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and two others. Three sleeping Originals, Four coffins. So, who is in the locked box? says Damon

''No idea. But whatever is in here, Bonnie seems to think will help us kill Klaus. So, the sooner she can get this open, the sooner we will know if she's right says Stefan

'Oh, you think the spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make the coffins invisible would have figured out how to open one. [Tilts head towards ceiling towards the spirits expectantly] ''Fine, don't help says Damon

''You know, none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus's Hybrids friends find our hiding place, right? They need to go away. says Stefan

''Oh yeah, that's a great idea Stefan. Why don't you just ask them to pack their bags and take a long rest while we are at it. How about try to keep the peace? Don't attract attention to the real thing we are trying to hide says Damon

''Well, I'm not gonna play defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say, or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean. says Stefan

''And then he kills you and everyone you know like, I don't know...me! says Damon

''No, he's bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else says Stefan

''You sure about that? says Damon

''Well, I don't know Damon. I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff. says Stefan

''The only way to call someone's bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong. says Damon

[Stefan smiles at Damon and leaves, ignoring his words.]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Klaus closes Rebekah's coffin]

''Sweet Dreams Rebekah. [to Mindy] ''Show her to her room, would you, love? says Klaus

''Sure says Mindy

[Mindy wheels the coffin away.] ''I'm surprised you're still in town. I gave you your freedom, you could have gone anywhere. says Klaus

[Stefan is leaning against a door frame] ''I live here, Klaus says Stefan

''Well, if we're playing this game, then...I was here first says Klaus

''You know, I don't like your hybrid friends. They're everywhere, kind of like fleas. I want them gone says Stefan

''Yeah, well I kind of like having them around. You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I freed you, we'd pick up where we left off. But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure. So much for friendship. says Klaus

''Friends don't strip friends of their free will. says Stefan

''Okay, granted, yeah, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings. Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over? says Klaus

''Klaus, get your Hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself says Stefan

''Hmm. You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. and It will get messy again says Klaus

''Do whatever you want, I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Maybe I care so much, that I'll drop Elijah in the Arctic says Stefan

''Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours says Klaus

''Try me, let's find out says Stefan

[Mindy walks in.] ''Is everything okay? says Mindy

''Everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point says Klaus

[Stefan waits a moment, grabs a saw from the work table he's next to, rushes over to Mindy and cuts her head clean off with it.]

''Well, one down. You may want to, ah, send the rest of them away before it gets messy again says Stefan

[He throws the saw back on the table and leaves. Klaus glares coldly after him]

[Forbes Residence]

[Caroline walks into her house and puts her stuff down. All of a Sudden Elena, Matt, Gabrielle and Bonnie jump out with balloons, party hats, and a sign. They yell surprise]

''Happy Birthday says Matt

''What are you guys doing here? says Caroline

''Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so...says Elena

[Elena takes off the crown she's wearing and put it on Caroline's head.] ''Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the Falls. S'more's, camp fire...[To Gabrielle] ''Besides it's not just Caroline's birthday we are celebrating...It's Gabrielle's too says Bonnie

''Wait, what? [to Gabrielle] ''It's your birthday? says Elena

''Yes it is says Gabrielle

''Happy Birthday to you Gabrielle...Why didn't you tell us? says Caroline

''It's not a big deal and I didn't want to think about it and it was also the day that My parents died as well so...says Gabrielle

''I'm so sorry...says Caroline

''We will have cake! Like when we were little. says Elena

''Except for the Tequila says Matt

''Thanks, guys. Really, um, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year says Caroline

''I'm sorry what? You've already claimed your birthday's as everyone's favorite day of the year says Bonnie

''Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead. Look, I didn't even like 17. And the only point to being 17 is to get to 18. It's a filler year, I'm stuck in a filler year says Caroline

''You're not stuck, Caroline says Elena

''Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, it's all good. I'll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it. says Caroline

''Okay, well I think I have another idea says Gabrielle

[Gabrielle smiles a little as everyone gets ready to leave for the Falls]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[A Hybrid named Daniel walks in with Mindy's head in a bag ]

''What do you want me to do with her head? says Daniel

''Just get rid of it. Burn it. I honestly don't care, Daniel says Klaus

[Daniel walks away. Tyler enters]

''You called? I'm here. What happened? says Tyler

''What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry. I need you to help me do something about that says Klaus

''Can't you just leave me out of it says Tyler

''What would be the point in that? says Klaus

''Seriously man, can't you just get one of your Hybrids to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend. says Tyler

''Right, your, uh, your girlfriend. Um, about her...I need you to bite her. says Klaus

''What? says Tyler

''Don't make me repeat myself says Klaus

''A Hybrid bite will kill a vampire says Tyler

''Yeah, yeah, I know exactly what it will do. Uh, Stefan pushed me too far, so I'm pushing back says Klaus

''I'm not biting Caroline says Tyler

''Tyler, I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire bond to you. So, one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test says Klaus

''What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Caroline says Tyler

''All right. All right. I'm disappointed, but you know, it's your choice, free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. You can go now [He dials a number and he quickly gets an answer on the other side] ''I need you to find someone for me and bring them here...That's a good lad says Klaus

[He hangs up smiling to himself.]

[Gabrielle's Family Crypt]

[Gabrielle, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Matt enter the crypt]

''There it is says Gabrielle

''This is creepy, even for us says Bonnie

''No, Caroline is right...Technically, she's dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one says Gabrielle

[Caroline smiles] ''Okay. Here lies Caroline Forbes...says Caroline

[Elena is putting candles on top of a birthday cake] ''Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion...says Elena

''Friend, Daughter, overachiever...says Bonnie

''Mean girl, sometimes, no offense says Matt

''Ah, none taken. says Caroline

''She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. [She walks up to Caroline, holding the cake in front of her.] ''That's what you really need. What we all really need. Amen, or cheers or whatever...says Gabrielle

[She waves her hand over the cake and it lights the candles. Bonnie, Elena, Matt and Caroline were impressed]

''Nice! Okay, make a wish [She holds the cake out to Caroline, who closes her eyes and makes a wish. Moments later everyone has eaten some cake. Matt takes the bottle of tequila from Bonnie, but Elena snatches it from his hand and drinks.] ''Ah-ah. I need it more than you do trust me. [She sees Caroline on her phone] ''Caroline, what are you doing? says Elena

''What? Nothing. says Caroline

[She stops texting, and holds her hands down in front of her, trying to hide the phone from them]

''Okay, you're a bad sober liar. You're even worse drunk liar. says Elena

''I might have texted Tyler says Caroline

''Caroline...says Elena

''What? I'm delicate says Caroline

''Give her a break! You can't control what everyone does all the time. says Bonnie

[There's an awkward silence] ''Wow says Elena

''Ouch, Bonnie says Gabrielle

''Sorry, I know it's Caroline's and Gabrielle's birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town. says Bonnie

''I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life. says Elena

''He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away. says Bonnie

''Bonnie, you can't tell him says Elena

''Why? Are you gonna compel me not to? says Bonnie

''You know, you guys are ruining a perfect Funeral says Matt

''I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something says Bonnie

[She leaves. Gabrielle sighs looking at Elena] ''I'm going to go too...It's been a long night for me says Gabrielle

''Okay Gabrielle...Just be careful going home alone. I hate knowing you live in that huge house alone says Elena

''I will be okay says Gabrielle

''Goodnight Gabrielle says Matt

''Night Matt...says Gabrielle

[She leaves.]

[The Woods]

[Gabrielle walks through the woods towards her Car when she hears someone flash up behind her and she turns to see Klaus and he smiles seeing her]

''Hello Love says Klaus

''What are you doing here? says Gabrielle

''I am going to need you to come with me says Klaus

''Why? [Klaus smile dies and he quickly grabs her into his arms and flashes away from the forest] ''Klaus! Klaus stop says Gabrielle

[He stops then slams her into a tree and his hand was on her neck keeping her from talking.]

''Tell me did Stefan ask you to hide my Hybrids? says Klaus

[She looks at him with tears and she nods] ''Y-Yes...He called me and asked me to help hide his coffins...but I didn't want Too says Gabrielle

''Why not you could have plenty of a chance to help them destroy me. says Klaus

''I told you Klaus I don't want to kill you. I'm done with revenge and anger against everything that you've done. Unlike Stefan who is blinded by hate for you I'm not like him. [She pushes against him using her magic flying him away from her.] ''I don't know how many times I keep saying that to you says Gabrielle

''Stefan took my coffins and I want to know where they are and you will help me unless you want your friends to suffer says Klaus

''Please...I don't want anything to do with any of this says Gabrielle

[He smiles in victory] ''You will want too when I tell you what your friend Tyler did to Caroline says Klaus

[She stiffens in shock at Klaus ] ''What have you done? says Gabrielle

[He caresses a finger down her cheek and then cups her face lifting it to him as he speaks against her lips.]

''I want you to give me what I want and as long as you do I won't harm your friends. I want you and my coffins...The choice is yours love says Klaus

[She shakes her head seeing that he means his words. She knew that she had to do something to keep her friends safe.]

''What is it do you want from me? says Gabrielle

''The Location to my coffins, and I want you in my bed [He tips her face up looking her over hungrily] ''No decissions, no fighting me nothing but your complete surrander to me. Only then will I leave your friends alone says Klaus

''[She closes her eyes knowing that she will forever be ashamed. She wraps her arms around herself and looks at him]

''I...I will help you find the coffins and you can do with me as you please...Just help Caroline and leave my friends alone says Gabrielle

[He smiles as his face slowly changes to his Vampire face. She gasps as he sinks his fangs into her neck drinking her blood she places her hands on his shoulders to push him off but he was stronger then her then he stops drinking from her to bite his wrist then feeds her his blood then he wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her hungrily then he flashes away from her leaving her there to look around him confused. Then she gets into her car and drives away.]

[Stefan's Car]

[Stefan is driving his red car, and Elena is in the front seat.]

''What are you doing, Stefan? says Elena

[Elena's phone rings. Stefan answers it.]

''Hello Damon, she's a little busy right now says Stefan

''Why the hell do you have Elena's phone? says Damon

''I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something...What will Klaus do if he can't make anymore Hybrids? says Stefan

''[Yelling] ''What? says Elena

''Stefan, leave her out of this says Damon

[Stefan rolls down the window and throws her phone out of it, onto the road below]

''What are you doing? Stefan, let me out of this car. Do you hear me? Let me out of the car! says Elena

[Stefan ignores her.]

[Founder's Hall]

[Damon and Klaus enter an empty room.]

''What now? You just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the Town Square. says Klaus

''Stefan just grabbed Elena says Damon

''Well, he's getting desperate says Klaus

''He's gonna try and use her against you. Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids says Damon

''Or what? Stefan would never dream of killing her says Klaus

''You sure about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a Council Party. He's operating on crazy right now says Damon

''Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies. He's bluffing. says Klaus

[Damon looks at his phone calling Gabrielle and it rings a couple times but She isn't answering it.]

''Why aren't you answering your phone...Call me now [He hangs up] ''Where is Gabrielle? says Damon

[Gabrielle answers her phone hearing Damon] ''Damon what's going on? says Gabrielle

''Stefan grabbed Elena in the woods and now has her on the road and he plans on using her against Klaus. You need to find them and stop him says Damon

''I will do what I can says Gabrielle

[Klaus smiles to himself when Damon hangs up.] ''I wonder if she will stop him? says Klaus

''She will says Damon

[Stefan's Plan]

[Stefan is still driving the car with Elena inside.]

''So, what's the plan, Stefan? What's the big move you're making? says Elena

''I took Klaus's family to make him suffer. I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one. says Stefan

''So, what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna lock me in some cave and keep me hostage? says Elena

''Maybe. Maybe, I'll just turn you into a vampire says Stefan

[Shocked and scared] ''Stop the car, Stefan. [Shouting] ''Stop the car, Stefan says Elena

[Stefan calls Klaus]

''Stefan, how nice to hear your voice says Klaus

''Tell your Hybrids to get out of town, Klaus says Stefan

''Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back says Klaus

''Okay, well then I'm gonna drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge says Stefan

''I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill her. says Klaus

[Stefan bites his wrist and forces it into Elena's mouth and forces her to drink his blood.]

[Sputtering] ''No! No! No! What are you doing? says Elena

[Concerned] ''What's going on? says Klaus

''I just fed her my blood. No more Hybrids if she's a vampire says Stefan

''You won't do it says Klaus

''Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus says Stefan

[Screaming] ''Stefan, slow down! Stefan! Stefan, stop it! says Elena

''Fine, I'll send them away. You win says Klaus

''[Screaming] ''Stefan! Stefan, Stop! says Elena

[Screaming] ''Stop the car, Stefan! says Klaus

[Stefan continues to drive towards the bridge when he sees someone standing in the way and it's Gabrielle who was dressed in torn jeans, A Black Jacket around her zipped up and her hair wild and down her back. She raises her hand and makes the car stop and then she throws Stefan out of the car making him cry out. Gabrielle walks towards him as Elena runs out of the car towards her as Stefan gets back.]

''Gabrielle...says Stefan

''What the hell do you think you're playing at Stefan...One more move and you could have killed Elena...are you insane? says Gabrielle

''Klaus had to believe that I would do it, all right? Elena's fear sold it says Stefan

''What if he hadn't? says Elena

''He did says Stefan

[louder] ''Well, what if he hadn't? says Elena

''[Shouting] ''He did Elena! He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him says Stefan

''Stefan, after everything, that's what mattered? Destroying Klaus? says Gabrielle

''Destroying Klaus is all I've left says Stefan

''You had me! says Elena

''I lost you the minute me and Gabrielle left town with him. You just haven't let yourself admit it yet says Stefan

''Is that what you're doing? Trying to make people hate you? [Gabrielle glares at him] ''Well for your information. You got what you wished, Do you understand what Klaus did to me...Do you think you're the only one who has suffered against Klaus...[Stefan stiffens in concern seeing bite marks on her neck and arms.] ''You have done nothing but made things worse for everyone and instead of doing what I told you do and move on...You almost killed the person that you love...Is all the revenge against Klaus truly worth it? says Gabrielle

[Stefan looks at her knowing that she was right looks at Elena who was crying and then he turns and gets back into his car and drives off. Elena looks at Gabrielle who was pale touches her shoulder in concern]

''Are you okay? says Elena

''Yeah it just took a lot of energy out of me racing here fast as I could...I need to get to Caroline's says Gabrielle

Okay...I'll call Damon to pick me up and let me know if you need anything says Elena

''I will Elena...says Gabrielle

[She gets into her car and drives away.]

[Forbes Residence]

[Gabrielle runs up the steps to Caroline and knocks on the door as Sheriff Forbes seeing her lets her in.]

''Hey, How is Caroline? says Gabrielle

''She's not good Gabrielle...She was bitten by Tyler and hoping that you can heal her for me says Sheriff Forbes

[Hearing a flash behind them. Gabrielle turns to see Klaus.]

''Tyler came to see me. Poor boy, he seemed quiet distressed. He said Caroline had a terrible accident says Klaus

''You made him do this to her. He would have never done something like this says Gabrielle

''I'm here to help, Gabrielle. My blood will heal her. Please, ask the Sheriff to invite me inside says Klaus

''I know how this game works. You want something in return says Sheriff Forbes

''Just your support.[to Gabrielle] ''And you to go out with me says Klaus

''Ha...says Gabrielle

[She bites her lips as Sheriff Forbes touches her shoulder.] ''Come in says Sheriff Forbes

[Klaus smiles slyly at Gabrielle his shoulder touching hers as he passes to go into Caroline's room. She follows him.]

''[Weakly] ''Are you going to kill me? says Caroline

''[Softly] ''On your birthday? You really think that low of me? says Klaus

''Yes. says Caroline

[Klaus examines her bite.]

''That looks bad. My apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal. [He touches her bracelet.] ''I love birthdays says Klaus

''Yeah. Aren't you like...a Billion, or something says Caroline

''[He looks at her.] ''Well you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free says Klaus

''No, I'm dying says Caroline

[Klaus sits on the bed and whispers to her.] ''And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth will be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret. [He looks at Gabrielle who slowly sits down on the other side of the bed and his gaze lingers on her before he turns to Caroline] ''There is a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask says Klaus

''I don't wanna die. says Caroline

[Klaus lifts Caroline's head up and offers her his wrist.] ''There you go, sweetheart. Have at it [Klaus turns his gaze back to Gabrielle who watches them worried.] ''Give me your word Love that you will come to me and no arguments says Klaus

'[Gabrielle sighs closing her eyes then stands up looking at him.] ''Okay...I won't run from you again...Just don't let her die says Gabrielle

[He smiles at her.]

[She walks outside wrapping her arms around herself at what she decided. She couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted more from her and she turns as he walks out of the house.]

''She is healed all new says Klaus

[He walks deteremined towards her as she begins to speak] ''Klaus...I...Thank you says Gabrielle

[He cups the back of her neck and kisses her passionately. She moans as his hands go around her waist holding her against him then he pulls away.]

''Soon I will call upon you for that date and I cannot wait. [He touches his thumb on her bottom lip] ''There will nothing holding me back from finally having you says Klaus

[She looks at him as he again kisses her wanting to devour her and knowing it was not yet the moment that he wanted her but there will be soon.]


	35. Ties That Bind

**Ties That Bind**

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan enters. Klaus is sitting in a chair, drinking alcohol. Music is blaring. Stefan turns the music down.]

''What are you doing here, Klaus? says Stefan

''Enjoying our stalemate says Klaus

''What do you want? says Stefan

''The question is what you want? My Hybrids left town as you demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back says Klaus

''Well, see...Klaus...I'm not neqotiating. says Stefan

''And you understand, that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean? says Klaus

''No, No. You leave Mystic Falls and then give me a call in a few years and we'll talk says Stefan

''I can give you another chance. Just one more. Let's make a reasonable deal says Klaus

''Or what? You make one move and I will drop...says Stefan

[Laugh] ''Yes, right. Crazy Stefan. How is that working out for you? Any friends left? says Klaus

[He gets up and leaves the house.]

[Bonnie's Car]

[Elena and Bonnie are driving to Bonnie's mom.]

''I just can't believe that I'm actually going to see her. Or meet her. Sort of. Since I don't really remember her says Bonnie

''You don't really talk about her. says Elena

''What's to say? She left, never wrote, never called. Not even when my grams died. Could we talk about you and Damon instead? says Bonnie

''I'm not talking about it. He kissed me. It's not going to happen again says Elena

''I mean...was it good? says Bonnie

''It doesn't matter. says Elena

''That means it was. [Bonnie's mobel phone rings] ''It's Stefan. I told him I'd call him as soon as I got the address. says Bonnie

''Ignore him. Bonnie, your about to see your mom for the first time in 15 years. I'm not letting anyone ruin that moment says Elena

''Yeah, but he's gonna keep at it until I pick up says Bonnie

''Fine. [Elena picks up] ''What? says Elena

''Where are you? says Stefan

''Bonnie and I are gonna spend the night at the lake house, while we wait for Sheriff Forbes to give us new addresses. says Elena

''You're kidding me, right? says Stefan

''No, Stefan, I'm not. We need a night off from your insanity. says Elena

''Klaus is getting antsy. He knows that I'm stalling. We need to move faster says Stefan

''Well, we're doing everything we can. So, could you maybe not call every five minutes? says Elena

''Sure, Elena. Whatever you say says Stefan

[Stefan in in Elena's house and picks up the driver's license record with Abby's North Carolina address on it. They hang up.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Klaus is on the phone at the bar with his minion Daniel who is sitting in his parked car.]

''How's life on the road? says Klaus

''Scenic. How's life in Mystic Falls without any Hybrids? says Daniel

''Boring. [He looks over at Gabrielle who is sitting alone at a table reading.] ''For now...I have my Mage to keep me company says Klaus

''If you want any of us back, you just have to say the word says Daniel

''There's no need. I've been making friends with the town civil servants. There's a deputy, obnoxiously chatty, but useful nonetheless. You're clear, what you need to do? says Klaus

''I got it covered. says Daniel

[Daniel gets out of the car, goes up to a house and rings the bell. A Woman opens the door.]

''Can I help you? says Abby

''Abby Bennett Wilson? says Daniel

''That's me says Abby

[Daniel gives her a friendly smile.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Gabrielle is sitting alone at a table just reading in her book and a Waiter brings her the food and drink she ordered. She sets it aside smiling]

''Thank you says Gabrielle

''You're welcome if you need anything else just call for me says Waitress

''Okay says Gabrielle

[She sighs then begins to eat her food when someone sits in the seat in front of and she stops eating seeing it's Klaus]

''Hello Love says Klaus

''Klaus...says Gabrielle

''Why are you eating alone? says Klaus

''Well because everyone else is busy to hang out with me. I sometimes would like to be alone Klaus says Gabrielle

[He sighs reaching over to place his hand over hers] ''Somebody like you alone I wouldn't hear of it. I will keep you company for a while says Klaus

''Okay...I guess I can use a little company says Gabrielle

[He smiles as he waves a waiter over and orders a couple drinks as she finishes her food. He couldn't help but watch her as she wipes her lips with the napkin and his gaze goes to her lips and he licks his remembering her taste.]

''I forgot that you wanted to be an artist says Klaus

''How did you know? says Gabrielle

''[He smiles] ''Stefan...He once told me over the summer how much you would like to go to Art school after High School says Klaus

''Yes, I do want to go. It's been my dream to since I was a little girl and got my first drawing pad from my grandmother...She loved to Paint says Gabrielle

[He sits up and leans on his hands looking at her.] ''You family was quite the Aristocracy family with many talents. It has amazed me how well off your ancestors were. They never starved for anything except once during the War in 1800's says Klaus

''My Great Great Grandfather Richard came over from Egypt to build a home here for him and his new wife that he married there. He managed to built her a large house and filled it with lots of love. [She touches a necklace around her neck] ''I found this ruby necklace among her possessions...Richard gave it to her. says Gabrielle

[Klaus curious takes the necklace from out of her sweater and sees how small the pendent was but so lovely. He looks at Gabrielle seeing how close there face has gotten since he has reached for the necklace.]

''It's a beautiful piece...Just like it's wearer [He urges her closer until he gives her a kiss on the lips hungrily. She moans as he pulls back eyeing her in dark hunger and something that she could no longer resist. She looks at him helplessly] ''You fascinate me...I hunger for you in so many ways. [He looks at her lips then at her eyes] ''I am tired of waiting...Come with me says Klaus

[She whimpers as he gets up and takes her hand in his then he pulls out cash and pays for her meal. Klaus places his arm around her waist walking with her out of the Grill and then he turns to her and takes her by the neck choking her. She looks at him so scared and hurt as his eyes changes to his werewolf eyes and then she screams as things went black for her.]

[Abby's House]

[Elena and Bonnie are arriving at Abby's house.]

''Cute house says Elena

''Yeah, in the middle of nowhere. says Bonnie

''You ready? says Elena

[They get out of the car and ring the doorbell. A Teenage boy comes up the stairs beside them.]

''Hey, there. says Jamie

''Hey, we're looking for, um Abby Wilson says Elena

''She's not home. There anything I can do for you? says Jamie

''It's okay, we can come back. says Bonnie

[Bonnie starts to walk away, but Elena grabs her arm and urshers her back.] ''I'm sorry, but you look so familiar says Jamie

''Ehm, Abby is my mom says Bonnie

''Oh...I'm Jamie. You guys wanna come inside? Right this way [They go inside the kitchen.] ''You guys sure you don't want anything? We got fresh OJ, Coconut Water, some mango guava something. says Jamie

''Water is fine. says Bonnie

''Cool says Jamie

''So, are we...like related? says Bonnie

''Oh, nah. Abby's not my mom says Jamie

''Oh, good says Elena

''Yeah, she dated my old man back in the day. He's kind of a deadbeat, so when they broke up she took me in. Put me through school. Didn't freak out when I Totalled her car. Twice says Jamie

''She sounds...great says Bonnie

[Abby enters the house]

''Jamie? Whose car's out front? says Abby

''That's mine. I'm Bonnie. Your daughter says Bonnie

''Hello, Bonnie says Abby

[Old Witch House]

[Damon enters the room with the coffins. There are candles lit Everywhere. The Coffins are invisible. Damon sees Gabrielle laying on the dirty ground unconscious and has blood coming from her forehead and neck he rushes over to her taking her in his arms]

''Gabrielle...wake up, come on wake up [He stops, then hears footsteps. Klaus enters.] ''Klaus says Damon

''What took you so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in Squalor, no less [He looks at Gabrielle in Damon's arms] ''Oh, don't worry about the Mage, she will be good as new soon enough...says Klaus

''What have you done? says Damon

''Well, You know what happens to people who disappoints me and even though she wasn't helping you kill me, She still kept my coffins from me. And so I am making her pay says Klaus

[Damon angry looks at him] ''You've done enough to her...[He hears Gabrielle wake up] ''All Damn Summer you have made her pay for something that she can't help but be...A Good person says Damon

[Gabrielle wakes up feeling a huge headache and that she was so weak from blood loss. She stands up looking around to see Klaus who seems to be looking at her in remorse and satisfaction. She looks at Damon]

''What's going on? Where am I? says Gabrielle

[Klaus smiles to himself] ''After the time we had together today at the Grill, where I used your lonelyness to my advantage, You gave me what I wanted your trust and now I can finally finish what I started with you says Klaus

[Gabrielle flinches suddenly confused and filled with hurt and shame.] ''I don't understand, you were using me? says Gabrielle

''No hard feelings love, you were just Leveage to get my coffins back. [He walks to her and touches her face as a tear comes down her face seeing a look of pain on her face.] ''But I promise that you were never to be harmed fully says Klaus

''Stop, I Don't want to hear no more says Gabrielle

[Klaus glares in hunger at her.] ''You've given me what I wanted from you and so thank you love says Klaus

[Damon glares at Klaus with hate when Klaus falls to his knees, clutching his head and shouting in pain.]

''Insulting a bunch of dead witches...not smart. I made the exact mistake first time I came in here. And you insulted and hurt a Dubrinsky wrong move says Damon

[The Pain subsides and Klaus speaks in a forced, strained voice] ''Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or death, they care about their own. A Hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendents...[The Pain returns. Klaus shouts out in pain. He then talks in a loud voice, Addressing the room.] ''And I have no problem, killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line [The candles die down suddenly, and Klaus isn't in pain anymore. He again talks to the room.] ''Now...please...show me the coffins [Now he can see the coffins] ''Here we are. [Looking at Damon] ''Where's the fourth? [Shouting at the room.] ''Show me says Klaus

''Well, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here. says Damon

''What did you do? says Klaus

''Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up. I didn't have enough time, to get all four, but I did have time to get one. says Damon

''I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest. says Klaus

''Sorry. The same rules apply, You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more. says Damon

[Damon smiles as he looks at Gabrielle who wasn't looking at Klaus who's face was buried into his shirt crying. Klaus glares at Damon then with a flash he is gone. Gabrielle sobs as Damon picks her up and walks with her out of the old witch house.]

[Abby's House]

[Elena is still pulling the wooden pieces out from Stefan's chest at the barn, but he keeps screaming, so she stops.]

''I'm just trying to help says Elena

''Just get it out, Elena, please. Just get it out says Stefan

''Keep Screaming, maybe I'll feel sorry for you says Elena

[She tries again and finally gets it out. Stefan stops crying out in pain.]

''You've changed. Something is different about you. You're stronger. Tougher says Stefan

''You're not the only one, who changed, Stefan. We all had to says Elena

''It's good though says Stefan

''There's something I have to tell you. And it's not because I feel guilty, that it happened. It's because I feel guilty, that you don't know. [She pulls another piece of wood from Stefan's chest.] ''I kissed Damon. [Stefan looks down, avoiding Elena's eyes. He's clearly upset. Elena seems to feel bad. She places the wooden pieces on Stefan's chest.] ''There. All done. says Elena

[Stefan gets up without saying a word and walks away.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan enters. Damon's standing in the front of the fireplace.]

''Oh, you're still alive. I assume, that means Klaus didn't get his coffins. says Stefan

''Don't look so happy, I was only able to get one of them out in time. The locked one. says Damon

''Probably a good choice. says Stefan

''Yeah. You know, if you're banking on Bonnie's mom to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers. says Damon

''Nah, doesn't surprise me. It's been that kind of night says Stefan

''Is Elena okay? [Stefan turns around and punches Damon in the face.] ''I take it you two had a heart to heart. And I take it, you don't wanna talk about it. Noted. So why don't we talk about this? says Damon

[Damon holds up the silver dagger used to kill Elijah.] ''What did you do? says Stefan

[Gabrielle's Old Room]

[Gabrielle is laying on the floor of her bedroom, with her eyes closed feeling the terrible from the blood loss when Klaus taken her blood. She rolls to her feet and groans weakly as she walks out to get onto her bed. Stefan walks into the room seeing her]

''What's wrong Gabrielle? says Stefan

[She looks at him with tears in her eyes ] ''Why? Why did he do this to me? I just needed company today since everyone was gone for the day and he used his charming ways to get into my head...I'm sorry Stefan That he found the Coffins...says Gabrielle

'[Stefan walks to her with his hands towards her but she shakes her head] ''No...No I am so sorry Gabrielle...This was all my fault if I would have listen to you about the coffins...He wouldn't have used you as a leveage I'm sorry says Stefan

''No, Stefan you were only doing what you thought was right even though it wouldn't have worked...No matter what He just won't give up until he have's what he wants. says Gabrielle

[He sighs sitting on the bed beside her and pulls her into his arms and rocks with her as she cries against him.]

[Original Family House]

[Daniel shoves the coffins in a big room. Klaus is standing beside him.]

''You've got your family back. Finally. You're gonna open them? says Daniel

''Not quite yet. I still have some unfinished business to take care of says Klaus

''What business? says Daniel

[Suddenly, Daniel is squirming and falls to the floor, dead. Elijah is standing behind him with his heart in his hand. Klaus looks shocked.]

''So, Niklaus...says Elijah

''Elijah says Klaus

''What did I miss? says Elijah

[Elijah glares at Klaus who was confused.]


	36. Bringing Out The Dead

**Bringing Out The Dead**

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Elijah is standing before Klaus, wiping the blood off his hands with a white handkerchief after killing Daniel.]

''You look surprised to see me. So it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest? says Elijah

''You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we? [Elijah attacks him. Klaus flies through a window.] ''Easy. I just finished Renovating. [Klaus rushes at Elijah and Elijah crashes into a table, breaking it.] ''You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family. [Elijah attacks him again, and Klaus is knocked against a coffin. He opens the one next to it, undaggers Kol who is lying inside, rushes to Elijah and holds him against a closed coffin by his throat. He holds the dagger up threateningly.] ''Don't make me do this to you again Elijah says Klaus

''Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with says Elijah

[Klaus lowers the dagger] ''Mikael is dead says Klaus

[Klaus releases his grip and Elijah stands up, surprised.]

''What did you say? says Elijah

''I killed him. With his own weapon. He's gone Elijah. Forever says Klaus

''Why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century. says Elijah

''Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I'm ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me says Klaus

[Klaus goes to a small table where there is a small urn and removes the lid. He dips the dagger inside then walks over to Kol's coffin.]

''What are you doing? says Elijah

[Klaus daggers Kol Again.] ''Always and Forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again. says Klaus

[Klaus closes Kol's coffin lid.]

[Woods]

[Damon is walking trough a meadow and talking to Elena on the phone.]

''So you're the prime suspect, Huh? says Damon

''She doesn't think that I did it. She's just trying to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member. says Elena

''Well why don't you just ask Ric if the dirty little doctor had access to the weapons. says Damon

''You're on speaker phone, dick. says Alaric

''I'm just saying first suspects usually the right one. Don't get defensive. says Damon

''Brian Walters was killed days ago, alright? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night says Alaric

''It wasn't Meredith says Jenna

''But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night says Damon

''It's not Meredith! Okay? I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic says Jenna

''Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash? says Damon

''Who doesn't? Got weapons everywhere. says Alaric

''It's Klaus. It has to be, he's screwing with us. says Damon

''What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night. And you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything says Elena

''Ahh, make's me nostalgic for the time when Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist, anyway got to go, you'll know more later says Damon

''Hey, where are you? says Alaric

''Tea with an old friend [He hangs up. Elijah is standing before him] ''Elijah. My favorite Original, back from the dead. Clean up nice says Damon

''You left something in my jacket pocket says Elijah

[Elijah pulls out a note] ''Oh, yeah. Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother, xoxo says Damon

''Damon. says Elijah

''Was I right to undagger you or are we gonna have a problem? says Damon

''I'm here, let's talk says Elijah

''I'll start with an easy question. Any idea what kind of Klaus-killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin? says Damon

[Old Lockwood Cellar Cave.]

[Abby, Bonnie and Stefan are walking through the secret cave.]

''Slow down! says Abby

''Keep up, we don't have much time. says Stefan

''Sorry Stefan, but I didn't have a choice says Bonnie

''It was a choice Bonnie, you made it and now we have to live with it. You told Klaus where the coffins were and he took them. All of them except one. says Stefan

[The last coffin can be seen inside.] ''That's the one that's sealed? says Abby

''Yep. Fortunately it seems to be the one he cares about most says Stefan

''Aren't you coming inside says Abby

[Stefan stops at the entrance] ''Vampires can't get in. Damon had to compel a couple of Lockwood gardeners to bring the coffin in. says Stefan

''This is a bad idea says Abby

''Look, if you're really the key to opening up that coffin, I think it's a pretty bet you're on Klaus's hit list. So I suggest you hideout here and figure out a way to open up the damn thing says Stefan

''I told you, I don't have any powers says Abby

''And I don't believe you. But time's ticking. Won't be long before Klaus calls his Hybrids to find that coffin and kill all of us. So dig deep, Abby Bennett. Scrape out whatever magic you have left says Stefan

[Stefan leaves. When he comes outside, Elena's waiting in front of the entrance to the cave.]

''What are you doing here? says Stefan

''Bonnie told me that you guys would be here. I need to talk to you says Elena

''Well, there's nothing to talk about. I'm just focused on getting this coffin open says Stefan

''Did you kill the medical examiner? says Elena

''Why would you think I did that? says Stefan

''Maybe because I don't know what you're capable of anymore says Elena

''Well, believe what you want, Elena says Stefan

''I don't want to believe any of it, Stefan says Elena

''But you had to ask me anyway says Stefan

''Stefan...says Elena

''Did you ask Damon...if he killed anybody lately? says Stefan

[Elena doesn't answer and Stefan leaves.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Gabrielle's Room]

[Damon enters Gabrielle's room seeing that she was laying in the middle of the floor just staring at the ceiling and he gets down on his knees beside her.]

''Hey, how are you doing? says Damon

''Just trying to figure out what I'm going to do now after what Klaus did to me says Gabrielle

''Look, I'm sorry for what Klaus did to you and he will pay for what he did and so I am wondering if you would like to help me take him down tonight? says Damon

''Damon...I really don't want to think about Klaus let alone have anything more to do with him says Gabrielle

''I know but we can use your help in distracting him to give Bonnie and her mother a chance to open the locked Coffin says Damon

''[She sighs rolling on her side away from him then rolls her eyes] ''Fine...what do I need to do? says Gabrielle

[He looks her over] ''You will need to wear something For dinner tonight. Elijah has invited you along with me and Stefan so find a dress says Damon

[Gabrielle sighs getting to her feet and looks through her bag of clothes and finds a Black Cocktail dress and underwear and bra and she looks at Damon]

''Okay if I'm going to get ready, you need to leave the room please says Gabrielle

[Damon whistles then turns around and leaves to enter his room. Stefan enters topless.]

''Get dressed. We're going out says Damon

''Yeah, sorry, not interested says Stefan

[Stefan puts on a shirt.] ''I Didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old fashioned sit-down with you, Klaus and Gabrielle. I say go with the black. Makes you look all villainy says Damon

''Klaus won't make a deal, Damon says Stefan

''He didn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches a chance to pop open the coffin says Damon

''So, that's your, uh, plan? Stall Klaus says Stefan

''If you didn't go postal on his hybrids, then maybe we'd have some options says Damon

''So you unleashed an Original to help him out? says Stefan

''Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. Are you kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? He's in vengeance mode. It's perfect says Damon

''There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah? Damon. He screwed us over the last time he promised to kill Klaus says Stefan

''Yeah, the way you've been acting, I trust him about as much as I trust you. says Damon

''Hm. Well I guess that goes both ways, doesn't it? says Stefan

''Oh, yes...This is about me kissing Elena. Just remember, if it wasn't for Klaus, you would have never become such a dick and that Kiss would never have happened. So get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up says Damon

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Elijah opens the door, Stefan, Damon and Gabrielle are standing outside.]

''Niklaus, our guests have arrived. says Elijah

[Elijah looks at Gabrielle seeing how beautiful she was and how much weight she has lost since the last time he seen her and that something has really changed with her.]

''Damon. Stefan, My Mage Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized people, shall we? says Klaus

[They are standing in the dining room. The table is set and there's food on it. Two female servants are standing in the room.]

''It's better to indulge him. says Elijah

''I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to cause you would us out says Stefan

''Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours [Gabrielle swallows looking at Damon and Stefan who nods as Elijah walks behind Gabrielle placing his hand on her shoulders and walks her over to a chair when Klaus stands up and pulls a chair out closer to him.] ''Gabrielle...Come sit with me says Klaus

''[They sit at the table and everyone except Stefan eats and drinks. One of the servants pours Damon some wine.]

''Thank you, love says Damon

''[to Stefan] ''You lost your appetite says Klaus

''Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home says Damon

''That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? [He looks at Gabrielle who has kept her gaze away from him the entire night.] ''The five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother? says Klaus

''Well, I know how he and Gabrielle felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier. says Damon

''Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through. says Klaus

''Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her says Stefan

''If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah say Klaus

''Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert says Damon

''We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses. says Stefan

''I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself says Damon

[Klaus turns to Gabrielle seeing how she was using her fork to move around the food on her plate and he looks her over seeing how lovely she looked with the Black Corset cocktail dress and that her hair is in curls halfway up with a diamond pin.]

''Dear Gabrielle, tell me how have you been so far? says Elijah

[She looks at him] ''Oh, After the sacrifice after you turned your back on us. [He swallows painfully as guilt overtakes him] ''I had to use all my magic to protect Elena and Jenna both are alive and I became a human again and then Damon had to go get himself bitten by a werewolf so Stefan and I can track down Klaus and get him to help us and I was forced to go with him for entire summer. says Gabrielle

''Oh, come now love, [Klaus looks at Gabrielle seeing she was desperately trying to keep herself under control] ''It wasn't that terrible being around me was it? says Klaus

''You Selfish bastard, [She slowly gets up but Damon places his hand over hers stopping her.] ''How dare you look so smug after what you've done to me. I lost my parents to Katherine, [She snatches her hand from Damon staring at Klaus] ''Turned into a vampire and I was trying to live my life as best as I could until you came and ruined it...''You used me in the worse way possible using me to get back at Stefan and you dare ask if I had fun...says Gabrielle

[Damon sighs closing his eyes then he turns to Gabrielle] ''Gabrielle listen don't let him get to you okay says Damon

''Fine...[She pulls away] ''I will calm down says Gabrielle

[She breathes in and out from almost having to let her Guardian out wanting to attack the person who was hurting her and she sighs as she relaxes. Placing a hand over her mouth to stop the trembling. Klaus looks at her in remorse. Klaus sighs looking at Elijah]

''Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight? says Elijah

''I don't know. Ask Damon. says Stefan

[Klaus laughs.] ''I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Ah, trouble in paradise says Klaus

''One more word about Elena and this dinner's over says Stefan

[Klaus smiles and puts a finger to his lips as a promise to keep quiet about Elena.]

''You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do-not-discuss pile says Damon

''You're probably right says Klaus

''Yeah says Damon.

''It's just the allure of the Petrova Doppelganger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia? says Klaus

''Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved? says Elijah

''Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katherine, I think our quests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova Line says Klaus

''Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell says Damon

[Damon takes a sip of wine.]

''When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus says Elijah

[Gabrielle looks at Klaus seeing him glare at Elijah a little and felt a little sad that he also fell for a Petrovia Doppelganger.]

''I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much says Klaus

''Wait a minute. So you both loved the same girl? says Stefan

''Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I...grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother? says Elijah

''But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family says Klaus

''Family above all says Elijah

[Elijah and Klaus raises their glasses] ''Family above all says Klaus

[They clink their glasses together. Gabrielle looks at Damon and Stefan who seemed effected by what Klaus and Elijah said. Damon receives a text from Bonnie reading''Getting closer. Need more time]

''So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal? says Elijah

''That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, Gabrielle and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges says Damon

''The deal sounds fair, brother says Elijah

''I don't think you understand. Elena's Doppelganger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind. [Klaus gets up and starts to pace.] ''Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is...the two of you says Klaus

[Damon gives a weak smile, then looks at Stefan.] ''I'm gonna get some air. says Damon

''Let me deal with this. says Elijah

[Elijah gets up and follows Damon, leaving Klaus, Stefan and Klaus alone.]

''All this talk has made me thirsty [He looks at one of his servants and she walks over to him.] ''What do you say Stefan? Can I interest you in a little after-dinner talk? [Klaus bites her neck and drinks her blood. He looks at Gabrielle who was watching him fed off the girl and glares at him.] ''Why do you still glare at me like that? says Klaus

''Did you really just say that to me? [She gets up and walks over to the bar looking for something other then booze and finds a bottle of Apple Cider and pours some in a glass then turns and looks at him.] ''That I would be your perfect Fighting machine. But you forget you can't control me Klaus [looking at Stefan] ''Unlike you and Stefan I can stop myself from hurting people says Gabrielle

''When are you going to stop hating me love.[He drops the woman he was feeding off on the ground and walks towards the Mage] ''What I did to you wasn't personal love you are what is known as Colliteral damage that is all. says Klaus

''And once upon a time you use to tell me that the Original family has always wanted to look after My family bloodline to make sure nothing happens to me...[She walks away from him pacing around him.] ''First Elijah and then you...Saying the same thing that you would protect me but all I keep getting from either of you was me getting hurt and betrayed by the very people who swore to look after me at least Rebekah was kinder to me then you and Elijah was...but here I am and there is nothing you can do to change what you did to me says Gabrielle

[Klaus sighs seeing how truly upset and angry she was at him and he walks over to her and touches her face with the back of his hand and she watches him unflinching.]

''You are truly a unigue person Little Mage and one day I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did and I will work very hard to gain your trust back says Klaus

''It will be a long time before that happens says Gabrielle

''Of Course...says Klaus

''Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother and make Gabrielle's life miserable says Stefan

''Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena, you're gonna lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame. says Klaus

[Damon and Elijah enter] ''What do you say Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter. says Damon

''Okay. I offer Elena's Future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one? says Klaus

''Matt Donovan? Really? says Damon

''Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family says Klaus

''And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus? says Stefan

''Consider it a small return on my investment in her well being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her. [Klaus gets up and walks towards Stefan] ''So, what do you say Stefan, hmm? Do we have a deal? says Klaus

[Stefan starts walking over to Klaus] ''What are you doing? says Gabrielle

[Klaus holds his hand out to Stefan. Stefan grabs his hand.] ''Nice try, Klaus. But no deal says Stefan

[Klaus breaks Stefan's arm. He kicks his leg and breaks it as well. He pushes Stefan's hand into the fireplace, and it starts to burn. Damon attempts to rush over to him, but Elijah intercepts him and pushes him against a wall.]

''What are you doing? [Klaus continues to hold Stefan's arm in the fire. His arm is badly burnt] ''Stop! says Damon

''Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive says Klaus

''I'll get it says Damon

''Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family. [Elijah looks at Klaus, then at Gabrielle and he leaves. Gabrielle looks on in horror and goes to help him but Klaus warns her with a shake of his head.] ''Stand down Gabrielle, says Klaus

''Go ahead and kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin. says Stefan

[Klaus pulls Stefan out of the fireplace.] ''You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper? [He pushes Stefan. Stefan pushes back. Suddenly, Elijah and Damon re-enter the room next to the other female. Servant who is carrying a tray.] ''Elijah...why haven't you left? says Klaus

''Where are your manners, brother? We forgot dessert. says Elijah

[Elijah takes the cover off the tray the blonde woman is carrying. Two silver daggers lie on it.]

''What have you done? says Klaus

''What have you done? You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now. says Elijah

[Kol enters the room. Klaus was worried] ''Kol says Klaus

''Long time, brother says Kol

[Klaus starts to back away, Finn suddenly appears, and grabs a dagger and stabs Klaus through the hand.]

''Finn, don't [He rushes away, but runs into Rebekah] ''Rebekah! says Klaus

[She stabs him with a dagger.]

''This is for our mother says Rebekah

[She pulls the dagger out and Klaus falls back into Kol's arms. Kol restrains him. Elijah looks at Damon, Gabrielle and Stefan.]

''You're free to go. This is family business says Elijah

[Damon takes Gabrielle's hand walks with her out of the house with Stefan.]

[Woods]

[Damon and Stefan are walking to the Old Lockwood Cellar. Gabrielle is walking behind them.]

''Ah, you were right about Elijah. Undaggering him was a smart move. says Stefan

''Wow, actual acknowledgment of a job well done. You're going soft, Stefan. says Damon

''So, I guess I shouldn't thank you for saving me from Klaus? says Stefan

''Shut up, [He places his arm around Gabrielle's waist hugging her.] ''You don't get to thank me until I Pay you back for all those times you've saved me...[to Gabrielle] ''Both of you has risked your life for me and I don't deserve it says Damon

''Everybody deserves to be saved Damon, including you. says Gabrielle

''You could have left me there. Klaus would have killed me and you would have had Elena all to yourself. says Stefan

[Damon's phone vibrates. It's Elena. He cancels the call.]

''I didn't do it on your account says Damon

''I love her, Damon says Stefan

''So do I [Damon looks at him and walks away, Gabrielle follows him down the Lockwood cellar rushing before them]''Let's Hope big witch and little witch got that coffin open. says Damon

''Something's gotta make this night worthwhile says Stefan

[They see Bonnie on the ground, unconcious Gabrielle runs over checking Bonnie's pulse]

''Bonnie? She's still breathing. says Gabrielle

''Mama's still breathing. I can hear her says Damon

''Coffin's open. says Stefan

''Well, it's not gonna do us any good. Whatever was in it it's gone says Damon

[Gabrielle looks at the empty coffin and sees no sign of whatever that was in it but she feels like it was familiar in a way.]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Klaus is surrounded by his sibling's who were looking at him with hate]

''I like what you've done with the new place, Nik says Rebekah

[She throws a vase into a painting.] ''I wanted it to be for all of us. A Place we could call home. A Place we could all be a family. None of us would never have to be alone again says Klaus

''Well you're right, none of us will be says Elijah

''You're staying behind says Finn

''We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that Doppelganger wench, then you will be alone. Always and forever says Rebekah

''If you run, I will hunt all of you down says Klaus

''Then you'll become everything you hate. Our Father says Elijah

''[Shouting] ''I'm the Hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you says Klaus

''You will when we have that coffin. says Elijah

[They all hear a door open. They turn around. Esther walks in. Klaus gasps in shock]

''Mother? says Rebekah

[Esther walks towards Klaus. Klaus avoids looking at her.]

''Look at me! Do you know why I'm here? says Esther

[Klaus has tears in his eyes.] ''You're here to kill me says Klaus

''Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again says Esther

[Klaus looks at her confused.]


	37. Dangerous Liaisons

**Dangerous Iiaision**

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[It's Nighttime. Matt is standing in a hallway and Elena walks up to him.]

''How's Mr. Saltzman? says Matt

''Resigned to spending the night in Observation, so long as I promise to change the lock on the house [Someone is looking at them through a room window as they walk towards the exit.] ''So I talked to Bonnie earlier. She and her mom are fine. Have you talked to Caroline? says Elena

''Yeah, she's holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be. Any word on who's behind these attacks? says Matt

''No, Sheriff Forbes said there's no real suspects at all [They're now walking outside the hospital in the parking lot.] ''How are you dealing with everything? I mean, you keep getting dragged into all of this. says Elena

''Honestly...I'm kind of lucky, the only thing that I have to worry about for tomorrow, is showing up for my shift at the grill. says Matt

''Thank you, for everything today. Really says Elena

''Get home safe says Matt

''Thanks. [She sighs and walks to her car. Matt gets into his car and reverses out. Elena waves to him from inside her car as he drives away. She starts her car, starts reversing, and hits something. She stops driving immeditately] ''What? says Elena

[She gets out of her car and checks her bumper. There's nothing there. Suddenly, Rebekah appears.]

''Drive much? says Rebekah

''Rebekah. says Elena

[Rebekah grabs Elena and pushes her against her car.] ''Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt. [Rebekah tries to bite Elena and Elena screams. Suddenly Elijah rushes over, and holds Rebekah against a car by her throat.] ''Elijah says Rebekah

''Leave [He releases his grip. Rebekah steps forward] ''Are you challenging me? says Elijah

''You're pathetic. Both of you says Rebekah

[Rebekah disappears] ''Well...I believe we have a little catching up to do. says Elijah

[Gilbert Residence]

[The Next Morning, Elena, Stefan, and Damon are in the kitchen with Gabrielle.]

''It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin says Elena

''As in the Original witch? says Stefan

''What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped out her heart out a thousand years ago. says Damon

''I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus says Elena

''She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus. says Stefan

''Well, not anymore...at least not according to Elijah

''That Coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds says Gabrielle

''Anyone else feeling a little used right now? says Damon

''Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us. [The doorbell rings.] ''I believe him says Elena

[Elena goes and opens the door. No one is there, but on the doormat is an envelope with an ornately-handwritten Elena Gilbert on the front. She picks it up, closes the door, and turns around. Damon, Gabrielle and Stefan are in the lobby near her.]

''What is it? says Damon

[She opens the envelope and removes a card.]

''It's in invitation. Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration says Elena

'Who the hell are the Mikaelsons? says Stefan

''The Original Family? says Elena

''It's not enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift? says Damon

[She turns the card over and sees there's writing on the back.]

''Wait, there's a note on the back. Elena, I think it's time we finally meet, Esther says Elena

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Music is playing. Rebekah is having her nails polished by an assistant. Kol is standing before a full-length mirror wearing a black evening suit while a tailor adjusts it. Finn and Elijah are also standing in the room preparing for the ball.]

''Rebekah? Tell me how handsome I am says Kol

''Ah Kol, you know I can't be compelled says Rebekah

[Finn grins. The door opens and Klaus walks in and up to Rebekah.]

''You went after Elena? What is wrong with you? says Klaus

''Here we go says Rebekah

''Do you want another dagger in your heart? says Klaus

''Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks? says Kol

''Oh, go back to staring at yourself says Klaus

''And who are you, my father? says Kol

''No, Kol, but you're in my house says Klaus

''Then perhaps we should go outside says Kol

[Klaus and Kol stare at each other. Esther walks in.] ''Enough! Niklaus. Come says Esther

[Klaus goes into the other room with his mother.] ''Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace, acceptance, family? says Klaus

''You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them? says Esther

''So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were? says Klaus

''You need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same. says Esther

''I just don't understand. I killed you, and still you forgive me says Klaus

''It's been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift. Now, who are you bringing to the ball this evening? says Esther

''[Sighs] ''Don't be ridiculous. You're lucky I'm even going says Klaus

''Well, I wish you would reconsider. It is going to be a magical evening. says Esther

[She smiles secretly.]

[Gabrielle's Home]

[Gabrielle is cleaning off the kitchen counter after she just got done making Waffles for breakfast and is placing the Wash rag on the sink when she hears the doorbell ring. She opens it and finds a box with a ribbon around it on her doorstep. She brings it inside and looks at the envelope on it with her name handwritten on it. She opens it and sees the exact same invitation card to Klaus's ball that Elena recieved. She turns it over and sees that Klaus has written on it. ''Save me a dance. Fondly Klaus on the back.]

[Scoffs] ''Seriously? says Gabrielle

[She opens the box and sees a breathtaking sight and it was a Beautiful White gown with silver diamonds and there was matching shoes and a blue velvet case with pearl necklace and bracelet. She was in awe of such a dress and was really tempted to wear it but she was afraid to let Klaus back into her life. She places the lid back on the box.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Elena is with Caroline]

''It's so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball says Elena

''It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is. And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you? says Caroline

''I have no idea. There's only one way to find out says Elena

''I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going? says Caroline

''I did, which is all the more reason why I need a drama free bodyguard says Elena

''Well, I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux. And by that I mean Stefan. says Caroline

''Uhh, I can't deal with either of the Salvatores right now. Whatever Stefan is feeling, he is channeling it all against Klaus. And Damon...it's just not a good idea says Elena

''Why, cause you two made out? Bonnie spilled the beans says Caroline

''I was gonna tell you. Just, after everything that happened with your dad...says Elena

''Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the second it happened. And now I don't hear about this til now, and from somebody else says Caroline

''I'm sorry. It's just I, I don't even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that it just used to be so much easier. says Elena

[Rebekah walks up] ''Careful Caroline. It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back says Rebekah

''What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals. says Elena

''Get over yourself Elena. It's not all about you says Rebekah

[Rebekah walks away over to Matt and gives him an invitation envelope to the ball.]

''Oh my god. She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him? says Caroline

''Probably to get this reaction from us says Elena

''[Scoffs] ''What time is this stupid dance? says Caroline

[She glares at Rebekah as she turns and smiles at them.]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[It's Evening. Cars are pulling up the driveway in front of the mansion. Inside there are lots of people talking. A Live band is playing Classical music. Damon walks over to Carol Lockwood and hands her a glass of champagne.]

''Hello Carol says Damon

''Hello says Carol

[They clink glasses] ''Hanging out with your new besties? says Damon

''I'm the Mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadlist, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile says Carol

''Hmm, well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from says Damon

''I'm trying to protect this town. They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it says Carol

[Kol walks over and kisses Carol's hand as he greets her.] ''Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it says Kol

[Damon holds out his hand to shake Kol's hand.] ''Damon Salvatore. Have we met? says Damon

[Kol doesn't shake his hand.] ''I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out says Kol

[Kol walks away. Damon sees Elena enter wearing an exquisite dress. He stares at her.]

''Excuse me, Carol says Damon

[Stefan and Damon walk up to meet Elena.] ''What are you doing here? says Elena

''I could ask you the same thing says Stefan

''Surprise, surprise. [to Stefan] ''Nice Tux. You're not supposed to be here. says Damon

''Well, I am. And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants. So, shall we? says Elena

[Stefan offers Elena his arm and she wraps hers in it. She looks at Damon and he does the same, and she takes his arm with her other arm. Both Salvatore's escort her into the party. Gabrielle enters the ballroom wearing the Beautiful white ball gown, Her hair was in tight curls falling over her bare shoulders where there was diamond sleeves falling over them and around her neck was the white pearls that came with the dress. Klaus notices her from across the room and walks over to meet her.]

''Good Evening says Klaus

''Evening...Klaus says Gabrielle

[Rebekah noticing her walks over to them seeing the lovely gown on her and she smiles.] ''Gabrielle, Darling you look precious...I was wondering when you would come so now I will have someone to talk to other then my brothers says Rebekah

''Hi, Rebekah how are you since Elena Daggered you? says Gabrielle

''Oh, I've been doing good trying to get back to living my life before she killed me but I would like to know about you [Klaus glares at her annoyed that she was taking her time away from him.] ''But I think I will get myself a drink and then later we can catch up says Rebekah

[Gabrielle smiles a little as Klaus takes her hand kissing it and she looks at him as he draws her over to stand by the refreshment stand and he gazes at her in awe.]

''My sister is right about you. You do look stunning tonight says Klaus

''Thank you Klaus, says Gabrielle

[Elijah walks over to them touching Gabrielle's gloved covered arm.] ''Klaus, forgive the intrustion but Mother would like us to make a announcement [Klaus sighs looking at Gabrielle then walks with Elijah] ''Uh, if everyone could gather, please [All The Originals are standing on the staircase as Elijah addresses the company. Esther walks down the staircase from upstairs.] ''Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. says Elijah

[Damon and Stefan notice Esther.] ''Do you see who I see? says Damon

''Oh, yeah says Stefan

''Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom. says Elijah

[Gabrielle turns to enter the ballroom with everyone else when Stefan touches her hand, smiling at her. She smiles at him as the dance begins]

''You look stunning, if it isn't obvious says Stefan

''Thank you, Klaus invited me says Gabrielle

''I like to see you smile and have fun for a change but don't let your guard down around him. He has caused you alot of pain all summer and don't want to see you in pain any longer says Stefan

''Thank you Stefan, for looking out for me but I promise you I will look after myself says Gabrielle

[Stefan turns with her in a twirl and then another pair of arms catches Gabrielle and it's Klaus who smiles at her then at Stefan who glares at him.]

''I'm glad you came says Klaus

''Well, it was either That or stay at home in my huge house and eat popcorn all night while watching a movie...Story of my life says Gabrielle

''I am sorry about your parents death...If I had known what Katherine had done I would have killed her for it and make her pay says Klaus

''Well it's too late for that, she isn't around here anymore says Gabrielle

''Very well. On to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress says Klaus

''It's a really beautiful dress but so expensive, you really shouldn't have bought it for me, I could have bought me something says Gabrielle

''No, I needed to give you this dress...[He leans his lips against her face as they dance.] ''Nothing else wouldn't be more perfect then this dress...[He watches her steps and swirls her around] ''You are a good dancer says Klaus

''Well, I've had training. My Grandmother was a ballroom dancer and she taught me how. says Gabrielle

''I know. You were lucky to have known her says Klaus

''Yeah, I know says Gabrielle

[She was actually beginning to enjoy herself for once and with Klaus of all people when she should be angry with him but the way he made her feel special tonight. She really couldn't help but be in awe of him. Meanwhile, Caroline and Matt are dancing together.]

''What are you doing? Why are you here with the She-devil? says Caroline

''What was I Supposed to say, no? says Matt

''She's dangerous okay...[She looks over at Gabrielle who is dancing with Klaus] ''And why is she dancing with Klaus of all people? says Caroline

''She Looks amazing and actually having fun, how about you stop with the drama right now and have fun yourself says Matt

[Rebekah and Damon are dancing. Rebekah is staring at Gabrielle as she dances.]

''Stop staring. It's creepy says Damon

''Of course she's beautiful. Nik gave her everything she's wearing says Rebekah

''Well, you're no dog yourself says Damon

''Was that supposed to be a compliment? says Rebekah

''heh. You tried to kill Elena last night. You don't get compliments says Damon

''Caveman says Rebekah

''Speaking of, where is Elena? says Damon

[Outside, Elena and Stefan are walking onto the lawn alone.]

''If Esther is secretly on our side, we need to know. But I can't get to her with two bodyguards. says Elena

''Why are you telling me this? says Stefan

''Because Damon won't let me anywhere near her without protection. And you care about Killing Klaus more than you care about anything, so...[Stefan reacts and looks down.] ''What? Am I wrong? says Elena

''No, you're not wrong. What do you need me to do? says Stefan

''Make sure That I can get into that room with Esther. Alone says Elena

''You sure you can do this? says Stefan

''I can do this. [Elena starts to walk away but stops and turns around.] ''When we were together you used to let me make my own decisions. You trusted me. After all this at least that hasn't changed. says Elena

[In The Library, Elena is alone by the window. Damon walks in.]

''Got your text. What are we doing in here? says Damon

[Stefan comes out of nowhere and breaks Damon's neck. Damon collapses on the floor unconscious.]

''Well, better hurry up. He won't be down for long says Stefan

[She walks to the door, looks at Stefan, then exits. Later, Elena is walking down a hallway when Elijah walks up from behind.]

''Elena. I understand my mother requested to see you says Elijah

''uh, yeah. Why, is something wrong? says Elena

''Well, her abilitly to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least says Elijah

''Do you think it's an act? says Elena

''It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says? says Elijah

''Of course. I'll find you later, okay? says Elena

[In Esther's Study Finn is sharpening a knife while Esther is burning some sage. There's a knock on the door.]

''That'd be the girl says Esther.

[Finn walks over to the door and opens it, revealing Elena standing alone.]

''You're alone. Wise choice. says Finn

[Elena walks in and notices Esther holding the sage.] ''It's only Sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all Finn, thank you! [Finn leaves] ''You must have a million questions for me Elena. Please says Esther

[Esther gestures towards the sofa and they sit on it.]

''How are you alive? Are you a ghost? Or...says Elena

''Not exactly. When I died the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie says Esther

''So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket... says Elena

''They complete the Bennett Bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side. says Esther

''So you've been on the other side for a thousand years? says Elena

''Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created says Esther

''You're gonna help us kill Klaus, aren't you? says Elena

''One thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need your help says Esther

[Outside]

[Gabrielle is outside, admiring the horses. Klaus approaches her.]

''You like horses? says Klaus

''I told you I love all Animals. [She turns to face him folding her arms together] ''I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here says Gabrielle

''I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe? says Klaus

''Yes! says Gabrielle

''Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you. says Klaus

''You have a funny way of showing it. All Summer you've shown me entire different person then I'm seeing in front of me. I am afraid if I trust you again you will just hurt me and I can't take the risk says Gabrielle

''I know I hurt you, I let my insecurity's get to me and I promise you that I will never hurt you again. On my life and my family's life you're Life is important to me. You are a unigue person that has never shunned me for what I am. Horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal. My father hunted me down for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He severed it's neck with a sword as a warning. says Klaus

''I'm so sorry...I've saw what kind of Man Mikael was and I don't want to met that kind of person again. Specially when he almost killed me says Gabrielle

[He cups her shoulders urging her to look at him.] ''And He is dead because of me because I wouldn't let him come close enough to try and I would do it again and wish I took those words that I spoke to you back says Klaus

''Well, [She looks back at the house where the ball was still going on and then looks at him.] ''I can see that you are trying to move on from everything. But don't you find it strange that your mother has forgiven you? says Gabrielle

''What do you mean, Love? says Klaus

''After Elena told us what Elijah said eariler about your mother wants to make peace with you and all your silbings. After she tried to stop you from making Hybrids with the curse...I am just trying to understand why she changed her mind says Gabrielle

''It's proberly nothing to worry about love...[He takes her hand in his bringing it to his lips] ''Come with me I want to show you something says Klaus

[She allows him to place her hand on his arm and walks with him through the back door and through the hallways]

[Esther's Study]

[She's lighting candles.]

''I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires says Esther

''She said you did it to protect them from the Werewolves says Elena

''It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me says Esther

''How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal says Elena

''It will take time, magic and your assistance says Esther

''What do I have to do with it? says Elena

''My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the Doppelganger. Only a drop. It's essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. I am afraid that there is another reason I've made this ball happen, is so that your Friend the Mage could be here too...You see she is a pure, innocent girl who's only crime is being a Mage with special gifts and because of those gifts I must bind her essence with my children says Esther

''What? But Gabrielle...like you said she's an innocent girl and shouldn't have to die. She hasn't done nothing wrong to you says Elena

''No, she hasn't She's a very lovely girl and seeing her tonight only made what I'm doing that much more deteremined. I won't allow her near Klaus. Will you help me or not? says Esther

[Elena was torn looking at Esther knowing if she does the spell then Gabrielle will be part of the Spell that will kill the Originals. But they also had to kill Klaus and she would do anything.]

''Yes, I will do it says Elena

[Esther is holding a long thin knife in her hands. Elena looks taken back, but after a moment's consideration she removes her glove and gives her finger to Esther to prick. Esther pricks it and Squeezes the blood into a glass chalice that's filled with liguid.]

''Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persusasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one says Esther

''What do you mean linked as one? says Elena

''You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go says Esther

''What? says Elena

''I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them. says Esther

[In The Foyer, Damon is waking up.]

''Easy, buddy. Don't want you doing anything stupid says Stefan

[Damon gets up and rushes at Stefan]

''Where's Elena? says Damon

''Exactly where she belongs, talking with Esther. says Stefan

''What did you do? says Damon

''Ah, don't blame me. This was all her, right down to the broken neck [Stefan pushes Damon off him] ''You know, maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick, Damon says Stefan

''Wait. Hang on. I'm the problem here? says Damon

''You're a liability, brother says Stefan

''I'm trying to keep her alive, Stefan says Damon

''Yeah, well, your emotions are getting in the way of our plan says Stefan

''My emotions? How is this even happening right now? says Damon

''Maybe because you care too damn much says Stefan

[In The Foyer, Elena is standing alone. Elijah sidles up to her.]

''So how was my mother? says Elijah

''Intense says Elena

''And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private? says Elijah

[He offers her a glass of champagne. Elena notices Esther on the staircase looking at her.]

''Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions? says Elijah

''She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed says Elena

''So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus? says Elijah

''It's true. says Elena

[Crystal rings. Esther addresses the guests from the staircase. She has a glass of red-tinged Champagne in her hand.]

''Good Evening. Ladies and Gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with Champagne, I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. [Gabrielle is standing nearby with Klaus and Rebekah who takes a glass of champagne wondering about the bad feeling she got as she looks at the red Champagne] ''I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers says Esther

''Cheers! says Everyone

[Everyone drinks from their glasses, including all the Original vampires.] ''Cheers. says Elijah

[Elena and Elijah clink their glasses together.]

[Later Klaus walks into a room filled with paintings on the walls.]

''So what did you want to show me? says Gabrielle

''One of my passions says Klaus

''Oh. [She looks around seeing the different paintings on the wall reconqnizing one of them] ''Is this the Tower of London? says Gabrielle

''Yeah...when my family and I were in London a few centuries ago says Klaus

''I take it the curators at the Louvre aren't on Vervain says Gabrielle

''[Chuckles] ''Yeah, well that's their mistake says Klaus

''What about these? [She holds her wrist with the bracelet on it.] ''Where'd you steal this from? says Gabrielle

''Well, that's a long story. But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you says Klaus

[Gabrielle smiles a little realizing that the Paintings on the wall were made by Klaus] ''Wait a second. Did you do these? says Gabrielle

''Yeah, um...actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been? says Klaus

''No, I've never really been anywhere says Gabrielle

''I'll take you. Wherever you want Rome. Paris. Tokyo? says Klaus

''I don't know about that. It all sounds lovely and I want to see those places says Gabrielle

''But? says Klaus

''I still have to get through High school and see where my life goes after this. It hasn't been an easy life for me so far and...You and whoever else has been trying to kill me...I can't just leave with you not after everything that you've done to me...says Gabrielle

''You are making assumptions says Klaus

''But I'm telling you the truth Klaus, okay you have been a gentlman all evening and sweet but I can't just forget who you really are inside. Any moment you can hurt me and I'm afraid to take the risk says Gabrielle

[He sighs grabbing her by her face urging her to look at him. He urges her backwards until she gasps seeing the desk behind her.]

''Don't you understand anything I've been telling you. I fancy you, I adore you from the moment I saw you. I don't care about you being a Mage...I want you says Klaus

[She looks at him lowering her eyes to look at his lips then stares in his eyes again.] ''Klaus, I'm afraid of you not because of what you are, but what you could really do to me, break my heart and my spirit says Gabrielle

''Love, You have all the power in the world to make me pay. Give in to what you are truly feeling about me...[He slowly lowers his lips to hers.] ''Taste what I can actually give you says Klaus

[She closes her eyes then opens them to look at him] ''Please, Take me, I want to be yours...I'm tired of fighting it says Gabrielle

[He looks at her unsure of what she just said and then he cups the back of her neck and pulls her lips to his kissing her passionately and then his hands were on her waist then picks her up and sits her on the desk and he stands between her legs which was covered by the dress she was wearing which soon gets pulled up over her waist. She pulls her lips from him and opens his shirt touching him on his chest and then he pulls her boutice down a little and his lips were sucking on her breast she cries out a moan feeling his suck on her making her feel a chill down her spin and then he moves his lips back to hers hungrily kissing her as he fumbles with his pants. He bites on her lips.]

''I want to take you slowly but I've been waiting to Love you all Summer and I don't want to wait anymore says Klaus

[She whimpers against his lips as she feels his hands cup her buttocks and presses her opening against him touching her intimatly. She lets him kiss her hungrily then she moans as he slowly thrusts into her making her jump a little and then she wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him down with her as she lays on the desk and she cries out sucking on his lower lip and kisses him in desperate passion as he thrusts roughly against her. She hears something fall and break on the floor as Klaus takes her on his desk in the room and then he flashes with her in his arms and he falls with her on the couch and continues to make love to her taking her like he has wanted to take her since he first told her his true intentions towards her. She looks up at him with her eyes filled with longing and passion as he moves faster hitting all her right spots. She whimpers, moans as his tongue forces her mouth open wider to recieve his hungry kiss.]

[The Foyer]

[Damon is walking behind Elena.]

''Elena. Did you get what you want? says Damon

''Actually, yes. says Elena

''Good, tell me on the ride home. We're leaving. Come on says Damon

[Damon grabs her by the arm.] ''Uh no, Damon let go of me. Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan says Elena

''There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here says Damon

''Do you think I Like going behind your back? I don't. But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would've tried to be the hero, and it would've ruined everything. says Elena

''Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore says Damon

''Now you're mad at me for including Stefan? says Elena

''No, I'm mad at you because I love you says Damon

''Well, maybe that's the problem. [Damon is visibly rocked by this.] ''No. That's not what I-says Elena

''No, I Got it, Elena. I care too much. I'm a liability. How ironic is that? says Damon

[Klaus's Painting Room]

[Klaus is kissing Gabrielle holding her in his arms as she sits in his lap and that her hair was falling down across her bare shoulders and she moans as he kisses and licks on her neck taking a breast into his mouth. She holds his face to her body and she moans]

''Klaus...says Gabrielle

''Tell me, Gabrielle...says Klaus

''Shouldn't we get back to the ball...Everyone will now where we've gone says Gabrielle

''I don't care about mother's stupid ball. All I ever wanted was to have you like this...[He licks between her two breasts and she bites her lips to stifle a cry] ''And now that I finally got you where I wanted you I don't intend on letting you go. Not yet says Klaus

''[He leans her back across his hands and he continues to torture her breasts with his mouth and she moans and then his fingers go between her thighs and sinks into her moving them inside her. His face begins to change and his lips go to her arched neck and bites on her drinking her blood. She cries against him and soon falls against his chest after he finished Loving her. She slowly pulls away from him going to strighten her gown back the way she had it. He appears behind her wrapping his hands around her pulling her against him then he begins helping her tie her strings on her boutice and then turns her around to face him. He touches her face in dark desire and longing.]

''How could I let you in when yesterday and the day before I was upset and hurt at what you done to me. [She looks at his chest that was showing from when she opened his shirt earlier She buttons him back up.] ''What has happened between us? says Gabrielle

''What happened was our lingering Attraction to one another. You kept fighting along the way, not realizing my true intentions and you had a right to stop me. I wasn't fair to you and tried to take you against your will. Now I have you in my arms and I don't plan to let you go says Klaus

''I need to get back to the ball. Your family will be worried about you says Gabrielle

''Doubt it but I will go for decorums sake...[He watches as she goes to the door but catches her wrist with his hand making her look at him.] ''But I want you to stay with me tonight. I want to continue with this between us says Klaus

[She sighs blushing and she nods and turns to walk with him back to the ball.]

[Meanwhile, Matt is walking past the balcony when he hears his name whispered at him from the balcony. Matt stops, and walks onto the balcony. No one is there. Matt turns and is just about to leave when Kol appears behind him.]

''Good evening. You're Rebekah's friend. We haven't met says Kol

''Matt Donovan says Matt

[They shake hands]

''Kol Mikaelson. says Kol

[Kol starts squeezing Matt's hand tightly. Suddenly an audible cracking sound is heard.]

''Aah! says Matt

[Matt falls to the floor. Damon is behind him.]

''Hey, hey, hey, hey! says Damon

''Aah! says Matt

''Easy on the hand. Guy's a quaterback says Damon

[Damon rushes at Kol and pushes him off the balcony and jumps after him. Damon then beats up Kol and snaps his neck. Stefan comes running out of a door.]

''Damon! Are you crazy? says Stefan

[The Rest of the Mikaelsons, Gabrielle and Elena come out from the opened door and see's what happened.]

''Maybe a little. [Looking at Elena.] ''Far be it from me to cause a problem says Damon

[Damon turns his back and walks away.]

[Klaus's Mansion]

[Esther is in her study. Elijah is with her.]

''No violence, that was all I asked. Rebekah and Kol disgraced our family tonight says Esther

''It won't happen again, mother. I'll deal with them says Elijah

''Thank you, Elijah. I wish the others were more like you says Esther

[Elijah leaves. Finn comes in and shuts the doors.]

''Are we all right to speak freely? says Finn

''Yes, the Sage still burns. says Esther

''[Esther writes her children's names on a piece of paper in Runic Handwriting.] ''You aren't having second thoughts, are you? says Finn

''Of course not, it's just Elijah. He's so moral says Esther

''You're doing the right thing, mother says Finn

''You understand what this means, don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one says Esther

''I understand. When it is time, I will be ready to die says Finn

''Then we must complete the link. [Esther cuts Finn's hand and blood spills onto the paper. She starts to recite a spell.] ''Phasmatos Inta Grum vin Callus...Amalon Callagius accodam...Cosom naben dox...Callagius amalon...Gaeda callaguis ceremum...Phamato Descendium vinum...Phasmatos inta grum vin callus...Cosom naben dox. [The blood spreads across the scoll, connecting the names together like the brances of a tree.] ''The Link is complete. You are all one. says Esther

[The Paper begins to burn.]

[Klaus's Bedroom]

[Klaus enters his bedroom with Gabrielle's hand in his and he shuts the door behind him. He locks it then takes Gabrielle in his arms untying the strings of her White ball gown and watches as it falls to the ground and then he pulls her head back and presses heated kisses onto her neck. She moans and then turns her head and kisses him and then his hand goes between her thighs and sinks his fingers into her and she cries in shocked pleasure as he rocks her against him and then he forces her down face forward onto his bed and caresses her back pulling off her undergarments that were under her gown and they fall to the ground and then he takes his own clothes off until he was as naked as she was and then he pulls her hips back against him and he sinks into her from behind and he moves with her to a Passionate loving making. Klaus smiles to himself finally getting the woman that he has always wanted and he was truly going to enjoy every moment he had with her.]


	38. All My Children

**All My Children**

[Gilbert House]

[Elena wakes up and calls Stefan. Stefan is in the Salvatore Boarding House writing in his diary when his phone buzzes. He looks at his phone and sees it's from Elena, and cancels the call. Elena leaves a message.]

''Stefan, hey, umm...it's me. I really have to talk to you. Please call me back. says Elena

[Elena hangs up and calls Damon. Damon is still in bed and rolls over to answer his phone.]

''What? says Damon

''Hey, I-I called you ten times last night. We need to talk. says Elena

''Sorry, I've been busy says Damon

''If you're mad at me, Damon, you need to get over it says Elena

''Oh, I'm over it says Damon

[He hangs up and lays back in bed, staring at Rebekah who is sleeping next to him.]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

'[Rebekah and Damon are walking towards the entrance. Damon's topless]

''So, Let's not make a big deal out of this says Rebekah

''My thoughts exactly says Damon

''Besides, I expect you'll come calling soon enough says Rebekah

''Let's not hold our breath says Damon

[Damon opens the door. Elena is standing outside. She is shocked. Rebekah smiles and walks outside. A Few moments later Damon and Elena are inside, and Damon is buttoning up a shirt.]

''Did you stop taking your vervain? says Elena

''You think Rebekah had to compel me? says Damon

''What's wrong with you? She tried to kill me less than forty eight hours ago says Elena

''Can we just move pass that, Elena? says Damon

''So is that how it's going to be now? I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out at me? says Elena

''Well, maybe for once, something I did had nothing to do with you says Damon

[He holds up his glass then drinks it]

''You should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them says Elena

''Well, that's great! Klaus will finally be dead. We win. [Elena looks at him shocked] ''Why do you look like someone just shot a teddy bear? says Damon

''Uh, because to Kill Klaus she has to kill all of them, including Elijah. And he doesn't deserve this says Elena

''I'm supposed to care about Elijah? says Damon

''Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah says Elena

''two seconds ago, you were pissed that she attacked you. It's a win-win says Damon

''I also learned that not only are the Originals linked together but Esther has linked Gabrielle along with them says Elena

''What?[He steps towards her shocked] ''And you let her do that? says Damon

''What was I suppose to do? She was already doing the spell says Elena

''Damn it, we have to find a way to make sure Gabrielle doesn't get hurt, [He blocks Elena's way to stop her from leaving] ''Don't do anything to screw this up, Elena says Damon

''Why are you doing this? says Elena

[Stefan walks in]

''He's right, you know. Klaus has to die. They all do says Stefan

''See? It's democracy in action says Damon

[Elena leaves, knocking into Damon on her way out and spilling his drink]

[Mikaelson Mansion]

[Gabrielle is laying on her side of a bed and she sighs as she slowly wakens to an erotic sensation all over her body as she feels Klaus's hand was cupping one of her breasts and was sucking on her breast licking and biting on it, He was sucking on her like he was starving and then his lips go to her neck and begins kissing and licking there and she moans arching against him.]

''Mmm says Gabrielle

''You are so delicious [One of his hands was caress her stomach and goes between her thighs widened them and sinks two of his fingers into her and begins to thrust against her.] ''I want you again and again, again. I need you begging me to love you says Klaus

''Klaus...Mmm says Gabrielle

[She arches against him in need and he pulls her face towards him and hungrily takes her mouth as his hand continues to pleasure her between her thighs and then he pulls his hand away and then rolls on top of her and uses his knee to part her thighs wider and he settles between her thighs and sinks into her and pounds into her with harder and faster strokes and she pulls his lips to hers and kisses him and then she cries against his lips]

''Hmm Music to my ears...[He cups one of her breasts and takes one in his mouth sucking on it as he continues to take her and then he smiles in satisfaction when he finally climaxes with her and he stares at her] ''You are so beautiful...says Klaus

[He rolls off of her and gets up to get dressed and watches as she gets out of bed with a bed sheet around herself. She looks at her ball gown on the floor remembering the night before and blushes. He chuckles as he places his jeans on and zips them as he places his lips against her own.]

''So shy even after Our erotic time together says Klaus

''I've never done this with anyone before Klaus. You know that says Gabrielle

''I know which pleases me [He places a grey sweater over his head] ''You please me, says Klaus

''[She looks at him] ''Okay, can you take me home so that I can get a change of clothes and shower? says Gabrielle

''No, You can take a shower here and then I will get you some clothes. says Klaus

''What about your family? What will they think of this between us? says Gabrielle

''Who cares what they think, I'm the one that controls them love and anyone who even thinks of touching you will get a dagger through there hearts [He places a hand under her chin lifting her lips to his] ''You are under my care now Love, I will see to you some clothes, in the mean time take your shower says Klaus

[He turns and walks out of the room leaving her to get settled into the shower and she is washing her hair and body when he enters the bathroom, she gasps covering her soapy body and covering her breasts with her hands]

''Oh, don't do that says Gabrielle

[His eyes filled with dark hunger and apprecition as he gazes at her seeing the soap suds running over her breasts and he wanted to join her to finish what they were doing in the bedroom] ''You are exquistent. Any way I placed some clothes on the bed, you may join me downstairs after you are done says Klaus

''Thank you says Gabrielle

[She watches him leave and then leans against the shower stall weakly feeling all the sensations from his eyes on her body and begins to wash all the suds off her and then she wraps a towel around and goes into the bedroom to find a pair of blue jeans, a white and black long sleeve shirt and a pair of boots and a jacket she places them on her.]

[Downstairs]

[Elijah is walking around the study and finds the burnt sage his mother used last night. Downstairs, Rebekah enters the living room, where Kol and Klaus are. Klaus is on a couch sketching.]

''Well, well, well, there's our girl says Kol

[He stands before her and blocks her way.] ''Get out of my way, Kol says Rebekah

''Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it? says Kol

''If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth [Klaus grins] ''Don't start, Nik! says Rebekah

''I didn't say anything says Klaus

''[He looks up as Gabrielle enters the room letting his gaze wonder over her in possessiveness as Rebekah sees her]

''Gabrielle, what are you doing here? says Rebekah

''Oh, [She looks at Klaus] ''Your brother let me stay the night since it was so late says Gabrielle

[Rebekah looks Gabrielle over seeing there was something different about her and that Klaus couldn't stop staring at her since she entered the room and then she smiles knowing why]

''Well, I'm glad you are here and not at the Salvatores and we need girl time soon. says Rebekah

''Perhaps you can introduce me to your new friend Rebekah...[Kol looks at Gabrielle seeing how lovely she is] ''You look ravishing says Kol

''This is Kol, Gabrielle my brother and Kol this is Gabrielle Dubrinsky says Rebekah

''Dubrinsky huh? [Kol looks at Klaus with a smile] ''Lovely so you are part of the Legendary Mage family. I thought they were all wiped out says Kol

''Well, It's just me now. My parents were killed by Katherine over the summer last year and so I'm the only one alive says Gabrielle

''[He lays his lips on her hand smiling at her intrigued] ''Lovely...[To Klaus] ''I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun and making beautiful friends. I need entertainment says Kol

''What are you waiting for? Go on, Have at it says Klaus

''It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik! It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart says Kol

''Okay. [He shuts his sketch book and then holds out his hand to Gabrielle] ''Come with us Love, I can use your company and I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date says Klaus

[He pulls Gabrielle with him out of the door.]

''Yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around in it says Rebekah

''Just like you, Bekah says Kol

[Rebekah throws her shoe at Kol]

''Good riddance, both of you says Rebekah

[Elijah enters the room, still holding the burnt sage.]

''Rebekah says Elijah

''Not you too, Elijah says Rebekah

''I'm worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior? says Elijah

''She's been dead for a thousand years. What's strange for her? says Rebekah

''Burnt sage. [Elijah shows Rebekah the sage and she takes it from him.] ''She was doing a privacy spell says Elijah

''You know she fancies such things. Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her says Rebekah

''I don't trust Finn. He hates what we are, he always has says Elijah

''That's not true. And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make our family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find? says Rebekah

[Gilbert House]

[Bonnie is sitting on Elena's bed with her grimoire and a tray before her containing three lit candles and a bowl in which she is burning sage, while Elena talks to her.]

''He was gloating. Like actual gloat. Like he was proud of himself for sleeping with her. Is it working? says Elena

[Caroline enters the room]

''It's not working. I can hear every word you're saying about Damon, the vampire gigolo says Caroline

''I don't know, it's a tricky spell says Bonnie

''When Esther did it, she kept the sage burning. There was a lot more smoke says Elena

''Alright. [Bonnie relights the sage.] ''Try it again [Caroline scoffs and leaves the room again.] ''Speaking of Esther, you should know that she came to see me and Abby this morning says Bonnie

''And all this time you let me vent about Damon? says Elena

''I don't want you to worry says Bonnie

''Okay, well. What did she want? says Elena

''She wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being polite says Bonnie

''Okay, well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you? says Elena

''Even if there was, why would I want that? says Bonnie

''Because Bonnie Esther has gotten Gabrielle linked along with Elijah and before the Sun and the Moon ritual, Elijah and Gabrielle found a way to keep me alive. And Now I'm exactly in the same position and I'm just going to let them die? It just doesn't feel right says Elena

[Caroline re-enters]

''Okay. First of all, this privacy spell is totally not working. Second. Elena, you are not doing this, Esther is doing this says Caroline

''There's no time to change your mind, Elena. They'll be dead by the end of the night says Bonnie

''What? I can't let Gabrielle die either Bonnie, She's my half sister says Elena

''It's a full moon. Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her and I hate that Gabrielle is stuck in the middle of this, it's because of what she is the reason Esther linked her to them. I'm so sorry Elena I wish I can help her says Bonnie

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon enters with a glass of blood in each hand]

''Join me for a little victory drink? says Damon

'Should wait until Klaus is dead says Stefan

''Why are you so extra broody? Did you see the way we stood up to Elena? I like you on my team. Must have driven her nuts says Damon

''You still think she's gonna screw things up don't you? says Stefan

''I think somebody needs to talk to her. She's not gonna listen to anything I say. says Damon

''Is it because of your little sleepover? says Stefan

''It's not my fault she decided to get jealous says Damon

''Well, given who you chose to sleep with, I would say it's one hundred percent your fault says Stefan

''Whatever. Did you a favor. Now You can come in and sweep her off her feet says Damon

''Nah. She's better off without me. Sure as hell better off without you says Stefan

''Fine. Neither one of us gets her. Just make sure she doesn't screw up Esther's plan says Damon

''Even if it means that Gabrielle dies along with Klaus? says Stefan

[Damon closes his eyes hearing Gabrielle's name] ''Even if she dies, at least Klaus will be dead says Damon

[Damon leaves a glass of blood for Stefan. Stefan looks at it for a minute, then turns away without touching it ]

[Gilbert House]

[There's a knock on the door. Elena walks down stairs and answers it. Elijah is outside.]

''Elena says Elijah

''Elijah says Elena

''I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me. I want to show you something says Elijah

[The Woods]

[Elijah parks his car and he and Elena get out and walk around.]

''Forgot how much I missed this land says Elijah

''I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago says Elena

''You know, your school was built over an indian village. Where I saw my first Werewolf. The town square was where the Natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses used to graze says Elijah

''That's incredible says Elena

''Come says Elijah

''Do you know this place too? says Elena

''I do. Below us is a cavern I use to play in as a boy. Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the Savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance says Elijah

''Elijah, I should probably go home says Elena

''I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face says Elijah

''That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start says Elena

''I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball, and you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth says Elijah

''I never wanted this to happen says Elena

''What, Elena? says Elijah

''We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother...We didn't know what to think says Elena

''Since her return she says she only wants this family whole again says Elijah

''When she asked to see me, I...I thought maybe she could help. That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill says Elena

''She wants to kill us all, doesn't she? She wants to undo the evil she created. says Elijah

''I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help says Elena

''You know, one thing I've learned on my time on this earth...be careful what you wish for says Elijah

[Elijah breaks a hole into the earth, grabs Elena and jumps the hole with her. Later, Elena is alone in the cavern, trying to get a signal on her cell phone.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Klaus and Kol enter the Grill. Klaus places his hand on Gabrielle's shoulder as they walk towards the bar and he must have gotten a glimpse of Alaric's talk with Jenna and Meredith]

''Oh come on now. Let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourselfs a killer at large. Don't mind us. My brother and I are just here to let off some steam, right Kol? says Klaus

''Right says Kol

''[to Jenna] ''Hello again love, I am sorry about that business when I killed you to break the curse, you were just a means to an end that is all says Klaus

''Don't worry about it, I'm over it. [to Gabrielle] ''It's because of Gabrielle that I am still alive and kicking says Jenna

[Kol is eyeing Meredith. Meredith looks uncomfortable. Alaric and Gabrielle notices how they seem to know each other. Klaus looks at Gabrielle who was leaning beside him as he touches the side of her face]

''Why don't you get something to eat love since you haven't had anything all morning says Klaus

''Okay, I need to go to the restroom [She leaves as Klaus continues to watch her until she enters the bathroom and goes to wash her hands and she was about to go out of the bathroom when she opens the door only for Klaus to enter with her pushing her in and locks the door as she backs away.] ''What are you doing? You can't be in here says Gabrielle

''I need to feed...[He places his hands on her shoulder backing her against one of the stalls and places his lips against hers.] ''I just want to continue what we had this morning. I didn't really want to leave the bed either says Klaus

[She closes her eyes her body tingling from his words and she sighs as his lips touch her neck and then gasps when he sucks on her blood then she felt his hand go down in her leggings and begin rubbing against her womanhood and as soon as he drinks some of her blood, he takes her lips in a passionate kiss and begins to pull down her leggings as she fumbles with his jeans unzipping them and he spills out of them and he turns with her to sit her on one of the sinks in the room and urges her legs around him and he begins rubbing against her keeping her on the brink of madness and she bares her neck to him and moans in desire as he hungrily kisses her there then bites her again and then begins to thrust into her his hips driving against her one of her hands were on the back of his neck holding his hungry mouth to hers and she whimpers hearing the smacking of their skin as they come together in passion]

''K-Klaus...Mmm We shouldn't do this here, someone might come in ha ha says Gabrielle

[He growls thrusting harder and faster his hands go to her shirt uncovering her bra and he pulls one side down to expose her breasts and he leans his head down to take it in his mouth and she cries out feeling what he was doing her and she looks at him suck on her helplessly and she arches her neck in need as he touches a spot inside her that throbs for him]

''I don't care what people think...Damn I want to take you home and make love to you all night says Klaus

''Me too...I want you, [She moans as he pounds into her harder] ''I want you so much says Gabrielle

[He plants his hands on the sink beside her and pins her to the sink with his body as he continues to make love to her with such intensity and Hunger then as soon as they both groan from the explosive aftermath, he pulls away from her gently kissing her on the lips as he helps her get back into her leggings and pulls down her shirt.]

''You are so beautiful Gabrielle, how can I ever resist you? says Klaus

''You can't [She smiles a little still feeling throbbing sensations all over her body from what his possession ] ''I may have droven you crazy over the summer. I was trying to keep my mind on Helping my friend and Keeping Elena safe and that I was afraid you were going to hurt me...I didn't want to let you in says Gabrielle

[He cups her face lifting her lips to his kissing her deeply then breathes against her lips.] ''But now I have you and I will continue to have you and never grow tired of you. You are all I desire says Klaus

[He continues kissing her couldn't get enough of her lips she moans as she pulls away relucantly]

''So when do you let your family now about us? says Gabrielle

''Like I said I don't care about pleasing them, I know Rebekah likes you and Elijah but it's Kol you want to keep an eye on. He may be a good sport at times but he has a tendency to get into trouble says Klaus

[She smiles touching his lips with her fingers then wrapping her arms around his neck] ''You are just like him Klaus, you are always getting into trouble too. says Gabrielle

''Well, I do have my moments [He smiles against her lips loving the feel of her against him and that she was trusting him which was a blessing to him.] ''Come Kol will wonder where I went, Go get something to eat and then I can take you home so that you can get some change of clothes, I want to spend the night with you again says Klaus

[She pulls away from him and walks with him until he looks out the door to make sure nobody sees them walk out of there together and then she stops him.]

''Why don't you come to my house tonight instead, I haven't spent a whole lot of time there lately and I would really like company too says Gabrielle

[He looks at her and then nods] ''Of course why didn't I think of that. Alright then make sure that you are safe when you get home as well I think me and Kol are going to hang out a bit before I come says Klaus

''Okay, don't get too drunk says Gabrielle

[He rolls his eyes and then walks through the crowds towards the bar where Kol is waiting on him and Gabrielle goes to a table and orders some food]

[Woods]

[Elena is walking around in the underground tunnels, trying to find a way out. She thinks she sees a way when Rebekah appears, blocking her escape]

''Going somewhere? says Rebekah

''What are you doing here? says Elena

''Not much. Unless you try to run. In which case, I get to kill you says Rebekah

[She smiles]

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Stefan enters the house]

''I can't find her anywhere says Stefan

[He walks into the living room and sees Elijah sitting by the fireplace, talking to Damon]

''Hello, Stefan says Elijah

''He has Elena says Damon

''Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So...If you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother says Elijah

''I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand years old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty says Damon

''Yes, unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side says Elijah

''So, what are we supposed to do? says Stefan

''The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken says Elijah

''Broken? says Stefan

''Yeah, he means says Damon

[Damon makes a cutting motion with his forefinger over his neck]

''You want us to kill them says Stefan

''You know I'd do it myself, but I have no absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harm by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them. says Elijah

''Oh, how super specific of you says Damon

''By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline? I suggest you get started says Elijah

[Elijah starts walking towards the exit]

[Woods]

[Rebekah is recording Elena on her cell phone.]

''Alright, love, now look into the camera says Rebekah

''What are you doing? says Elena

''Shooting a picture to inspire your boyfriends. Why don't you tell them how delightful it is being stuck in a hole with your biggest fan? says Rebekah

''I guess you think I had this coming, huh? After what I did to you? says Elena

''You know, I don't know what I want more, to find out we're saved or to find out it's alright to kill you. says Rebekah

''This isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. At one point, so did you. I didn't know that your mom was planning on killing all of you says Elena

''[Rebekah was disgusted at Elena] ''Do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle-chit chat with a girl who literally stabbed me in the back? Or the girl who is willing to sacrifice her own sister all because my mother wants to kill us and a girl who I actually like as a friend but you sitting here acting like you don't care about her makes me sick. But for some reason, everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life, which is incredibly annoying, but makes you the perfect hostage. So, why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off says Rebekah

[Elena sits down.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Alaric is on the phone with Damon near the pool table where Jenna and Meredith is playing pool. Klaus and Kol are still drinking at the bar.]

''Yeah, no, they're still here. Yeah, they've drank their way through half the Grill's liquor supply says Alaric

''Good. It'll be easier if they're wasted says Damon

''So, what's the plan? says Alaric

''Divide and Conquer. First, we'll need a little Blonde and Mage distraction says Damon

[Caroline enters the Grill. Alaric hangs up. Caroline and him exchange looks.]

''[pointing at Caroline] ''I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing says Kol

''Say another word and I'll tear out your liver. Caroline! says Klaus

[She doesn't look happy to see him.]

'Oh, it's you says Caroline

''Join us for a drink? says Klaus

''Mm, I'd rather die of thrust. But thanks says Caroline

[Caroline leaves. Gabrielle sees her as she comes from paying for her food and she looks at her seeing a look of sadness and a little bit of anger. Gabrielle confused walks after her Klaus seeing her walks after her. Caroline walks across the street as Gabrielle follows her]

''Hey, Caroline...says Gabrielle

''Hey, says Caroline

''I noticed you were in the Grill talking to Klaus and Kol what's going on? says Gabrielle

''I'm not going to tell you because you are on team Klaus now says Caroline

''I'm not on anybodies side Caroline, I'm just tired of the same drama everyday when it comes to Klaus and all I want is peace and quiet says Gabrielle

''I know and I want that too but Klaus is still dangerous to us all and you are hanging out with them like it's nothing...You need to stay away from them says Caroline

[Klaus walks across the street seeing them joins them]

''Gabrielle! says Klaus

[She turns and faces him. Caroline glares at him]

''Are you serious? Take a hint says Caroline

''I would watch yourself love...You don't want to anger me says Klaus

''Oh, do that and you will show Gabrielle who you truly are says Caroline

''She already knows all about me and doesn't need your questioning her life decisions [Caroline sighs and then walks away from them then she texts on her phone and it was to Damon telling them ''Go for it'' Klaus places his hands on Gabrielle's shoulders turning her to face him] ''What did she want to talk about? says Klaus

''Just to ask me why I was on your side and I told her I wasn't on anyone's side. I just want peace for everyone is that so hard and they want me to stay away from you says Gabrielle

[He cups her face and kisses her softly and moves away with her looking her over] ''No it's not hard but it doesn't seem that they are wanting peace as long as they continue to hate me [He places his arm around her shoulder and sits down with her on the bench] ''Tell me would you continue to stay with me knowing of what I am at times. says Klaus

''You aren't the only one who has there moments Klaus...Besides I kinda like hanging out with you says Gabrielle

[He leans down until his lips were against hers and rubs against them] ''Our Making love isn't so bad either is it? Tell me that you like being with me in such a intimate way says Klaus

''You know I do, says Gabrielle

''[He looks her over in desire seeing how close she was and that he was hungry for her blood as he pulls down her blouse giving a generious look at her perfect breasts and he begins kissing on their slopes. Even if they had their love session in the girl's bathroom, He still wanted to spend hours, doing erotic things to her. She places her hands on the back of his neck as his tongue licks on her and then she gasps as he bites on her taking her blood and then after taking a generious amount of blood he stops feeding on her to take her Lips in a Passionate kiss]

[Mystic Grill]

[Inside the Grill, Kol is watching Meredith play pool. He walks up to her.]

'' A Woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company. What's your name, Love says Kol

''None of your business says Meredith

''Let's try that again. I'll start. I'm Kol says Kol

''Why don't you get lost, Kol? says Meredith

''And why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues says Kol

[Kol walks towards Meredith and touches her face. She slaps his hand. Alaric walks up from behind.]

''I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost says Alaric

''I'm pretty sure I don't care says Kol

[Kol turns around and faces Alaric. Alaric stabs him with the silver dagger.]

''Next time, take a hint says Alaric

[Woods]

[Rebekah suddenly cries out, dies and falls to the ground. Elena runs past her and makes her escape.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Outside, Klaus was kissing on Gabrielle's neck and she had her eyes closed and moans when she felt a pain in her chest and she gasps pulling away when Klaus felt the same thing...]

''Uh...My heart it hurts...says Gabrielle

[She begins to cough as Klaus turns to look at her suddenly suspious] ''What did you do? says Klaus

''What? [She looks at him Confused] ''Nothing says Gabrielle

[She was turning really pale as he grabs Gabrielle by her shoulder's shaking her]

''What did you do to me? says Klaus

''I didn't do anything. Klaus...It hurts says Gabrielle

''You fooled me, How can I not see it says Klaus

''What? No...Ah says Gabrielle

''Don't lie to me says Klaus

[She flinches as he shakes her and she falls to her knees in such agony and Klaus seeing this was really concerned sees that a part of her shirt had blood on it and it was coming from her chest he lifts her shirt to see a wound was there and he glares in anger at it and then picks her up and then looks in the direction]

''Kol! says Klaus

[At the back of the Grill, Alaric drags Kol into an alleyway. Stefan and Damon are waiting for him.]

''Here, grab him! says Alaric

''Tell the sexy doctor ''Good work! says Damon

[Klaus angry rushes with Gabrielle in his arms and sets her laying down on the steps as he rushes over, undaggers Kol and knocks Alaric against the wall. Stefan tries to attack Klaus but Klaus knocks him out. Rebekah revives in the woods.]

''I should have killed you months ago says Klaus

''Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you. says Damon

''What did you say about my mother? says Klaus

''You didn't know I was friends with your mommy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do says Damon

[Gabrielle groans feeling the pain in her chest and that there is blood on her shirt from where the pain came from as Elijah walks over to her and helps her up looking her over and then suddenly glares at Damon and Stefan as Klaus is about to attack Damon]

''[He holds Gabrielle with an arm around her waist] ''Leave him! We still need them, Klaus says Elijah

''What did Mother do? What did she do, Elijah? says Klaus

[Elijah walks down the stairs towards Damon, holding a phone] ''You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now says Elijah

[Damon looks up at the clock tower and sees that it's 8:30]

''You told me we had until after Nine says Damon

''I'm sure Rebekah will be more then happy to start her work early says Elijah

[He looks at Gabrielle who was walking down the steps towards them.]

''I don't understand what's going on? I felt such terrible pain in my heart...[She looks at Damon who was looking at her in anger and regret] ''Please someone tell me what's going on please says Gabrielle

[Elijah sighs placing a hand on her shoulder] ''It seems mother has linked me and My Silbings together in a spell as one if one dies...we all die...says Elijah

''But I don't understand, why did I feel such pain says Gabrielle

''Because somehow Mother must have Linked you with us...[Gabrielle pales in shock looking at Damon who sighs in guilt] ''And it seems they knew about it and were planning on killing us all says Elijah

''What? says Klaus

''Is it true Damon [Gabrielle walks to him looking at him in disbelief and hurt] ''Were you planning on Killing Klaus knowing that I was linked to him and his silbings? says Gabrielle

[He hesitated] ''Yes...but Elena Knew before any of this when Esther wanted to use her blood in a spell says Damon

[Gabrielle stumbles backwards like a hand punched her in the stomach as he tells her that Elena knew about the Originals were linked and so was she and she was willing to see her die so that the Originals can die. Klaus Glares at Damon picking Gabrielle up in his arms and both him and Elijah flashes away from them.]

[The Woods]

[Elijah watches as Klaus carries Gabrielle in his arms and she was still shocked and quiet from hearing that everyone was willing to let her die to kill Klaus.]

''How is she? says Elijah

''Still shocked to hear that her so called Friends were willing to kill her...I will have there heads if they even think to come near her says Klaus

[Gabrielle hears them wiping a tear from her eyes as she suddenly senses the air] ''I know where the Witches are...[She looks at Elijah] ''They are at the Old witches house...you remember the place? says Gabrielle

''Hmm what a coincidence Yes I do know...Come with me says Elijah

[He flashes with Klaus behind them and they are walking up the hill towards where they see Finn and Esther in the middle of a Pentagram]

''They're coming, mother says Finn

''No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly says Esther

[Bonnie and Abby retreat into the house. Kol, Elijah, Klaus and Gabrielle who is leaning against Klaus with blood coming from a wound in her chest.]

''My sons, [to Gabrielle] ''Mage, come forward says Esther

''Stay beside me, mother says Finn

[Esther walks onto the Pentagram]

''It's okay. They can't enter says Esther

[Kol approaches the Pentagram and the torches around it flare up bright. He's driven back.]

''That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrifical lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn says Kol

''Be Quiet Kol, Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine says Esther

''Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity says Elijah

''My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago says Esther

''Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to hell says Klaus

[Esther looks at Gabrielle seeing how weak and pale she was leaning against Klaus and was looking at her and Klaus places his arm around her shielding her.]

''The Dubrinsky Line, My dear child you have been linked to my children for a reason. To stop Klaus from taking you and creating a New bloodline and if I kill you to stop that from happening then so be it says Esther

''Why? I never done anything to you and neither has my family. Why? says Gabrielle

[Esther sees how young the girl was and that she regreted having to use her to kill her children but she was also meant to become much more to the Originals and she couldn't let her continue being around them expecially Klaus.]

''I never wanted to harm you but now that has changed, You have to die along with my children says Esther

''You did this to them. [Esther flinches as Gabrielle yells at her upset] ''You are the one who created them as vampires and you blame them for killing thousands of people over the centuries...It is you who should suffer not them...they are your children for crying out loud. My family would never kill there own children it goes against everything that we are. You are a terrible person says Gabrielle

''For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch them. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while they shed blood. [to Elijah] ''Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to pled for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time says Esther

[Gabrielle groans weakly as Klaus kisses her forehead then bites his wrist and then feeds her his blood. She groans taking his blood and then sighs in relief as the pain goes away and then her eyes shots open and turn white as she then turns into her Tiger form. Esther stunned seeing the strength of the Guardian of the Mages watches in Horror as the Tiger crashes against the Pentagram making it shatter into pieces as the Tiger takes her down. She screams out as the Tiger claws at her shoulder then Esther looks up sensing something]

''No, Sisters! Do not abandon me! says Esther

''Mother! says Finn

[Finn kicks the Tiger off his mother and grabs Esther. The other brothers cower from the flames. After a moment the torches die out, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Gabrielle stand around in shock. Finn and Esther are gone.]

[Lockwood Cellar Cavern]

[Elena is sitting on the ground.]

''You can come out now. Seems your boys took care of the problem says Rebekah

''How did they do that? says Elena

''Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire says Rebekah

''What? says Elena

''Quite clever, actually. They needed to sever the witch line and, well, you can't be a witch and a vampire. In any case, you're free to go. Oh and, uh, by the way you were right. I do prefer taking my time watching you suffer. Much more satisfying says Rebekah

[Salvatore Boarding House]

[Damon is in the bathroom washing his hands. He dries them and puts his ring back on. Stefan is in the bedroom.]

''Is she safe? says Damon

''Elijah kept his word. Rebekah let her go says Stefan

''Good. All's right in the world again says Damon

[Damon picks up his glass of whiskey]

''I lost that coin toss, Damon. It should have been me who turned Abby. Why did you do it? says Stefan

''Cause I'm not blind. I see what's been going on around here. You're hanging by a thread, Stefan. Barely over your last ripper binge and all you want is to be the Old Stefan again says Damon

''Hmm. That part of me is gone for good says Stefan

''Oh yeah? How long has it been you've had a drop of human blood? says Damon

''How'd you know? says Stefan

''Spend 145 years with someone, you kind of start to pick up on their tells. Answer the Question. How long has it been since your last drink? says Damon

[Damon raises the glass to his mouth and drinks.] ''Since the night I threatened to drive Elena off the Wickery Bridge. says Stefan

''See? You have enough to feel guilty about! Why add to the list? By the way you're welcome says Damon

''You know, you're not fooling anyone either. You still love her, Damon says Stefan

''I do. And I thought I could win her from you fair and square. She didn't want me. It's for the best. I'm better at being the bad guy anyway says Damon

[He leaves the room]

[Mikaleson Mansion]

[Rebekah walks into the room. Elijah is staring out the window]

''Where the bloody hell is everyone? says Rebekah

''It's over, Rebekah says Elijah

''Where's mother? says Rebekah

''We have no mother. Only Esther, and Esther was right says Elijah

''What do you mean? says Rebekah

''My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent says Elijah

''Elena is hardly innocent says Rebekah

''And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword. My sister. says Elijah

''You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so! We deserve to live! We are better then they are says Rebekah

''Are we? Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves says Elijah

[Elijah leaves.]

[Klaus is in the parlor at the fireplace, burning some old sketches. Rebekah enters]

''I thought you'd have gone by now. Elijah's leaving. Kol's fled. Esther and Finn are gone too says Klaus

''I hated you when I learned you killed our mother. But I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me says Rebekah

''Well, aren't we a pair says Klaus

''There's something you need to see says Rebekah

[Rebekah pulls out her phone and holds it up to show Klaus the video of Elena she took]

''Come to brag about your skills as a torturer? says Klaus

[He takes the phone and looks at the screen.] ''Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall. says Rebekah

''What is it? says Klaus

''A Native worshipping at the Great White Oak tree says Rebekah

''And? We burned that tree to the ground says Klaus

''Look at the markings that precede it. That's the Native calender says Rebekah

''This can't be right. says Klaus

''A White Oak tree, three hundred years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik says Rebekah

[He gives her the phone and reaches for his jacket] ''I need to go speak to Gabrielle for a while will you be alright here alone? says Klaus

''Yes of course, I will look into finding out more about the White Oak Tree. Tell Gabrielle that I'm terribly sorry for what Elena and her friends tried to do says Rebekah

''I will says Klaus

[He leaves]

[Gabrielle's House]

[Gabrielle is in her bedroom looking herself in the floor length mirror and she was touching the bruise that was on her chest from when a dagger was forced into Kol making her feel his pain. She winces pulling down her nightgown truly feeling so hurt from learning that Elena knew about Esther's plan to kill the Originals and that she was willing to let her die so Klaus can die. She pulls back her bed covers when she hears a woohish behind her and she gasps turning to see Klaus has come through the balcony window and she sighs walking towards him and he wraps his arms around her hugging her and then he is kissing her hungrily then pulls away.]

''How are you love? says Klaus

''I'm fine...It's just a lot to process learning that my own sibling wants me dead...[She begins to cry] ''After everything I did to save her life during the Sacrifice and I almost died taking her place and made sure nothing happened to Stefan and she does this to me...Oh god...they hate me says Gabrielle

[He takes her in his arms and picks her up and places her on the bed as he begins to take his clothes off and the gets into the bed with her and pulls her to him placing her face into his chest as she cries. He stares at her in dark promise and hunger.]

''I promise you love that I will not let this stand...Nobody will harm you not while I live. They will pay for this [He kisses her on the forehead and closes his eyes as he allows her to cry on him knowing this will only drive Gabrielle that much closer to him and he smiles knowing that he will finally have her on his side.] ''I promise you that I will never abandon you...[He places his lips against her own.] ''Let me take your pain away and turn it into hunger says Klaus

[She looks at him with tears on her face and she whimpers as he kisses her showing her that he meant what he told her. Nobody will ever harm her again and as long as they continue to come after him they will bring her harm and that will only bring them that much closer together. He rolls her onto her back and reaches for her nightgown and pulls it over her head and throws it on the floor and begins to placing his hands on her body, caressing her on her breasts and touching between her thighs until he finally thrusts into her and begins making love to her. She moans arching her head back as his lips torture her skin with his kisses and he places a finger against her cunt where they were join and rubs against her making her feel all kinds of sensations.]

''Love me...Please Klaus...[She places her hands on his chest only to have her hands pinned above her head and she looks at him in longing and desire as he bites on her jaw making her cry out ] ''Please says Gabrielle

''I will give you everything you desire, All your dreams are wasted on these people that said they cared for you but they showed you that they can't be trusted...Now you belong to me and they have no one to blame but themselves that you are in my arms now...I am never letting you go says Klaus

[He pistions into her keeping her hands pinned above her head and his hips between her thighs keeping her from moving as he takes her with Passion. She whimpers and moans helplessly as his lips lick and bite on her neck torturing her with his caresses and words.]

''I want you...Uh Oh Klaus says Gabrielle

[Klaus kept her in the bed all night doing erotic things to her body. Not even to let her sleep as he showed her all pleasure that he can give her and more.]


	39. 1912

**1912**

[Mystic Falls]

[After Klaus left Gabrielle's house but not before he made love to her like he has done all night long and letting her now that she will never want for anything as long as he is with her and she sighs as she takes a walk around the Neighorhood. She still felt upset and hurt that Damon, Stefan and Elena wanted her dead now since they knew that she was linked to Klaus and they would try anything to kill him and she sighs sitting down at a park bench when she sees two people running towards her and they stop seeing it was Elena and Matt. She turns to them slowly glaring at Elena who was confused on why she was angry at her.]

''Hey, Gabrielle how you have been? says Matt

''I'm doing fine Matt. How has your life been dealing with everything? says Gabrielle

''Oh, just living my normal teenage life without a mom to help me through says Matt

''I'm sorry says Gabrielle

[Elena walks towards her with a look of apology on her lips] ''Gabrielle we need to talk says Elena

''Elena, I believe we have nothing to talk about. says Gabrielle

[She walks around her and tries not to let tears fall as Elena calls to her] ''Gabrielle, please you have to speak to me I...says Elena

''Why, it obviously doesn't matter what I say or do. [She turns around facing her Half sister] ''Because of you my life was almost killed all because you couldn't stop Esther from casting her spell and linking me to The Originals...after everything that I did to save your life says Gabrielle

''I know Gabrielle, I've never been more sorry for what I did and I'm even paying for what I did telling Elijah about his mom wanting to kill them and he managed to use me as a hostage to get Damon and Stefan to stop Esther...Damon turned Bonnie's mom says Elena

''What? How can he do that? says Gabrielle

''They needed to sever the witch line and the only way they could do that is if they kill one of them and Damon chose Abby and now she's a vampire says Elena

''Great, well I hope Bonnie can forgive you because I don't think I will for a long time. I've never been more hurt when I heard Damon of all people tell Elijah that they linked me to them. My life will be endanger as long as I am linked to them so stay away from me says Gabrielle

''Wait, Please Gabrielle says Elena

[Elena gets a phone call on her cell and she looks at it]

''Who is it? says Gabrielle

''[Elena answers it] ''Sheriff Forbes, is everything okay? He what? says Elena

[Gabrielle and Matt look at Elena confused]

[Police Station]

[Gabrielle enters the station with Elena and sees Damon walk up to them She glares at him and he sighs seeing how much she hates him]

''Were you just...?says Elena

''Ric's fine. Sheriff wants me to stay out of it says Damon

''But you're not going to. Are you? says Gabrielle

''Seems just as good a plan as any says Damon

''Your friends in jail for murder. You have do something says Elena

''Oh I forgot Elena [Damon looks at Gabrielle] ''He doesn't care about his friends only to leave them to die when it means the life of you right Damon? says Gabrielle

''Gabrielle, look I know your upset says Damon

''If you know that then you don't know me at all. [She glares at him through tears] ''After all the times I came through for you, Stefan and Elena. You tried to kill me all because I'm linked to the Originals...How could you do that? says Gabrielle

[He sighs truly feeling remorse and angry that he placed his best friend in a dangerous situration and he places his hands on her face making her pull away]

''I am truly sorry Gabrielle, more then you will ever now. I don't know what I can do to make you see that this is tearing me up inside says Damon

''I am going to need time, lots of time and I'm pretty sure when the time comes you will all just use me against Klaus when I told you I wanted nothing more to do with revenge against him or anyone...Just leave me out of whatever you guys plan from now on says Gabrielle

[Damon and Elena watch as Gabrielle walks away from them.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Carol And Rebekah are sitting at a table together, talking.]

''Thank you for meeting with me, Mayor. I figured as head of the Preservation Society, you'd be a good person to ask about the oldest trees in this community. says Rebekah

''A Long line of Lockwood Woman use to keep those records, back before any of them had actual jobs says Carol

''I've been to the Founder's Archive, but I can't seem to find any record of the tree I'm looking for. says Rebekah

''It probably got cut down. Big Old trees built half of this town in the 1900s says Carol

[Gabrielle enters the Grill seeing Carol and Rebekah who smiles at her favorite person as she walks to the bar where she begins to order food for take out. Damon and Stefan come to the bar Stefan smiles a little at Gabrielle who looks away from them]

''Still not talking to us are you Gabrielle? says Stefan

''How did you guess that Stefan? You were suppose to be my friends and you almost killed me so that you can kill Klaus...Forgive me for not wanting to talk to any of you right now says Gabrielle

[The Waitress brings Gabrielle her food and she pays for it then she walks out of the Grill. Stefan watches her leave.]

''Man, I don't know how we are going to get her to forgive us? says Damon

''She may come around we just need to give her time says Stefan

''So what does a medical examiner, Bill Forbes, and Alaric Saltzman have in common [Stefan starts tapping his ring on the counter.] ''Come on, knock it off [Stefan pours himself a drink.] ''You know, quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge might not be the best approach. Every time you play that all or nothing game, you eventually leave a trail of bodies. So, I'm thinking, now is a good time to pay our old friend moderation a visit says Damon

''They were all on the Founder's Council, Damon. That's what they all have in common says Stefan

''But why them? Huh? Brian Walters and Alaric weren't from Founding Families. I mean, hey, If you're gonna slaughter council members, go A-list in 1912 they killed a Salvatore says Damon

[Rebekah comes up behind them.] ''Which Salvatore Would that be? says Rebekah

[Gabrielle's House]

[Gabrielle enters the house shutting the front door closed as she walks into her kitchen with her Bag of food and places them on the counter and taking them out of the bags when she felt hands appear around her waist and she gasps as Klaus pulls her back against him and places his lips against her neck she closes her eyes.]

''Klaus...Wow you scared me...I thought you left to go do business? says Gabrielle

''I've managed to get through my business eariler then expected. [He kisses on her neck and caresses his hands on her waist] ''Now all I ever wanted was to have you in my arms again says Klaus

''[She smiles a little then turns in his arms and places her arms around his neck] ''I do like that thought...[She places her mouth on his softly] ''So do you want to eat dinner with me? says Gabrielle

''If only I get to have you for dessert...I am all yours says Klaus

[He cups her chin in his hand and lifts her mouth to his kissing her tenderly]

[Mystic Grill]

[Rebekah is now sitting with Stefan and Damon at the Bar.]

''So, Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew? says Rebekah

''Well, our father knocked up one of the Maids during the Civil War, she had a son. But as far as everyone knew, Stefan and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere. says Damon

''And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then? says Rebekah

''You're full of a lot of questions says Damon

''I'm just researching the town history. I grew up here after all. says Rebekah

''You know you don't have to disquise your true motives Blondie-Bex, If you want more sex, just ask for it says Damon

''Not enough liquor in the world says Rebekah

[Rebekah grabs the bottle and pours herself a drink.] ''Oh come on, it was too good for you to be this hostile. [Stefan grabs his glass and the bottle and moves from between Rebekah and Damon to Damon's right side.] ''You'll have to excuse my little brother, he's jonesing for some O Postive. says Damon

''I'm not jonesing says Stefan

[Rebekah moves into the seat next to Damon] ''So, did they catch the killer? says Rebekah

''Nope. Wrote it all off on vampires says Damon

''Maybe it was a vampire says Rebekah

''Yeah, yeah [Stefan looks at Damon] ''Maybe it was a vampire, Damon. says Stefan

''Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too, Brother. But these murders weren't your style, were they? Plus there were no other vampires circulating then. says Damon

''Well, there was one other vampire. Remember Sage? says Stefan

''Ohh, right, Sage. Speaking of great sex. Ooh! says Damon

[Damon takes a swig from the bottle.]

[Gabrielle's House]

[Klaus is sitting at the dinner table with Gabrielle looking across from her drinking his Bourbon and eyeing her as she eats her food]

''Why didn't you cook tonight? I thought you liked cooking? says Klaus

''Oh, it's just I didn't really feel up to it. Ever since I almost died because of the Salvatores and Elena I just haven't been able to get out to do some shopping. says Gabrielle

[He places his glass on the table wanting to smash it into one of the Salvatore's faces right now still seeing the look of hurt on Gabrielle's face and he looks at the many desserts on the table and slowly smiles getting up and walks towards her.]

''Don't let them get to you love. They will never come close to you again because what I have in mind will end all of this and save us all says Klaus

[He takes her hand and urges her to her feet she looks at him confused and wonder as he pulls her into his arms]

''What do you have in mind? says Gabrielle

''Well you don't worry about it...[He leans his lips to hers and kisses her making her sigh and then he bites on her bottom lip getting her to open wider for his deeper kiss] ''Tonight I plan to ravish you until you will no longer think of anyone else except me says Klaus

[He takes her lips kissing her hungrily as he walks with her until she bumps into the dining table and his hands were opening her blouse and he sees her blue lace bra and he places his lips on her bare skin and she gasps as he licks between her breasts and she feels him unhook her bra and then throws it to the ground and then begins to suck on her breasts taking a nipple in his mouth she cries out as one of his hands take a hold of her jeans and rips it off her and she gasps in shock looking at her torn jeans.]

''Klaus...you tore my favorite jeans...says Gabrielle

[He silences her next words with his mouth] ''I have all the money in the world and can buy you all the clothes you need. [He cups both her breasts into his hands and she moans leaning her head back as his touch make her body sing in pleasure. Klaus pulls something over to him and he pulls Gabrielle's body to the edge of the table and he begins to caress a hand between her thighs.] ''I have plans for you tonight. Plans for a night of sensual pleasure that you have never known and before this night is done...I will hear only one thing from your lovely lips...says Klaus

[He licks on her bottom lip urging her mouth open wider to recieve his tongue and he kisses her passonately then he pulls away to stare at her in Dark Hunger and she shivers with it.]

''What are you going to do? says Gabrielle

''You will say you belong to me and nobody else...That you are all mine says Klaus

[Klaus wraps his hands on her thighs and urges them wider and then he gets down on his knees and takes her cunt in his mouth and she cries out as he begins sucking and licking on bud that was pulsing for him and then he was placing something on her that was sticky and realize he was putting honey on her and she shivers in pleasure as he licks it off her knowing that he is going to make good on his promise to have her all to himself as his personal playground.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Rebekah was still talking with Stefan and Damon]

''I knew a Sage once. Trashy little thing says Rebekah

''You really think it was Sage who was killing all those Founders back then? says Damon

''Town Questioned every grown man in Mystic Falls. Probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it says Stefan

[Mystic Falls Hospital]

[Elena and Jenna is waiting by her car outside the hospital. Jenna sees Meredith get out of her car and goes up to her. They keep walking towards the Hospital.]

''I'm due in surgey. Whatever case you're gonna make against Alaric, make it quick says Meredith

''I don't have to make a case, he didn't do anything says Jenna

''How do you know? Sure you live with him, he helps take care of Jeremy and Elena, but do you really know anything about him? says Meredith

''We know enough says Elena

[Meredith stops walking and turns to face Elena.]

''Let me tall you what I know. He was arrested for fighting four times before the age of 21. When he was at Duke, his future wife, Isobel, filed a restraining order against him. Twice. Although, then she married him, so I guess that says more about her. says Meredith

''Okay, you're making all this up says Jenna

''Am I? How would you know? You took pity on a borderline Alcholic vampire hunter and you never even thought to look any deeper says Meredith

''How could you do this to him? He didn't kill anyone and you know it says Elena

''You date vampires, Elena. It shouldn't come as a shock to learn that your guardian is a murderer says Meredith

[Meredith walkes away.]

[Gabrielle's House]

[Gabrielle is laying on the dining table completely naked and completely at Klaus's mercy who was bend over her body sucking on her breasts and one of his hands were between her thighs caressing and sinking his fingers into her all the while torturing her with his kisses and touches. She looks at him helplessly as he makes her climax again and again and knowing that he wasn't done with her made her whimper in anticpation for what is to come he licks between her breasts and sucks on her like a hungry child and she arches as his mouth goes to her neck and bites her drinking her blood and then she gasps as he suddenly pulls her to him and sits down on a chair and wraps her legs around his waist and sinks into her and begins to move her on him. He was staring at her in such hunger and that he still had blood on his lips and she couldn't help but lick the blood off his lips and then kisses him hungrily as his hands wrap around her waist and then to her buttocks and urges her into a Fast and rougher rythem She moans against his lips.]

''Klaus...I can't believe I'm doing this with you...Ha what have you done to me? says Gabrielle

[He growls bending her over his hands that are wrapped around her waist and he licks and bites on her breasts hearing the slapping of there skin as he thrusts into her]

''I've only done what I've wanted to do to you all along. Making you mine, Completely mine and that you and I were destine to Mate says Klaus

''Oh, ha Mate...says Gabrielle

[She whimpers as he pulls from her and then turns her until she is facing the table and he bends her over it with one leg on the table he places his lips on her cunt again and she cries out in desire and that she was at his mercy and his hands were caressing her naked back and her buttocks then he thrusts back into her making her cry at each of his movements because it felt so good then he pulls her hair over one shoulder and he places his hungry mouth on her bare shoulder]

''Yes, you are my Mate and I will never grow tired of having you...[He pounds into her making her whimper in need] ''You feel me inside you, everywhere in your mind and in your soul...You will never get me out...[He licks on bottom lip turning her lips to his and he kisses her passiontely] ''Say it, Say that you belong to me says Klaus

[She closes her eyes arching her neck back against him and one of her arms were reaching back for him and she urges his lips to hers feeling all the words he spoke to her and knowing them to be true in her body and mind.]

''Y-Yes...Yes...I says Gabrielle

''Yes...What? [He suddenly lays his hand on her naked bottom and then smacks it then grips it hard in his hand making her cry out] ''Tell me what I need to hear from your lips says Klaus

''[He smacks her on the bottom again, He looks at himself glanding into her silk folds feeling her grip him hard and he growls in satisfaction smacking her buttocks again] ''I...I belong to you...Klaus...says Gabrielle

[She buries her face in her arms on the table and cries out her pleasure as he thrusts faster and with purpose then he gives a satisfied cry as they both climax at the same time and then she is slowly pulled into his arms and picked up and he walks towards the stairs. She had her arms around his neck and continues to stare at him as his gaze settles on her body and face with thrimph.]

''Hmm what are you doing? says Gabrielle

''I grow tired of making love to you anywhere but a bed I need to continue loving you in a comfortable bed until you lay spent in my arms says Klaus

[She raises her lips to his kissing him in longing as he strolls with her to her bedroom and slams the door behind him with his foot before falling with her on the bed.]

[Mystic Grill]

[Damon and Stefan are playing darts and speaking about Sage]

''That sounds like Sage all right says Rebekah

''How did you know her? says Damon

''She was obsessed with my brother Finn, over 900 years ago says Rebekah

''What? Creepy Suicidal guy? [Stefan is tapping his ring again] ''You're doing it again says Damon

[Stefan gets up] ''Alright, you know what, I need to, uh, I gotta get out of here says Stefan

''Sure. First, admit you're jonesing says Damon

''Damon, I'm not...[Damon rushes over and grabs him.] ''Admit it says Damon

''Okay, fine. I'm freaking out. I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff, why do you need to hear me say it? says Stefan

''Because I'm feeling a little self-righteous too. says Damon

[Gabrielle's House]

[Klaus is laying on Gabrielle's bed with her laying on top of him with her head on his chest sleeping and they just got out of the shower after the special night that they had together. He smiles to himself as he think about what he plans on doing with her in mind. He closes his eyes pulling her closer kissing her on her forehead knowing that what he felt for her was so strong that he is beginning to feel like he could do anything and knowing that the Salvatore's and Elena were so bent on destroying him will only make the bond he has with Gabrielle that much stronger. She sighs as she slowly wakes up to look at him seeing he was looking troubled she worries.]

''What's wrong Klaus? says Gabrielle

''Nothing to worry about love...[He slowly gets up and begins to gather his clothes and begins to put them on as she sits up covering herself with the blankets.] ''I will need to be gone on another business trip and I won't be able to talk to you until I get back says Klaus

''Okay, but does it have to be now. Can't you wait til morning? says Gabrielle

[He suddenly grew annoyed and turns to her glaring at her] ''No it can't wait, what I need to do is find a way to unlink us before the Salvatore's get anymore ideas of killing me and my silbings...I don't want to keep being distracted by you says Klaus

[Gabrielle looks at him feeling hurt from the way he said that she was distracting him. She gets to her feet pulling the sheet around her body]

''I'm distracting you? But I thought you wanted to come over here and be with me? says Gabrielle

''Yes in a way, everything that has happened between us is nothing but that and won't let it stop me from doing what I must do to protect my family says Klaus

[She glares at him with tears of hurt and humiliation hearing him say she was a distraction over and over again in her head shaking as she walks towards him and slaps him across the face and she winces as he turns to her glaring at her in coldness.]

''What's wrong with you? [She backs away from him] ''How can you say things like that now? says Gabrielle

[He stares at her in coldness and the same dark hunger in his eyes as he pulls her in his arms making her struggle against him.]

''I am only thinking about what is to come and what I said was to make you see that sooner or later you will have to choose a side...My side or theirs says Klaus

''You can't make me choose Klaus I told you that I want no part in it says Gabrielle

''Oh you will [He takes a grip of the back of her hair and pulls her head back making her cry out as he ravishes her neck with kisses ] ''I will have you walking beside me for eternity that you won't even think of your friends...[She gasps as he pulls her sheet off her and picks her up and forces her against the wall by the bed then his hands go between her thighs making her ready for him as he bites on her jaw and then swallows a moan as he kisses her deeply] ''You are mine nothing will ever have you but me...My Mage says Klaus

''Ahh No I won't let you touch me again not after what you said [She pushes him away only for him to grip her hips tightly to keep her from kicking him and then pulls her mouth to his in a punishing kiss] ''Stop!. says Gabrielle

[He unzips his jeans and then wraps her legs around his waist and sinks into her taking her furiously his hands were on her buttocks keeping her pinned against the wall as he pistions into her with such hunger. She couldn't help but hold on to him desperatly his hands were on her knee urging them wider so he can thrust deeper inside her she makes gasping whimpers as he takes her then he slowly pulls away from her cupping her face in his hands kissing her hungrily like he didn't want to stop then he places his lips on her forehead.]

''Forgive me for what I said to you Gabrielle I never should have said those hurtful words. I just need you to figure out who's side you are on because eventually you will have to pick a side...I really need you by myside and I will work hard to keep you there but for now I must leave you but I will be back says Klaus

[She nods as he gives her one last breathtaking kiss then with a flash he was gone from her house and she sighs making her way to the bathroom to take a shower and get some much needed rest.]

[Police Station]

[Liz walks into her office. Elena and Matt are sitting in front of her desk.]

''What were you thinking? says Liz

''I know that we had no right says Elena

''No right? You broke the law says Liz

''But, we found something that clears Alaric. It gives him an alibi in the Brian Walters murder says Elena

[Liz holds up a piece of paper.]

''You mean this? says Sheriff Forbes

''What is this? says Elena

''A Letter from the County coroner's office correcting the error in the time of death of Brian Walters. Meredith Fell recieved it today. She brought it to me several hours ago, full of apologies for accusing an innocent man says Sheriff Forbes

''Why would she have a copy hidden in her closet? says Matt

''I can't ask those questions, Matt, because the very fact that you broke into her home to find it. Do you know how much I'm already protecting the both of you? says Sheriff Forbes

''I'm sorry says Elena

''Just...get out of my office and go home. Please. Alaric will be released as soon as the letter is authenticated. Go. says Sheriff Forbes

[Gabrielle's House]

[Gabrielle is cleaning up the kitchen and dining room from the dinner she had with Klaus and the night of passion they had and she couldn't help but sigh with a huge blush remembering everything he done to her on this table and the manages to clean up everything before she turns off the lights when someone comes to her door and she looks at her clock on the wall wondering who could be coming to see her and she sees Rebekah standing outside.]

''Rebekah what are you doing here it's late isn't it? says Gabrielle

''Darling Gabrielle, I wanted to see how you were doing and wanted to know if we can talk to woman to woman because I am in need of some serious girl talk says Rebekah

[Gabrielle looks at Rebekah worried then opens the door to Rebekah]

''Please, come in says Gabrielle

[Rebekah smiles a little as she walks inside the massive house and was impressed she turns to Gabrielle who shuts the door behind her.]

''You have a beautiful house Gabrielle, was it part of your family? says Rebekah

''Yes actually it once belonged to my father and his father before him and so on...what is it that has you upset Rebekah? says Gabrielle

''All in good time Gabrielle just now that my brother is out looking for a way to unlink us all from mother's spell. I'm looking for a way to stop people from coming after us to kill me and my family says Rebekah

[She sits down in the living room as Gabrielle sighs wondering what is going on as she sits down in the living room and begins to listen to what Rebekah had to say to her.]


End file.
